Prelúdio Para o Amor
by G. Namo
Summary: Porque para alcançar uma composição, é sempre necessário um prelúdio. Nós não aprendemos a amar de cara. Uma introdução é tudo o que precisamos.
1. Capitolo Primo

**Comentário;** alguns personagens podem parecer meio OOC (traduzindo; Fora de Caráter), pois na minha fic eles vivem no nosso universo, e não no mundo de Naruto mesmo, daí você sabe, eles não tem que ir em missões, nem tem demônios dentro de si o que faz que eles não sejam tão perturbados e sim, pessoas normais (algumas com passados tristes, mas normais, sacas?), mas vou tentar adaptá-los o melhor possível!

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO PRIMO

Eu odeio sacolas de plástico. Eu as odeio, eu as amaldiçoou, eu as destruo e as jogo no lixo! Existe coisa pior que sacolas de plástico? Elas não são feitas para carregarem as coisas, quando você não consegue carregar tudo nos seus braços (porque as coisas ficam caindo)? Então como você explica o fato de elas sempre rasgarem? Isso me deixa nervosa, elas são feitas para carregar as coisas para que elas não caiam, e elas furam e dificultam tudo de novo, porque você sai do mercado com elas (porque todas as sacolas de papel já foram usadas, porque ninguém mais quer sacolas de plástico!) e na metade do caminho, elas rasgam. Ai suas compras caem todas no chão, e o que você faz?

Bem, eu tive que pensar rápido, estava a um quarteirão da minha casa, a rua não estava muito cheia, mas nunca se sabe o que esta por vir, eu podia ser seqüestrada e perder todas as minhas compras pelo que eu posso imaginar, fiz o mais sensato, agachei, juntei todas as minhas compras (que não eram muitas, pois era apenas uma sacola de tamanho médio), dei um nó aonde tinha furado a sacola, coloquei minhas compras de volta e dessa vez, ao invés de carregar a sacola com uma mão só, carreguei-a junto a mim em meus braços, como uma mãe carregando um bebê só que era a minha janta de hoje.

Consegui chegar ao meu prédio sem mais desavenças, mas uma daquelas sacolas ecológicas para compras estavam na minha lista de amanhã. Passei meu cartão na portaria do prédio e fui até o elevador, era um prédio bem bonito e muito bem localizado (grande também), tinha oito andares e dois apartamentos por andar, tinha acabado de me mudar, cheguei hoje de manhã, apertei o botão para o quinto andar, eu ainda tinha que terminar de organizar algumas coisas em casa, o elevador parou, mas não no meu andar, parou no terceiro. Entraram no elevador um homem (que parecia ter minha idade) e um cachorro, que era mais ou menos da altura dos meus joelhos (só que mais alto).

— Ah! Boa tarde — disse o homem — ta subindo?

— Hm, boa tarde — respondi, sorrindo um pouco, era a primeira pessoa que eu falava — sim, está subindo.

— Eba! Vêm Akamaru — e os dois entraram. Ele era um homem muito bonito, devo admitir, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, devia ser uma cabeça e mais uns centímetros mais alto do que eu (o que não era muito difícil com meu 161 cm) corei um pouco, tipo, o que eu estava fazendo! Dando uma "checada" no morador do meu prédio. Procurei pensar em outra coisa.

O elevador chegou.

— Ah! Então você é a nova moradora do quinto andar — comentou ele descendo no meu andar também.

— Sou sim, me chamo Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata — disse estendendo minha mão, eu queria não ficar corando o tempo todo...

— Hum! Inuzuka Kiba! E esse é o Akamaru — respondeu, aceitando minha mão.

— Bem, foi um prazer Hinata!

— Sim, um prazer Kiba-san.

— Naah, sem essa de formalidade, faz me sentir como um velho — disse com tom de brincadeira — pode me chamar de Kiba mesmo.

— Tudo bem então... Kiba — sorri, ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

— Até mais Hinata

— Tchau — e fui até a minha porta no final oposto do corredor, procurei minhas chaves e tentei abrir minha porta fazendo o menos de barulho possível, ser atacada pela Maki era tudo o que eu menos queria.

Hoje não era meu dia de sorte, ela já estava latindo, no próximo segundo eu já estava no chão e Maki já estava lambendo todo meu rosto e abanando seu rabo.

— Maaaaaki, paraaa — resmunguei. Levantando e tirando Maki de cima de mim e finalmente entrando em casa. Sem nem perceber o olhar curioso de um Kiba que esperava por seu amigo na porta.

Hinata caminhou até sua cozinha, tirou as compras da sacola e a jogou com vontade no lixo, deixou os ingredientes separados ao lado da pia. Até que notou uma bolinha de pelos laranja atrás da torradeira.

— Tora! — disse ela tirando a torradeira do caminho e pegando seu pequeno gatinho. Tora era um gatinho laranja com manchas pretas que Hinata encontrou na rua há um ano, por sua pelugem parecer com a de um tigre, ela o chamou de Tora. O curioso é que já se passou um ano e ele continuava pequeno, e pelo que parecia, não cresceria mais, ele era do tamanho de uma mão e meia (pelo menos pela mão da Hinata) — não quero nem saber como você subiu ai.

Pegou as tigelas de seus companheiros e colocou as devidas rações, nem tivera tempo de colocar as tigelas direito no chão e Maki já estava pulando ao seu lado.

— Maki, não sei de onde você tira tanta fome — comentou ela surpresa enquanto devolvia Tora ao chão. Maki fora um presente de seu pai em seu aniversario de dezesseis anos, então já faziam três anos que estavam juntas, Maki era uma cadela muito bonita, de pelugem acinzentada e olhos azuis (Husky), era da altura exata dos joelhos de Hinata.

Ela ficou parada observando seus companheiros comerem, viajando um pouco até que o telefone tocou. Foi até a sala e atendeu.

— Oi

_— Hinata?_

— Ah, oi papai

_— Resolvi ligar já que você não deu noticia desde que saiu de casa — _disse ele, naquele tom de pai de sempre_ — como foi à mudança? Eles te ajudaram com tudo? É bom eles terem, porque eu paguei pra isso!_

— Sim papai, eles ajudaram com tudo, não tive que carregar uma caixa — ela ficava tão feliz quando seu pai se preocupava com ela, agora que a relação deles melhorara (desde que os problemas com seu primo foram resolvidos), parecera que algo havia acertado a cabeça de Hiashi e ele finalmente percebeu que tinha duas filhas e que não as dava atenção. Já faziam cinco, Hinata ficou um pouco triste, pois demoraram quatorze anos para seu pai perceber isso, e agora ela já era praticamente uma mulher, mas pelo menos sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, poderia aproveitar mais.

_— Ótimo... Eu não sei se foi muito bom você ter se mudado... Você podia ter escolhido uma casa aqui perto, o motorista não teria problema nenhum em levá-la até ai..._ — disse ele, parecendo hesitante, o que surpreendeu a menina.

Ela sorriu e respondeu — Não se preocupe papai, e fica até melhor pra mim, pois posso acordar um pouco mais tarde já que o conservatório é aqui do lado, diferente de se eu tivesse continuado a morar ai, que eu tinha que acordar uma hora e meia mais cedo, estou me dando um luxo de preguiça — comentou a menina rindo, ela podia imaginar seu pai sorrindo — sem contar que, já estava na hora de eu me virar, já sou quase uma adulta pai.

_— Sim, sim. Mas você ainda virá passar as férias conosco e isso não se discute._

— Sim, sim, isso não vou discutir mesmo, ainda odeio fazer o check-in.

Eles continuaram conversando por mais um pouco, colocando uns assuntos em dia. Hinata sempre se divertia com as histórias das festas que seu pai era obrigado a atender, e seus comentários eram sempre os melhores.

— Ai papai, você realmente é um viúvo cobiçado — zombou a menina, mas era verdade mesmo, as mulheres pareciam que se jogavam em cima de seu pai, afinal de contas, ele era Hyuuga Hiashi, dono das indústrias Hyuuga, os maiores produtores de biodiesel.

_— Infelizmente... Ah, tenho que ir andando filha, a reunião começa daqui a pouco, só para avisar, sua irmã vai estar ai pela sexta feira por volta das 13:30, ela está, como vocês dizem, louca para assistir seu concerto. Ela vai ficar para o fim de semana também._

— Pode deixar que eu espero por ela então, até mais papai!

_— Até logo Hinata._

Ela desligou o telefone, espreguiçou as pernas no sofá, levantou e foi terminar de abrir as últimas caixas.

* * *

— Você já conheceu sua nova vizinha? — perguntou Kiba enquanto mudava continuamente os canais da televisão e acariciava seu companheiro.

— Não, como você pode ver, estive ocupado a manha inteira — respondeu seu amigo ruivo enquanto terminava de arrumar uns documentos.

— Gaara, onde está sua cortesia! — disse o amigo com um tom afetado.

— Se por cortesia você quer dizer levar um bolo feito com todo o meu carinho para minha mais nova vizinha, então sinto em lhe informar que eu não sou uma pessoa muito cortês.

— Hmph, seu sem graça, mas de qualquer jeito, ela é uma puuuta gata E ela tem uma cadela — disse ele sorrindo para seu companheiro canino — e eu acho que já vi ela em algum lugar... AAAAAH!

— Que foi! — disse Gaara agora na sala.

— Aqui! Viu! Eu sabia que já tinha visto ela antes! — disse ele mostrando uma página do jornal. A manchete dizia;

_"Hyuuga Hinata performance no centro cultural Kawabata;_

_A mais jovem virtuosi violoncelista Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira das indústrias Hyuuga, estará se apresentando por primeira vez no centro cultural Kawabata, a jovem música cumpre seus dezoito anos no dia doze de dezembro. Mundialmente famosa, ela se apresenta pela décima vez aqui no Japão, na cidade de Sapporo, é conhecida por ter tocado em grandes teatros como 'La Fenice' e por ter participado de inúmeros festivais (incluindo o festival de verão em Viena). Dona de um talento fenomenal, é uma apresentação imperdível"._

— E foi até marcado com cinco estrelas! — comentou Kiba surpreso.

— Hn...

— Me leva pra assistir? — pediu Kiba fazendo voz de criança — por favor!

— Não.

— Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Se você não me levar eu vou ficar te enchendo o saco até você concordar, vão se passar dez horas e eu ainda vou estar te enchendo o saco, por favor, me leva, vai, você não é meu amigo? Sabe, tudo o que eu queria era um amigo de verdade, que pudesse me entender, que se preocupasse co-

— AI QUE PUTA SACO! Eu te levo!

— Ueeebaa! — exclamou Kiba voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

Era impossível para Gaara ter um momento de paz esses dias, agora que estavam nas férias. Parecia que seu amigo realmente não tinha o que fazer, pelo menos, durante o dia.

Gaara estava indo até seu escritório quando notou algo estranho arranhando a porta de vidro de sua varanda. Era um gato muito pequeno, provavelmente um filhote. Laranja com manchas pretas parecia um pequeno tigre. Gaara corou levemente, quase impercebível, ele era tão pequenino e bonitinho, ele abriu a porta e pegou o gatinho.

* * *

— Ai meu Deus! Maki! Eu não encontro o Tora em lugar nenhum! Maki! Maki! — gritou Hinata desesperada por sua casa, em busca de seu gatinho.

Sua cadela veio correndo do banheiro, também não havia encontrado nada, ela estava tão desesperada que nem notou as lágrimas saindo de seu olho. Continuou procurando e viu a porta da varanda aberta. Rapidamente saiu de sua casa, deixando Maki para cuidar da casa, atravessou o corredor e tocou a campainha de seu vizinho.

Não tardou muito para responder. Um homem ruivo abriu a porta, mas Hinata não deu muita atenção para ele já que seus olhos se focaram em seus braços, extremamente bem aconchegado estava Tora nos braços do estranho.

— Tora! — exclamou a menina, e o homem lhe entregou seu gato — Tora, não faça mais isso — as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, ela realmente achou que havia perdido seu companheiro, passaram-se uns minutos até que ela notou que não estava sozinha. Levantou seu rosto e se deparou com o homem ruivo, corou e imediatamente limpou suas lágrimas.

— Me d-desculpe senhor...

— Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara — respondeu ele sem expressão, mas seus olhos mostravam um pouco de curiosidade.

— Muito obrigada por achar meu gato Gaara-san, e desculpe-me pela inconveniência...

— Hn... Não tem problema...

— Ah, claro! Desculpe-me os maus modos, sou Hyuuga Hinata, sua nova vizinha.

— Encontrei seu gato na minha varanda, tome cuidado para que ele não caia do prédio, só isso...

— Sim, muito obrigada e mais uma vez, desculpe a inconveniência — e com isso, a menina saiu.

Gaara fechou a porta e resolveu voltar para seu escritório.

— Ei, Gaara, quem era?

— Hyuuga Hinata.

— Então ela também tem um gato? Hahahaha, que ótimo!

Gaara não deu muito ouvidos a seu amigo, entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta. Hyuuga Hinata era realmente bonita, pensou enquanto se sentava. Uma menina pequena, de longos cabelos preto-azulados, pele muito branca, mas o mais exótico eram seus olhos, não tinham pupila e eram de um branco com tons leves de roxo... Não, lavanda. Ela parecia uma boneca daquelas de porcelana, e a imagem da menina chorando enquanto abraçava seu gato desesperadamente não saia de sua cabeça. Gaara mentalmente se deu um tapa. O que estava pensando? Se Sakura soubesse disso, ela ficaria maluca com ele, e uma namorada nervosa gritando em sua orelha, era tudo o que ele menos queria.

Depois de entrar em seu apartamento, fechar a porta da varanda e dar uma bronca em Tora, Hinata finalmente se deu ao luxo de deitar em seu sofá branco felpudo. Era tão macio... Seus pensamentos voltando-se para seus mais novos conhecidos. Havia conhecido Kiba, o morador do terceiro andar, um homem muito bonito, e agora Gaara-san. Ela corou um pouco, os dois eram muito bonitos, e ao mesmo tempo pareciam ser totalmente diferentes (pelo menos, exteriormente). Gaara tinha cabelos ruivos, mas não um ruivo alaranjado, um ruivo totalmente avermelhado, um vermelho forte, mas um pouco puxado pro vinho. Tinha olhos turquesa, o que chamou sua atenção, pois era uma cor diferente, não que ela pudesse dizer muita coisa sobre olhos diferentes, olhe para o dela mesma. Seus olhos eram rodeados de preto, o que só chamava mais a atenção, e ele parecia não ter sobrancelha. Hinata achou curioso a tatuagem que tinha em sua testa, com o Kanji¹ de "Amor", mas que só adicionava a seu charme.

Ela não teve muito tempo para observar seu vizinho, ela só viu mesmo seu rosto, e que ele parecia ser ainda mais alto que Kiba. E os dois pareciam estar em muita boa forma. Ai Deus! O que ela estava pensando? Pelo pouco que ela sabia, eles provavelmente já tinham namoradas. Talvez até noiva! Seu vizinho podia até ser casado!

Resolveu praticar seu cello para ver se tirava algumas coisas de sua cabeça, então foi até sua sala de prática.

Esse apartamento era bem conveniente, e muito bonito também. Até porque, ela conseguiu encher seu pai para que ela decorasse o apartamento, e o projeto foi cuidadosamente acompanhado por ela.

O apartamento se constituía em uma cozinha (que servia de sala de jantar/almoço/café da manhã), uma sala de estar, dois quartos com banheiros (o seu e um de visitas) e uma sala vazia que podia servir para qualquer coisa, que Hinata resolveu fazer dela sua sala de prática. Tirando sua cozinha, os banheiros e o quarto de hóspedes, todos os outros cômodos da casa haviam sido pintados pela própria. Que passara suas férias de inverno inteiras (ou grande parte) pintando o apartamento (enquanto todos os moradores estavam viajando, ou pelo menos a maioria, pois ela não encontrou ninguém). As paredes de sua sala eram um dia ensolarado em um parque, havia crianças brincando e correndo, famílias em piqueniques, casais caminhando, pintados no estilo Rococó, seu favorito. Seu quarto era um imenso jardim, com todas as flores imagináveis e de sua própria imaginação, com arvores imensas, seu santuário. Sua sala de práticas, provavelmente um dos cômodos mais importantes, era o céu ao entardecer, com tons de azul mesclados com dourado, roxo, vermelho e rosa. Havia um grande espelho com uma barra em uma das paredes, a outra era uma grande janela, ao lado da janela estava seu instrumento e uma cadeira. Perto de uma parede estava encostada uma mesa com utensílios de pintura e um encosto de tela, suas roupas e sapatilhas de balé estavam em cima de um puffe e em outra parede um piano vertical branco talhado com flores que ganhara em seu aniversário de quinze anos, presente de seu pai. Era um paraíso.

Hinata abriu a janela, o sol estava se pondo, ela sentiu uma brisa bater em seu rosto, pegou sua cadeira e seu instrumento, sentou em frente a sua janela e tocou.

Seus pensamentos desaparecendo, sua mente ficando clara e branca, ela sentia a brisa e o sol que se punha e levemente acariciava seu rosto, os pés descalços sentiam a madeira do chão. Ela já não se via mais em Sapporo, estava em seu próprio mundo.

* * *

— Ei, Ino! — chamou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis enquanto caminhava até a varanda para encontrar sua amiga.

— Shhh! — disse ela, pedindo silêncio.

— Que foi? — perguntou ele, por que silencio?

— Escute...

Foi ai que ele escutou, ah... Um som tão bonito e relaxante. Juntou-se a sua amiga no sofá de sua varanda, fechou os olhos. Era como se alguém o estivesse chamando para o sono.

* * *

— Hn... Então é verdade mesmo que ela se mudou pra cá — comentou um homem com um rabo de cavalo e um olhar cansado enquanto movia sua peça — bem, nada melhor do que jogar GO com uma boa trilha sonora...

— Hn... — respondeu seu adversário, mesmo que não parecesse, estava apreciando a música. Hn, seu tom estava diferente desde a última vez que a ouvira tocar.

— Ei, Sasuke, ela não vai pro mesmo conservatório que você? — perguntou uma mulher de curtos cabelos rosa deitada no chão lendo uma revista.

— Hn...

Ela resolveu tomar isso como um sim.

* * *

Um homem e uma mulher praticavam artes marciais quando escutaram a música.

— Tenten, vamos dar uma pausa, um som tão jovem e bonito como esse precisa ser apreciado! — comentou o homem.

— Ai Lee — suspirou ela — vamos, eu estava com sede mesmo. Disse ela pegando duas garrafas de água e se juntando com seu colega na varanda.

* * *

— Shino, trousse o ensopado que você me pediu.

— Ah, obrigado Chouji.

— Ah, não sabia que seu rádio estava ligado — comentou o homem.

— Não está, é a nossa nova vizinha.

— Huuum, saquei.

O amigo se juntou ao outro na mesa, era um som aconchegante. Ele reparou que são amigo não estava lendo, mas sim escutando.

* * *

— Ela tem uma cadela, um gato, é bonita e pode fazer um som desses, hahahaha, assim eu caio fácil — comentou Kiba, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Hn... — foi só o que Gaara respondeu.

* * *

— Você já tinha assistido ela tocar antes não tinha Sasori? — perguntou um homem enquanto passava a perna do boneco para seu amigo.

— Já... — respondeu o ruivo pegando a perna — Kankuro, preciso daqueles olhos do pote de 16mm, verdes por favor.

— Sim, sim.

* * *

— Então essa é a nossa nova vizinha? — perguntou um loiro para seu amigo enquanto olhavam para a janela do quinto andar, onde sentava uma pequena mulher tocando seu violoncelo. Acabaram de voltar do mercado.

— Penso que sim — respondeu o moreno, os dois parados em frente ao prédio, junto a alguns pedestres, escutando a música.

* * *

Uff... Acabei o primeiro capítulo.

Agora algumas explicações;

¹ - Kanji é um dos três alfabetos japoneses, que se constituem de; Hiragana, Katakana e Kanji, Kanji sendo o mais difícil dos três, que representa nomes de família, lugares (cidades, países etc), sentimentos, cores e mais algumas coisas.

**Nota;** Prelúdio é um tipo de peça musical, escrita ou no meu caso, improvisada, que serve de introdução a uma composição (ou para o amor, ohh). Então não é só um título bonitinho que tenha haver com música :)


	2. Capitolo Secondo

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO SECONDO

Essas sacolas ecológicas foram uma das melhores invenções já feitas, pelo menos pra mim, carregar minhas compras nunca foi mais prático! Lembro-me de quando eu costumava usar sacolas plásticas porque não sabia das ecológicas... Era um horror, agradeço do fundo do meu coração a senhora da fila do mercado que me indicou essas sacolas. Só de pensar que já fazia um ano que elas haviam sido inventadas e eu continuava com as sacolas de plástico (nem das sacolas de papel eu sabia!), realmente, às vezes sinto que vivo em um mundo completamente paralelo a esse.

Ah, meu peso saiu do lugar! Estava próximo ao meu apartamento, então resolvi andar com o peso fora do lugar e arrumar no hall, não estava com muita vontade de agachar na rua, levantar minha calça e arrumar meu peso, que cena agradável e feminina! Passei meu cartão na entrada, corri até o hall, coloquei minha sacola em cima da mesinha e fui arrumar meu peso. A porta para o hall abriu e entrou alguém, dei uma olhadinha, não sabia quem era, devia ser a nova vizinha. Terminei de arrumar meu peso e a cumprimentei;

— Olá!

— Olá... — respondeu ela timidamente, silêncio, ninguém falou nada, mas ela parecia ter um grande interesse pela minha sacola. A observei por uns minutos era provavelmente mais baixa do que eu, cabelos escuros e cumpridos, magra e... Peituda, ah, eu queria ser peituda, mas isso não vem ao caso... Ela tinha uns olhos de cores curiosas, olhava da minha sacola para seus pés, mexia os dedos continuamente, ela parecia querer falar algo. Parecia uma pessoa um tantão tímida.

— Hmm... — bem, talvez eu devesse me apresentar, mas achei tão engraçado ela ali tentando falar alguma coisa, não pense que sou malvada, estou fazendo uma boa ação, às vezes é preciso tomar a iniciativa para superar certas dificuldades, como a timidez por exemplo.

— H-h-hm... Sabe, é que... Eu estava pensando em comprar uma dessas sacolas... E... Será que eu poderia ver a sua, sabe, queria saber se elas funcionam mesmo... — Ah, por isso que ela estava olhando tão intensamente a minha sacola.

— Pode sim! — disse entregando a sacola a ela, ela a pegou, segurou um pouco, colocou-a no ombro, pesou, deu um pulinho, sorriu e me devolveu.

— Elas parecem ser ótimas mesmo!

— E são sim, essa daí salvou minha vida, vou te contar, antes era uma e agora sou outra! — brinquei para quebrar um pouco o ar tenso. Ela riu, eu também.

— Ah! Sou Hyuuga Hinata, a nova moradora do quinto andar!

— Eu moro no primeiro andar, Xian Tenten, muito prazer!

— Xian?

— Sim, venho de uma família chinesa.

— Xian... Xian... Eu já ouvi esse nome antes, meu pai já o mencionou algumas vezes... — Hmm... Provavelmente deveria conhecer meu pai, também, parecia que todas as pessoas desse prédio eram mais ou menos do mesmo ciclo social.

— Somos conhecidos por nossas academias de Kung Fu aqui no Japão e em alguns outros lugares, costumo entrar em competições também, talvez seu pai conheça o meu.

— Sim! Isso mesmo, das academias de Kung Fu, minha irmã costuma freqüentar uma de suas academias.

— Oras, fico contente em saber.

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo, ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa e gentil, o tipo de pessoa que eu mais adoro, acho que poderíamos ser grandes amigas. Já estava cansando de ficar cercada de homens suados e fedidos o tempo todo (já que passei as férias ajudando meus pais na academia, e bem, meninas não freqüentam muito nossas academias).

— Bem, tenho que ir andando, meu almoço não se cozinha sozinho! — disse olhando pro relógio, o Lee provavelmente viria mendigar almoço comigo, já que ia fazer Cury, então era melhor a cozinhar cedo.

— Ah sim, claro! — ela corou um pouco olhando pro relógio, imagino se ela pensou que era culpa dela por ter me segurado aqui até agora, que fofa.

— Se você não estiver ocupada, pode vir almoçar comigo hoje, vou estar fazendo Cury, meu amigo Lee também vai estar para o almoço, ele mora no 7B! — sim, seria ótimo apresentá-la para o Lee, e muito engraçado também.

— Se não for incomodo, eu adoraria!

— Sem problemas! — o elevador chegou, entramos as duas.

* * *

— Ah... Nem acredito que as aulas voltam amanhã — comentou uma garota de cabelos rosados aconchegando-se melhor sobre corpo de seu namorado.

— Hn...

— Ei, Gaara, sabe o que... Eles acabaram de abrir aquele restaurante no centro — disse ela, apoiando seus braços em seus ombros, beijando-o levemente — e eu queria _muito _jantar lá hoje... — sua mão descia e fazia pequenos círculos em seu peito nu, ele já sabia onde isso acabaria e mesmo que ele tivesse aquela pilha enorme de documentos em sua mesa, ele acabaria cedendo — então... Você bem que podia me levar hoje... Né? As mãos dela o deixavam louco.

Ele virou, agora estava no topo, ela riu, ele beijou seu pescoço, ah... Como ela adorava fazer isso...

* * *

— Ei, Shikamaru, eu bem que queria aprender a jogar GO! — comentou Ino, enquanto folheava seu livro de receitas — será que você podia me ensinar? 'vai, vai, diz que sim!'

— Hm... Que problemático... — disse ele coçando a cabeça e olhando para o tabuleiro.

'Ah não! Droga! Diz alguma coisa, rápido!'

— M-mas não precisa ser agora mesmo...

— Eu não devia ter colocando essa peça aqui... — ele mexeu outra peça. Então ele nem a estava escutando...

— Eu podia te ensinar! — que ótimo, porque o Naruto tinha que estar no apartamento do Shikamaru todo o santo dia que ela vinha?

— Ah, não precisa não, acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que... — rápido! Ela sabia que não ia conseguir nada hoje, melhor ir saindo agora — testar umas receitas de chá que eu estava pensando — e claro, ela não podia deixar assim senão ficaria muito óbvio que ela não queria mais perder tempo ali, Shikamaru estava demasiado concentrado e passar duas horas aprendendo GO com Naruto era tudo o que ela não precisava agora — se você quiser, já que você sempre gosta de experimentar, eu posso deixar na sua casa — perfeito! — eu posso trazer pra você também Shikamaru! — ela era uma gênia, agora ela tinha mais uma desculpa pra voltar aqui!

— Ah! Eu vou querer sim! — respondeu Naruto entusiasmado, ele poderia ver Ino mais uma vez.

— Hn, pode ser... — respondeu Shikamaru olhando para o relógio.

— Vou indo então! Até mais gente! — disse a loira e saiu.

Naruto voltou a jogar vídeo-game e Shikamaru recomeçou seu jogo. Ele tinha um projeto da faculdade pra fazer, mas o jogo estava tão interessante... RPG's eram com certeza os melhores jogos, ele estava na parte em que o herói ia salvar a menina na torre, bem próximo do último chefão. A menina principal lhe lembrava de Ino, ele sorriu, mesmo tendo acabado de encontrá-la, só de pensar nela o fazia feliz, ele não sabia por que, talvez fosse amor, ou só uma paixão, Naruto não entendia muito dessas coisas, mas quando ele a via sorrir seu coração pulava e ele tinha vontade de sorrir junto, quando ela ria, ele ria junto. Era uma coisa estranha, mas ele parecia gostar desse sentimento. Ele conheceu Ino ano passado quando tinha acabado de se mudar e conheceu Shikamaru, os dois ficaram amigos e em uma das vezes que Naruto viera jogar vídeo-game ou cartas com Shikamaru, ele conhecera Ino, foi pulação de coração a primeira vista. O que o deixava meio pra baixo era o fato de que ela parecia não dar muita atenção a ele e sempre ficava olhando Shikamaru jogar, ele suspeitava que ela fosse uma fanática por GO, mas nunca perguntou. Depois de conhecer Ino pela primeira vez ele ficou desesperado para saber de seus gostos, costumes e tudo, tanto que, ao saber que ela adorava criar novas receitas de chás com flores e que distribuía pra quem quisesse, ele correu pro supermercado e passou uma semana experimentando e decorando todos os sabores de chás existentes (ou só grande parte). É. Naruto era um tanto hiperativo e costumava levar as coisas um tanto ao extremo, mas digamos que seja parte de seu charme.

* * *

Ele queria comer um pão doce, ele queria muito comer um pão doce e tinha que ser agora. Então ele foi até a padaria, fato.

Deidara tinha acordado nesse domingo com um enorme desejo de comer pão doce, e ele nem sabia por que, não era comum, ele nem gostava tanto assim de pão doce, mas só sabe que acordou e que precisava de um. Ele teria ido mais cedo, pensou olhando agora para o relógio, já eram 14:27, mas a preguiça era tanta, só de pensar que amanhã voltavam as aulas faziam sua preguiça multiplicar-se por quatro, ou seja, ele só saiu da cama as 12:50.

Eis que ele estava a caminho da padaria, ficava a um quarteirão do prédio, o prédio era até que bem localizado, ficava perto de muitas coisas, mas ainda assim era um pouco afastado do centro. O dia estava fresco e fazia sol, um daqueles dias que deixa qualquer pessoa de bom humor, ou seja, Deidara estava infeliz. Ele queria pintar alguma coisa, mas o que ele queria pintar não era uma tela, nem um papel, nem uma caixa, nada assim, ele queria pintar algo grande, comprido, mas não uma tela, ele queria pintar uma porta.

Mas Deidara já havia pintado todas as portas de sua casa e também todas as suas paredes (ele pintou até a privada!), ele queria muito pintar uma porta, mas não sabia para quem pedir...

— Posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou o senhor do balcão.

— Un, eu queria um pão doce... Por favor... — respondeu ele meio descontento.

— Algum sabor em especial?

— Un, não... Alguma sugestão?

— Tenho sim, acho que o senhor vai gostar, acabou de sair do forno — comentou o atendente entusiasmado — é o nosso famoso pão doce de baunilha com lascas de chocolate!

Deidara pareceu se animar com a idéia do pão — Aham, pode ser esse mesmo.

Agora ele aguardava ansioso pelo seu pão, ele estava com desejo desde manhã cedo, mas os pensamentos da porta pareceram empurrar seu desejo pelo pão, mas agora eles estavam de volta e o pão era a única coisa na mente de Deidara.

— Aqui esta senhor, vou deixar a comanda aqui do lado, tudo bem?

— Tudo... — ele não começou a comer o pão, ele atacou o pão. Ah... Isso sim, pão doce, fazia tanto tempo que ele não comia... E nem era tão bom assim, mas só por seu desejo um tanto quanto estranho ter se realizado, o gosto do pão se triplicava. Enquanto comia o pão sua mente pareceu ficar um tanto mais clara, seus pensamentos voltando para a porta e...

Ele limpou as mãos no guardanapo, procurou o celular no bolso e discou;

— _Oi?_

— Un, Naruto, sou eu!

— _Aaah! E ai Deidara! Como andam as coisas? Já faz o que? Duas semanas que você não aparece pra jogar com a gente?_

— É, eu tenho andado meio ocupado, mas as coisas tão sossegadas, e você? Feito algum progresso? — Deidara era um dos poucos que Naruto contara sobre sua paixonite por Ino, não que o resto não soubesse pelo fato de ele ser extremamente óbvio, mas das pessoas que ele contou, Deidara era o segundo a saber.

— _SHHHH! Não fala essas coisas que alguém pode escutar! Alguém pode ter grampeado meu telefone e pode ta gravando a nossa conversa agora meu! _— seu amigo podia ser, amm... Digamos, extremo? Talvez — _maas, de qualquer jeito, ta tudo bem comigo e... E... A Ino disse que vai me mostrar mais uma receita nova de chá, ou seja, eu vou ver ela mais uma vez e quem sabe, dessa vez eu consigo chamar ela pra sair!_

Quantas vezes ele já tinha escutado essa mesma frase? Foram tantas as vezes que ele nem se lembrava mais, e tudo sempre acabava do mesmo jeito, Ino levava o chá novo pro Naruto (ou ele ia na casa dela), ele tentava chamá-la para sair mas acabava se confundindo todo e ia embora sem dizer nada...

— Un, aham... De qualquer maneira, eu posso pintar sua porta? Sabe o que é, é que eu tou com essa inspiração aqui e eu preciso pintar a sua porta, eu faço uma coisa bem legal e tudo, posso?

— _Ah, pode sim, mas pode ser na sexta de manhã? Você só vai pra faculdade a tarde na sexta, não é? E sexta eu fico fora na parte da manhã e da tarde e você sabe como eu sou meio alérgico ao cheiro de tinta, daí eu ia ficar espirrando e ia ser miado, daí pode ser na sexta?_

— Há! Sexta então, daí eu posso repensar em algumas coisas também! Então, té mais que eu vou terminar de comer meu pão aqui.

— _FILHO DA MÃE! Você foi na padaria e nem me chamou... É bom você me trazer um pão, da ultima vez que eu fui no Ichikaru eu te trousse um Ramen, viu? É BOM VOCÊ ME TRAZER UM PÃO! _— e ele desligou.

— Com licença! — chamou Deidara, guardando o celular no bolso.

— Pois não?

— Me vê mais um desse pão, por favor?

* * *

— Peraí, Maki! — ela podia ser tão desesperada as vezes — pronto! Mas veja lá, essa comida — apontei para os dois potes de comida — é para o jantar também, já que não vou estar aqui, sei que está cedo, mas vou passar o resto do dia praticando, certo? Isso vale para você também Tora — informei o desavisado que entrava na cozinha agora.

Uff, às vezes podia ser cansativo cuidar de duas crianças, eu ri, mas depois a gente via aquelas carinhas deles e o quão companheiros eles podiam ser, que valia a pena todo o cansaço.

Sentei um pouco, liguei a TV, ah... Domingos sempre me dão preguiça, principalmente domingos um dia antes do primeiro dia de aula, ou conservatório, preferi fazer conservatório a fazer faculdade de música (tem os que fazem os dois, mas como não gosto muito de correria, optei só pelo primeiro mesmo), quero fazer novos amigos, ou pelo menos, espero fazer novos amigos, às vezes eu não queria ser tão tímida... Hmm... Acho que vou ensaiar um pouco, já estou me sentindo meio culpada, faz três dias que não subo na ponta...

Saindo do sofá, com um tanto de dificuldade, Hinata foi até a sala de práticas, colocou seu uniforme do balé e foi ensaiar. Sua escola de balé iria apresentar o Quebra-Nozes na semana do natal, e Hinata estava mais do que contente de ter conseguido os papéis da fada açucarada e da dançarina russa, na última ela dançaria em _Pas de Deux _e ela estava super ansiosa.

Hinata se posicionou ao lado da barra, preparou em quinta posição, apertou play e a música começou.

Já eram por volta das quatro quando ela parou de ensaiar, foram quatro horas intensas de ensaio, mas ela já estava quase lá, havia algumas partes para melhorar... Ela precisava de mais confiança também, mas isso ela conseguia resolver com um pouco de tempo e ajuda de suas colegas do balé. Ela foi tomar banho, não gostava muito de ficar toda suada, afinal, quem é que gosta?

Era uma tarde tranqüila, pelo menos para ela, considerando o dia de amanhã, normalmente ela ficava freneticamente maluca antes do primeiro dia de aula, o que ela estranhou um pouco, ela se perguntou se seu pai havia colocado algum calmante no bolo que ele mandou hoje de manhã, ela riu. Óbvio que não. Ela estava lendo quando a campainha tocou, quem podia ser? Ela olhou o relógio, eram quatro e meia, ainda era cedo para Tenten vir chamá-la para o jantar, a não ser que ela precisasse de ajuda. Melhor atender.

Não era Tenten.

— Gaara-san, o que posso fazer por você? — perguntou curiosa para seu vizinho.

— Hm... Será que você podia me emprestar um pouco de chocolate em pó? — chocolate em pó? Ele não podia ir comprar no mercado ali do lado? Bem, Hinata sendo o ser amável que é não perguntou nada e considerou dar chocolate em pó a seu vizinho, mas o estado em que ele estava a impedia de mover-se. Gaara estava coberto de chocolate e o que parecia ser leite condensado, suas mãos eram chocolate em pó puro.

— A-ah... Você precisa de ajuda em alguma c-coisa? E-eu não sou m-muito boa mas s-sei cozinhar u-um pouco... — indagou, olhando para sua camiseta toda suja, ele pareceu entender aonde ela olhava.

— Hn... Pode ser... Eu tava testando uma receita que me passaram de brigadeiro de microondas, mas não estou conseguindo acertar — ele comentou parecendo um pouco frustrado. É claro que não daria certo, Hinata sabia que brigadeiro nunca funcionaria se fosse feito em microondas, mas, estamos falando da Hinata, sua bondade não permite que ela diga essas coisas, as pessoas podem pensar que ela esteja tirando sarro delas.

— Então e-espere um pouquinho q-que eu já volto — ela foi até a cozinha, pegou chocolate em pó, seu avental e uma lata de leite condensado, assumindo que provavelmente ele tinha esquecido também.

Hinata quase chorou de pena pelo microondas destruído de Gaara, havia chocolate por todos os lados, a portinha do microondas estava aberta e coberta de leite condensado, a luz estava acesa, o que sinalizava que não estava quebrado, mas o estado em que ele estava era lamentável. Ela sugeriu que eles primeiro limpassem a cozinha, já que tinha sujeira no chão também.

— Acho m-melhor fazer no fogão, daí e-eu faço a primeira vez e você olha, t-tudo bem?

— Uhun...

Hinata ligou o fogão, colocou os ingredientes e começou a mexer com uma espátula. No começo ninguém falava nada, mas como é bem simples fazer brigadeiro, depois de um tempo não tinha mais o que olhar então Hinata resolveu arriscar uma conversa.

— Algum m-motivo especial para f-fazer o brigadeiro? — não a culpem, ela é meio ruim na parte de social.

— Não, eu só quis... — respondeu ele, ele reparou que ela estava parecendo um pouco nervosa, provavelmente ela pensava que devia dizer alguma coisa, ele quase, disse quase, sorriu, ele não morreria por continuar a conversa — comi outro dia em uma confeitaria, achei muito bom e resolvi perguntar se alguém sabia fazer, o Kiba me contou dessa receita de microondas, e fui tentar, mas aparentemente perguntei para a pessoa errada.

Ela riu. A conversa foi fluindo o que a deixou mais feliz, era sempre bom conhecer mais sobre as pessoas que vivem ao seu redor. Hinata descobriu que Gaara cursava economia mas que já era presidente das empresas Sabaku, por causa do falecimento de seu pai, uma empresa muito famosa de publicidade. Ele parecia não ser uma pessoa fácil de conversar, mas depois que você conseguia fazê-lo falar, ele era até que uma ótima companhia, além de muito bonito, tipo, não, Hinata repreendeu-se, os vários retratos de Gaara com uma linda moça de cabelos rosados espalhados pela entrada não lhe passaram despercebido, ele tinha uma namorada, óbvio. Quando Hinata olhou no relógio eles já haviam acabado com o pote de brigadeiro e já eram sete e quarenta. Melhor ir andando...

— Bem, Gaara-san, tenho que ir, pois tenho um compromisso hoje à noite — disse ela sorrindo.

— Hn... Muito obrigado pela ajuda com o brigadeiro...

— De nada! — ele abriu a porta, eles se despediram, ela já estava na metade do corredor;

— Hn, Hinata! — chamou ele.

— Sim? — ela se virou.

— Só Gaara não tem problema — disse, e fechou a porta.

Ela sorriu, o rosado em suas bochechas não passando despercebido

* * *

Chiyo estava de bom humor hoje. Chiyo sempre parecia estar de bom humor para os que a vissem, mas isso nem sempre era verdade. Chiyo nunca estava triste, isso é um fato, suas emoções variavam entre; contente, entediada, cansada e brava (a última só ocorria em casos extremamente raros). Por que ela estava de bom humor? Bem, se você a fizesse essa pergunta, especialmente hoje, ela responderia "Oras, a vida é só uma e a minha já está em seus últimos anos, nunca se sabe quando nós vamos descansar então melhor aproveitar e dar uns sorrisos colgate agora".

Ninguém sabia ao certo a idade de Chiyo, nem muito sobre ela. Sabiam que ela devia ter por volta de seus cinqüenta e oito para sessenta e quatro, ninguém nunca teve coragem de perguntar, e convenhamos, não é uma pergunta que se faça. Sabiam também que ela era a única faxineira do prédio e que fazia limpeza em todos os apartamentos, sabiam que ela morava na casinha no jardim dos fundos do prédio e que você quase sempre a podia encontrar no elevador. O que eles não sabiam era que Chiyo não tinha nada melhor para fazer então usava e abusava de seu tempo livre pra saber da vida dos moradores do prédio, ou seja, Chiyo era uma intrometida que sabia de tudo sobre todos que viviam no prédio. E, felizmente ou infelizmente para alguns, ela fofocava tudo o que sabia com Sakura, moradora do 4B. Mas faremos uma pausa e continuaremos futuramente falando sobre a vida de Chiyo. Agora, ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como limpar o 1B, em outras palavras, fazer uma faxina no apartamento de Kankuro.

Ela tocou a campainha, esperou, esperou, mas que coisa, essas pessoas sem educação que deixam os outros plantados na porta. Onde estava o respeito pelo próximo? Ela já ia começar a reclamar quando alguém abriu a porta. Pronta para dizer umas poucas e boas para o menino folgado;

— Oh... — não era o folgado que tinha aberto a porta, mas sim uma mulher. Chiyo a olhou com cuidado, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, bem mais alta que Chiyo (que tinha seus 154cm), mas o que chamou sua atenção não foi o _sex appeal _da mulher não, foi o fato dela estar vestida somente com uma camisa preta com os botões de cima abertos expondo grande parte de seus seios. Ela nem quis pensar se ela vestia algo por baixo disso, mas já foi guardando as informações para fofocar depois.

— Posso ajudá-la? — indagou a mulher em um tom monótono.

— Sim, estou aqui para limpar o apartamento.

— Ah, um segundo — a mulher virou-se — ei! Kuro! Tem uma moça aqui falando que veio limpar o apartamento. Ela esperou.

— Un, pode deixar ela entrar — respondeu uma voz.

— Tudo bem então, pode entrar, mas não precisa limpar o quarto que a gente ta usando agora — e com isso a mulher voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta.

Chiyo entrou no apartamento, ai se esse menino não ia escutar dela depois, por que diabos ele tinha que sempre deixar o apartamento dele parecendo um chiqueiro? Como alguém podia viver aqui, ah, mas ele ia levar um puxão de orelha. Ela começou a limpar, se perguntando qual seria a relação dele com essa mulher.

Sua namorada? Não, não, ele não tinha uma dessas, ela se lembrava de sempre ver uma menina diferente a cada semana, talvez fosse só mais uma dessas também...

— Que barulho é esse? — cochichou ela; Huhuhuhu, ela sorriu e caminhou lentamente para a porta do quarto, já estava quase acabando mesmo a faxina, contou até três e olhou pela fechadura da porta.

...

Boquiaberta ela se levantou, terminou a faxina voando, fechou a porta e foi até o elevador, olhou seu relógio, já eram quase oito horas.

Chamou o elevador, as portas fecharam, não apertou nenhum botão, deixou o elevador subir, parou no oitavo andar.

— Chiyo!

— Sakura-san! — perfeito, a pessoa de quem ela precisava agora. A menina entrou no elevador e apertou o térreo.

— Visitando Sasuke-san de novo?

— Aham, e ele parece que fica mais rabugento a cada dia que passa, não solta aquele caderno e a caneta...

— Ser músico deve ser uma vida difícil não?

— Ser músico deve ser o ó, o povo sem vida social, mas então, alguma novidade?

— Você não sabe!

— O que?

O elevador parou no primeiro andar.

— Boa tarde, Chiyo-san, Sakura-san.

— Ah, oi Tenten.

— Boa tarde Tenten-san!

— Mas então! Eu estava indo limpar o apartamento do Kankuro-san quando uma mulher seminua atendeu a porta, eu entrei e comecei a limpar—

O elevador parou no térreo. Ninguém saiu. As portas fecharam.

— Hm?

— Então, ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, peraí, que andar estamos indo?

— Pro quinto — respondeu Tenten.

— Ah, continuando, fui olhar pela fechadura, alguém podia ter engasgado ou coisa assim, nunca se sabe. Mas você não acredita!

— O que?

— Ele estava na cama com aquela mulher, mas não só ela. Tinham MAIS TRÊS com eles! — exclamou ela horrorizada.

— Não!

— Sim!

— Ai meu Deus!

— Eu sei!

As portas abriram, Tenten desceu, as duas mulheres continuaram no elevador fofocando. Enquanto ia até a porta de Hinata, a único pensamento em sua cabeça era;

'Que cafajeste! Imagina, que horror, com quatro mulheres ao mesmo tempo! O maior playboy, deve se achar o gostosão! Odeio pessoas assim!'

* * *

**Nota; **moradores e andares.

**8A: **Uchiha Sasuke

**8B: **Vago.

**7A:** Nara Shikamaru

**7B: **Rock Lee

**6A: **Uzumaki Naruto

**6B: **Deidara

**5A: **Hyuuga Hinata

**5B: **Sabaku no Gaara

**4A: **Sasori

**4B: **Haruno Sakura

**3A: **Inuzuka Kiba

**3B: **Aburame Shino

**2A: **Akimichi Chouji

**2B: **Yamanaka Ino

**1A: **Xian Tenten

**1B: **Sabaku no Kankuro


	3. Capitolo Terzo

**Comentário;** Bem, queria primeiramente dizer obrigada às pessoas que me mandaram reviews e às pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de ler minha fic :)

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO TERZO

Quando seu despertador tocou, já eram 9:30am. Ele abriu os olhos, sua cabeça um pouco zonza enquanto se acostumava com a escuridão do quarto. Resolveu sentar, olhou seu redor, ficou alguns minutos sentado, pensando em nada. Procurou sua janela, o sol penetrando as pequenas frestas de suas fortes venezianas marrons. Ia fazer calor, ou só bastante sol. Olhou novamente o relógio, resolveu levantar, colocou os óculos escuros, hábito do qual não podia largar. Foi até a cozinha, preparou seu café e pegou uma barrinha, enquanto esperava o café, resolveu dar uma checada em seus... Hm... Companheiros?

Abriu a porta do quartinho, não era muito grande, mas tampouco apertado, uma sala quadrada com luzes negras e vários tipos diferentes de aquários, mas não eram peixes que viviam ali. Foi até sua criação de besouros, já estava na hora de terem começado a acasalar-se, ficou feliz em ver que suas expectativas estavam corretas. Verificou se todos tinham comida, escutou o apito do café e voltou para a cozinha. Tomou seu café e foi se trocar.

Eram 11:00am quando estava pronto, lendo o jornal e fazendo hora na sala. Era isso que dava fazer faculdade à noite, pensou. Passava o dia todo sem fazer nada (pelo menos enquanto não tinha um estágio). A campainha tocou. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, tinha um mau pressentimento, não era uma pessoa muito supersticiosa então resolveu empurrar o pensamento para fora de sua cabeça, como se algo fosse acontecer.

Abriu a porta.

Teve vontade imediata de fechá-la no mesmo momento e nunca mais abri-la, mas claro, isso nunca aconteceria, a vassoura prendia a porta e num piscar de olhos a porta estava escancarada e o carrinho já estava metade para dentro do apartamento.

— Bom dia Shino-san! — ela disse. Aquele sorriso manipulador, o brilho travesso nos olhos, aquele jeito de vovó que traz doces para os netos e aquela voz docemente adocicada. Ele podia sentir suas mãos tremerem, ele não merecia isso, COMO ELE PODIA ESQUECER QUE HOJE ERA SEGUNDA?

— B-bom dia... Chiyo-san... — respondeu miseravelmente.

— Hoje é segunda Shino-san, sabe o que isso significa? — claro que ele sabia o que significava, por isso mesmo que tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça no chão e nunca mais tirá-la do buraco.

— O segundo dia da semana?

— Não, tolinho! — sentiu um arrepio, _tolinho_... — dia de limpeza!

Ele deu uma risada nervosa enquanto ela ria sozinha.

Inventou que tinha que escovar os dentes, faria hora em seu quarto. Ele sabia que ela não o deixaria ir tão facilmente, tanto que meia hora depois ele ouviu uma exclamação, na verdade mais como um gritinho escandaloso... Suspirou, levantou e foi até o quartinho.

— Shino-san! Não acredito que o senhor ainda guarda essas coisas aqui, sabe, daqui a pouco pode acontecer uma peste aqui! Imagina se espalhar para todos os moradores? Sabe, conheço esse dedetizador muito bom, grande amigo meu, sempre conversamos nos fins de semana, homem honesto e de família, trabalha bem e tem um preço muito justo, se o senhor quiser, posso te passar o telefone dele, porque nem soltar essa bicharada toda pode mais né, são tantos!

Não sabia nem mais o que responder, já dera tantas respostas e ela sempre parecia dizer a mesma coisa.

— Hm... Muito obrigado Chiyo-san, mas não se preocupe... Eles não vão fugir...

— Hm... Você que sabe querido, mas não diga que não te avisei viu? Com esse monte de bicho aqui, ai DEUS, tem até barata! — ela fez uma expressão horrorizada — você não vai arranjar uma namorada tão cedo, viu?

— Pode deixar que levarei seu conselho em conta Chiyo-san...

Ela tirou o esfregão e começou a limpar a sala, para evitar qualquer tipo de acidente, Shino resolveu ficar por perto, só por precaução. Chiyo continuava falando, Shino se perguntou se tinha feito algo de errado para merecer isso, pra que ele queria saber se o cara do sexto andar gostava da moradora do segundo que gostava do cara do sétimo? Por que diabos ele gostaria de saber se o cara do primeiro andar dava orgias em plena tarde de domingo?

Pressionou seus dedos sobre seus templos, ele podia sentir a dor de cabeça chegando.

* * *

Dizer que ela estava nervosa seria puro eufemismo, Hinata estava elétrica, tensa, nervosa, ansiosa e extremamente corada.

Suas mãos soavam, seu coração batia acelerado, com dificuldade ela controlava sua respiração, seus dedos dos pés se cutucavam. Ela estava a um quarteirão do conservatório. Não queria nem imaginar como ficaria quando chegasse aos portões do mesmo.

Parou, respirou, estava sendo extremamente boba, ficar nervosa assim não a ajudaria em nada e só pioraria as coisas, lembrou-se de seus primeiros dias de aula durante a escola, é, isso não a ajudaria em nada mesmo. Olhou para si mesma, não queria chamar atenção em seu primeiro dia, estava com um vestidinho branco de algodão, básico com alguns pequenos adornos, não muito curto, acabava antes de seus joelhos, fazia um pouco de vento essa manhã, então vestiu um casaco de crochê branco por cima, tinha o mesmo comprimento que o vestido, mas de mangas compridas, usava suas sandálias de cano baixo gladiador, que estava na moda agora, não queria parecer muito alienada então resolveu usá-las. Levava sua bolsa de coro claro combinando com as sandálias. Estava bem, não chamava muito a atenção, pensou, sim, tudo iria dar certo!

Um pouco mais confiante, levantou sua cabeça e continuou seu caminho para o conservatório.

Já podia ver vários estudantes entrando e conversando no campus, isso a motivou e a assustou ao mesmo tempo, será que ela faria amigas também? Sempre fora tão problemático... Ah se ela pudesse jogar sua timidez na lixeira!

Como era seu primeiro dia, Hinata fez a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, foi até a recepção atrás de seu horário e sua classe. A recepção estava bastante cheia, havia uma fila em frente à mesa das secretárias, assumiu que seria a fila que ela deveria entrar.

— Ei!

Ficou imaginando se levaria muito tempo, essa fila.

— Oi?

Olhou o relógio, bem, ela ainda tinha tempo.

— Olá? — alguém cutucou seu ombro, ela deu um pulinho de susto.

— O-oi...?

— Hm! Finalmente, achei que você não tava me escutando — disse a menina rindo, ela estava atrás de Hinata, na fila — aluna nova?

— S-sim... E você?

— Também! Não conheço ninguém aqui, acredita? Achei que ia encontrar mais pessoas sozinhas, mas parece que todo mundo veio pra cá com os amigos — ela apontou para as pessoas da fila, que pareciam conversar entre si, agora que ela havia reparado — mas e ai, vi você sozinha e resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade! — ela riu — Yoshimura Tamaki! — ela estendeu a mão, Hinata sorriu. Tamaki era uma menina bastante charmosa, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, repicados e olhos verdes que pareciam estar sorrindo o tempo todo. Usava um short _jeans_ e uma camiseta verde, Hinata achou adorável o fato de ela usar, presos em seu short, suspensórios amarelos, usava um par de _Converse _azul claro. Hinata se encantou com a menina na mesma hora.

— Sou Hyuuga H-Hinata!

Ela sentiu alguns pares de olhos em sua direção, olhou para seus pés, com vergonha.

— CARACA! Que sortuda eu! Super demais te conhecer, sabia que tinha achado você familiar, sempre escuto seus concertos! Sou uma grande admiradora!

— H-h-hm, obrigada!

— Que bonitinha, você fica toda vermelha! — ela riu.

— E-então, Yoshimura-san, qual instrumento você toca?

— Sou, orgulhosamente, uma praticante de Clarinete! E nada de Yoshimura-san não, pareço uma velinha assim, pode me chamar de Tamaki!

— Que demais! Gosto muito d-de Clarinete, Tamaki-san...

— PRÓXIMO!

Era a vez de Hinata, pegou seu papel, tirou umas dúvidas e saiu da fila, resolveu esperar por Tamaki. A mesma saiu minutos depois.

— Hm, agora vou para o segundo andar, B-2, ótimo, tenho aula de teoria, e você?

— Vou para o segundo andar também... Mas para a sala B-3 é teoria também.

— Então a gente pode ir juntas!

— S-sim!

As duas saíram da recepção, seguindo as placas, encontraram as escadas, estudantes que desciam e subiam, entraram na correnteza. Não demorou muito e chegaram ao segundo andar, ouviram alguém comentar sobre a existência de um elevador, mas que era preciso um cartão especial para o uso dele.

— Ei, Hinata-chan, vamos almoçar juntas? Conheço um restaurante aqui perto que é bem gostosinho!

— Claro!

— Então a gente se encontra na hora do almoço, já sei; me passa seu celular?

Trocaram de celulares, se despediram e cada uma foi para sua sala.

A classe não estava tão cheia, ainda era cedo, as pessoas conversavam entre si, Hinata escolheu um lugar ao lado da janela, ficava no meio da classe, seguiu o conselho de Hanabi de não sentar muito na frente nem muito atrás. Sentou e deixou sua bolsa pendurada no gancho. Apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão, observava as pessoas na classe.

— Hinata?

Surpresa virou-se, seus olhos se arregalaram e sorriu, reconheceria essa pessoa em qualquer lugar.

— Sasuke-kun, não sabia que você estudava aqui.

— Hm, não estudava mesmo, me transferi esse ano — disse sentando-se ao lado da menina.

— P-porque sair de Tóquio?

— Hn, aquela cidade me dava nos nervos, resolvi mudar um pouco...

— Tóquio pode ser agitada de vez em quando, como estão seus pais, faz tempo que não os vejo, Itachi-niichan se mudou pra cá também?

— Eles estão bem, obrigado, sempre comentam de vez em quando que sentem saudades de vocês, não, Itachi continua em Tóquio, mas de vez em quando vem pra cá, é amigo de umas pessoas que moram no prédio, falando nisso, acho que moro no mesmo prédio que você.

— A-ah! — disse, perguntou o endereço e confirmou — então moramos no mesmo prédio! Deve ser por isso q-que meu pai escolheu esse então, seus pais devem ter comentado algo...

— Provavelmente, como estão todos? Neji sente muito minha falta? — ele sorriu maliciosamente, Hinata riu.

Nunca que Neji sentiria falta de Sasuke, durante a infância deles, Sasuke dedicara grande parte dela infernizando Neji.

— Vamos todos bem, Hanabi vive dizendo que você deveria aparecer mais vezes por lá — ele pareceu sorrir com a informação, Hanabi era uma grande cúmplice de Sasuke quando se tratava de infernizar Neji.

O professor entrou, eles pararam de conversar, a aula começou.

A verdade era que a família Hyuuga e a família Uchiha eram muito unidas, e antes dos Hyuuga se mudarem para Sapporo, há dez anos, eles viviam em Tóquio e eram vizinhos dos Uchiha, o que fez com que as crianças convivessem bastante.

Hinata lembrava mais ou menos da primeira vez que conhecera Sasuke, ficaram amigos na mesma hora, Sasuke e Itachi-niichan eram seus protetores e irmãos mais velhos, como Neji, Sasuke e Hanabi eram parceiros de crime e Itachi e Neji eram as vítimas constantes. Ela sorriu, nunca imaginaria que encontraria Sasuke-kun e que eles viveriam no mesmo prédio!

* * *

— Eu vou querer um Lamen especial de porco tamanho extra-grande e o especial de carne com tudo o que você tiver ai! — disse entregando o cardápio — ah, e uma Coca-Cola, por favor, quê que você quer Lee?

— Vou querer um Cury extra-grande apimentado e uma Sprite, por favor!

A garçonete anotou os pedidos e saiu.

— E ai Lee, como foi o treino?

— Foi bem, foi bem! Gai-sensei disse que agora temos que treinar bastante para o torneio do fim do ano! E como anda a faculdade?

— É bom você me dar um convite pra o torneio, e tem que ser grátis viu, porque eu não vou pagar não! Ah! Vai tudo bem, só que o povo lá é meio sério demais sabe, daí é meio chato, meu professor é um cara engraçado, acho que era Iruka-sensei o nome, fica nervoso rapidinho, é hilário! Ele pediu pra gente fazer uma planta de um apartamento lá pra terça, mó saco, mal começaram as aulas e já tem lição, achei que ia me livrar delas quando saísse do colégio... — comentou coçando a cabeça.

— Não diga isso Naruto-kun! Você está parecendo um velho sem disposição! E disposição é uma das coisas mais importantes na juventude, segundo o Gai-sensei!

— Hn, esse seu professor ai é meio estranho, sabe... De qualquer maneira, sabe do que a gente precisa?

— O que?

— A gente precisa dar uma festa!

— Ótima idéia Naruto-kun! Mas uma festa do que?

— Err... Uma festa de... — ele olhou para os lados, pensando, uma festa do que? Qual seria um bom motivo para dar uma festa? Olhou o lado de fora do restaurante... Leu um cartaz que dizia "reservado para confraternização das empresas(...)", sorriu, já sabia do que.

— Uma festa de confraternização do povo do nosso prédio!

— Sim! Sim! Ótima idéia! Admiro sua inteligência Naruto-kun!

— Sô um gênio, né?

* * *

— Shikamaru, não é melhor você voltar para seu apartamento?

— Não, problemático demais, é incrível, não dá pra ter sossego lá, aqui pelo menos ninguém sabe onde eu estou — comentou enquanto recolhia as peças de seu tabuleiro, ele se deu ao trabalho de trazer o tabuleiro, e recomeçava o jogo.

— Naruto? Ino?

— Os dois — suspirou — loiros, são um problema quando querem...

Chouji riu; seu amigo não tinha jeito mesmo.

— Que cheiro é esse?

— Estou fazendo _Risotto _de tomate, minha professora me passou a receita hoje, resolvi tentar.

— Hm...

— Vai ficar pro jantar?

— Aham...

* * *

Hoje não era seu dia, definitivamente não era. Primeiro ela foi acordada por um bando de corvos malditos berrando em sua janela, depois o seu pão queimou, ela teve que tomar um banho voando porque acordou atrasada, e como tinha esquecido de separar uma roupa no dia anterior, não pode pensar muito e teve que colocar uma roupa qualquer. E ainda teve a faculdade, ela quase foi atropelada enquanto atravessava a rua e como chegou atrasada teve que sentar na fileira da frente, com os nerds.

Ino estava fumegando quando chegou em casa. A única notícia boa é que ela poderia passar o resto da tarde na casa de Shikamaru dizendo que seu fogão estava com problema e que por isso ela teria que usar o dele. A desculpa já estava formada, ela já havia saído de casa, o problema? ONDE ESTAVA O IMBECIL DO SHIKAMARU?

Ela já estava tocando a maldita campainha há uns dez minutos e o filho da mãe não aparecia! AI dele quando ela o encontrar!

Bem quando o chato do Naruto parecia estar fora, e seria sua chance de ficar sozinha com Shikamaru, o idiota tinha que desaparecer? Alguém lá em cima estava contra ela!

* * *

Hinata estranhou quando chegou em casa e Maki não apareceu para pedir comida ou derrubá-la no chão. Nem o pequeno Tora havia feito questão de dar-lhe as boas vindas.

Resolveu procurar os dois e ver se havia algo de errado, fechou a porta e guardou as chaves em sua bolsa, largou a bolsa em cima da mesinha e acendeu as luzes, procurou pela cozinha, nada, procurou na sala, nada, procurou no seu quarto, nada, suspirou, foi procurar na sua sala de práticas.

— MAKI! — gritou. Maki estava deitada no chão, parecia estar sofrendo, Tora estava ao seu lado, lambia seu rosto, como quem tenta ajudar.

Hinata correu para sua cadela, pegou Maki no colo, ela estava fervendo, começou a entrar em desespero.

O que fazer?

Veterinário!

Sim, Hinata precisava ir a um veterinário, onde havia um veterinário? Carregou Maki até a sala e colocou-a no sofá, Tora logo atrás.

Pegou o telefone, discou o número de informações e perguntou sobre algum veterinário em sua região. Anotou o endereço, era há três quarteirões de seu prédio. Pegou Maki novamente, disse que Tora deveria ficar em casa, pegou a bolsa, trancou a porta e saiu.

Carregando Maki, andou o mais rápido que pode, já que parecia não ter taxis por aqui. Avistou o veterinário, nem pensou duas vezes e entrou.

Parecia ser um lugar movimentado, foi até a recepção.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Minha cadela, eu a encontrei em casa e não sei o que fazer, ela parece estar inconsciente! — estava tão nervosa que nem reparou que disse tudo isso sem gaguejar.

— Aguarde um momento, vou avisar os doutores — a recepcionista estava saindo do balcão quando um cachorro começou a latir.

— Akamaru, peraí, cara, que desespero é esse? — comentou alguém que vinha da direção das salas de atendimento.

— Kiba!

— Hinata, fazendo o que por aqui? — perguntou sorrindo, mas ficou sério novamente quando reparou que Akamaru se apoiava no balcão onde estava Maki — O que aconteceu?

— Segundo a dona da cadela, ela a encontrou inconsciente e — a recepcionista colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Maki — parece estar com febre.

— Ayako, por favor, da um copo de água pra Hinata e depois leva ela pra minha sala, eu mesmo vou cuidar da Maki — disse pegando a cadela e voltando pelo corredor por onde aparecera.

Hinata acompanhou Ayako e tomou um copo de água.

— Kiba-kun é realmente um menino competente — comentou a recepcionista, era uma mulher baixinha e um pouco gordinha, parecia ter por volta de seus trinta anos.

Um pouco mais calma, Hinata se tocou agora que ele provavelmente trabalhava aqui.

— A-Achava que ele era da minha i-idade...

— Na verdade deve ser a mesma coisa, Kiba-kun tem dezoito, fez no começo do ano — ela olhou a expressão confusa de Hinata — ah! Não, essa clínica não é dele, seus pais são donos desse lugar, ele ajuda de vez em quando aqui, mas já é tão competente quanto os pais!

— A-ah...

— Bem, aqui estamos, boa sorte com sua cadela!

Hinata abriu a porta, a sala tinha as paredes brancas (como o resto da clínica), era de tamanho mediano, tinha uma escrivaninha com um computador e milhares de papel espalhados, um balcão com todos os instrumentos e remédios e no centro uma maca, onde se encontrava Maki, Akamaru apoiava as duas patas na maca, ficando de pé enquanto Kiba cuidava de Maki.

— Ela vai ficar bem — disse, olhando Hinata enquanto ela caminhava até a maca — teve uma infecção intestinal, provavelmente comeu algum inseto ou coisa parecida, vou dar a injeção nela, mas ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe — sorriu.

Sabe àquela hora em que você respira profundamente, como se você não respirasse há muito tempo? Bem, Hinata respirou assim. Aliviada.

— Muito obrigada Kiba.

— Nah, nem esquenta! — tirou a injeção de Maki, foi até a bancada, jogou a injeção no lixinho, tirou as luvas e começou a escrever em um papel.

Aliviada e mais calma, Hinata observava seu vizinho do prédio, ele ficava realmente bem nesse jaleco branco, e seu estilo meio desleixado de bermudas xadrez, camiseta branca básica e havaiana nos pés só o deixavam mais irresistível de não olhar, corou sentindo-se meio descarada por ficar olhando o menino, mas afinal de contas, ela era uma menina, não era? As meninas da sua idade faziam isso, mesmo assim ela não podia evitar de se sentir envergonhada...

— Aqui é a receita médica da Maki, são dois remédios, um pra conseguir eliminar o que ela comeu e causou a infecção e o outro é pra baixar a febre.

— Obrigada mesmo Kiba — pegou o papel.

Ele riu — nem esquenta, o Akamaru aqui parecia um louco desesperado — comentou, fazendo-a rir, ela pegou Maki, ele abriu a porta e saíram para a recepção.

— Quanto eu t-te devo?

— Ih, nem vem com essa, essa vai ser por conta da casa, só de você ter aparecido por aqui já pagou por tudo — disse piscando, fazendo Hinata de semáforo.

— M-mas, e-eu tenho que te pagar! E-eu insisto!

Eles já estavam na recepção quando ele falou;

— Então faz o seguinte, todos os sábados eu vou com o Akamaru no parque passar a manhã por lá, é só você aparecer e me acompanhar em uma dessas manhãs e pronto, ta bom?

— M-mas...

— Chega de "mas" — carinhosamente empurrando ela para a entrada, chamou um taxi, abriu a porta — olha que eu vou ficar triste se você não aparecer! E leva a Maki senão o Akamaru fica triste também!

* * *

A cena que Sakura assistia não era nem um pouco incomum.

Gaara procurava, como um louco, em seu escritório extremamente bagunçado e cheio de papéis espalhados para todos os lados, alguma coisa, provavelmente um único papelzinho, ela tinha certeza.

O que a incomodava não era o fato de seu escritório, que ela passara horas arrumando pra ele, estar todo bagunçado, era o fato de ele nem ter se dado ao trabalho de dar "oi". Ela se perguntou se ele ao menos havia reparado que ela estava ali. Pelo visto, não.

— Kankuro, eu vou te matar!

Era a única coisa que parecia sair de sua boca.

— Eu vou arrancar unha por unha, quebrar osso por osso e depois dar pro Akamaru comer de jantar... Ah, vou arrancar sua cabeça fora! — ele resmungava baixinho, mas alto o bastante para ela escutar.

Depois de alguns minutos ele sentou no chão, em meio a um mar de papéis e livros, respirou e disse oi.

— Oi pra você também — respondeu ela.

— Kankuro devia ter deixado o papel em cima da minha mesa, eu disse para ele deixar em cima da minha mesa, é incrível, ele parece que é surdo, agora não acho esse maldito papel — xingou Kankuro mais um pouco e parou de falar.

Sakura pensou um pouco, hora do silencio era sempre boa pra pensar, ela sorriu travessamente, tinha vindo aqui porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer e a faculdade havia sido um tédio, Ino estava estressada e era um saco escutar a amiga quando ela estava daquele jeito, falando em Kankuro sua mente trabalhou rápido, quase tinha se esquecido de ontem, havia melhor hora do que agora para contar sobre as aventuras orgiásticas, como se essa palavra existisse, de Kankuro para seu irmão do que agora?

— Sabe, ontem um passarinho me contou que seu irmão — ganhando a atenção de seu namorado — esteve dando orgias em plena tarde de domingo, e pelo que parece, não é a primeira que ele dá.

Gaara a olhou, ele parecia estar considerando alguma coisa, ela sorriu, ele reparou em seu sorriso, sua raiva pelo irmão tomando conta dele, sorrindo ele respondeu;

— Achei que tivesse te contado... Você não sabia que o Kankuro tem aquela doença que ele não consegue controlar os hormônios muito bem e por isso é viciado em sexo?

— Não! — ela disse chocada, isso valia ouro!

— É, ele até freqüenta aqueles encontros anônimos... E aqueles "bordéis" no centro.

— Que nem aqueles de pessoas viciadas em bebidas alcoólicas, drogas e tudo?

— É...

— Só que eles são viciados em...

— Sexo.

Amanhã era terça, né? Ótimo, era o dia que a Chiyo fazia limpeza em seu apartamento.

* * *

**Comentário;** Gente, eu morri de rir quando decidi com a minha amiga que o Kankuro ia ser viciado em sexo... Ah, para os curiosos e confusos; Hinata não faz faculdade (pelo fato de já ser considerada uma profissional), mas queria ter uma vida mais normal e optou só por fazer o conservatório, Sasuke faz conservatório de manhã e faculdade de música pela tarde até a noite (ele é compositor e faz regência), Naruto faz faculdade de arquitetura, Chouji faz gastronomia (e ajuda no restaurante dos pais), Deidara faz de artes, Ino faz nutricionismo, Sakura faz medicina, Kiba faz medicina veterinária, Shikamaru é profissional de GO (sobrevive do dinheiro que ganha em torneios e o dinheiro que seus pais mandam), Lee e Tenten são lutadores profissionais (Tenten faz Kung Fu e Lee faz Karatê), Gaara já é presidente das empresas Sabaku, mas faz economia, Kankuro cursa administração e é vice-presidente das empresas Sabaku, Sasori fabrica bonecas BJD e tem sua lojinha e Shino faz biologia.

Aguardo seus reviews!


	4. Capitolo Quarto

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO QUARTO

— Hm... Não sei. Você recomenda alguma coisa? — desistindo, deixou o cardápio em cima da mesa, era impossível escolher alguma coisa quando você quer comer o cardápio todo.

Chouji riu. Perguntava-se por que diabos Shikamaru não perguntava direto se ele tinha uma sugestão invés de tentar escolher alguma coisa do cardápio todas as vezes que ele vinha almoçar.

— Como meu pai saiu, eu é quem estou cuidando da cozinha e aprendi uma receita nova esses dias, então recomendo o _Penne com Bacalhau Gratinado, _acho que você vai gostar, já que você gosta de Bacalhau.

— Ah, pode ser esse mesmo.

— Certo, você já pediu sua bebibda?

— Já, já, a... — sempre esquecia o nome da garçonete, o que às vezes o deixava meio perturbado, já que quase sempre vinha aqui, mas não era culpa dele se o nome dela era difícil.

— Moe.

— Ahn?

— O nome dela é Moe — riu Chouji.

É, bem difícil.

Enquanto Chouji contava a "piada do dia", Shikamaru teve a sensação de que alguém fazia buracos em suas costas, virou-se, o restaurante sempre parecia ter movimento, procurou em volta, tentando disfarçar para não chamar atenção, ah... No canto do restaurante sentava uma menina, magra de cabelos castanhos, não dava pra ver a cor dos olhos, mas parecia ser um pouco alta, ela não lhe era estranha, já a havia visto mais vezes no restaurante. Olhava atentamente para ele e o amigo, quase riu do tão indiscreta que a menina era.

Seus olhos se encontraram, ela desviou o olhar. Viu-a deixando o dinheiro na mesa e saindo do restaurante.

Mulheres são estranhas.

— Daí o cara falou "é, depois da bola de bilhar ele sempre começou a medir as coisas"! — gargalhou Chouji.

Shikamaru riu, conhecia a piada.

— Vou indo então, preparar seu prato, volto em alguns minutos, daí eu aproveito e almoço com você.

* * *

_Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?_

— Alô-lô-lô? — cantarolou a menina.

— _Hanabi_.

Ela gelou.

— Pa-p-p-pai — encheu ela.

— _Fazer chacota da sua irmã não a levará a nada._

— Pô pai!

— _Você está encrencada mocinha._

— Mas paaai!

— _Nada de "mas" Hanabi, como você sai do colégio, sem autorização, pega o motorista e some?_

— Fazendo uma autorização falsa e subornando o Takashi.

— _HANABI!_

— HIASHI!

— _Hanabi..._

— Hiashi...

...

— _Você está de castigo pelo resto da sua vida._

— Mas paaai!

_Tut-tut-tut-tut_

— Droga...

— Eu bem que avisei Hanabi-sama.

— Ai, que saco, Takashi, meu pai precisa de uma namorada, ele ta rabugento demais esses dias.

O motorista riu.

Ela pegou o celular mais uma vez e discou;

Tocou, tocou.

— _Alô?_

— Paai...

...

—_ Pai, eu te amo._

...

— Paaai.

...

— Pô paai, é que eu queria ver a minha irmã, e a professora tava fazendo correção e depois era debate do livro! Que por acaso eu já li, e depois que, as aulas mais importantes foram pela manhã, então eu não cabulei nem matemática nem química e física!

— _Hanabi..._

— Eu

— _O que eu faço com você?_

— Me deixa em casa nas férias de inverno! Eu não quero ir praquele curso chato de Francês na Suíça! Vai ta um putz frio do cão, pior que aqui!

...

— _Achei que você quisesse ir._

— Não! Eu não quero.

—_ Então está decidido._

_Eba! Eba! Ele vai falar que eu posso ficar! Por favor! Por favor!_

— _Você não está mais de castigo pelo resto da vida..._

_Ui! Ta ficando bom!_

— _E como castigo vai para o curso de Francês na Suíça, dessa vez por três semanas._

— OI?

— _Oi._

— HÁ! Ce ta de brincadeira né pai?

—_ Não, não estou de "brincadeira"._

— Mas eram duas semanas!

— _E uma a mais._

— Agora são três!

— _Pelo menos você não tem cabulado as aulas de matemática._

Ela podia _escutar _seu pai sorrindo, era o cúmulo! Esse cara precisava de uma namorada pra parar de atazanar sua vida!

— PAAAI!

— _Estou ocupado agora filha, segunda feira nós conversamos, até logo._

_Tut-tut-tut-tut._

— ARRRRRGHH!

Takashi riu baixinho.

_Hoje, definitivamente, não é meu dia!_

— Hanabi-sama, chegamos.

Takashi desceu do carro, abriu a porta para Hanabi e ela desceu. Pegou a mala da menina e caminhou até a portaria.

— Takashi, brigada, mas pode ir que eu me cuido daqui.

— Tem certeza Hanabi-sama?

— Tenho sim, e essa mala nem é pesada, é só pro fim de semana mesmo.

— Se a senhorita diz...

— Brigada, mais uma vez, e vê se manda oi pra sua esposa!

— Mandarei sim, obrigado Hanabi-sama — despediu-se o motorista.

Hanabi tocou a campainha do 5A.

— _Oi?_

— Hinata!

—_ Hanabi!_

— Tou aqui embaixo!

— _Ah! Já to descendo!_

Menos de dois minutos depois o portão abriu e Hanabi viu sua irmã.

— Hinata!

_Finalmente alguma coisa boa!_

A menina correu e abraçou sua irmã.

Hinata pegou a mala de sua irmã e as duas foram para o elevador.

— Não acredito! Você cortou seu cabelo! — exclamou a irmã mais velha apertando o botão do quinto andar.

— Aham! Eu queria ter cortado curto, mas nem tive coragem — ela riu — então resolvi repicar todinho!

— Quem me dera se eu tivesse coragem pra cortar meu cabelo curto, ia ser tão mais fácil...

— Nem brinca cara, se você cortar seu cabelo eu venho até aqui e taco uma panela na sua cabeça.

Hinata riu, Hanabi podia ser um tanto intensa quando se tratava de seu cabelo, se perguntava se era porque seu cabelo era exatamente igual ao de sua mãe, que Hanabi não conhecera pessoalmente, mas vivia olhando nos álbuns do papai.

— Chegamos!

— São dois apartamentos por andar? — perguntou olhando para a outra porta no final do corredor.

— São sim — tirou as chaves e abriu a porta.

— E ai, já conheceu seu vizinho, ou vizinha?

— J-Já...

— Caraca, seu apartamento ficou a sua cara — disse a menina e saiu correndo pra explorar a casa enquanto Hinata deixava sua mala no quarto de hóspedes.

— Homem ou mulher?

— O que?

— Vizinho!

— Ah!

— Maki! — gritou a mais nova e pulou com a cadela no sofá.

— Então?

— Hm, homem.

— Velho?

— N-não, acho que ele deve t-ter por volta da minha idade.

— Gato?

— O-Oi?

— Caara, deve ser mó gato, você gaguejou o tempo todo! — piscou a mais nova.

— Hanabi!

— Eu!

— Ai Deus, vou preparar o almoço.

Tirou a massa de Spaghetti do armário, pegou a panela, peraí.

— Hanabi — chamou.

— Eu, eu.

— Você não tinha que ta na escola agora?

Escutou a irmã bufando.

— Não!

Hinata riu.

— Tora! Já falei pra você não ficar em cima do balcão quando eu estiver cozinhando! — repreendeu o gato que desceu do balcão e, parecendo bravo, saiu da cozinha.

* * *

— Ah, Chiyo! Bom dia!

— Na verdade, boa tarde Naruto-san.

— Ahn? — Naruto olhou o relógio em seu pulso, já eram 13:30 — putz, verdade, boa tarde! Nem vi o tempo passar hoje!

— Muitas coisas na cabeça querido?

— Hm, hm — ele admitiu concordando com a cabeça e sentando no sofá — entreguei minha planta na faculdade hoje, mas eu quero saber logo o que o Iruka-sensei achou! Sabe, trabalhei pra caralho pra fazer essa planta!

Ignorando o palavrão, que hoje em dia ela parecia escutar demais, assentiu.

— Se foi você, sei que vai se sair bem, o senhor está sempre se esforçando! — ela sorriu.

— Ah, brigadão Chiyo...

— Mas não acho que o seu trabalho seja a única coisa lhe preocupando...

Ai! Ai! Viu! Ela sempre tinha algo por trás do carrinho!

— Ahn? — perguntou confuso.

— Como andam as coisas entre você e a Ino-san?

— AH! — exclamou surpreso, corando um pouco, fazendo Chiyo sorrir — bem... Acho que vai tudo sussa, sabe, ela disse que vinha me trazer uma receita nova de chá essa semana! Ou semana que vem já que hoje é sexta... SEXTA! Cara, é verdade, tenho que voltar pra faculdade, esqueci que hoje eu fico até mais tarde!

Pulou do sofá e pegou a mochila e abriu a porta, virando-se mais uma vez por um fato esquecido.

— Chiyo, o Deidara vai pintar minha porta hoje, daí é melhor se você sair assim que terminar de limpar aqui, o cheiro da tinta pode ser meio forte, não sei, é que sou meio alérgico, daí bem, sei lá.

— Entendo Naruto-san, sairei assim que terminar seu apartamento.

— É, é... Então até mais Chiyo!

* * *

— Oi?

— _Sasori?_

— Ele mesmo.

— _É o Kankuro._

— O que você quer?

— _Ai, acordou de mau humor amorzinho?_

— Vai cagar Kankuro, o que você quer.

O moreno riu.

— _Uh, uhuh, hoje tem Guitar Hero na casa do Shikamaru, daí só liguei pra avisar, só faltava você._

— ...

— _Que foi?_

— Ele sabe que vai ser na casa dele?

Kankuro sorriu.

— _Não._

— Então eu vou.

— _Certo._

— Hm... Tchau...

— _Tchau docinho._

_Tut-tut-tut-tut._

— Vai te catar Kankuro!

* * *

— E você vai ter que ir de vestido preto?

— Não, como sou convidada eu tenho que usar um de outra cor, só os membros da orquestra usam preto.

— Uffa, já escolheu seu vestido?

— Não... Eu ainda estou meio indecisa, comprei dois, mas não sei qual usar — Hinata então mostrou os vestidos para sua irmã.

— Usa esse daqui — Hanabi apontou para o de cor _champagne_.

— Hm, achei que você ia preferir o outro.

— É que eu vou de vestido branco, e daí se você fosse também, ia ficar meio estranho, sem contar que você fica bem nessa cor — pulou na cama, olhou sua irmã e sorriu travessamente — ainda tem tempo até a gente começar a se arrumar, então, conte para sua irmãzinha favorita, quem é ele?

— E-Ele quem?

— Você acha que eu sou idiota? É difícil não perceber quando você começa a pasmar, e você ficou sonhando acordada o tempo todo enquanto cozinhava, e isso só pode dizer que você ta afim de algum cara, sem contar que você ficava vermelha enquanto pasmava — e nem tenta mentir, viu!

Hinata suspirou derrotada.

— Eu o conheci no elevador, no primeiro dia em que me mudei...

— Nome?

— Inuzuka Kiba.

— Kiba?

— É.

— Kiba?

— Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

— Mas Kiba, Kiba sem Kiba-san ou Kiba-kun?

Hinata corou.

— E-Ele pediu pra chamá-lo a-assim...

— Hm... Continua.

— Segunda feira a Maki teve uma infecção no estômago — Hanabi olhou Maki que pulava de um lado para o outro atrás de uma borboleta — mas ela já ta melhor agora... Então, eu a levei no veterinário, e o encontrei lá, trabalhando.

— O "Kiba"?

— Aham.

— Então ele é mais velho?

— Um ano mais velho do que eu.

— Ahn?

— Os pais dele são donos da clínica veterinária e ele ajuda lá de vez em quando.

— Certo...

— Ele tratou da Maki, e-e eu pedi a conta, ele disse que não precisava pagar, que era por conta da casa, eu n-não aceitei, obviamente...

— Por que não?

— E-Então ele disse que como pagamento eu tinha q-que encontrá-lo amanhã no parque...

— Uhuuul! Gostei desse cara!

— Mas não sei se eu vou...

— Você é maluca?

— Oi?

— Ele é bonito?

— É-é... — ela corou.

— Simpático?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

— Cavalheiro?

Mais uma vez assentiu com a cabeça.

— Quando você ta com ele, você se sente confortável?

— Aham...

— Você quer ir amanhã?

— A-Acho... Acho que sim...

— Então pronto — finalizou a Hyuuga mais nova, com ar de inteligência.

Olhou o relógio.

— Putz, olha a hora, Hina, vou visitar o Naruto e depois volto pra gente se arrumar!

— Naruto?

— Ah, você não conhece... Hm... Lembra do Soujiro?

— Seu melhor amigo?

— Uhum, então, os pais do Soujiro são padrinhos do Naruto, e eu conheci ele um dia quando tava na casa do Souji, daí a gente meio que ficou amigo, bem, você entende, daí quando eu disse que vinha pra cá, o Souji comentou que o Naruto morava aqui, bem, vou dar um oi! Já volto!

— Ta, mas não demore! Eu não sei fazer a parte do cabelo e você sabe disso!

* * *

Quando dava a última pincelada na porta. Foi nessa hora, na hora da última pincelada que ela chegou. A inspiração!

Deidara agradecia por ter comprado baldes extra-grande de tinta, trocou de pinceis, abriu as latas, o Hall de entrada agora era sua tela! Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes!

Vermelho, azul, amarelo, verde, vermelho, vermelho, não sabia por que, mas vermelho estava cravado em sua mente. Pássaros vermelhos e paisagens coloridas sem sentido.

Quando pintava, Deidara estava em seu próprio mundo, não escutava nem via o que acontecia ao seu redor, era apenas ele, o pincel e o vermelho a sua frente.

Não escutou o 'peep' do elevador, nem os passos curtos atrás dele, nem as primeiras tentativas de chamar a atenção.

— Oi!

— Ei!

Ele não escutava e Hanabi estava começando a ficar estressada.

— EI! Quê que você ta fazendo?

Surpreso Deidara meio que pulou, virando-se bruscamente, o pincel escapando de suas mãos.

Arregalou os olhos.

Hanabi travou, olhou-a, lentamente... Ela, redonda e vermelha, vermelha e redonda, como o círculo que centra na bandeira nipônica sobre um fundo branco, seu vestido.

_Respira, inspira, respira, inspira._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 8... 9... 10_

A porta do apartamento da frente se abriu. O carrinho com seu 'teq' 'teq', uma exclamação foi ouvida.

Uma velha senhora se aproximou de Hanabi, ninguém falando nada, ela vinha com um pacotinho azul em mãos.

— Ai querida! Virou mocinha foi? Quer um absorvente?

* * *

— Jesus Cristo! — Ino pulou da cadeira, assustando-se pelo grito.

— Quem morreu? — perguntou Sakura olhando intrigada da revista.

— Credo, que susto!

* * *

— Uou...

— Provavelmente alguém caiu.

— Caiu que nada, quem me dera fazer uma gritar desse jeito!

— Kankuro, deixe de idiotices e vem trabalhar, eu preciso desses documentos pra segunda.

— Sim, sim, Gaara-sama!

* * *

Era a última jogada, ele ia ganhar, ganhar de si mesmo, mas ia ganhar, depois de horas e horas de jogo, finalmente acabaria esse.

Com orgulho ele confiava sua mão com a peça à sua última e vencedora jogada.

Até que ele escutou, aquele maldito grito, surpreso seu braço perdeu controle e sua mão pousou sobre um conjunto de peças negras, fazendo o tabuleiro virar e todas as peças espalharem-se pelo chão.

— PUTA MERDA!

Pena que certos acontecimentos inacreditáveis são apenas passados quando não há testemunhas para presenciar fatos históricos.

* * *

Quando saiu do banho, Hinata encontrou sua irmã, agora com um vestido azul marinho, comendo... Melhor, destruindo uma barra de chocolate. Ela parecia estressada.

Murmurava algo inaudível.

— Hanabi, achei que você ia com seu vestido branco.

— É, eu **ia **— a ênfase no "ia" não passando despercebida, dita com tamanha raiva.

— Você vai me ajudar com o cabelo?

Isso pareceu tirar a cabeça da irmã de seu estresse.

— Vou sim.

— Ta, vou colocar o vestido, daí eu te chamo, aliás, não, me ajuda a colocar? Eu não consigo fechar o zíper direito.

* * *

— Uhuul — conseguiu dizer Kiba, baixinho para Gaara ao seu lado, quando viu Hinata entrar no palco.

Hinata usava o seu vestido _champagne, _drapeado no busto e com babados na barra que ia até a altura de seus joelhos, a parte de trás um pouco mais longa. Tinha uma única alça transversal que nas costas era presa por um laço. Seu cabelo preso em um coque alto e algumas mechas de cabelo soltas cacheadas na ponta, seus olhos madrepérola destacando-se.

— Ela ficou super bonita né? — perguntou Hanabi à Sasuke, fora até engraçado ter encontrado ele por aqui, não sabia que ele havia se mudado para Sapporo, sorrindo um pouco.

— Hm...

Tenten tirou a atenção do pequeno painel que mostrava o nome da próxima composição, essas tecnologias de hoje em dia sempre a surpreendiam, viu a amiga e sorriu, seria a segunda vez que escutaria Hinata tocar.

Hinata sentou-se na única cadeira solitária que repousava no meio do palco, a orquestra que fizera um número de abertura sentava-se com os instrumentos descansando em seus colos, pegou seu violoncelo.

O arco passou a primeira vez, as notas seguintes formando uma melodia.

Ela sentava no tronco de uma árvore, o sol se punha e podia sentir a grama em seus pés, as gotas de água pingavam das folhas, sentia uma leve brisa, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios.

Não se ouvia nem a respiração das pessoas, apenas a melodia de Hinata podia ser escutada pelo enorme auditório do Centro Cultural Kawabata.

Hyuuga Hinata não era considerada uma _Virtuosi_ do violoncelo por nada.

* * *

— YEAAAH! _I Wanna Rock 'n Roll All Night! And Party Everyday! I!_ — cantava Kankuro enquanto tocava e dançava com a guitarra em cima do sofá.

— Era o azul sei imbecil! — exclamou Naruto apontando para a tela.

— Só podia... — comentou Sasori comendo pipoca.

— Kankuro! Desce do sofá! — brigou Shikamaru.

— Eu ein! Ta rabugenta por quê? Até parece aquelas esposas em dia de TPM! — todos riram, deixando Shikamaru mais nervoso, ele odiava quando eles faziam isso! Ele já havia dito milhões de vezes que não queria mais essas reuniões em sua casa... Ta, nem haviam sido milhões de vezes, foram duas, mas foi DUAS vezes que ele tinha pedido! Um recorde para alguém como ele que tem preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa.

— _Barracuda! _— Naruto agora pulava no sofá e Lee ao seu lado gritava as cores que ele tinha que tocar.

— Eu se fosse você desistia — tentou Shino.

— Eu nem sei por que eu ainda tento — suspirou Shikamaru.

— Alguém viu o Deidara? — perguntou Kankuro.

— Ele disse que caiu da escada e machucou a perna — comentou Sasori indo até a cozinha para fazer mais pipoca.

— Que escada?

— Sei lá cara, ele é meio estranho...

* * *

— Ai, ai, ai, ai! — em sua casa, Deidara arrumava a bolsa de gelo em sua perna.

Nunca imaginaria que uma menina podia ter tanta força na perna.

* * *

**Comentário;** o Deidara levou voadora da Hanabi, amo!

**Nota;** para os curiosos, **música que Hinata toca **(ou pelo menos, a que eu imaginei na hora que ela tocava, já que se você preferir escutar as suas próprias composições favoritas ;D) chama-se _Prelude from Suites for Solo Cello No. 1 _de _Johann Sebastian Bach_.


	5. Capitolo Quinto

Há, olá gentes :D

Bem, agradeço a todos os reviews e queria só deixar avisado, que respondo a todos eles (pelo menos das pessoas que deixam o e-mail ou dos usuários do ), então caso você não saiba, daí é só ir ao seu e-mail que minha resposta está lá :D

Hm, acho que por enquanto é só isso!

PS: Mil desculpas gente! Esse capítulo ficou grande demais! Prometo que os próximos serão menores, é que eu precisava colocar o conteúdo presente (:O) nesse capítulo, senão ia atrapalhar os outros! Desculpa mesmo!

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO QUINTO

Devia ser a milésima vez que ele dava uma volta ao redor do enorme chafariz do parque, Akamaru ao seu lado, parecendo um pouco confuso, sempre que terminavam uma volta e o cão tentava ir à outra direção, era puxado e colocado na mesma rota de novo. Ele não parecia muito contente com o fato.

Ele estava nervoso, e odiava isso, não sabia muito ao certo por que estava nervoso, ou talvez sim... E se ela não viesse? Tipo, ela só tinha ido pro veterinário aquele dia por causa da cadela dela, e ele a tinha chamado para sair, sendo que era o que? A segunda vez que eles se viam? Não que isso fosse estranho, ele já tinha saído com muitas meninas assim, na segunda ou primeira vez que se viam, mas essa menina em especial o fazia pensar que talvez ele tivesse sido um tanto apressado demais...

Coçou sua cabeça, estava pensando demais, tentou se distrair e tirou os olhos que focavam no chão à sua frente.

O parque estava bastante movimentado, principalmente por ser fim de semana e o dia estar bonito e gostoso. Havia algumas pessoas correndo, outras andando de bicicleta, um grupo de velhinhos fazendo exercícios, conseguia ver, bem de longe, pessoas jogando _frisbee_ e correndo em frente ao lago. O mais divertido, não era o sorveteiro sendo atacado por abelhas nem o tio dos _Hot Dogs _gritando com os meninos que tentavam sacaneá-lo pegando um cachorro quente a mais, era observar as pessoas que vinham passear com seus cães, pensando agora, parecia meio que chato e tedioso, mas na verdade, podia-se saber muito de uma pessoa apenas observando-a, principalmente quando acompanhada de seu cão companheiro.

Viu uma menina que sempre parecia ver nos fins de semana no parque, era baixinha, de cabelos castanhos, nunca tinha visto a cor de seus olhos, pois ela sempre usava um par de óculos escuros, daqueles quadrados bem grandes, que variavam com a cor de suas roupas. Hoje, ele riu, ela estava com um conjunto moletom totalmente rosa, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto e seu pequeno Chihuahua vestia uma roupinha rosa combinando, os dois andavam no mesmo ritmo, em passos curtos e apertados, ela escutava seu iPod e falava ao telefone, surpreendentemente, rosa com aqueles brilhos rosas que Kiba sempre via as meninas adolescentes usando, ele achava muito bizarro esse estilo dos adolescentes agora, essas lantejoulas (seja lá o que for) e aquele meio quilo de chaveiros pendurados no celular tiravam completamente o conceito de telefone portátil e prático. Como é que uma coisa daquelas cabia no bolso, digo, cabia discretamente no bolso?

Escutou latidos bem altos, que ganharam sua atenção, virando-se para o lado oposto ao do chafariz, um homem que parecia ser muito mais alto que ele, e muito mais largo também, o braço do cara devia ser do tamanho da sua cabeça! Vestia aquelas roupas que ele via os cantores americanos de _Hip Hop _usando quando assistia os clipes da MTV, aquelas calças caídas, considerando que estava um puta calor, um cinto com uma fivela dourada (que ele não conseguia identificar o que quer que fosse), meio inútil já que a calça caia livremente e, infelizmente, notou Kiba, sua cueca azul aparecia, que vista maravilhosa... O melhor não era isso, era aquela regata que ele usava, que parecia pelo menos dois tamanhos menores do que a que ele provavelmente deveria vestir, e aqueles sovacos escrotamente peludos, ele realmente não compreendia o fundamento de tais modas, a única coisa que fazia sentido naquela roupa toda era o boné que ele usava, mas nem isso quase, porque ele usava o boné de lado, que acabava com o conceito de boné que é usado para proteger o rosto do sol. Viu o Pit Bull branco que o acompanhava pular e apoiar-se em suas pernas, tentando pegar o que quer que seja que ele comia. O cão, ele viu, latia e latia, tentava pegar o que o dono comia, rosnava para quem quer que seja que passasse e tentava pegar o próprio rabo. Kiba gostava muito de animais, mas tinha que admitir que algumas vezes eles o surpreendiam.

Uma moça passava pelo mesmo lugar que o cara do Pit Bull estava apoiado e comendo, o Pit Bull, obviamente começou a latir, tentando ganhar alguma atenção, mas o que ganhou foi uma pézada na bunda dada por seu dono, Kiba franziu o cenho, a moça em questão, que agora ele notava que o dono do Pit Bull observava, estava acompanhada por um Golden Retriver, ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros, da mesma cor da pelugem de seu cachorro, era alta, esbelta e magra, usava roupas de ginástica e os dois trotavam em ritmo igual, ela com o cabelo preso em um coque e escutando seu iPod, seu cão, ignorando completamente o desesperado por atenção, se a dona pareceu perceber o olhar do outro dono, não mostrou, como se os dois ignorassem completamente os outros dois. Ela estava cada vez mais próxima de Kiba, e agora ele a podia ver com mais atenção, compreendendo porque o dono do Pit Bull olhou tão abertamente, sem tentar disfarçar nem um pouco, para a mulher. Ela era realmente bonita e acompanhada de seu cão, os dois pareciam desfilar juntos, ou trotar, fazer _Cooper_, que seja.

Ele teria continuado a observar o resto das pessoas acompanhadas de seus cães se não fosse por aquele pontinho amarelo que cada vez se aproximava mais, ele sorriu, Akamaru pareceu reconhecer algum cheiro no ar, seu rabo abanando continuamente.

Hinata, sendo puxada por sua cadela, tentava, sem muito sucesso, manter o ritmo de Maki e ao mesmo tempo segurar seu chapéu de palha firme em sua cabeça que ameaçava voar para bem longe com o vento. Tentava diminuir o ritmo de Maki para a saia de seu vestido não voar junto e ser constrangida em público, mas sinceramente, Maki não parecia querer cooperar nem um pouco, Kiba se perguntou se havia alguma câmera escondida e se estariam fazendo alguma filmagem. Ele riu, mas que momento Kodak.

― Kiba! ― exclamou Hinata ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos levemente avermelhados por causa da corrida, seu cabelo agora escorria por seus ombros.

― Então você veio ― comentou Kiba sorrindo.

― H-Hm... Vim sim, ― ela levantou a cabeça, tirou as mãos dos joelhos e sorriu ― desculpe a demora, a-acordei um pouco tarde hoje ― como se ela fosse mesmo admitir que tivesse acordado às sete da manhã para decidir uma roupa.

― Nem esquenta, pelo menos você chegou, e isso que importa, eu acho... ― ele riu.

― E-Então, o que vocês fazem aqui? ― indagou.

Maki e Akamaru olhavam seus donos, depois a si mesmos e abanavam os rabos.

― Hm... Primeiro a gente dá uma volta no parque, depois a gente compra um sorvete, bem, eu compro, dou uns biscoitos pro Akamaru ― ele apontou para a bolsa que trazia consigo ― e daí a gente senta e descansa na frente do lago, é meio monótono, mas legal mesmo assim.

― Parece divertido!

Saíram juntos, Kiba decidiu começar uma conversa.

― Então... Hm, quando foi que você começou a tocar violoncelo? ― boa pergunta, talvez?

― Ah! ― ela riu ― eu era bem pequenina, tinha por volta de cinco anos, o cello era maior do que eu! ― Kiba riu da imagem mental, ela fez bico, ele riu mais ainda.

― Tipo, do nada você resolveu tocar?

― Não, né, minha mãe, quando viva, tocava o cello ― ela deu um pequeno sorriso, como quem lembrava de algo que se passara há muitos anos ― não lembro muito bem, mas sabia que adorava escutá-la tocar, meu pai era um grande admirador de minha mãe, sabe, me contaram que ele era um grande fã dela e que a mandava flores quase sempre, mas que no começo ela não queria nada com ele!

― E como eles acabaram casados?

― Meu pai disse que era impotente! ― ela riu, ele demorou um pouco, mas entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

― Não!

― Aham! ― suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas por tocar no assunto, com um menino ainda mais.

― Mas tipo, como...?

― Hm, daí eu apareci né, no começo minha mãe ficou maluca, foi o que meu tio me contou, e ela disse que era bom meu pai casar com ela senão ela mesma arrancava a cabeça dele! Daí eles se casaram, se apaixonaram, eu nasci e cinco anos depois ela engravidou de novo.

― Seu pai foi bem espertinho, não?

― Foi sim!

Os dois riram.

― E os seus pais?

― Hm, nada de muito demais, eu acho, se minha memória não está tão enferrujada como penso que ta, meus pais se conheceram na faculdade de veterinário, os dois competiram pela mesma bolsa pra uma faculdade no exterior, acabou que eles tiraram notas iguaiszinhas!

― E o que aconteceu?

― Os dois foram de bolsa juntos, tipo, a nota deles era igual mesmo, daí acho que eles, sei lá, se apaixonaram durante o tempo que ficaram no exterior, minha mãe engravidou da minha irmã e daí eles se casaram, três anos depois foi a minha vez.

― Então você tem uma irmã?

― Tenho sim ― você vai querer sorvete de que?

Ela agora reparou que estavam já em outra parte do parque, Maki e Akamaru tentando pegar uma borboleta.

― Vou querer de chá verde, por favor.

― Então é um de chá verde e um de menta, por favor, ― Kiba pagou pelos sorvetes e entregou um para Hinata e começou a devorar o seu.

― E o sorvete de chá verde é bom?

― Eu gosto bastante, mas tem gente que não gosta muito, você nunca provou?

― Não...

― H-Hm... Se você quiser ― ela ofereceu seu sorvete, ele sorriu e experimentou.

― Ugh, acho que não gosto de sorvete de chá verde ― ela riu.

― E há quanto tempo você ajuda na clínica dos seus pais? ― lembrou-se de que queria perguntar isso.

― Comecei logo depois que terminei o colegial, tipo, ano retrasado, antes eu só ajudava dando banho nos animais, às vezes na recepção, limpando a clínica, esse último era mais quando eu tava de castigo ― piscou ― e foi só a partir desse ano que eu comecei a atender alguns clientes, você sendo uma das primeiras.

― O-Oh!

― Eu gosto muito de animais, sabe? Não sei, acho que eles são realmente bons companheiros ― ele olhou para Akamaru.

― São sim, sempre que você está triste eles vêm e te acodem ― foi à vez de Hinata de olhar para Maki, que tentava pegar uma pomba ― Maki!

Hinata saiu correndo atrás de sua cadela, Kiba logo atrás morrendo de dar risada.

― E eles podem ser um problema quando querem! ― ela disse, colocando prendendo a coleira mais uma vez no pescoço de Maki ― ta vendo! Eu deixo você sem coleira por um tempo e você já começa a fazer bagunça! E pare de rir Kiba! ― ela arregalou os olhos, estava repreendendo Maki que o último comentário escapuliu de sua boca.

Kiba pareceu surpreso, mas só começou a rir mais depois do último comentário.

Ela bufou baixinho.

― Va-Va... Vamos se-sentar ― Kiba parecia estar tendo dificuldade para parar de rir ― ali ó ― apontou para um lugar na beira do lago, com umas árvores e alguns canteiros de flores.

Demorou um pouco, mas Kiba parou de rir, Hinata se perguntando o que era tão engraçado, parou de pensar assim que se entretiveram em outra conversa. Já era a hora do almoço quando olharam no relógio, Kiba aproveitando e convidando-a para almoçar, o que ela aceitou.

Voltaram para casa no comecinho da tarde, após uma muito bem aproveitada manhã.

* * *

Naquela tarde de sábado, que Lee e Naruto pretendiam ligar para todos os moradores do prédio para informar-lhes de que uma festa estaria ocorrendo no apartamento 7B na mesma noite, foi que receberam uma ligação da "caseira" do prédio, requisitando a presença de todos os moradores no jardim.

Os dois, um tanto curiosos, desceram, assim como todos os outros moradores, o que causou uma super lotação no elevador (claro que foram feitas três viagens).

Naruto formando um plano em sua mente; usaria dessa reunião para informar a todos sobre a festa de hoje à noite! Ele era um gênio, cara, um gênio!

Era uma tarde quente, o sol estava se pondo, ventava um pouco, mas ainda assim continuava abafado.

Havia dezesseis cadeiras de plástico no jardim, sentadas uma do lado da outra, formando um círculo, ou o que supostamente deveria ter sido um círculo, porque depois que todos sentaram ficou uma coisa meio sem forma.

― O que será que aconteceu?

― Será que alguém morreu?

― Eu ein, o que ela quer agora?

― A Chiyo é meio maluca né?

― Hahahaha, quem cortou seu cabelo Kankuro?!

― Cala a boca! Meu cabelo ta igual que nem sempre foi!

― Ai, sabe, eu tava lendo numa revista...

― Você não tem idéia!

― Ah! Como tem andado?

― Vou bem, obrigada.

― Que horas são?

― Eu to com fome.

― Que novidade.

― Aaaah, que calor infernal!

― Devia ser obrigatório ter ares condicionados em todos os lugares.

― Boa tarde crianças!

Todos se viraram para a velinha que acabava de se sentar na última cadeira vazia. Parando suas conversas alheias.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa Chiyo? ― perguntou Ino.

― Aconteceu e não aconteceu... ― ela começou, levantando mais uma vez da cadeira, ficando de pé ― acontece que existe uma lei, de que cada prédio deve ter um síndico... ― os mais inteligentes que sabiam onde essa conversa iria parar gelaram ― e o nosso prédio é o único do bairro que não tem.

― E não pode ser você Chiyo? ― foi à vez de Naruto perguntar.

― Não, tem que ser um morador fixo do prédio, e eu não moro no prédio ― ela apontou para a casinha no canto do jardim.

― E o que nós devemos fazer Chiyo-san?! ― exclamou Lee.

― Devemos decidir um síndico! ― ela respondeu com vigor.

Gaara afastou sua cadeira um pouco do círculo, aqui que ele seria síndico.

― Hm, vejam a hora, estou atrasado, tenho ensaio com a orquestra, sinto muito, mas terei que deixá-los ― filho da mãe! Uchiha roubara seu plano, Gaara que estava prestes a usar a desculpa do atraso.

Ele e quem fosse inteligente o bastante para evitar problemas.

― AH! ― gritou Naruto, fazendo Sasuke se virar ― a gente vai tar dando uma festa na casa do Lee de noite, então vocês aparecem por lá ― disse, já que o Uchiha estava de saída, para já deixar avisado. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para dentro do prédio.

― Então, ainda precisamos decidir um síndico... ― comentou Chiyo.

Houve um silêncio, um silêncio desconfortável (para alguns), todos à espera de uma salvação.

― Eu acho que o Shino devia ser o síndico ― comentou Kiba, sorrindo marotamente.

Ou uma maldição.

Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro, Sakura e Ino sorriram da mesma maneira que Kiba, quem não amava sacanear o Shino?

Shino suava frio, sabia aonde isso levaria, e ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ser síndico.

― Certo... Quem vota Shino-san para síndico do prédio, por favor, que levante sua mão!

Kiba, Sakura, Kankuro e Chouji foram os primeiros a levantarem a mão, seguidos de Ino, Deidara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori e Gaara.

Lee olhou para Tenten, que olhou de volta, os dois fizeram gestos de indiferença e levantaram a mão.

Hinata, sem saber o que fazer, levantou a mão também.

― Então está decidido, Shino-san, parabéns, você é o mais novo síndico do nosso prédio! ― ela começou a bater palmas, seguida do resto das pessoas da rodinha.

Shino realmente desejava que abrissem um buraco na terra para ele poder entrar e nunca mais sair.

* * *

Lembra de quando você estava na sétima série e te ensinaram que x . x era x²?

Então, hiperatividade . hiperatividade não seria igual à hiperatividade²?

O que quer dizer que; Naruto . Lee resulta em hipernarutoleedade²

Começou com a idéia de uma pequena festa para quinze pessoas, uma festa de confraternização dos moradores do prédio, mas um ponto foi esquecido quando tal festa mencionada, as pessoas que a estavam organizando, que ninguém fez questão de perguntar quem esses alguéns eram.

O que era para ser uma festa de quinze pessoas virou uma festa de trinta pessoas.

A iluminação era escassa, dando um clima relaxado ao ambiente, que teria deixando os convidados com sono se não fosse pela música alta tocando, qualquer um podia sentir as vibrações que as caixas de som mandavam. Havia uma mesa com pizzas, sorvetes, petiscos, bolachas, bolos, tortas, salgados, qualquer coisa que as pessoas tivessem trazido ou pedido, tipo comida chinesa, tailandesa etc. Um canto da mesa com as bebidas, trazidas pelos convidados também, então era uma variedade grande, ia de água a chá verde à vodka até _grappa_.

As pessoas dançavam, conversava, ficavam, dormiam, jogavam vídeo-game, comiam, se comiam, faziam o que as pessoas fazem normalmente nas festas.

Gaara não era uma pessoa muito de festas, a música alta lhe dava um pouco de dor de cabeça, e, honestamente, não via graça nenhuma em ficar bêbado e acordar no dia seguinte de ressaca...

― Gaara! ― escutou seu irmão chamando, procurou de onde ele o chamava ― aqui do canto seu cego! ― claro, como se fosse óbvio o "canto" ― perto da TV! ― agora sim, encontrou seu irmão, estava sentado em um círculo, com umas pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida, eles pareciam entretidos com alguma coisa, que passava de um para outro ― vem cá! Esse cara ― ele apontou pra um desconhecido que conversava com a mulher ao seu lado ― trouxe o narguilé dele! E ta com fumo de pêssego!

Gaara escolheu ignorar seu irmão e foi para a mesa de comidas, onde encontrou Sasori, que como ele, não era muito fã de festas como essas, olhou mais uma vez para seu irmão na roda do narguilé, às vezes se perguntava se Kankuro não seria seu primo e Sasori seu verdadeiro irmão.

― Aquela torta de morango ta muito boa ― eles tinham até os mesmos gostos ― e ai Gaara, continua não gostando de festas?

― E eu alguma vez já gostei? Não vejo ponto algum em fazê-las ― só de imaginar a sujeira depois...

Sasori riu, Gaara era realmente um cara peculiar.

― Cuidado que assim você fica rabugento demais.

Gaara meio que riu.

― Sasori, você viu o Kiba? ― o amigo não havia dado noticias desde ontem, o que ele achou estranho já que Kiba praticamente vivia em sua casa.

― Hm... ― o primo pareceu pensar, tinha visto Kiba... Visto agora a pouco... ― Ah! Ali ó ― ele apontou para perto da varanda, onde Kiba estava de pé e parecia muito entretido em uma conversa ― conhece a menina?

Gaara forçou um pouco a vista, ficar lendo no escuro estava realmente prejudicando sua vista, ele devia seguir mais os conselhos de Sakura e comprar um abajur mais forte.

― Conheço, é a minha vizinha ― disse indiferente, franziu o cenho.

― Pelo menos ela já ta se enturmando rápido, eles parecem até que bem amigos, eles já se conheciam antes?

― Não que eu saiba...

* * *

Festas têm sempre o seu lado bom e o seu lado ruim. Um dos lados bons é que todo mundo parece mais relaxado e as conversas se tornam mais fáceis, um dos lados ruins é que por ser uma festa, as pessoas vão continuamente trocando de conversas e pessoas com as quais elas conversam, um minuto você está conversando com alguém, depois alguém vem e começa a conversar com a pessoa que você estava conversando, mas nisso alguém vem e começa a conversar com você e vice-e-versa.

E Kiba estava conversando com Hinata e no minuto seguinte se viu conversando com Shino, e Hinata agora conversava com Sasuke.

― Não consegui te parabenizar pela apresentação ontem ― ele comentou.

― Ah, muito obrigada ― ela sorriu, ficara realmente contente por Sasuke ter ido assisti-la.

― Você deveria tentar se juntar à orquestra do conservatório qualquer hora dessas, já que você disse que estava procurando por uma em um dos e-mails que você me mandou.

― A que você rege?

― É.

― Eu adoraria fazer parte dela! A Hanabi comentou que você tinha conseguido o lugar de regente!

― Ela falou?

― Aham, comentou ontem mesmo.

― Un, vou dar uma de intrometido, mas Hanabi era aquela menina de vestido branco que passeava pelo prédio, ontem?

Agora Deidara havia entrado na conversa.

― Ah, Deidara, como vai? ― perguntou Sasuke.

― Vou bem, e você Sasuke?

― Também... Hinata, esse é o Deidara, ele mora no 6B, faz faculdade de artes ― introduziu Sasuke.

― Deidara, muito prazer ― ele estendeu sua mão.

― H-Hinata...

― Mas então, un, Hanabi era aquela menina que estava aqui no fim de semana?

― Era sim, c-com o vestido branco, certo? ― indagou.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

― É minha irmã mais nova ― Hinata sorriu timidamente.

― Ah...

* * *

― Shikamaru!

― Ino!

― Shikamaru!

― Ei, Ino!

Shikamaru já podia sentir a dor de cabeça chegando, o que ele tinha feito pra merecer ser atazanado desse jeito? Tudo que ele queria era um pouco de sossego, sentir a brisa geladinha da noite e fumar seu cigarrinho em paz...

― Shikamaru, que coisa, estou te chamando já faz um século!

― Hn, oi Ino.

Logo o outro loiro que gritava pela atenção da loira se juntou a eles.

― Ino! Eles tão apostando pra quem vira mais rápido, já foram cinqüenta mil Yen até agora! ― o loiro parecia entusiasmado pra ver quem iria ganhar a aposta, ele mesmo teria participado, mas já era a segunda rodada.

Ino bem que podia ir com Naruto e deixar Shikamaru ter seu pedacinho de paz, mas era de Ino que estávamos falando, ela não desistiria tão facilmente.

― Naruto, já sei, vai indo e pega um lugar bom que eu já vou, ta bom? ― ela meio que se sentiu um pouco mal por estar enganando o amigo, mas já estava um pouco de saco cheio, sempre que tentava ter seu momento com Shikamaru, o aspirante a arquiteto aparecia e quebrava completamente o clima.

― Ah! Daí a gente consegue ver melhor! Muito bom Ino! ― estático, ele saiu correndo para a roda que se formava em torno de uma mesinha.

* * *

― Você parece interessado na moradora do quinto andar, Kiba.

― E você, mesmo com esse tipo de quieto, continua interessado na vida alheia, Shino ― brincou.

― Estou tendo minha revanche pelo o que você fez hoje à tarde ― continuava parecendo sério, mas Kiba sabia que por dentro seu amigo estava rindo, ou não, mas ele riu mesmo assim.

― Cara! Não dava, eu precisei fazer aquilo!

― Você não precisou. Você quis.

― Ah, você não ta bravo né?

―...

― Vá, Shino, eu sei que você não ta realmente bravo ― Kiba coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito, começando a duvidar que seu amigo estivesse mentindo.

― Não ― Kiba respirou aliviado ―, contudo ― Shino sorriu cinicamente ― você terá que limpar minha sala... ― ah, isso era fácil, chatinho, mas fácil ― de criação ― não.

― Se ta de zoera com a minha cara né? ― ele **nunca**, mas **nunca**, limparia aquela sala, mesmo amando animais e tudo, Kiba tinha _pavor _de insetos, nada contra eles, vivia em perfeita harmonia com a existência dos mesmos, mas ele aqui e eles fora de casa ― acordou com o bozo hoje, foi Shino?

― Não, não estou de zoera com a sua cara, tampouco acordei com o "bozo", a Chiyo nunca limpa a sala e eu mesmo que tenho que limpar o que é um saco porque eu perco muito tempo, agora você esta encarregado de limpá-la uma vez por semana, durante os próximos dois meses, se você não quiser que eu conte para a moradora do quinto andar sobre... Alguns fatos passados... Que possam te condenar.

― Você... Você... ― traidor! Como seu amigo podia fazer isso com ele! Não que ele estivesse bravo nem nada, mas amigos não podem fazer essas coisas ― você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não é? ― desistiu.

― Na verdade, tenho sim, o Chouji acabou de trazer mais alguma coisa pra mesa de comidas... ― rapidamente, o biólogo se dirigiu à mesa de comidas.

* * *

― Sasuke, o que tanto você fica mexendo nas suas costas? ― perguntou a menina, agora intrigada, desde o começo da festa havia visto seu amigo ficar mexendo nas costas e fazendo caretas, isso a estava incomodando um pouco.

― Hn...

― Que coisa! Você ta com dor nas costas ou alguma coisa assim? Sabe, eu não curso medicina por nada...

― Eu ultimamente estou com dores na coluna ― admitiu.

― Isso que dá ficar todo sedentário no seu apartamento, eu já te disse pra você comprar uma cadeira com encosto pra deixar no piano, mas você teima de ficar usando aquele banco, já disse que você tem mania de encurvar as costas quando toca piano ― sinceramente, ele podia ser tão cabeça dura às vezes!

― Hn...

― Ai! Céus! De qualquer jeito, me dá seu celular aqui ― ela pediu, sem paciência, ele entregou o celular, não queria Sakura gritando na sua orelha.

Ela pegou o próprio celular, parecia procurar por um número, achou, rapidamente digitou os mesmos números no celular de Sasuke, escreveu as informações e entregou-lhe o celular novamente.

― Aqui, é o telefone de uma das minhas amigas da faculdade, ele já é veterana e cursa na parte de fisioterapia, quem sabe ela não dá um jeito em você! Eu fiz a minha parte!

Com isso, a menina de seus cabelos rosados saiu, bufando.

Sasuke pegou seu celular, olhou o número e o nome que apareciam em sua tela.

― Shizune?

* * *

― Realmente não existe comida melhor do que a sua Chouji! ― elogiou Tenten enquanto devorava as tortinhas de frango com _catupiry_ que Chouji acabava de trazer da cozinha.

Meio sem jeito, ele agradeceu.

― Devo concordar com você Tenten ― comentou Shino que comia um salgado, que ela não pode distinguir por causa da luz.

― Shino! Nem vi você chegar ― disse Chouji se virando para o amigo, Tenten concordando com a cabeça, Shino costumava a aparecer do nada, assim, era meio estranho.

― Sasori! ― chamou Chouji, ganhando a atenção do ruivo ― as tortas estão prontas, você vem?

― Ah, to indo!

* * *

_Acho que é melhor se eu já for indo _― e seria melhor mesmo, Hinata não era muito da turma de festas e como havia acordado cedo, pra decidir uma roupa para usar quando fosse encontrar com Kiba ― corou ― estava ficando com sono, e já eram 2:30 da manhã, o que era bem tarde pra ela que costumava dormir às 21:30 ou 22:00.

Foi meio complicado atravessar o apartamento todo, já que ela foi parar do outro lado enquanto conversava com Deidara, depois com Sasori e Tenten. Os três muito simpáticos. Tinha até que gostado de ter vindo na festa, conseguiu conhecer mais seus vizinhos, que pareciam ser pessoas muito boas ― sorriu ― e engraçadas ― lembrou das piadas que Deidara contou.

― Uffa ― suspirou, quando finalmente chegou ao hall do apartamento. Olhou para trás, aquele mar de gente... Checou para ver se não havia esquecido nada, rezando para que não tivesse, não queria ter que voltar tudo e ainda mais ter que ficar procurando por algo perdido ― ótimo! ― não havia esquecido nada.

― Hinata? ― virou-se para ver quem a chamava, era meio difícil tentar reconhecer vozes em meio a tanto barulho.

― Ah, G-Gaara, boa noite ― ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu vizinho.

― Você já vai? ― ele levava uma expressão curiosa no rosto, e um pouco de incerteza também, mas ela não notou o último.

― Sim, estou acostumada à d-dormir cedo...

― Hm... Eu também já estou indo...

...

― B-Bem, por que não vamos juntos então? ― afinal de contas, moravam no mesmo andar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e juntos saíram da festa.

* * *

_Respira, inspira, respira, inspira._

_Controle sua raiva interior, você em breve terá sua vingança._

_Nada passa batido o troco sempre vem._

_A justiça sempre prevalecerá._

Eram as frases que passavam pela cabeça de Shino enquanto ele carregava Lee até o banheiro, que ameaçava vomitar.

Pelo fato de ser o "síndico" do prédio, ficara encarregado de cuidar de Lee.

Ah, ele teria sua vingança, faria questão de adicionar mais vinte espécimes à sua coleção de insetos. Espere, apenas espere Kiba ― ele sorria maliciosamente, e tampava seu nariz para evitar sentir o cheiro de vomito, fazendo uma careta.

* * *

― Não se preocupem, eu levo a Ino! ― ficar de pé estava se tornando um grande desafio, era incrível, ele colocava a mão para se apoiar na mesa, mas a mão parecia não chegar lá!

― Desse jeito você não leva nem você pro seu próprio apartamento ― comentou Sasuke sem muita paciência ― vamos imbecil, eu já me ofereci pra te levar.

― Mas eu disse que vou levar a Ino!

― Pena, ela já foi embora com o Shikamaru há uma meia hora.

Naruto fez uma cara de indignado, depois virou a cara e vomitou ao lado da mesinha.

― Acho que eu to passando mal.

― Que bom que você acha isso ― comentou o amigo olhando-o com desgosto ― vem logo e vamos acabar com isso de uma vez ― ele puxou o loiro pelo braço, quando mais rápido os dois chegassem ao elevador, mais rápido ele se livraria do bêbado.

* * *

― Tem certeza de que não tem problema mesmo, Tenten?

― Já disse que tudo bem Sasori, e ia ser fora de mão pra você ter que levar ele lá pro primeiro andar, como eu sou vizinha dele, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, sem contar que ela também é vizinha sua.

― Mas... Não sei, é o Kankuro ― ele olhou para o primo que tentava, inutilmente, atravessar a parede.

― Bem, a Sakura não é muito melhor ― ela riu, apontando para a aspirante a médica de cabelos rosa que meditava sobre a mesa de comidas.

― Hn...

― Vou indo então, até mais!

― Tchau...

Tenten não estava muito feliz em ter que levar seu vizinho de volta pra casa, ela já não tinha uma opinião muito boa sobre ele, não escutava coisas boas sobre ele, e Sasori ainda pareceu hesitante em deixar que ela levasse o vizinho pra casa, ela não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

― Que cheirosa ― ela o ouviuele dizer enquanto estavam no elevador, resolveu ignorar.

― Ei, você vem sempre aqui? ― ele se aproximava cada vez mais e ela gostava cada vez menos da situação.

― Hn... Acho que nunca te vi por aqui... ― ele passou sua mão pela cintura da menina, ela cerrou os punhos, tentando manter a calma.

Ele passou a mão pelas suas pernas.

A porta do elevador abriu.

Ela saiu do elevador, puxando Kankuro e arrastando-o até a porta de seu apartamento, nem se dando ao trabalho de abrir a porta, virou-se e bateu a porta de seu próprio apartamento.

Kankuro acordaria amanhã com um olho roxo e uma dor de cabeça da porra, e ele nem saberia por que.

* * *

Ino estava com sorte, conseguira escapar com Shikamaru sem que ninguém viesse atazanar ou atrapalhar seus planos. Era perfeito.

O fato de ele estar meio, quer dizer, muito bêbado não vinha ao caso, ela também não estava muito sóbria, na verdade, estava quase no mesmo nível que ele.

Não fazia a menor idéia de como haviam entrado no apartamento, mas sabia que estava adorando o jeito que as mãos dele pareciam ser ágeis e experientes, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada.

* * *

Levar Sakura até sua casa não fora uma tarefa tão difícil, pelo menos não como ele imaginava que seria; ela quando bêbada era bem mais fácil de lidar do que quando sóbria.

Quando bêbada ela o lembrava do tempo em que estavam no ginásio e depois no comecinho do colegial, que ela era mais... Hn... Divertida, talvez.

― Sabe o que eu nunca entendi? ― ela parecia intrigada.

― O que?

― Sabe, minha amiga me contou uma coisa outro dia, o cúmulo do cúmulo, mas sabe, era o seguinte; um mudo falou para um surdo que tinha um cego vendo um aleijado correndo. Mas isso não faz sentido!

―...

― AH! ― ela gritou, assustando-o.

― Que foi?!

― Eu tenho uma piada! Olha só! Tinha um homem, que trabalhava com ursos, mas um dia ele desistiu do trabalho, qual era o nome do filme?

― Sei lá.

― o Ex-ursista! ― ela se tacou, literalmente se tacou no chão, rindo.

Ele riu um pouco, mas logo suspirou e foi socorrer a rósea no chão.

* * *

Continua;

Bem, aguardo seus reviews! Nem vou falar muito porque já escrevi demais e não vou atazanar ninguém :O

Beijos!


	6. Capitolo Sesto

Hm, só vou dizer uma coisa, se eu fosse vocês, não me preocuparia nem ligaria para o pairing dito ali em cima (aponta pro Hinata x Gaara). Not so soon.

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO SESTO

― Hn... ― Ino afundou mais a cabeça em seu travesseiro, ou o que supostamente seria seu travesseiro, não queria acordar agora, não estava com a mínima vontade de abrir os olhos e sair de seu conforto, estava quentinha, aconchegada, confortável, mas sua consciência não queria mais ficar em estado de repouso.

Abriu os olhos, na esperança de encontrar seu relógio em algum lugar na cabeceira de sua cama, mas não encontrou nada disso, na verdade, não estava nem em seu quarto, Shikamaru dormia ao seu lado, num sobressalto, sentou-se na cama, o lençol caindo, aquela sensação de falta de roupa batendo, olhou para si mesma, notou a falta... A ausência de qualquer tipo de roupa, não... Não, não. Levantou o lençol para se certificar de uma coisa, olhou, abaixou.

― Droga! ― exclamou, fazendo o homem ao seu lado se mexer um pouco e murmurar algo inaudível ― droga, droga, droga! Eles haviam transado e ela estava bêbada demais pra lembrar de alguma coisa! Que merda! Uma puta chance por água a baixo!

Ino estava brava, mas não brava por ser virgem ou alguma coisa assim, havia perdido a virgindade quando estava no último ano do colegial, mas fazia tempo que não dormia com ninguém, e agora ela nem lembrava como tinha sido, e aquela dor de cabeça maldita já estava chegando, pegou qualquer peça de roupa que estava no chão, colocou e foi até a cozinha, procurou um remédio pra dor de cabeça, tomou e voltou pra cama, que Shikamaru acorde e descubra por si mesmo.

* * *

Essa semana ― pensou ―, o movimento até que estava bom, normalmente vendia apenas algumas coisas por semana, talvez fosse o fato do natal estar chegando.

O telefone tocou, ele atendeu.

― Galeria Sabaku, Sasori falando, posso ajudá-lo?

― _Sasori! É a Temari!_

― Ah, quanto tempo, como andam as coisas?

― _Hm, vai tudo bem, você sabe, Tóquio é meio corrida._

― É alguma coisa sobre os modelos que eu encomendei? Se você precisar das medidas de novo, eu posso passar...

Sasori e Temari eram como sócios, Sasori fazia seus bonecos, Temari era uma estilista nova, mas que no momento que lançou sua marca ficou bastante conhecida, todas as meninas queriam vestir os modelos de Temari, era um sucesso entre adolescentes de quinze até mulheres de quarenta anos, e era ela quem fazia os modelos e desenhos dos bonecos de Sasori, o que só os tornavam mais populares. O único problema era que ela morava em Tóquio e ele em Sapporo.

― _Nah, não, não é isso não, eu consegui não perder as medidas dessa vez _― ela brincou ― _é que eu falei com o Gaara esses dias, e sabe, ele parecia meio perturbado..._

― Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

― _Claro que acho, senão não estaria ligando, não sou irmã dele por nada._

― Sei lá, não entendo dessas coisas.

― _Eu sei, eu sei, vocês dois são super parecidos, apesar de que você tem senso de humor e ele não... Enfim, como eu não posso ir até Sapporo porque tenho que fazer um desfile no fim desse mês, daí fica tudo uma loucura aqui no atelier, eu queria que você tentasse conversar com ele, ver se tem alguma coisa errada._

― E eu vou falar o que? Já disse que não entendo dessas coisas.

― _Sei lá cara, você que é homem! Vocês se entendem, tenta dar uns conselhos..._

― Hn...

― _Mas e ai, faz tempo que a gente não se fala, como anda o movimento por ai?_

― Vai bem, melhor do que nos últimos meses.

― _É o natal, é o natal._

― Eu sei, seria bom se o natal estivesse chegando o ano todo...

Ela riu.

― _Ah! Sabe o que?_

― Hn?

― _Lembra daquele cara que eu te apresentei que quis comprar os quadros do Deidara que tão ai?_

― Lembro ― ele olhou para os quadros expostos na parede.

― _Então, ele disse que vai passar por ai esse mês, e vai levar mais algumas pessoas, acho que eles vão comprar uns quadros!_

Ah... Sasori passaria o resto do ano no sossego se o movimento continuasse assim.

― _Sabe, pensei esses dias, não teria sido melhor você ter continuado na faculdade não? Você até que tinha jeito pra pintura e tudo._

― Acho que não, não gosto muito de pintar, sempre gostei mais de fazer bonecas.

― _Eu sei! Lembro de quando você me fazia umas bonecas quando a gente era menor!_

Sasori havia abandonado a faculdade de artes após dois anos e deu uma virada na sua vida, saiu de casa, abriu uma pequena galeria na cidade, comprou um apartamento e vivia da renda de suas bonecas e os quadros de Deidara, às vezes era meio desesperador, quando o movimento não vinha, mas ele sempre conseguia dar um jeito.

― _Bem, tenho que ir andando, minhas modelos chegaram!_

― Boa sorte.

― _Obrigada! Caara, você tem que aparecer por aqui, mostrei umas fotos suas pras minhas modelos e elas ficaram super ansiosas pra te conhecer!_

― Até logo Temari.

Ela riu e desligou.

* * *

Depois da manhã que passaram juntos no parque, Hinata descobriu que Kiba sempre saia pela parte da tarde para passear com Akamaru, pelos arredores do prédio, ela, "coincidentemente" ia à mesma hora passear com Maki, onde eles "por coincidência" do acaso se encontravam e passavam a tarde conversando e passeando com seus cães.

Ele, por sua vez, descobriu o dia em que ela ia ao mercado, fazer as compras do mês, e também "por acaso" ia no mesmo dia, e sendo o bom homem que era, carregava as compras dela.

Como hoje, por exemplo.

Ele estava no mercado não fazia muito tempo, olhava para o relógio, depois para a porta, mais uma vez para seu relógio, e depois para a porta do mercado. Viu-a entrar, tinha que pegar alguma coisa, certo, certo, pegou qualquer coisa que estava na estante, ela pegou o carrinho e foi até a seção de laticínios, ao lado de onde ele estava, esperou um pouco até que virou a esquina, ficou parado vendo se ela percebia sua presença, mas essa pareceu não perceber.

― Hinata? ― tentando o máximo possível parecer surpreso em vê-la, como se não tivesse chegado antes só pra encontrá-la, pensando assim, ele meio que se sentia um idiota.

Ela pareceu surpresa em escutar alguém lhe chamando, virou-se.

― Kiba! ― ela sorriu, fazendo Kiba sorrir de volta.

― Fazendo compras? ― como se não fosse óbvio.

― Sim, acabou o _Yogurt _lá de casa, e você? ― ela terminou de colocar os grandes potes de _Yogurt _no carrinho e se aproximou dele.

― É, vim comprar... ― olhou para sua mão, teve vontade de bater sua cabeça contra a parede ― um creme de depilação...

Ela olhou-o incerta.

― É muito bom pra limpar paredes! ― foi à primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Ele tinha que ser tão idiota?!

― Hm, não sabia, talvez experimente da próxima vez ― ela meio que riu, mas não parecia que ela estava rindo dele, também não pensava que ela fosse do tipo de pessoa que risse da cara dos outros, pelo menos não parecia ― bem, tenho que pagar, você já está indo?

― A-Ah! Já, eu já tava de saída.

Foram juntos para o caixa, pagaram às compras, Hinata colocando as suas na sua mais nova sacola ecológica e Kiba ganhando um olhar suspeito da mulher do caixa.

Ele, obviamente, se ofereceu para levar sua sacola, e não aceitou um "não" como resposta. Ela sorriu.

Já tinha certas opiniões sobre Inuzuka Kiba, ele era um homem bastante otimista, parecia sempre ter um sorriso grudado no rosto, adorava contar piadas, tinha um pé para as travessuras, as histórias de quando ele era criança e aprontava com os amigos a lembraram muito de sua irmã mais nova, adorava o que fazia e era muito dedicado. Falava bastante, o que ela achou engraçado, normalmente não falava muito, por ser tímida, mas quando encontrava com Kiba, acabava virando uma tagarela junto dele. Ela gostava muito do efeito que ele causava.

De vez em quando, ia encontrá-lo no parque para passarem a manhã juntos, conversar, falar sobre nada, tomar sorvete, jogar _frisbee _e descansar na beira do lago.

* * *

Naruto estava saindo de casa quando viu Sasori parado em frente à porta de Deidara, segurando algo coberto por um pano branco, a curiosidade batendo.

― Sasori! ― chamou.

O ruivo virou, viu o loiro fechando a porta.

― Naruto, e ai?

― Hm, hm, esperando pelo Deidara?

― Suponho que sim.

― Acho que ele saiu.

― Deve ser, porque estou tocando a campainha há um tempo já.

O arquiteto coçou a cabeça, olhava o vulto coberto com o pano, queria perguntar o que era...

Sasori percebeu o olhar curioso do loiro e sorriu.

― É um boneco que fiz esses dias, queria mostrar pro Deidara.

― Ah, ah! Posso ver?

― Pode sim ― apoiou o boneco no braço e usou a outra mão pra tirar o pano.

― PUTA MERDA! ― exclamou o loiro.

― O que?

― É O CHUCK!

― Chuck?

― O boneco assassino, cara, é igual! Só que o Chuck tem cabelo laranja e umas cicatrizes, velho, que zoado, me caguei agora!

― Sério? ― ele virou o boneco para si e ficou observando-o ― hm... É verdade, eu tava dormindo quando a idéia veio na minha cabeça, talvez eu tenha visto alguma coisa ontem que me lembrou do filme, não sei.

― Zoadásso!

* * *

Sasuke estava decidido, já fazia uma semana que Sakura havia passado o telefone de sua amiga fisioterapeuta e não importava a quantidade de comprimidos que ele tomava, a dor simplesmente não ia embora, resolveu ligar para a mulher, não agüentava mais a dor e ele precisava de suas costas.

Pegou o celular, encontrou o número, apertou _send_.

Tocou.

― _Alô? _― respondeu uma voz, uma mulher, óbvio.

― Hn... ― não estava mais tão certo de sua decisão, mas agora que tinha falado nada podia fazer ― a Sakura me passou seu telefone...

― _Ah! Você deve ser o Uchiha-san, certo? _― e como diabos ela sabia seu nome? ― _Sakura comentou de você esses dias, estava esperando pela sua ligação._

Sakura às vezes deveria cuidar da própria vida, era o que ele pensava.

― Bem, então você já sabe pra que eu liguei, certo?

― _Sei sim, é sobre as suas dores nas costas, né?_

― Isso...

― _Então, eu atendo nas casas, aliás, pra você não ficar preocupado, já estou fazendo pós-graduação, então já sou formada em fisioterapia, pra você não achar que vai ser tratado por uma maluca que ainda não se formou _― ela riu ― _só preciso saber quantos dias por semana e que horário você queria fazer._

― Hm... ― pensou no que tinha que fazer na semana ― pode ser de quarta e sexta?

― _Um segundo _― ele esperou, provavelmente estaria olhando sua agenda ― _posso sim! Pode ser às três da tarde?_

Pensou ― pode, não tem problema.

― _Então está combinado!_

― Hn...

* * *

― Hn... ― não tava dando certo, ele provavelmente não devia ter feito aquela jogada da partida anterior... Coçou a cabeça, que saco. Agora teria que virar o jogo.

― Ei! Shikamaru! ― suspirou, o que ele queria agora?

― Hn...

Esperou o amigo vir até a sala, mas ele só colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta.

― Minha Soda acabou, posso pegar a sua?

― Pode, pode, ta na geladeira.

Nem se passou um minuto e seu amigo já estava saindo apressado pela porta, o que fez com que ele levantasse uma sobrancelha, normalmente Naruto viria encher sua paciência, jogar um pouco de vídeo-game, comer todas as suas bolachas e depois ia embora.

O que ele não sabia, era que na mesma manhã, algo bastante peculiar havia sido deixado em sua geladeira, escrito em um papelzinho azul com letras roxas.

"Amor. Não vou estar de volta para o jantar, mas prometo que amanhã eu apareço aqui de novo, hahahahaha.

Beijos, Ino!

PS: Você viu minha camiseta? Acho que devo ter esquecido por ai!"

E bem, Naruto podia ser meio bobão, mas não era burro.

* * *

Sinceramente, às vezes se perguntava como podia ser tão azarado. Ele conseguia estar em seu apartamento todas as vezes que ela vinha limpar.

― _... E é assim que o mundo provavelmente estará se as florestas continuarem a ser destruídas, antes somente animais eram conhecidos por serem extintos, mas hoje em dia a história já é outra, várias espécimes de árvores já foram adicionadas ao catálogo de seres vivos extintos..._

O estranho era que ela estava bastante quieta, ela apenas limpava o redor da sua sala, arriscou olhá-la, suas sobrancelhas arqueando-se um pouco, Chiyo parecia bastante entretida com o documentário que se passava na TV.

Soubesse antes, teria deixado a TV ligada no Discovery Channel todas as vezes que ela viesse limpar.

* * *

― _Bom dia! Moradores do prédio _― Tenten pulou da cama, começou a procurar em seu quarto de onde saia à voz ― _hoje iremos fazer algo muito especial, algo para a nossa sociedade, então preciso que vocês se dirijam ao térreo, aguardo vocês..._

Encontrou um despertador na porta de seu quarto, pequeno e preto, quase o arremessou contra a parede quando viu a hora, 5:25am. De um sábado.

― _Caso vocês não venham, o alarme de incêndio está programado pra tocar às 6:00am de qualquer maneira._

Bufou, quem acorda às cinco da manhã em um sábado?!

Nem se preocupou em se arrumar, com a calça de moletom do pijama, seu _crocks, _uma camiseta e um moletom por cima saiu do apartamento, o cabelo todo bagunçado, chamou o elevador, seu vizinho saiu de casa também, ela quase riu, ele parecia um zumbi, o cabelo parecia uma grande bagunça, estava com uma calça azul de moletom e um casaco vermelho, descalço.

― Bom dia... ― tinha que ao menos ser educada, mesmo que não fosse muito com a cara dele.

― Hn... Bom dia... ― ele coçou o olho, ela conseguiu ver rastros de baba saindo pela sua boca, começou a rir, ele não entendeu e bocejou.

A porta do elevador abriu, ela já estava mais acordada agora, olhou para as pessoas dentro do cubículo como quem acha graça.

― Bom dia ― ela cumprimentou, entrando.

― Bom dia... ― respondeu Hinata, que não estava em uma situação muito melhor que a sua, usava uma grande camisa de cetim azul, provavelmente uma camisola, mas por baixo usava uma calça de flanela rosa com bolinhas marrons, seu _crocks _rosa grande demais para seu pé. A cabeleira toda bagunçada virando moda naquele elevador.

― Hn... ― Gaara parecia ser o único vestido decentemente por ali, estava com um _jeans _escuro e uma pólo verde, mas o cabelo ainda bagunçado, a roupa dele parecia amassada, perguntou-se se ele teria dormido assim.

― Bom dia Tenten... ― respondeu baixinho Sakura que apoiava sua cabeça no ombro de Gaara, Tenten perguntou-se como ela não sentia frio, com aquela camisola rosa de algodão, estavam em pleno outono... E Sapporo era conhecido por seus dias frios de outono e inverno.

O elevador parou no térreo, todos desceram no hall, Chiyo estava parada com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

― Esperaremos aqui até que todos cheguem ― informou. Como haviam sido os primeiros a chegar, aconchegaram-se nas grandes poltronas do hall, Kankuro se jogou no sofá, Hinata e Tenten começaram a conversar baixinho dividindo uma poltrona juntas e Sakura se ajeitou no colo de Gaara, os dois provavelmente voltando a dormir.

Não tardaram vinte minutos e o resto dos moradores já estavam no térreo, quase todos de pijama, com exceção de Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Chiyo guiou todos para o jardim do prédio, onde havia uma fila de pás, uma ao lado da outra.

― E pra que seriam essas pás, Chiyo-san? ― perguntou Lee.

― Nós iremos fazer uma boa ação para a sociedade e o meio ambiente, hoje! Iremos plantar uma árvore cada um!

Ou Shino nunca mais deixaria a TV ligada quando ela aparecesse por lá.

Alguns murmúrios passeavam pelo ar, alguns indignados, outros achando graça e alguns até que motivados, os indiferentes não diziam nada.

― Bem, o que estão esperando? Vamos!

Lee e Naruto foram os primeiros a começar, o resto seguindo.

Tenten até achou que estava sendo divertido, sabe, todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa junto. Pra ajudar em alguma coisa, que não fosse só para eles, ela teve uma vontade de se juntar àquelas ONGs que vivem por ai.

Bem, isso até um pedaço de terra espatifar-se na sua cabeça, daí ela ficou maluca e jogou terra de volta na direção de Kiba que estava tentando acertar Lee, mas sua pontaria não era uma das melhores, e ela acertou o Naruto, que daí a coisa ficou doida e começou uma guerra de terra. Que acabou com um monte de gente suja, todos os chuveiros ligados ao mesmo tempo e muita água fria por causa do curto. O que deixou o Sasuke de mau humor.

Quem visitasse o jardim do prédio, acharia graça nas quinze árvores plantadas uma ao lado da outra, com quinze plaquinhas bem peculiares em frente a cada uma delas.

* * *

Há, de volta ao tamanho normal dos capítulos :)

Só tem uma coisa que eu queria comentar; nessa capítulo (e provavelmente os próximos), não terá dias definidos, então é só ler sem se preocupar muito com isso.

Acho que só... Claro, mandem reviews, reviews me encorajam a escrever mais ;P


	7. Capitolo Settimo

Bem, quero só agradecer às pessoas que mandaram reviews no capítulo passado e também às pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de ler e que estão gostando :D

Espero que a falta de romance não esteja decepcionando alguns por aqui, hahahaha, mas é que bem, não esperem coisas como "se conheceram ontem, se beijaram hoje, estão namorando amanhã e depois se casaram" por aqui ;P

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO SETTIMO

― Filho, você pode me passar àquelas batatas? ― perguntou Chouza, apontando a colher para a bancada.

― Hn... Posso sim... ― Chouji não estava se sentindo muito bem, parecia que seu estômago ia pular para fora de sua boca a qualquer instante, podia sentir as gotas de suor escorrer por seu pescoço, pegou as batatas, só de sentir o cheiro ficou com vontade de vomitar, definitivamente não estava bem.

― Você esta se sentindo bem filho? ― Chouza parou o que estava fazendo, deixou o pano ao lado do fogão e se dirigiu ao filho.

― A-Acho ― ele se apoiou na mesa, seu pai logo em seguida passou o braço pelo filho, dando suporte ― que não ― já não via mais nada.

― Chieko! ― gritou Chouza, a mulher logo apareceu correndo na cozinha.

― Meu santo Deus! ― exclamou ― o que aconteceu Chouza?!

― Não sei, chama uma ambulância, rápido!

* * *

_I could be Brown, I could be blue, I could be Violet-Sky!_

― Oi?

― Ino-chan?!

― Tia Chie! ― exclamou Ino surpresa, abaixando o volume da TV ― tudo bom?

― Ai querida, quem dera! Mas não há tempo para formalidades, preciso que você venha até o hospital de Sapporo! ― ela parecia desesperada, o que preocupou Ino na hora.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― já estava desligando a TV e indo pegar o casaco e as chaves.

― É o Chouji! Não tenho muito tempo pra explicar, conversamos direito quando você chegar. Tenho que assinar umas coisas aqui.

― Não tem problema, já to indo.

Ino foi correndo até a estação de metrô e em menos de sete minutos já estava no hospital, pediu informações na recepção e uma enfermeira a levou até o quarto do paciente.

― Ino-chan! ― Chieko exclamou, correndo para a menina e a abraçando.

― C-Chouji? ― ela perguntou meio sem fôlego.

― Ele foi fazer uns exames agora, mas o médico disse que logo-logo ele volta...

― Ah... Tia... ― a menina sorriu simpaticamente para a tia, pegou um lencinho e limpou as lágrimas da mulher ― vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver ― dando tapinhas em suas costas ela sentou as duas no sofá do quarto.

― Vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber, ok?

Chieko não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Assina. Carimba. Assina. Carimba. Assina. Carimba. Lixo. Rasga. Assina. Carimba.

O mantra repetia-se continuamente, sinceramente, como ele não ficava maluco? Nem ele mesmo entendia; talvez tivesse uma paciência mais surpreendente do que imaginava, ou muita força de vontade, ou não.

Rasga. Assina. Carimba. Carimba. Lixo. Lixo. Lixo. Rasga. Queima.

Gaara suspirou e massageou os templos com os dedos, maldita dor de cabeça, daqui a pouco até no oculista ele teria que ir.

― Sabaku-san, seu celular está tocando ― sua mão meio que tremeu.

_Caralho que susto._

Virou a cadeira, o estagiário desse mês parado ao lado da porta, como é que ele entrou aqui em primeiro lugar? Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto entrar.

― Ah ― olhou para o telefone, estava realmente tocando, pegou, não identificou o número, mas atendeu mesmo assim.

― Alô.

― _Boa tarde, Sabaku no Kankuro-san?_

― Não... Aqui é o irmão dele, Gaara.

― _Ah! Gaara-san, boa tarde, aqui é a médica do Kankuro-san, Dra. Tsunade, é que minha equipe conseguiu criar o medicamento para o tratamento do seu irmão._

― Tratamento? ― não lembrava de nenhum tratamento.

― _Hn, estou falando com pessoa certa mesmo? Kankuro-san que faz parte de anônimos viciados em sexo _― ele podia imaginar a mulher sorrindo com vontade de rir, não que não fosse cômico, mas profissionalismo era importante ― _que estava fazendo alguns exames no hospital de Sapporo..._

― Ah, claro ― quem cuidava dos assuntos médicos do seu irmão era Temari ― certo, remédio?

― _Sim, é um medicamento que serviria da mesma maneira que um calmante, mas no caso para os hormônios do seu irmão, que estão em um nível mais elevado, será bastante útil e conveniente, eu acredito._

― Certo ― o que ela queria que ele fizesse agora? Falasse pro irmão?

― _Verdade, já mandei o motoboy entregar o remédio no prédio das empresas Sabaku há dez minutos, é capaz que já esteja chegando, se ainda não chegou _― respondeu, como se ele tivesse realmente perguntando.

― Hn, vou perguntar então...

― _Seu irmão não está por aí, está?_

― Não... ― Kankuro provavelmente estaria fazendo hora em algum bar.

― _Enfim, o remédio é pra ser tomado diariamente, durante um período de três meses e tem que ser sempre por volta da mesma hora, aconselho depois do jantar, não pode ser tomado quando o paciente estiver de barriga vazia, só isso, obrigada pelo seu tempo Gaara-san._

― Tenha um bom dia ― desligou o telefone.

E realmente, em menos de cinco minutos o estagiário já havia voltado com um pacote em mãos, Gaara, um pouco perturbado com o fato de não ter percebido o estagiário deixar a sala, pegou o pacote e colocou-o sobre sua mesa.

O remédio já estava pronto, os exames já haviam sido feitos, a médica já tinha passado a receita, só faltava contar para seu irmão.

Difícil seria fazê-lo querer tomar o remédio. Devia mesmo contar do remédio? Tinha certeza que ele ia ser contra, cabeça dura do jeito que era...

Suspirou, que pé no saco.

* * *

― Mas eu não acredito, não acredito! ― apertou mais cinco botões no elevador, o quinto andar não seria o suficiente, precisavam de mais andares para conversar.

― Eu sei! Fiquei super chocada quando o Gaara me contou! ― a menina colocou a mão no rosto, fazendo uma expressão de choque. A mais velha arregalou os olhos.

― E como funciona isso de viciado em sexo? ― nunca tinha ouvido falar em doença mais estranha!

― Como vou saber? Mesmo estudando medicina ― lembrou-se do seriado House que era sobre doenças estranhas ― nunca ouvi falar, tentei pesquisar alguma coisa na biblioteca da faculdade, parece que tem algo a ver com a alta de hormônios ou algo assim.

― Quando a gente acha que já viu de tudo nesse mundo... ― passou seu pano no canto do espelho, sinceramente, essas pessoas que ficam apoiando as mãos no espelho.

― Mudando de assunto, fui correr com a Ino no parque esse fim de semana, sabe quem eu vi? E não é a primeira vez que os dois parecem estar juntos.

― A moradora do 5A e o Kiba-san? ― chutou, tinha visto os dois juntos um dia que voltava de compras.

― Blah, você já sabe então... ― assoprou suas unhas, tirando uma poeira inexistente.

― Eles estão namorando?

― Sei lá, talvez, quem sabe ― não tinha visto os dois de mãos-dadas, pensando agora ― acho que não, eles tavam tipo, que nem amigos, sem dar as mãos e tal.

― Mas você acha que...? ― disse num tom meio sugestivo.

― Que os dois tão tipo, super afim um do outro, posso namorar um cara que precisa de um óculos, mas enxergo bem pra caramba, e os dois pareciam mais dois semáforos ambulantes, não o tempo todo né ― disse antes que a mulher a interrompesse ― parecia uma cena daquelas produções de filme adolescente, sabe?

― Ai que amorzinho...

_Nem ein, como é que você vai namorar o cara se nem direito você consegue olhar pra ele sem ficar vermelha?_

― É, é...

― Sabe o que? Sabe o que? ― lembrou-se Sakura.

― Eu tava passando outro dia...

* * *

― Você nos deu um baita susto meu filho ― Chouza agora conseguia respirar, quase teve uma taquicardia por causa do incidente com o filho.

― Realmente Chouji, infecção intestinal, você quer é matar sua família de preocupação ― ele fez uma careta, Ino podia ser menos agressiva, sabe, ele tinha acabado de ser tratado e tudo...

― Vive comendo porcarias! ― exclamou mama Akimichi ― eu disse que essa coisa dele morar sozinho só daria problemas, assim eu não posso nem ver como o menino tem se alimentado, acho que ele devia voltar pra casa...

Chouji fez uma cara horrorizada.

― Não! Peraí, nem vem mãe, eu não vou sair do meu apartamento... ― e não ia mesmo, agora que tinha sua casinha, ninguém o tirava de lá.

― Então precisamos fazer algo a respeito da sua alimentação ― concluiu Chouza.

Houve um momento de silêncio, Ino resolveu falar.

― Bem, eu curso nutricionismo, se vocês quiserem, sabe, posso dar um jeito na alimentação do Chouji, vocês são quase minha segunda família, sabe como é...

Chouza e Chieko se entreolharam, Chouji gelou.

― É mesmo! ― exclamou a tia ― Ino-chan, você escreveu aquele livro _best-seller _baseado na sua dieta, não foi?!

― Foi sim ― ela riu um pouquinho, aquele livro foi um acaso que acabou se tornando bastante polêmico.

A verdade é que Ino nunca tivera a intenção de escrever um livro, o que acontecia era que ela tendia a ser uma pessoa um tanto obsessiva, e por isso, quando colocava sua cabeça em alguma coisa, essa coisa virava sua grande obsessão, o que aconteceu com sua dieta. E ela acabou escrevendo um diário da dieta, falando o que ela comia, os exercícios que fazia e essas coisas, e um dia ela estava dando umas dicas para umas amigas em um café por aí e um editor escutou quando ela recitava algo do diário, o cara ficou super interessado e pediu que ela publicasse para sua editora, no começo recusou a idéia, tipo, quem iria querer comprar um livro de dieta dela? Obvio que no fim acabou cedendo, e não é que o livro virou um _best-seller_?

― Perfeito ― Chieko bateu palmas, Chouji suspirou pelo comportamento infantil da mãe, não que ele tivesse nada contra, mas sua mãe podia ser meio extrema às vezes ― a partir de amanhã Ino-chan será sua _personal trainer _querido!

Ele mal podia esperar por amanhã... Claro, claro.

* * *

― _Ai, desculpa Kuro, mas hoje nem rola, to super ocupada, desculpa querido._

Kankuro se despediu da menina e desligou a ligação, voltou para a lista de endereços, pela décima vez, e clicou no próximo número que aparecesse.

― _Kuro! _― disse a voz do outro lado da linha, aquela voz de lindos olhos esverdeados e pernas bronzeadas que encaixavam-se perfeitamente em sua cintura, que delícia!

― _Ah, oi... _― e que ele sempre esquecia o nome.

― _Que posso fazer por você amor?_

― Rola de você vir aqui hoje? ― diz que sim, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava começando a ficar desesperado.

― _Ai, desculpa Kuro _― ele estava tendo deja-vus demais hoje, ou as pessoas pareciam estar repetindo a mesma coisa ― _hoje eu tenho que sair com meu namorado, prometi pra ele, o cara não larga mais do meu pé se eu não for! Mas a gente pode combinar de se encontrar na quinta! Ai! Ele chegou, tenho que desligar amor, beijos!_

É isso, definitivamente, o mundo não estava pra ele, hoje.

Desesperado, sentindo-se traído (como se não fosse ele que traísse os outros com as namoradas deles), rejeitado e extremamente necessitado, foi desabafar.

Saiu de casa e pegou o elevador, chegou ao seu destino, tocou a campainha.

― Kankuro?

― Shino! ― desabafar com Shino.

― O que...? ― nem mesmo conseguiu terminar a frase, Kankuro já havia entrado no apartamento e se jogado no sofá.

― Shino! Nenhuma delas quer vir! ― ele disse com voz de sofrimento.

― Oi? ― que porcaria estava acontecendo?

― Elas não entendem que eu preciso transar com elas! Alguém me macumbou hoje! É incrível! Sabe, tudo o que eu queria era uma orgiazinha, sabe, só uma e nem mesmo uma menina eu consigo, todo mundo diz que ta ocupado, bando de filhas da puta, quando elas pedem pra me ver, eu vou lá e faço tudo, daí quando eu peço, há ― ele riu sarcasticamente ― elas tão sempre "muito ocupadas" ou "tem que sair com o namorado porque prometeu", namorado meu cú! Elas vão ver o que vão ganhar quando quiserem eu aqui.

Shino não respondeu. O que ele responderia de qualquer maneira? Porque Kankuro estava aqui no primeiro lugar?

― Uffa ― ele suspirou aliviado ― obrigada pela ajuda, sabe, foi muito bom desabafar com você, brigadão mesmo ― e da mesma maneira ligeira como entrou, saiu.

Oi?

* * *

Soujiro tinha que estudar para a semana de provas, Nana estava ocupada demais com seu mais novo namorado, Hayako não podia dar-lhe atenção, pois estava preparando o banquete do dia seguinte, Hiashi estava ocupado demais assinando seus documentos e Neji não estava por perto, provavelmente na faculdade fazendo trabalho extra, aquele nerd.

Hanabi estava entediada, todo mundo parecia estar ocupado demais pra ela.

Resolveu pegar um taxi e ir até a casa de sua irmã, quem sabe ela teria tempo pra sua irmãzinha favorita.

Pagou o taxi e sorridente foi até o portão, passou seu cartão, que havia ganhado da irmã, assim se caso Hinata não estivesse, Hanabi não ficaria pra fora do portão, e cantarolando foi até o hall.

Parou.

― Oh... ― admirou, quando é que tinham pintado o hall? Estava tão legal, pensou, mesmo não entendendo muito de arte, sabia que o que via era uma pintura muito bonita, era meio abstrata, acho que era assim que se chamava, não tinha certeza, mas tinham riscos azuis escuros, pretos, madrepérola, talvez fosse essa a cor, vermelho e branco.

Ela deve ter ficado um bom tempo observando o hall, porque nem percebeu a figura que se aproximava, curiosa.

― Hanabi? ― perguntou, fazendo-a virar-se num estalo, era daquelas que se assustava muito facilmente.

― Ah! ― gritou, apontando um dedo acusador ― você!

A pessoa riu.

― Sim, eu ― ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças _jeans _escuras.

― Como você sabe meu nome? ― perguntou desconfiada, colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé.

― Tenho minhas fontes ― respondeu, não agradando muito a menina.

― E posso saber qual é o seu nome?

― Deidara.

― Hn... ― ela ficou encarando-o, ele apenas a observava, ela parecia bastante brava, ele estava achando a maior graça na situação, ninguém falou nada, apenas podia-se ouvir o bater do pé dela ― você vai ficar ai o resto do dia? ― perguntou em um tom não muito amigável.

― Não sei, preciso ir a algum lugar? ― aquele tom de descaso deixando Hanabi cada vez com menos paciência.

― Eu que sei?

― Você não teria que ir a algum lugar? ― ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Quem disse que eu tenho que ir pra algum lugar? ― seus braços agora cruzados frente a si.

― Ninguém, só perguntei por curiosidade ― mexeu os ombros com indiferença. Podia ver que ela estava começando a perder a paciência, a velocidade com a qual seu pé batia no mármore aumentava a cada palavra que ele falava e ela já estava começando a ficar vermelha, resolveu terminar seu joguinho.

― Sabe, queria pedir desculpas pelo outro dia ― soltou de repente. Tão de repente que deixou Hanabi sem reação, fazendo sua raiva desinflar, que nem um balão.

― Ahn? ― foi o que conseguiu dizer.

― Pelo outro dia, que eu sujei seu vestido, foi sem querer mesmo, daí eu queria pedir desculpas, se você quiser eu posso te pagar um novo ― sugeriu.

― Ah, não precisa... ― o piloto automático tomando as respostas dela, um pedido de desculpas não era bem o que ela estava esperando.

― Un, eu ainda acho que te devo umas desculpas ― ele pareceu pensar por uns segundos, sorriu, sabia o que fazer ― que tal eu te pagar um sorvete invés de ficarmos parados aqui o dia todo apreciando minhas loucuras? ― uma expressão um tanto cômica tomava conta de seu rosto enquanto dava uma olhada no hall, lembrando das loucuras que se passavam em sua cabeça enquanto pintava.

― Pode ser ― peraí ― suas loucuras? ― ela olhou para o homem e para o hall, para o hall e de volta para o ser tão peculiar que estava com as mãos no bolso, o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, a camiseta cinza suja de tinta e os vans manchados ― você que pintou isso?

― É, é, algo assim ― ele piscou ― vamos? To com uma vontade enorme de comer sorvete de morango ― ele riu.

* * *

Por quê?

Por quê?

Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão estranhas?

― E sabe, eu acho que eu amo ela! Acho que sempre amei, tipo, é uma coisa tão estranha, e eu sempre achei que ela talvez gostasse de mim também, mulheres são tão complicadas, sabe, ela me chamava pra experimentar os chás dela, e dizia que minha opinião era importante, e ela trazia na minha casa! Achei que ela gostava de mim também, tipo, quando encontrava com ela na casa do Shikamaru, eu, cara, eu sou um puta idiota... Eu achava que ela ia lá porque era uma fanática secreta de GO, mas caralho, nem era isso porra, era porque ela queria ficar vendo o Shikamaru! Puta merda, eu sô um retardado, só pode... ― Naruto pegou uma almofada do sofá, colocou na cara e gritou, fazendo Shino que estava sentado na poltrona pular.

― Hn... ― sério, ele tinha algum anúncio de psicologia na porta da casa dele? Será que as pessoas confundiam biologia com psicologia? Por que diabos as pessoas estavam vindo atrás dele pra desabafar?!

― Shino... O que eu faço? ― ele perguntou tirando a almofada da cara e olhando para o teto, suspirando miseravelmente.

Como é que ele ia saber?

― Naruto, ― tentou falar no tom mais amigável que conseguiu ― por que você está aqui?

O loiro sentou-se no sofá, franziu o cenho e encarou o biólogo com um olhar meio indignado, como se o fato de ele estar ali fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

― Ué, você não é o síndico? A Chiyo mandou uma carta pros apartamentos falando das tarefas do síndico e ela disse que você resolvia _qualquer _tipo de problema ― suspirou, como se explicasse a uma criança que um mais um é igual a dois ― hm... De qualquer jeito, brigada, foi até que legal desabafar com você, sabe, o Sasuke não tava em casa e o Gaara, bem, ele ta trancado naquela loucura que é o escritório dele, daí foi legal da sua parte me escutar, vou indo então.

Shino escutou a porta fechar, ajeitou seus óculos, o que, exatamente, havia acontecido?

* * *

Como ele tinha acabado de secretário substitutivo? Ele não tinha a menor idéia, ou talvez tivesse.

Quando Temari ligou e pediu para que fosse conversar com seu primo, Sasori ficou um tanto receoso, o que diria? Não era muito bom com essas coisas, e fez questão de dizer isso duas vezes no telefone, mas Temari não ia escutar. A mulher só escutava o que queria, então lá foi Sasori, com toda a boa vontade do mundo, até o apartamento de seu priminho ver se conseguia ajudá-lo.

O que o surpreendeu foi que encontrou Gaara assistindo TV e não atrás de sua montanha de papéis, perguntou se havia alguma coisa errada, ele respondeu que não. Ah, Sasori conhecia aquele tom de voz, conhecia muito bem, o tom de voz que seu priminho usava quando estava puto da vida, não era um tom alto, tampouco um tom baixo, era um tom mediano, grave, que dava calafrios nos estagiários das empresas Sabaku, a maneira como ele fala com você, mas não olhando você, olha em sua direção, mas não para você em particular, é uma coisa meio bizarra de se entender, mas enfim, Gaara estava _muito _bravo com alguma coisa.

O primo arriscou e perguntou se ele estava com problemas com Sakura, o outro ruivo respondeu que não, não estava com problemas com sua "namorada".

Tentou perguntar se Kiba tinha aprontado mais alguma com ele, Gaara não respondeu, mas fez que não com a cabeça.

Perguntou se Kankuro tinha feito alguma coisa.

O ritmo da respiração de Gaara acelerou-se, Sasori pode ver as unhas do primo quase penetrando a carne do seu braço, seus olhos ficando um tom mais escuro.

Touché.

― Você quer conversar sobre isso? Sua irmã parecia preocupada quando me ligou, disse que você parecia meio perturbado, não sei se posso ajudar muito, mas posso tentar... ― tentou.

Gaara olhou seu primo, analisando de cima a baixo, como se calculasse algo. Viu a pressão feita sobre o braço do primo diminuir, a respiração voltando a um ritmo normal. Sasori meio que se sentiu aliviado.

― Na verdade, você pode.

E foi assim que as coisas acabaram do jeito que estava, Sasori perdendo um lindo dia de domingo, preso dentro de um escritório por causa da incompetência de Kankuro em contratar um assistente decente para Gaara. Suspirou derrotado, ah, Kankuro ia ver, Sasori teria sua vingança, ah se teria.

* * *

Gente, meus personagens estão muito vingativos esses dias. iheaioheiehheoa. o/

Enfim, mais um capítulo, próximo capítulo, hohohohoho, aguardem, apenas aguardem caros leitores! :O

Ah, não esqueçam de mandar reviews (com suas opiniões/críticas/sugestões/encorajamentos/etc) oks?


	8. Capitolo Ottavo

Capítulo surpresa! :D

Estava tão ansiosa que não agüentei e tive que postar esse capítulo antes! (e preparem-se, pois haverá mais capítulos surpresa ;D hahaha).

PS: Jotaro Saito é realmente um estilista de verdade, não sou a maior fã dele, mas encaixou pra o que eu estava procurando.

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO OTTAVO

― Mas Tenten-chan, o que eu vou fazer? Não é minha culpa se o cara foi, sei lá, investigar meu histórico e achou suas fotos lá no meio! ― Tenten bufou, sentou-se no sofá ― ele disse que só vai querer fazer se for com você, ai, por favor, Tenten-chan, vai, não vai matar você fazer isso, sem contar que o cara ta pagando super bem!

― Quão bem? ― perguntou agora interessada, a outra mulher agora fechava o celular e olhava-a empolgada.

― Bastante bem! ― ela foi correndo e sentou-se ao lado de Tenten no sofá ― então... Então você vai?!

Suspirou. Quem em sã consciência recusava dinheiro a mais?

― Vou né, fazer o que ― a mulher deu um gritinho e abraçou Tenten, a mesma riu, sua ex-agente podia ser tão dramática às vezes ― certo, mas pra que é que vai ser mesmo?

― Ah! Então, é para o estilista Jotaro Saito-sama, aquele novo que está super famoso agora querendo implantar os quimonos como roupas do dia-a-dia da mulher japonesa, sabe? ― não esperou ela responder, suspirando meio frustrada lembrando-se de com quem estava falando, Tenten tinha uma memória horrível ― de qualquer jeito, ele mesmo que fez questão de que você estivesse lá, eu não podia dizer que 'não', certo? Meu chefe me comia viva se eu não voltasse com você...

― Quando é o ensaio de fotos?

― Err... Então... ― a mulher tentou desviar o olhar e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

― Quando. É. O. Ensaio?

― Hoje... ― respondeu miúda, fechando os olhos e preparando-se para o que quer que seja.

Já era por volta da uma e meia quando as duas deixaram o apartamento de Tenten.

― Você não precisava ter batido na minha cabeça! ― reclamou a mulher, massageando o lugar atingido.

― Não precisava, eu tinha ― Tenten olhou a agente, levantando uma sobrancelha, como quem diz "você ainda vai reclamar mais?".

― Ai Deus, vamos logo ― a mulher pegou as chaves e abriu o carro.

* * *

― Eu... Não... Agüento... Mais... ― Chouji conseguiu dizer, parou, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, já não escorriam apenas gotículas de suor, ele jorrava suor, não agüentava mais correr, sua pele avermelhada pelos exercícios, suas pernas pedindo, implorando, por um descanso e sua barriga morrendo por um almoço.

― Deixa de reclamar Chouji! Você ta parecendo uma velha rabugenta! ― Ino deu uma risadinha nervosa enquanto uma velinha passava ao seu lado, depois voltou a encarar seu amigo, pulava de um pé para o outro para não perder o ritmo, o rabo de cavalo louro balançando ― vamo logo seu velhote! A gente ainda nem correu dois quilômetros!

― I-Ino... ― já nem mais conseguia formar uma frase.

― Jesus! Ta bom, nós terminamos esses quilômetros andando agora, sinceramente Chouji, você não tem um mínimo de resistência física ― ela suspirou e começou a andar, ele apressando o passo para alcançá-la ― mas de qualquer jeito, você vai ver, vou fazer de você um novo Chouji! ― seus olhos brilhando, o que assustou um pouco o homem.

Passados dois quilômetros e meio ele concluiu que andar era muito melhor do que correr podia ficar andando o resto do dia, não que ele realmente quisesse fazer isso, mas seria muito melhor do que ter que correr outro quilômetro. Isso sim.

― Chouji, eu vou ali no banheiro e já volto, daí você pode esperar por aqui ― disse indo em direção ao banheiro, o aprendiz de _chef _virando a tempo de perder a loura desviando o caminho do banheiro e entrando atrás das moitinhas do parque e seguindo o amigo.

― Olha o sorvete! Olha o sorvete! ― as orelhas dele captando aquele som tão bem vindo.

Chouji viu o carrinho do sorveteiro bem a sua frente, colorido daquele jeito para atrair as criancinhas, o painel cheio de fotos de todos os sorvetes possíveis, aquele sorveteiro velinho com seu chapeuzinho e avental azuis combinando e o sorriso que cativa todos os passantes.

Certificou-se de que a loura maluca não tinha saído ainda do banheiro, compraria seu sorvete e se esconderia em algum lugar para comê-lo, depois que terminasse diria que havia saído pra dar mais uma volta ou algo parecido, ótimo plano!

― Oi, eu queria um sorvete de chocolate, morango e menta com calda de chocolate e caramelo tamanho médio, por favor!

― Opa! Pode deixar, vou fazer um caprichado pro senhor! ― respondeu o sorveteiro sorrindo.

Chouji respondendo o sorriso, pensando no quão delicioso seu sorvete estaria, e ele bem que merecia um sorvete, depois de todos esses exercícios!

O sorveteiro entregou aquela montanha de derivados de leite ao cliente, pagou e deu até uns trocadinhos extras pro sorveteiro, que agradeceu de montes, e lá se foi Chouji pra trás da árvore, devorar seu desejado sorvete.

Pegou a colherzinha e passou pela bola de creme com as duas coberturas e o granulado que o sorveteiro deu de presente, podia sentir o aroma doce e açucarado... Já estava quase lá.

― Quem você _pensa _que você vai enganar Akimichi Chouji?!

Gelou.

― Se achando o espertinho, não é mesmo? ― Ino saiu da moita e parou em frente ao amigo, as mãos na cintura, o pé batendo e uma expressão nada amigável.

Ele não respondeu, parecia que tinham apertado _pause _no filme, a colherzinha estava há centímetros de sua boca, a boca preparada para comer o sorvete e os olhos arregalados como naquelas cenas em que a criancinha é descoberta pela mãe comendo um biscoito antes do jantar.

― Me dá esse sorvete agora ― não era uma pergunta e ele sabia muito bem disso.

A única diferença dos filmes das criancinhas com os biscoitos e da Ino com o Chouji, é que as criancinhas devolviam o biscoito pro pote e iam de castigo, enquanto Chouji enfiou a colher dentro da boca e saiu correndo com o pote de sorvete.

― CHOUJI! ― os passantes virando assustados e os pássaros nas árvores fugindo.

Obviamente Akimichi Chouji não se tratava de um atleta, então em segundos Yamanaka Ino o alcançou, tomou o sorvete de suas mãos, fez questão de dar-lhe um belo tapa na cabeça, gritou com o amigo durante uns bons minutos e ainda fez com que ele caminhasse mais dois quilômetros enquanto ela o acompanhava comendo o seu sorvete.

Hoje definitivamente não era seu dia.

* * *

― Sasuke-san, sem querer parecer intrometida, mas quantas horas por dia você fica no piano? ― perguntou com um ar meio preocupado enquanto massageava as costas do músico.

― Hn, algumas... ― como se ele fosse realmente admitir que pudesse chegar até oito horas.

― Certo... ― _provavelmente muitas horas, _pensou, a tensão que ele tinha nas costas não era um sinal muito bom ― como fisioterapeuta tenho que te aconselhar a comprar uma cadeira ortopédica, suas costas só podem piorar se você continuar usando o banquinho, ― ele ia abrir a boca, mas ela continuou ― não entendo nada de música, mas acabei de descobrir por que a maioria dos músicos nas pinturas dos museus parecem ser corcundas, banquinhos são só para apresentações ― se não fosse pelo tom amigável bastante nítido na voz da mulher, ele teria pensado que ela estava realmente brigando com ele.

― Posso contar que você vai comprar uma cadeira decente? ― ela riu ― não sei se as suas fãs gostariam muito de ver você corcunda.

Ele fez um barulho meio bizarro que ela resolveu tomar por uma risada, já que ela trabalhava em um músculo distendido.

― Fãs são assustadoras... ― ele confessou, ela deu uma boa risada, depois sorriu, Shizune não costumava rir assim quando atendia à clientes, talvez porque a maioria fossem aqueles velhos chatos que só reclamam ou adolescentes preguiçosas que fazem modelagem pra tirar a celulite invés de fazer um esporte.

― Posso imaginar, elas correndo atrás de você, gritando, com pôsteres seus em suas paredes e coisas do tipo ― lembrou da época do ginásio em que suas amigas eram fãs de uma banda ocidental de caras bonitões ―, mas elas são tão insuportáveis assim, é? ― sabia que Sasuke já estava na faculdade, meninas, quase mulheres, quando estão na faculdade já são mais maduras, _fangirls_ normalmente eram colegiais.

― Depende, as meninas da faculdade são mais na delas, ― o que era muito bom ― o ruim são aquelas estranhas com uniformes de colegiais que tentam invadir a faculdade... Não faço idéia da onde elas me descobriram... ― ele se contorceu um pouco por causa da dor ― acho que ficar corcunda não deve ser tão ruim assim.

― Mulheres são seres complicados ― ela riu ― e eu tenho pena dos homens.

― Então você é a única ― grande companheiro sarcasmo.

― Certo, certo ― apertou dessa vez mais forte, quase fazendo com que ele gritasse, quase, se ela fez de propósito, impossível saber.

* * *

― Perfeito! Perfeito! ― o _click click_ da câmera fazendo quase que um eco pelo estúdio ― Saito-san o que você acha? ― o fotógrafo perguntou ao estilista que assistia atentamente ao ensaio de fotos.

― Hm, muito bom, sabia que tinha escolhido a pessoa certa ― ele piscou para Tenten que sentava em uma grande poltrona vermelha ― desculpe o pedido de última hora Ren-san ― o estilista desculpou-se com a agente.

― A-Ah! Não tem problema nenhum Saito-sama! ― ela corou um pouco, quem não ficaria envergonhada se alguém como Jotaro Saito se desculpasse, tipo, pra você; uma simples agente que normalmente é pisoteada pelos sapatos caros de estilistas como Jotaro Saito.

― Prontinho! ― anunciou o fotografo, Tenten respirou aliviada, suas costas estavam começando a doer de ter que ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo, levantou-se e foi até sua agente que conversava com um homem meio estranho.

― Ren? ― tentou conseguir a atenção da agente.

― Tenten-chan! Esse é Jotaro Saito-sama, o estilista pra quem você acabou de tirar as fotos ― apresentou.

― Ah, muito prazer ― Tenten fez uma pequena reverencia, o estilista riu, mas não aquele riso debochado, uma risada otimista e respondeu a reverencia.

― Bom ver que algumas pessoas ainda seguem as velhas tradições, mas então, Tenten-san, queria agradecer por você ter vindo aqui e pedir desculpas pelo pedido tão em cima da hora ― ele pareceu tão sincero que Tenten não conseguiu ficar brava.

― Não tem problema! Magina, eu não ia fazer nada hoje mesmo ― coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito.

― Eu sei que não estou em posição de pedir muita coisa, mas queria saber se você podia fazer as fotos da minha coleção de primavera, pra _Vogue _Japão também...

― Hn... Sabe, eu não tenho trabalhado mais como modelo... ― uma expressão desapontada tomando conta de seu rosto, droga! Droga! Ela não ia conseguir dizer não ―, mas posso abrir uma exceção ― ele olhou-a agora sorrindo, Ren que assistia a cena e antes tinha riscado na agenda as fotos da coleção de primavera agora re-escrevia o compromisso ― com a exceção de que fique bem claro que eu vou posar como convidada e não como modelo, pode ser? Não pretendo continuar com a carreira de modelo de jeito nenhum.

― Claro! Você pode me passar seu celular? ― ela ditou os números e ele ligou para o celular, Tenten tirou-o da bolsa para guardar o número.

― O que é isso?! ― exclamou Ren com uma expressão horrorizada, apontando acusadoramente para o celular da menina.

― Meu celular ué ― respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia. Saito começou a rir.

― Como você tem coragem de sair de casa com uma coisa dessas?! ― pegou o celular da mão de Tenten, era um daqueles modelos que nem câmera tinha o celular. Não era nem colorido!

― Eu só uso pra fazer e receber ligações, então não tem porque ter um celular desses todos cheios de coisas ― pegou seu celular de volta.

― Eu não quero nem saber, vou te comprar um celular novo e ponto final! ― a menina suspirou, o estilista apenas observando a cena achando graça, a agente decidida e nada mudaria sua decisão.

* * *

Seu lábio inferior estava começando a ficar inchado de tanto que ela mordia o coitado, se olhava de cinco em cinco segundos no espelho, ia do banheiro até seu quarto e de seu quarto até o banheiro, tirava poeiras inexistentes de sua roupa, olhava para o relógio.

Estava absurdamente nervosa e começando a achar seu nervosismo ridículo, foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água.

Olhou mais uma vez o relógio, faltava ainda dez minutos... Voltou ao quarto e deu mais uma olhada no espelho, estava um tanto insegura, não tivera a ajuda de ninguém pra escolher a sua roupa, sua irmã não atendia ao telefone, Tamaki estava sumida e Tenten não estava em casa, escolheu um vestidinho preto com detalhes em branco, um pequeno lacinho em baixo da costura do busto, o vestido teria parecido um tanto vulgar, segundo o ponto de vista de Hyuuga Hinata, se ela não tivesse vestido sua meia calça preta, e estava friozinho de qualquer jeito, tinha escolhido um par de sapatilhas pretas e sua bolsa branca _caviar classic _Chanel, seu cabelo estava solto e usava uma tiara branca com um laço.

Suas mãos estavam começando a suar. Tora pulou em cima do espelho, fazendo a dona suspirar e pegar o gatinho, Maki apareceu abanando o rabo.

A campainha tocou, ela sentiu os pelos das costas arrepiarem-se.

― Escutem bem vocês dois ― começou ― Tora eu tranquei a porta da varanda, então nem tente pular, a comida de vocês já está na cozinha e Maki trate de comer devagar e com moderação, agora você tem que ser uma cadela responsável, pois têm pequeninos dentro de você. Entendido?

Tora marchou para a sala e Maki saiu correndo para a cozinha, só para Hinata repreendê-la para que andasse mais devagar.

Caminhou até a porta, respirou fundo e virou a maçaneta.

― O-Oi... ― ela disse baixinho, ele não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando, o que deixou ela mais sem jeito ― v-você fica bem de blazer... ― comentou, ele estava tão bonito de _jeans_ suéter, blazer e _all star_, ela sorriu quando viu que ele usava tênis.

Ele logo percebeu que não havia dito nada, ou ela pensou assim, já que ele balançou a cabeça e coçou o braço meio sem jeito, depois franziu o cenho e a olhou de volta, ela olhou-o curiosa por suas ações.

― Boa noite ― ele sorriu ― ah é? ― depois riu ― é que ta frio... Acho que talvez devesse ter me arrumado mais ― brincou.

― A-A-Ah! N-Não! Você está ótimo! ― talvez ela tivesse se arrumado demais. Ele riu da reação dela.

― É melhor você pegar um casaco, porque ta frio, posso esperar aqui, não vou morrer.

― Ok, um segundo então ― deixou a porta aberta mesmo e voltou para o quarto, pegou seu bolero branco de _cashmere _e voltou em passos apressados.

― Vamos indo? ― ele estendeu o braço e ela aceitou sorrindo.

* * *

― Sasuke seu gayzinho, abre a porta que eu sei que você ta ai!

...

― Tch... Você acha mesmo que eu sou idiota né? ― Naruto foi até a janela do hall, havia algumas pessoas passando pela rua naquela noite, sorriu ― UCHIHA SASUKE É GAY E NÃO PEGA NEM--- vmaif sse fuudiiee!

― Seu imbecil ― Sasuke tirou a mão da boca do loiro, limpou-a na camiseta do mesmo ― eu escutei da primeira vez, só que estava no andar de cima ― se mentiu, Naruto pareceu não perceber.

― Ah ta ― sem cerimônias entrou na casa do amigo e se tacou no sofá.

― O que você quer? ― o moreno perguntou sem muita paciência, estava compondo na hora que o loiro começou a gritar na sua porta, tinha tentado ignorar no começo.

― Todo mundo saiu hoje e eu to entediado...

― Novidade...

― É sério! Até o Shino tava saindo quando eu encontrei ele!

― Verdade...

― O cara é meio estranho, sabe, ele tava saindo com os óculos escuros e ta tipo de noite, de noite velho! Quem sai de óculos escuros quando ta escuro?

Sasuke sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, sabia que não conseguiria compor porcaria nenhuma com o loiro aqui, então resolveu ligar a TV e deixar o amigo falando sozinho.

― Cara, acho que ele tem uns lasers, assim, que nem o cara do X-Man, daí ele precisa usar óculos escuros que nunca pode tirar! Imagina que demais! ― agora ele fazia barulhos de efeitos especiais e reproduzia alguns golpes de quem quer que sejam.

O moreno respirou profundamente, paciência, dai-me paciência.

* * *

― Eu não fazia idéia que existia um restaurante tão gostoso aqui em Sapporo ― comentou lembrando-se da deliciosa lasanha que havia comido.

― É porque não é muito conhecido e eu vou pela política de que os melhores restaurantes são os desconhecidos, ou parcialmente conhecidos ― brincou Kiba.

― Ainda bem que a gente saiu antes daquela senhora perceber que você tinha derrubado o saleiro na sopa dela ― Hinata começou a rir.

Kiba começou a gargalhar, tinha ficado tão nervoso uma hora que ficou desatarraxando o saleiro e sem querer acabou jogando-o para trás, o saleiro ficando, mas o sal caindo todo na sopa de uma senhora que havia ido ao banheiro.

Hinata parou de rir quando chegaram até onde a árvore de luzes estava exposta, adorava Sapporo no inverno.

A noite estava meio fria, com um vento geladinho, invés de voltar para casa direto, Kiba teve a idéia de passear um pouco pelo centro, já que não era tão tarde ainda e as decorações de natal em Sapporo eram realmente bonitas. As árvores todas enfeitadas com luzinhas, esculturas de gelo, enfeites vermelhos, verde, branco e rastros de neve faziam do centro de Sapporo um dos mais bonitos no Japão.

Os dois pararam para observar as pessoas na pista de patinação, havia casais, velinhos de mãos dadas e crianças rodopiando e caindo, ela sorriu, é tão bom ser criança, quando você não precisa se preocupar com nada, quando ninguém liga pra o que você está vestindo, quando você pode dizer coisas como "eu quero ser uma atriz quando eu crescer" e seus pais apenas sorrirem pra você, quando a pressão dos exames são apenas um futuro distante e desconhecido. Quando a sua maior preocupação é se o seu pai vai te deixar comer sobremesa no jantar, ela riu, deixando seus pensamentos um pouco de lado, virou-se para dar uma espiada em seu acompanhante, não conseguindo controlar o vermelho que aparecia em suas bochechas ao ver que ele estava muito exatamente olhando pra ela sem ao menos disfarçar, há quando tempo estaria olhando?! _Que vergonha..._

Ele começou a rir da reação dela.

― Você é mesmo bastante diferente ― comentou apoiando a cabeça na mão, no mesmo braço que descansava nas barras de auxilio da pista.

― D-Diferente? ― não sabia se devia ficar contente ou triste com o comentário ― C-Como diferente?

― Diferente... ― ele desencostou a cabeça da mão e pousou-a sobre as bochechas da menina ― diferente do tipo que me da vontade de te beijar...

Ela não ficou vermelha, foi tão repentino que nem seu sistema nervoso captou a informação a tempo de fazer seu rosto corar.

Ele não esperou por uma resposta, provavelmente se tivesse esperado, talvez tivesse desistido de beijá-la, tinha que ser uma coisa impulsiva e sem pensar muito, e se ele a beijou. U-la-la.

No começo Hinata ficou meio incerta, não era a primeira vez que era beijada, mas era a primeira vez em muito tempo que o fazia, passou os braços pelo pescoço de Kiba, os braços dele encaixando-se perfeitamente em sua cintura pequenina. Ele aprofundou o beijo, agora explorando sua boca com a própria língua, agora isso era a primeira vez para ela, começou a ficar um tanto desesperada sem saber direito o que fazer, mas resolveu tentar segui-lo, o que pareceu resultar bem, era tão bom beijar desse jeito... Sentiu um calafrio gostoso quando uma de suas mãos subiu por suas costas, levando-a mais para perto, se possível, dele. Ele beijou sua bochecha, parando o beijo por ar, os dois ofegantes e aquelas pequenas bolhas de ar saindo de suas respirações, estava ficando mais frio, ela pegou seu rosto com suas mãozinhas e beijou-o mais uma vez, mas nada como um beijo pra levar o frio embora, deu um sorrisinho.

* * *

― G-Gaara? ― escutou uma vozinha chamá-lo.

― Hn, boa noite Hinata ― cumprimentou a menina que saia do elevador, ele pareceu analisá-la por uns segundos, obviamente ela não reparou que seu olhar tardou uns segundos a mais em suas pernas, mas tudo bem, ela não precisava reparar nisso mesmo.

― Boa noite ― ela sorriu, ele quase ficou com vontade de sorrir também, sem saber ao certo por que ― ah ― uma expressão curiosa tomando conta de seu rosto ― se você também está chegando em casa agora, por que não usar o elevador?

― É que eu vim de escada, o apartamento da Sakura é no andar de baixo ― e como o elevador estava demorando demais ele resolveu vir pra casa de escada.

― C-Certo ― ela corou um pouco, pensou que ele fosse dizer que o elevador estivesse demorando muito, mas era culpa do Kiba que ficou segurando a porta pra ficar roubando beijos! _Aquele bobo..._

― Você saiu hoje? ― perguntou no seu tom monótono de sempre.

― Aham, fui jantar na cidade, as decorações de natal estão super bonitas como sempre ― segurou seu braço por trás, seu vizinho fazia com que ela se sentisse meio sem jeito, ela não entendia muito bem por que, ele tinha um ar diferente das pessoas que ela conhecia, mas não que fosse uma coisa ruim, era só diferente.

― Hn, eu vi as decorações quando estava indo pro trabalho, ― podia terminar a conversa aqui e se despedir agora, porém a vontade de continuar a falar o prendia, o problema era que ele não era lá uma pessoa de conversas ― eu gosto das esculturas de gelo... ― foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

― Eu também gosto muito delas! ― ela respondeu entusiasmada, sua mãe costumava levá-la para ver as esculturas de gelo quando era bem pequenina e vinham visitar Sapporo nas férias, sentindo-se confiante resolveu que agora seria a melhor hora ― Hm... Minha escola de balé vai apresentar uma peça no dia 22 de dezembro, e eu ganhei um monte de convites, queria saber... Queria saber se você gostaria de vir ― suas bochechas coradas meio que a entregando.

― Pode ser, não tenho nada marcado no dia 22 mesmo ― e se tivesse, que o imbecil do Kankuro cuidasse, agora rezando para que tivesse um batidão de reuniões nesse dia ― quando você puder então, é só deixar o convite na porta.

Hoje estava sendo, definitivamente, um ótimo dia!

― Ta bom! Eu deixo na sua porta amanhã mesmo! Boa noite Gaara ― sorrindo ela se despediu e entrou pra dentro de casa.

Gaara entrou em casa e pegou o celular, apertou o número de discagem rápida para o escritório.

― _Gaara-sama, o que posso fazer pelo senhor? _

― Ryuuji, o que eu tenho marcado pro dia 22 de dezembro?

― _Um segundo _― o secretário foi olhar na agenda, podia escutar o barulho das páginas, realmente deveria trocar sua agenda por uma eletrônica ― _aqui. O senhor não tem nada marcado nessa data, na verdade é a sua folga._

― Certo, ― parou pra pensar um pouco, forçando sua memória ― passe as reuniões do dia 18, 19 e 26 pro dia 22 então.

― _Mas senhor, no dia 22 é a sua folga._

― Eu sei. Quem vai comparecer nessas reuniões é o meu irmão, pode colocar isso na agenda dele.

― _Certo, posso fazer mais alguma coisa pelo senhor?_

― Não, só isso, boa noite.

― _Boa noite Gaara-sama._

Gaara desligou o celular, trancou a porta e sorriu cinicamente, por que não havia pensado nisso antes?

* * *

Hu;  
Agora meus personagens vingativos estão tendo suas vinganças e_e  
Un, acho que as fãs do Sasuke querem me matar agora, ele ficou meio, não sei, conversativo? Hahahaha. De qualquer maneira, eu pensei nisso quando escrevia, e essa fic é universo alternativo e ele tem uma família feliz a tudo, então achei que não faria sentido se ele fosse um cara, sei lá, todo cheio de problemas (só pensar no pequenino Sasuke que adorava seu irmão e era super fofo nos flashbacks do mangá, isso n_n).

Aguardo seus reviews!


	9. Capitolo Nono

Mais um capítulo pra vocês pessoinhas, espero que vocês estejam gostando... E mandem reviews que eles me encorajam :)

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO NONO

― Você é o ser mais folgado do universo Hanabi! ― o menino empurrou as pernas da menina que se ajeitavam sobre seu colo, o taxi já era apertado, não precisava de mais desconforto do que já estava passando.

― Deixa de ser um estraga prazer Soujiro, minhas pernas estão doloridas, eu andei demais ― cabeça dura do jeito que era, tornou a colocar as pernas no colo do menino, que bufou em retorno.

― Me diz, mais uma vez, por que diabos eu estou indo visitar a sua irmã com você em plena manhã de domingo quando podia estar em casa dormindo? ― olhou o relógio, uma raiva batendo quando viu o horário; 10:50, como ele queria matar a amiga por ter pulado, literalmente pulado, em cima dele às oito e meia da manhã dizendo que os dois iam sair, quem quer que seja que deixou a menina entrar no seu quarto àquela hora ia perder seu emprego e isso era fato.

― Porque eu sou sua melhor amiga e eu vou ficar entediada se for sozinha pra casa da minha irmã ― respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia e ao mesmo tempo como quem tira sarro ― não que minha irmã seja entediante, mas ela é cheia dos problemas lá e agora que a mulher ta namorando vai ser difícil conseguir conversar com ela, sabe, avoada do jeito que é.

― Falando na sua irmã, que horas é a apresentação dela? ― não lembrava se era à tarde ou à noite, seus pais tinham informado que iriam ver a apresentação, mas não disseram o horário.

― À noite, acho que deve ser umas oito e pouco, não sei, a gente pergunta pra ela quando chegar ― ela agora brincava com as mãos pra fora da janela, tentando atrapalhar um motoqueiro.

― Tira a mão da janela Hanabi! ― ele puxou a mão da menina em tempo do motoqueiro, bastante nervoso, passar. Ela começou a rir.

― Esse... Povo... Estressado ― gargalhando agora ― você viu a cara do motoqueiro?!

Suspirou, sua amiga só arranjava problema e qualquer dia desses alguma coisa ainda acontecia com ela...

― Chegamos ― informou o taxista estacionando o carro em frente ao portão do prédio.

Hanabi pulou do carro num piscar de olhos e saiu correndo, Soujiro podia escutar ela rindo, filha da mãe! Ela acorda ele cedo, faz ele sair sem comer e ainda tem coragem de dar risada e não pagar o taxi!

Não muito contente ele pagou pelo taxi e foi até o portão, onde a menina fazia caretas para a câmera.

* * *

― Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― olhou em direção ao menino que ocupava o sofá com seu cão, o sofá que ela tinha que estar usando e não ele...

― Hm... ― dessa vez olhou em direção ao seu namorado que andava de um lado para o outro na sala, o pra lá e pra cá dele deixando ela meio nervosa já que estava deitada no chão lendo sua revista.

― Gaara... ― agora já impaciente, sentou e ajeitou-se em posição de índio, as costas eretas e os braços cruzados, a revista largada aberta ao seu lado ― o que aconteceu?

Kiba não disse nada, apenas olhou para o ruivo também, já fazia minutos, quem sabe horas, que estava ali e Gaara não havia dito nada, sendo que ele é quem tinha chamado os dois, sua curiosidade estava começando a pegar.

O ruivo parou, os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido, como quem considera algo.

― Vocês se lembram da _doença _do Kankuro, certo?

Sakura olhou Kiba que assentiu com a cabeça.

― Sim... ― respondeu.

― A médica dele me ligou, ela disse que conseguiu um remédio que vai acalmar os hormônios dele e mandou entregar no meu escritório há uns dias ― continuava olhando para o chão, considerando ―, mas eu sei que o Kankuro não vai querer tomar o remédio, não sei o que fazer...

Akamaru pulou do sofá, o veterinário olhou para a médica, sorrisos cínicos passando por suas faces, Gaara agora observava a namorada.

― Mas você não precisa realmente dizer pra que serve o remédio... ― começou o amigo, a médica apenas sorrindo, agora voltando a sua atenção para sua revista.

― Ele tem reclamado de umas dores de cabeças esses dias... ― comentou o ruivo, seguindo a mesma linha de pensamento que os outros dois.

― Então acho melhor você avisar seu irmão que o remédio pras dores de cabeça dele, chegou ― agora a rósea escrevia freneticamente em sua revista ― não, não, Dostoievsky!

― Eu não acredito que você ta fazendo essas revistas de vestibular de novo... ― comentou Kiba olhando horrorizado para a menina escrevendo no chão, Gaara já não estava mais na sala ― sua nerd...

Se escutou, pareceu não demonstrar, apenas continuou a responder em sua revista.

― Eles acham que eu sou burra? Claro que é Rússia... ― falou indignada.

― Só por curiosidade, quantas dessa você já comprou esse mês?

― Ah, acho que essa deve ser a vigésima...

...

― Nerd.

* * *

― Não, eu já disse que foi um acidente! Ele não tinha me visto, ― sinceramente, ela já estava começando a perder a paciência, devia ser a milésima vez que ela explicava isso ― e ele ainda pediu desculpas e me pagou um sorvete, viu? Tudo resolvido!

― Hm... Não sei, acho que não foi um acidente ― como ele era cabeça dura!

Ela bufou.

― Então continua pensando assim, que sabe o que? Eu to poco me lixando, agora onde diabos esta o Naruto?! ― que droga aquele idiota fazendo ela esperar assim tanto tempo na porta. Seu dedo não largando a campainha.

― Ai, ai que droga! Já vai! ― escutou uma voz emburrada abrindo a porta ― Soujiro? Hanabi?

― Seu idiota! Sabe a quanto tempo eu to tocando a campainha?! ― gritou a menina irritada.

― Eu tava tomando banho pô! ― apontou pro cabelo molhado.

― E eu com isso? ― ela agora entrava na casa, seguida de um não muito contente Soujiro.

O loiro apenas observando os dois, Hanabi sentou no sofá e Soujiro na poltrona um tanto distante da menina.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― perguntou intrigado.

― Não ― respondeu a menina em um tom amargurado.

― Sim ― respondeu o menino no mesmo tom.

O loiro suspirou. Hanabi encarou Soujiro, praticamente fazendo buracos na cabeça do menino.

― Não ― disse numa voz firme.

― Sim ― desafiou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

― Não aconteceu nada! ― ela agora estava de pé no sofá e gritava com ele.

― Claro que aconteceu! Você fica saindo com esse cara que você mal conhece, e se ele tentasse te estuprar?! Você nem sabe nada sobre ele, totalmente irresponsável Hanabi! ― ele continuava sentado, mas as palavras foram praticamente cuspidas de sua boca.

― O que eu faço e com quem eu saio não tem nada haver com você! E o Deidara não é nenhum estranho! ― isso ganhando a atenção do loiro ― ele é vizinho do Naruto! Não é como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sem contar que, por que diabos você se importa com isso?! ― é incrível, do nada seu amigo tinha virado o cara mais mala sem alça do universo! Ele nem conhecia o Deidara direito, como ele podia dizer essas coisas? Não era ele que vivia falando que julgar nunca era bom?

― Ei, ei... Peraí gente, ― Naruto tentou acalmar os dois ― Souji, eu conheço o Deidara, é meu amigo, gente boa, não acho que o cara faria mal a ninguém...

― Viu! ― Hanabi agora olhava brava para o amigo, dessa vez já voltara a sentar no sofá, Soujiro bufou e ficou quieto, resmungando algo sozinho ― você vai ver, vou contar pra tia Tsunade, vamos ver o que ela acha.

― Você não ousaria...!

― A-A-Ah! ― exclamou o loiro ― falando na velha, vocês vão encontrar com ela hoje, não vão? O velho também né? ― tentou mudar de assunto.

― Velho você quer dizer o tio Jiraya? ― indagou a menina, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

― É claro que é o meu pai... ― resmungou Soujiro.

― Sei lá, podia ser outra pessoa.

― É, eles mesmo, então, fala pra eles que eu precisava falar com os dois, é que eu acho que vou precisar usar meu quarto na casa de vocês durante as férias... ― ele riu meio sem jeito.

― Aviso sim... Mas você não precisa nem avisar, o quarto é seu mesmo, e você é tipo da família Naruto ― Soujiro disse sorrindo ― eles são seus padrinhos afinal de contas.

― Eu sei, eu sei, é que talvez seja pelo mês todo, daí você sabe...

* * *

― Eu juro que odeio esse apartamento ― ela olhava com desprezo a estrutura de seu quarto ― se não fosse aquela velha maluca que morava aqui antes, meu apartamento seria normal e igual a todos os outros! Que raiva daquela velha ― ela abraçou seu namorado mais forte, usando seu peito de travesseiro.

― Por que você não faz uma reforma aqui então? ― perguntou ele suspirando, que problemático isso... ― você ganhou uma grana com aquele livro, não é?

― Então, mas eu usei parte do dinheiro do livro pra comprar meu apartamento e os móveis todos, ― ela agora sentava na cama, as costas apoiadas no dossel ― e eu não quero pedir dinheiro pros meus pais já que eles é quem pagam o condomínio...

Ele não respondeu, mas ela continuou falando mesmo assim, como se Ino alguma vez se importasse com a falta de interesse das pessoas.

― E eu quero guardar o resto do dinheiro, sabe, ter um dinheiro pra casos de emergência.

― Você pode pedir pro Naruto fazer o projeto do seu quarto, é capaz dele nem cobrar o projeto ― comentou Shikamaru.

― Pode ser, mas eu vou usar o dinheiro que eu ganho vendendo minhas receitas de chá pro restaurante do tio Chouza, daí eu tenho que me esforçar mais, sabe, tenho que descobrir umas combinações novas, é isso ― disse entusiasmada ― o que você... Acha... Shikamaru? Honestamente! Só você pra dormir tão rápido! ― ela olhava inconformada para o jogador de GO que dormia como uma pedra ao seu lado.

― Ah... Preciso correr! ― em um pulo a loira saiu da cama e foi se trocar, que o parque a aguarde!

* * *

― Sasori?

― Gaara? ― os dois ruivos se olharam curiosos ― fazendo o que aqui? ― perguntou o mais velho.

― Hinata me convidou para assistir a sua apresentação, mas o que _você _faz aqui? ― o tom dele um pouco surpreso, Sasori era provavelmente uma das últimas pessoas que ele esperava encontrar aqui hoje.

― Minha amiga Meyu também apresenta hoje, acho que ela vai dançar como Claire, daí ela me chamou pra assistir, ― ele pareceu pensar um pouco ― Hinata sua vizinha?

― É...

― Gaara! ― escutou alguém gritar, fazendo os dois ruivos virar, Kiba agora correndo na direção deles ― é melhor a gente ir, acho que aquele barulho estranho que tocou duas vezes deve ser tipo um sinal... ― lembrou que ele levou um susto porque estava no banheiro quando tocou a primeira vez ― Sasori?

― Vim assistir a uma amiga minha ― respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar.

― Saquei, enfim, vamo logo! ― disse agora empurrando o amigo para a entrada do auditório, acenando para Sasori que riu e acenou de volta.

O espetáculo começou, mas Hinata só entrava no segundo ato, melhor dizendo, depois do intervalo, ou foi isso que ela disse para Kiba. Seu lugar, que era junto com o do Gaara, era até que muito bom, podia ver a irmã mais nova de Hinata, não estava muito longe deles, ela parecia estar sussurrando alguma coisa para um menino loiro ao seu lado, ele riu baixinho quando a mulher que estava sentada ao lado dele pareceu brigar com os dois, provavelmente a mãe do menino, e um homem de cabelos brancos tentar abafar sua risada, olhou para seu amigo, achou engraçado o fato de Gaara estar realmente concentrado, o panfleto com o programa em uma mão e os olhos quase nem piscando.

* * *

Olhou para seu parceiro, ele sorriu carinhosamente fazendo-a sorrir de volta, dessa vez mais calma, tudo daria certo, ela tinha certeza, mas o nervosismo parecia que não ia embora por completo, seu coração estava a mil... A parte das russas tinha ido muito bem, mas seu _Pas de Deux _era outra coisa, ela passara quase que o ano todo treinando para isso.

― Vocês entram... ― olhou para a assistente de palco que olhava o relógio, um desespero rápido bateu e ela prendeu a respiração ― agora!

Respirou fundo e deixou que seu parceiro a guiasse para o palco. Pararam em suas posições, ela escaneou o público rapidamente, já sabia quais eram os lugares, sorriu ao ver Gaara e Kiba, depois ao ver Hanabi e Soujiro, Tenten e Tamaki não muito longe e por último, no camarote superior, sentiu uma confiança maior ainda quando viu seu pai, ela ia conseguir sem problemas.

A música começou, ela fechou os olhos e respirou, deu o primeiro paço, seus braços pareciam plumas, como ela passara horas treinando eles para que dessem essa impressão... Imaginou que o chão não fosse o chão dando mais leveza aos pés, os nomes dos passos marcados em sua cabeça, subiu, girou, imaginou-se nos dias dos ensaios onde não havia público e acalmou-se mais, a melodia tão conhecida fazendo-a sentir-se em casa.

Hanabi estava tão orgulhosa de sua irmã, sabia que ela não era a melhor bailarina, mas não deixava a desejar nada, podia não ser a coreografia mais difícil nem um balé famoso, sua irmã e seu parceiro, quem ela faria questão de parabenizar depois, faziam dessa dança uma das mais bonitas, nem parecia que ela pisava no chão, sua irmã era esguia e sabia que ela dançava esforçando-se ao máximo, olhou para o camarote e viu seu pai que assistia sua irmã com toda a atenção do mundo, Hinata ficaria tão feliz, se já não estivesse, ao saber que seu pai tinha vindo.

Estava acabando, o final... Hinata começou a ficar mais nervosa, o final não era o seu melhor, respirou fundo e sorriu, lembrando que tinha que sempre sorrir, deu a primeira pirueta, a segunda, a terceira, a quarta, a quinta, a sexta, a sétima... Era agora, deu a oitava, prendeu a respiração, ela não conseguiria pisar sem cair, seu pé estava numa posição errada, continuou sorrindo, segurou com delicadeza, mas força, no braço de Kenji, que pareceu perceber e por isso deixou o braço mais ereto, desceu e rapidamente subiu na ponta de novo, terminando o passo em _Attitude derrière, _suspirou aliviada, ela tinha conseguido, sabia que levaria uma bronca de sua professora, mas tinha conseguido! Fizeram o _Rèvèrence, _os dois sorrindo com a onda de aplausos e deixaram o palco.

* * *

― Então posso considerar que o senhor disse sim? ― o homem olhou esperançoso para o não tão interessado vice-presidente que brincava com uma caneta.

_Claro que não, você é tipo otário? Já disse que é o Gaara que decide essas merdas, não eu, cara idiota, acha que vai tirar proveito de mim, odeio esses filhas da puta... _― Kankuro coçou a barriga, odiava os caras da bolsa de valores.

― Olha, acho melhor você falar com o presidente do que comigo, eu não posso fazer nenhuma decisão sobre o assunto, o único que eu podia fazer ― e que ele já tinha feito há uma hora, e esse otário só enchia o saco ― era adiantar as coisas, o resto você tem que marcar uma reunião com o Gaara e decidir com ele.

― Ah... Entendo... ― _finalmente velho! Finalmente! _― então marcarei uma reunião com Sabaku-san, muito obrigado ― _isso, isso, vai embora..._

― Até logo!

― E essa foi a última reunião, Kankuro-san ― disse Ryuuji sorrindo para seu 'chefe' que afundou na cadeira, aliviado.

― Graças a Deus cara, mas eu só não entendi como é que eu terminei com tantas reuniões hoje... Normalmente eu tenho umas cinco por mês, tipo, cara, por mês, e hoje eu tive pelo menos umas dez! Que bizarro... E a maioria dos caras era assunto com o Gaara, ou esses caras são idiotas pra caralho ou... Ou... Ou... Puta que o pariu! ― ele gritou, a ficha caindo só depois de doze horas de reuniões ― aquele pirralho cínico fez isso de propósito! ― ele olhou para o assistente do irmão, que não conseguiu disfarçar o riso muito bem ― e você sabia disso! Seu traidor cara, traíra! ― agora apontando um dedo acusador para o assistente que ria descontroladamente.

* * *

― _Não, não! Você não entendeu, essa mesa tem que entrar em diagonal! _― mas que droga essas pessoas gritando de manhã cedo... Grunhiu quando o barulho de algo caindo ecoou e uma seqüência de gritos seguiu. Ótimo... Agora que ele não ia conseguir voltar a dormir.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e resmungou algo incompreensível, se fosse menos de dez da manhã alguém ia ser bem mal recebido pelo vizinho novo, se tinha uma coisa que estressava o moreno eram mudanças, principalmente se passadas durante o período da manhã. O relógio digital dizia 9:58am com suas letras digitais vermelhas fazendo seus olhos arderem um pouco. Não pensou nem duas vezes, pulou da cama, pegou uma camiseta qualquer e marchou até a porta.

Preparado pra começar a brigar com quem quer que fosse. Sua expressão nervosa e irritada foi rapidamente trocada por um sorriso cínico. Ora, ora, ora... Se não era...

― Neji? ― seu nervosismo de alguns segundo atrás completamente esquecido, ele agora encostado no vão da porta com os braços cruzados observava o Hyuuga que gritava com os homens da mudança virar-se para a porta do seu apartamento.

― Uchiha ― Sasuke quase, mas quase começou a rir. Aquele tom de ódio bastante nítido na voz do moreno mais velho ― o que você quer?

― Nada... ― por enquanto nada, ainda ― só vim dar as boas vindas, afinal, somos vizinhos agora... Até mais tarde, Neji ― não deu tempo para o outro responder, apenas entrou em casa e fechou a porta, indo preparar o seu café, seu sorriso cínico nunca deixando seu rosto.

Pelo menos agora ele não ia morrer de tédio todos os dias.

* * *

Ah... Esse capítulo foi uma página menor que os outros, desculpe gentes –se enfia em uma latinha de atum- prometo que o próximo fica do tamanho normal, enfim, só queria abrir um parêntesis aqui, a apresentação da Hinata não é nada grandioso oks? Então não imaginem um Bolshoi pelo amor de Deus.


	10. Capitolo Decimo

Ah, eu tenho uma **surpresa **para as **fãs de Sasuke x Hina**, eu acabei de postar o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova fic; **Rakujitsu**, dêem uma olhada, é o meu presente de natal pra vocês meninas x)  
(Já que a maioria das que me deixaram reviews eu pude ver que são grande fãs do casal).**  
Nota; **gente, eu queria agradecer imensamente a Srta. **Nyo-mila **pelo seu review em especial, e gente, se vocês tiverem queixas de qualquer coisa, ou acharem que eu possa melhorar (como a nyo-mila disse que as coisas estavam meio enroladas, que é verdade gente) me avisem pelo amor de Deus! A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Graças a esse review eu consegui arrumar umas coisas absurdas e diminuir o numero de capítulos previstos o que me ajudou demais! Agora sim posso dizer que o bixo vai pegar por aqui, então se preparem pessoas 8)

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO DECIMO

Kankuro estava com um bom humor danado, tinha acabado de voltar de uma festa, satisfeito consigo mesmo e suas pegadas da noite, deu um sorriso bobo enquanto lembrava-se da menina do bar, ela tinha uma puta bunda, e depois da rapidinha na pista e cara... Meu Deus, da mulher que ele pegou no banheiro, as mais velhas eram sempre as melhores, continuou mexendo seu miojo, aquele cheiro gostoso só deixando as coisas melhores, mulheres mais velhas e safadas são definitivamente uma dádiva dos céus. Principalmente quando elas invadem o banheiro masculino e te prendem com elas em um Box.

Ele riu sozinho, coçou a cabeça e bocejou, colocou o miojo num prato e foi sentar no sofá, uma maratona de Futurama passando na TV.

Foi logo depois que ele terminou de comer e desligou a TV que ele reparou no pequeno pacote branco em cima da mesinha da entrada, curioso foi ver o que era, não lembrava de ter pedido alguma coisa, abriu o pacote e segurou o vidrinho transparente com comprimidos azuis na altura de seus olhos, balançou o potinho fazendo os comprimidos baterem uns com os outros, que porcaria era isso? Viu um papel que estava em baixo da caixa e começou a ler;

_Kankuro,_

_Sua médica mandou esse remédio, disse que é para suas constantes dores de cabeça, você tem que tomar uma vez por dia durante três meses, tem que ser tomado diariamente sempre por volta do mesmo horário, ela recomendou que fosse depois do jantar já que não pode ser tomado de barriga vazia, já que causa efeitos colaterais._

_Gaara._

Ta vendo? Hoje era seu dia cara, alguém acordou hoje lá em cima e disse; Hoje vai ser o dia do Kankuro! E ele agradecia essa pessoa com todas as suas forças, olhou o relógio, ainda era de manhã, olhou o vidrinho com os comprimidos azuis, depois pro prato de miojo que ele tinha acabado de comer... Ah ele ia tomar esse remédio é agora mesmo! Já ia mandar essas dores de cabeça pra puta que o pariu e curtir o resto do dia, afinal de contas, ele não ia estar de barriga vazia e esse era tipo seu café da manhã. Perfeito.

Pegou a garrafa de coca-cola, já pela metade, e sem nem usar copo, colocou o comprimido na boca e bebeu o conteúdo da garrafa.

* * *

― Eu não acredito! ― gemeu, quase quis bater sua cabeça contra a parede, olhava para a porta da varanda aberta e depois para seu apartamento, a ausência de certo pontinho laranja deixando-a louca.

Sentiu um focinho gelado em sua orelha, olhou sua cadela absurdamente gorda, notou rindo, por causa da gravidez, abanar o rabo enquanto tentava 'consolá-la' de alguma maneira.

Não precisava nem pensar, ela já sabia onde seu gatinho havia ido parar, suspirando derrotada a menina levantou do chão, calçou suas rasteirinhas e marchou até o seu vizinho, tocou a campainha e em menos de um minuto a porta abriu, seus olhos madrepérola deparando-se com um par de olhos turquesa.

― Hinata? ― perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.

― Err... Gaara, boa tarde ― disse sorrindo timidamente ― sabe o que é... Acho que o Tora veio te fazer uma visita ― ela deu uma risada meio nervosa, sua mão segurando seu outro braço por trás, fazendo-a parecer uma criancinha.

― Ah, ― ele ficou quieto por um instante, fazendo-a olhá-lo novamente ― eu acho que deixei a varanda aberta ― comentou ― se quiser entrar, eu vou procurar por ele...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele segurou a porta dando espaço para a menina entrar, fechou a porta e saiu à procura do gato pelo seu apartamento.

Hinata sem muito que fazer foi para a sala, esperar pelo dono do apartamento, ia dar uma bronca em Tora quando voltassem para seu apartamento, a idéia de colocar redes na varanda agora virando uma necessidade. Olhou curiosa o apartamento de seu vizinho, reparando pela primeira vez na decoração, nem parecia que os dois viviam no mesmo prédio, enquanto seu apartamento lembrava mais uma casinha de bonecas, o apartamento de Gaara tinha aquele aspecto moderno que a fez lembrar dos projetos que ela costumava ver nas revistas de decorações, parou quando um pisca-pisca chamou sua atenção, o DVD, viu que a TV estava no _pause _e imediatamente reconheceu o filme.

― Encontrei ele ― anunciou Gaara indo encontrá-la na sala ― como ele foi para no meu banheiro, não faço a mínima idéia ― ela corou um pouco quando notou que uma das sobrancelhas inexistentes do menino estava bastante levantada.

― Sinto muito pela inconveniência Gaara... ― Tora parecia que só a deixava sem jeito! Devia ser a quinta vez que ele pulava pro apartamento de seu vizinho.

Ele meio que riu, ou ela considerou que o barulho que ele fez fora uma risada.

― Não tem problema.

― Eu sinceramente vou colocar redes na varanda quando tiver tempo, mas não se preocupe, tomarei mais cuidado, não quero causar nenhum incomodo ― ela pegou o gatinho do colo do ruivo, que não respondeu nada, mas deixando-a confusa por seu olhar.

― Eu não sabia que você gostava de filmes de ficção científica ― comentou, referindo-se ao filme pausado.

― Na verdade eu gosto bastante, você já assistiu a série toda? ― agora ele olhava a tela meio intrigado, a cara de Chewbacca meio distorcida deixando a imagem meio cômica.

― Não, quando eu fui alugar há uns meses os DVD's estavam com problema e depois disso eu esqueci de alugar de novo, mas eu parei na metade do episódio IV... ― agora sentindo uma vontade de ir à locadora e alugar os DVD's também.

― Hm... Eu comecei a assistir o episódio IV já faz um tempinho, se você quiser... ― ela sorriu quando viu que ele estava meio sem jeito.

― Se não for incomodo, eu adoraria! ― disse sorrindo, ele assentiu com a cabeça e tirou uma almofada dando espaço para a menina sentar, ele apertou _play_ e ela começou a acariciar seu gatinho, os dois extremamente entretidos no filme.

* * *

Momoko estava com vontade de chorar e gritar consigo mesma, tudo bem que ela era um pouco mais sensível do que suas amigas, mas isso já era demais!

Ela olhou para o balcão do restaurante, o mesmo restaurante que ela fazia questão de almoçar sempre que dava, ou seja, quase todos os dias da semana, já era parte de sua rotina vir almoçar aqui e passar horas e horas observando-o.

O jeito que o cabelo dele era grande demais e vivia bagunçado, como ele sempre parecia estar rindo o tempo todo, como seu bom humor parecia que enchia o lugar com uma atmosfera tranqüila e gostosa. Não, ela nunca tinha falado com ele, a verdade era que ela era muito envergonhada, mesmo com a sua profissão, sem contar que ela meio que carecia no departamento de relações sociais, com o sexo oposto pelo menos.

Havia se apaixonado por ele havia um ano, um ano que ela vinha quase todos os dias para o mesmo restaurante observá-lo, a comida boa vinha de bônus.

Por observá-lo tanto como ela fazia, é claro que ela começou a notar a perda de peso do mesmo, como também começou a notar as idas e vindas constantes de certa loira ao restaurante e sua relação bastante íntima com a família do mesmo, hoje não sendo uma exceção.

Podia carecer no departamento de relações sociais com o sexo oposto, mas não era burra e a única explicação que parecia fazer sentido é que; Akimichi Chouji estava apaixonado pela loira que ela descobriu chamar-se Ino.

Sua melancolia sendo obrigada a ir embora quando seu celular tocou.

― Alô?

― _Momoko! Preciso de você agora na agência, consegui um trabalho pra você no catálogo de inverno da Gucci e é agora! Nem meio minuto a menos, ok?_

― Ta, já estou indo... ― disse desligando o celular.

Suspirou, deixou o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa, pegou a bolsa, colocou os óculos escuros e o casaco e saiu para mais um dia de fotos, roupas, modelos chatas que só sabem fofocar e a infelicidade que parecia ser sua companheira esses dias.

* * *

Ok, então talvez assistir a todos esses filmes de amor verdadeiro e casaizinhos apaixonados não tivera sido a melhor idéia de todas.

A loira agora enrolava freneticamente as pontas do cabelo nos dedos, esses filmes a haviam feito pensar, não que ela não pensasse tipo, quem é que não pensa? Mas a havia feito pensar em coisas que ela preferia não pensar, e sentir coisas que ela odiava sentir, como a incerteza que pareceu abrir um buraco no seu peito e se enfiar lá.

Então a sua relação com o seu namorado não era que nem nesses filmes, e daí? Eles eram só filmes, filmes são ficção e nada é de verdade... E daí se os casais nos filmes se abraçavam e andavam de mãos dadas e ela não? E daí se eles iam em encontros e ela não? E daí se eles se beijavam com aquela paixão que faz até o espectador sentir calor e ela não? E daí se eles faziam amor e ela sexo? E daí se eles diziam 'eu te amo' uns para os outros e ela não?!

Eles eram só filmes... Não é?

Ela afundou a cabeça na almofada, seu grito frustrado saindo meio abafado.

* * *

_Talvez eu devesse ir falar com ele, afinal de contas o cara é meu vizinho..._

Tenten olhava a pessoa não muito longe dela que colocava refrigerantes em seu carrinho, por que ela tinha que ter visto ele? Não que ela não gostasse do cara, mas suas experiências juntos, mesmo que poucas, não foram muito boas, lembrou-se do acidente no elevador quando ele estava bêbado e ela teve que levá-lo de volta pra casa, sentindo-se meio culpada pelo olho roxo que ficou no seu rosto durante uma semana. Suspirou. Talvez ela devesse essa pra ele, obvio que ela não iria se desculpar, mas ele provavelmente iria vê-la em pouco, então fez um favor para os dois e resolveu ir falar com ele.

― Kankuro-san...? ― sua voz saindo um pouco mais nervosa do que ela pretendia.

― Ah, Tenten, tudo bom? ― ele perguntou sorrindo.

― Tudo sim... Fazendo as compras do mês? ― tentou começar uma conversa.

― Nem, acabaram os refrigerantes em casa então só vim comprar mais alguns e você? ― ok, talvez ficar surpresa tivesse sido um pouco idiota, afinal de contas, ele ainda era um ser humano, o cara tinha que ser capaz de conversar, não é mesmo?

― Acabou o _Shampoo _e o queijo ― apontou para a cestinha em seu braço, os olhos ainda sem piscar direito, meio brava pela sua reação, ela parecia uma idiota, sinceramente.

― Eu to indo pagar, você já acabou?

― Já...

― Então Tenten-san, nunca tive a chance de perguntar, mas o que você faz da vida? ― perguntou curioso.

― Luto Kung Fu, profissionalmente, meus pais tem uma linha de academias na Ásia então de vez em quando eu ajudo na daqui de Sapporo, de vez em quando eu faço trabalhos como modelo ― lembrou-se de Saito-san.

― Ahá, modelo, sabia que devia ter algo assim, digo, já que você é bastante bonita ― ele sorriu quando viu as bochechas dela rosarem ―, mas legal isso de você lutar Kung Fu... Acho que você é a primeira mulher que eu conheço que luta. O Lee também não luta alguma coisa assim?

― Ele se profissionalizou em Karatê, e você? ― a conversa realmente fluindo.

― Eu curso administração ― respondeu deixando-a um pouco surpresa ― e sou vice-presidente das empresas Sabaku, de publicidade, ou seja, eu trabalho pro meu irmão mais novo ― ele riu da situação, ela sorriu.

A conversa continuou e ela só se tocou de com quem estava conversando quando chegaram ao primeiro andar e ele se despediu dela.

_Eu falei com a pessoa certa? _― pensou indignada.

* * *

― Eu não acredito! ― ela não conseguiu se conter dessa vez, como assim o Anakin virou o Darth Vader? Como?! Como?!

― Já era de se esperar, apesar de que eu já sabia por causa do Kankuro que me contou quando eu aluguei ― comentou Gaara um pouco bravo, os dois não tirando os olhos da tela.

― M-Mas... E a Padme...? ― a tristeza nítida em sua voz, pobrezinha da Padme, o que ela faria agora que o amado havia virado um vilão?

― Hm... Acho que eles não podiam evitar... ― Hinata sorriu quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, numa tentativa de conforto, enxugou suas lágrimas e aceitou os lencinhos que Gaara ofereceu, rindo de si mesma por ser tão manteiga derretida.

― Ah! ― exclamou, fazendo o ruivo dar _pause _no filme.

― Que foi? ― perguntou um pouco surpreso.

― Olha a hora! ― apontou para o relógio que dizia oito em ponto da noite ― eu esqueci de fazer o jantar... ― ela provavelmente teria que se contentar com um miojo quando voltasse para seu apartamento.

― Hn... Eu tava pensando em pedir uma pizza, se você quiser ficar... ― tentou.

― N-Não, não posso abusar de você Gaara, v-você já me aturou a tarde toda ― literalmente a tarde toda ― s-seria demais.

― Não tem problema, ― disse e continuou antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ― e eu não agüento uma pizza inteira sozinho, então não é uma inconveniência ― e assistir filmes acompanhado é sempre mais divertido, mas ele não ia dizer isso.

― S-Se você diz... Então eu a-aceito seu convite ― respondeu meio tímida, observando-o enquanto ele ligava para a pizzaria, ainda faltava o resto desse filme e o episódio III também, pensou rindo baixinho.

* * *

― Tsk... ― ouviu o Uchiha com seu tom arrogante de sempre, mas não descolou o olhar da TV, tampouco se desconcentrou e seus dedos ainda apertavam os botões conforme apareciam as cores, não se importando com a pequena dor no seu dedão por ficar pressionando a barrinha da guitarra.

― Hmph ― foi sua vez de fazer o mesmo em um tom debochado, estava alguns pontos acima do moreno, pode ver a cara de desgosto do mesmo, a disputa ficando mais acirrada e os gritos de Naruto e Lee ecoando pela casa.

― Sasuke sua bixa, não sabe nem jogar direito! ― gritou Naruto.

― Neji-kun, isso mesmo, tem que jogar com convicção, sua juventude depende desse jogo! Aposto em você, se você não ganhar darei vinte voltas no parque com uma mão só! ― gritou Lee na mesma intensidade do loiro.

Não muito longe dali um grupo de meninos jogava cartas, a mesa completamente suja de salgadinhos e copos usados.

― Ei, Kankuro, é sua vez...

― Já vai, peraí... ― o moreno ajeitou a calça que estava caindo e fez sua jogada.

― Se ta de brincadeira né?! ― exclamou o loiro.

― Que foi Deidara, com medo? ― zombou Kiba ganhando um gesto não muito bonito da mão esquerda do pintor.

― Shikamaru, não dorme cara, você é depois do Sasori ― Chouji cutucou o amigo que estava prestes a dormir.

― Alguém aí viu o Gaara? ― perguntou o ruivo presente.

― E você ainda pergunta? Ele deve ta lendo algum documento maluco aí, certeza ― afirmou o veterinário, fazendo grande parte dos presentes rir.

* * *

Deidara deixou o pincel sobre a tela quando sentiu seu celular vibrar, quem poderia ser a essa hora da manhã? Pensou meio indignado. Ah, era uma mensagem.

_Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa, ok? Passar o fim de ano aqui no cú do mundo até que não foi tão ruim, tirando a governanta aqui da casa das meninas, até que foi engraçado, consegui juntar uma galera e nós fugimos de noite para a cidade e acabamos numa festa de um povo aí, cara, eu odeio, O-D-E-I-O aquela velha, a mulher parece que ama pegar no meu pé! Sério, se não fosse o meu bom senso e a minha inteligência, diria que ela é uma pedófila e que ta afim de mim, ECA, que nojo, que nojo cara, imagem mental nem um pouco legal... Enfim, o espaço ta acabando e meu celular ta ficando sem bateria, mal posso esperar, só mais uma semana e eu volto pra casa, ai se meu pai vai escutar._

_Vou indo que a gente vai pra cidade, até!_

_Hanabi._

Ele começou a rir, sempre dava risada quando recebia as mensagens da amiga, já fazia duas semanas que ela havia ido pra Suíça e desde que ele a levou para tomar sorvete eles estiveram mantendo contato por mensagens de texto, houve vezes que ela veio visitar a irmã que ele a levou para tomar sorvete também, desde então formando a amizade dos dois.

Pegou o pincel novamente e voltou a pintar.

― Deidara? ― escutou alguém chamar da porta, viu o amigo entrar no seu apartamento, havia deixado a porta aberta.

― E ai Sasori, fazendo o que aqui pela manhã? ― não esperava o ruivo até pelo menos depois do almoço.

― Acordei mais cedo hoje, e já que é feriado eu não tenho nada pra fazer, daí resolvi passar aqui pra ver se você queria ir tomar café na padaria comigo ― ele agora olhava curioso os quadros mais recentes do amigo.

― Pode ser, naquela aqui perto? ― perguntou indo lavar os pinceis.

― É sim... ― o loiro parou quando viu o amigo realmente intrigado olhando seus quadros.

― Alguma coisa errada?

― Hm... Você achou alguma inspiração ou algo do tipo? ― ele agora olhava Deidara.

― Não que eu me lembre ― a pergunta deixando-o meio confuso.

― É que... Olha ― ele apontou para os quadros encostados na parede.

― Certo, eu to olhando... ― ainda não entendendo o que ele queria dizer... Pera... Os desenhos nunca eram os mesmos, mas as cores... Branco acinzentado, marrom escuro, branco e vermelho repetia-se em todos os seus quadros, ele agora olhando em sua volta e ficando surpreso, desde quando...?

― Entendeu?

O loiro não respondeu, assentiu com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Enquanto ia à padaria com Sasori tornou a pegar seu celular, foi para sua caixa de entrada, apenas um nome repetia-se da mesma maneira que as cores em seu quadro.

* * *

Para os moradores das coberturas vizinhas talvez pudesse parecer suicídio, mas para Sasuke era a coisa mais comum no mundo, afinal de contas, ele tinha aquecedor, então nadar em pleno dia de inverno em sua piscina ao ar livre não era tão incomum assim.

Não que ele realmente fosse nadar, estava dentro da água quase fervente com um propósito, que era seu próprio bem estar e saúde.

― Sasuke-san, preciso que você faça assim com seu braço ― a mulher disse, demonstrando para que ele pudesse copiar.

Então ele estava fazendo exercícios de fisioterapia na piscina, e tudo estava indo bastante bem, bem até demais.

― Uchiha-san, ― Não.

― Hyuuga-san ― ele disse meio sem paciência, olhando para o homem que apoiava os braços na barra de segurança de sua varanda, que na verdade era exageradamente próxima da sua, o olhar um tanto demorado de sua fisioterapeuta para com o ser abominável do apartamento ao lado não passando despercebido.

― Que surpresa mais agradável encontrá-lo aqui ― disse em falso tom amigável.

― Não é mesmo? ― respondeu no mesmo tom, seu sarcasmo bem escondido, mas ele sabia que o Hyuuga havia entendido.

― E quem seria essa adorável moça? ― dirigiu-se a Shizune que sorriu meio sem graça.

― Shizune, e você seria?

― Hyuuga Neji, muito prazer Shizune-san ― respondeu ele sorrindo, quem ele achava que era? Só porque estava com esses óculos escuros _Ray Ban _e um cachecol ele se achava o rei da moda é? ― o que vocês dois fazem aqui fora nesse frio? Sei que esta sol, mas...

― Sou fisioterapeuta do Sasuke-san e pensei que exercícios na água ajudariam bastante, e a piscina tem aquecedor então não estamos passando frio ― ela respondeu, fazendo um grande favor à Sasuke, não que ele devesse alguma explicação a Neji.

― Entendo... Bem, não liguem pra mim, estarei apenas curtindo a manhã por aqui.

E Sasuke fez um grande esforço para não ligar, se fez... Mas a troca de olhares entre Shizune e Neji fazia impossível algo que seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ele até havia, inutilmente, tentaado trocar olhares com a mulher, mas ela parecia nem notar! Ou se notou, não pareceu mostrar. Quase deu aleluia quando o horário havia acabado. Nunca mais iria fazer sessões na piscina e isso estava decidido.

― Shizune-san ― escutou o homem chamá-la antes que pudessem sair da piscina.

― Sim?

― Sabe, eu queria saber se podia marcar algumas sessões com você também ― mesmo com os óculos Sasuke sabia que ele o olhava e que aquele sorrisinho cínico era pra ele.

Shizune foi passar seu número de telefone para Neji enquanto Sasuke afundou sua cabeça na água, milhares bolinhas sendo feitas enquanto bufava lá em baixo.

Ele nunca mais iria fazer sessões ao ar livre, nunca mais.

* * *

― Naruto? ― perguntou ela meio incerta, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, ela ainda não tinha a quantia toda, o que significava que ela teria que gastar o dinheiro do livro...

― _Ino? _― a voz entusiasmada do loiro a fazendo sorrir.

― Então, eu queria saber se você podia fazer um projeto pro meu apartamento, a velha que morava aqui antes mudou a estrutura toda daqui, e ta tipo, uma porcaria sabe, e eu não agüento mais esse apartamento, daí como você é arquiteto, pensei que talvez você... Sabe...

― _Ih! Tem problema nenhum! Eu faço sim Ino! _― como se ele fosse negar algum pedido dela ― _se quiser posso ir agora mesmo tirar as medidas!_

Ela riu da hiperatividade do amigo.

― Hoje acho que não... Amanhã pode ser?

― _Pode sim! Sem problema algum! _― respondeu. Se tivesse algum compromisso faria questão de desmarcar.

― Então até amanhã...

― _Té mais Ino!_

_

* * *

  
_

― _Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Eles não podiam ter esperado, sei lá, uma semana pra nascer, cara, que saco! Não acredito que eu perdi isso! _― Hinata escutou sua irmã lamentar no telefone.

― Você não perdeu nada Hanabi, eu também não vi, o único que assistiu foi o Kiba já que foram os pais deles que fizeram o parto ― tentou consolar.

― _Hn... E quantos nasceram? _― perguntou entusiasmada.

― Quatro, e são as coisas mais lindinhas! ― disse olhando para os pequeninos que dormiam na caminha junto da mãe e do pai. Kiba havia deixado Akamaru para passar o dia.

― _E como ficou no final? Tipo, quem ficou com quem?_

― Eu fiquei com um, macho, chamei ele de Yun ― agora acariciava a cabeça de Akamaru que havia pulado no sofá ao seu lado ― o Kiba ficou com a única fêmea e chamou ela de Rin e a Tamaki pediu um, acho que ela chamou de Ryo ou algo assim ― deixando de falar do quarto filhotinho de propósito, sorrindo marotamente.

― _E não tinha mais um?_

― É... Mas eu não sei, a gente acha que vai dar ele pra adoção... ― ela segurou a risada, Hanabi fez um barulho meio bizarro que ela levou como um grito ― brincadeira! O quarto filhotinho vai ser o meu presente de natal pra você, e não se preocupe, eu já falei com o papai e ele deixou você ter um cachorro ― a irmã mais nova gritando de alegria, fazendo Hinata desencostar o telefone do ouvido um pouco.

― _Vou chamar ele Shiganosuke Akashi! _― disse entusiasmada.

― Por?

― _Shihanosuke Akashi! Pelo amor de Deus Hinata! Um dos primeiros Yokozuna do Japão! Sumo cara, Sumo!_

― Hanabi, quem assiste às lutas de Sumo com o papai é você e não eu...

― _Ah, é mesmo né?_

_

* * *

  
_

Então, consegui colocar bastante coisa nesse capítulo :)

Ele saiu mais cedo, pois quis postar ele antes de viajar (viajo no domingo e até lá não vou ter tempo de postar, na verdade talvez até tenha, mas estou com um aperto aqui, espero que ninguém desista da minha fic, apesar de que vendo os capítulos passados acho que até eu teria desistido, eiaheihaoheiah, desculpem mesmo pela embolação toda gente, prometo que os próximos capítulos vão valer a pena! Mandem seus comentários e críticas por favor, oks?) Até semana que vem (digo desde já que muitas coisas vão acontecer também) :D


	11. Capitolo Undicesimo

Jaysus, Clas você é maluca oo'  
Obrigada pelos reviews meninas! Vocês são uns docinhos sempre deixando eles por aqui e fazendo meu dia *3*

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO UNDICESIMO

― Já que é o seu primeiro dia aqui, qualquer pergunta que você quiser fazer é só dizer ta bom? ― disse a menina de óculos sorrindo, tinha acabado de se apresentar, mas não lembrava o nome da menina, não que fosse importante de qualquer jeito.

― Akane-san, ― ela escutou uma das meninas do grupo chamá-la, estavam na cafeteria da faculdade, a qual ela acabava de ser transferida, que saco, tipo, ter que mudar assim do nada ― tem certeza que você não quer saber _nada_? ― perguntou a menina tirando Akane de seus devaneios, oras, se era disso que elas estavam falando desde o começo... Deviam ter sido mais específicas.

― Bem... ― a menina olhou em volta da cafeteria, até que ela o viu. Sorriu. Corpo bem definido, cabelo bem cuidado, sorriso cativante, rosto estereotipo modelo, perfeito próximo namorado ― e quem seria aquele dali? ― perguntou em tom inocente apontando para a mesa onde ele sentava e dava risada com os amigos.

― Ahá! ― uma das meninas exclamou ― você não perde tempo mesmo ein! Foi logo no rostinho mais bonito por aqui... ― disse ela rindo, fazendo as outras meninas concordarem.

― Seu nome é Inuzuka Kiba, ― disse a menina de óculos.

― Fora de limites ― continuou outra.

― Como assim "fora de limites?"

― Atualmente namorando Hyuuga Hinata ― suspirou uma delas.

― E mais uma vez a verdade nos acerta... ― brincou outra ― essa é difícil de superar...

― É mesmo né...

― Hyuuga Hinata? Ela estuda aqui? ― não se lembrava de ter conhecido ninguém com esse nome, e se fosse "difícil de superar" ela provavelmente lembraria de ter visto alguém "bonito" por aqui.

― Não, ela não estuda aqui ― uma delas agora olhava um tanto surpresa para Akane ― Machi ― dirigiu-se a menina de óculos ― você ainda tem aquela revista aqui?

― Ah! Tenho sim ― Machi respondeu, agora vasculhando sua mochila em busca da revista ― aqui! ― e entregou-a para Akane.

A menina analisou a revista, na capa estava uma menina, provavelmente da sua idade, sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras de balanço, ela usava um vestido branco de verão e abraçava seu violoncelo que estava a sua frente, ela sorria para a câmera. Seu cabelo estava solto e cacheado na ponta, o que chamou a atenção de Akane foram os olhos da menina, nunca havia visto algo parecido. E daí se ela fosse bonita? Akane provavelmente era bem mais divertida que essa menina entediante com seu violoncelo.

― A Machi é fã da Hinata-san! ― zombou uma das meninas da mesa, fazendo Machi corar.

Akane já não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa, seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento de Kiba que agora deixava sozinho a cafeteria, ela sorriu.

― Meninas, preciso ir ao banheiro, encontro vocês na aula, tudo bem? ― disse sorrindo docilmente.

Segui-o em uma distancia segura, não havia muitas pessoas no corredor, tanto que quando o viu virar no corredor onde deveria ser o banheiro, segundo a menina de óculos, ficou contente em descobrir que este se encontrava vazio. Perfeito.

Ficou esperando alguns minutos até que ele saiu do banheiro, apressando-se em direção a ele, era agora ou nunca. Quando estava próxima o bastante, propositalmente colocou um pé em frente ao outro, causando seu tropeço "acidental", seu pequeno grito ganhando atenção do garoto e fazendo-o virar para socorrê-la, o plano indo extremamente de acordo com o planejado fazendo os dois caírem no chão, ela em cima dele. A dor valeria a pena, ela sabia disso.

Seu gemido de dor saindo um pouco mais forçado do que ela pretendia, apesar de que ele não pareceu notar isso, afinal de contas, qual homem em sã consciência iria? Levantou sua cabeça e se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos, logo desviou o olhar, os homens tendem a gostar quando as mulheres ficam envergonhadas em sua presença, não passando despercebido o olhar do menino por seu busto, desabotoar aqueles três botãezinhos... Isso é que foi idéia!

― A-Ah! M-Me desculpe... Eu não vi você saindo e acabei tropeçando em mim mesma! ― disse, ainda não saindo de cima dele ― sou tão desastrada! ― gemeu frustrada, suprimindo um sorrisinho quando sentiu uma leve pressão entre suas pernas.

― Nem esquenta ― ele disse sorrindo ― hm... Acho melhor você levantar primeiro do que eu ― comentou. Num pulo ela levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. Abaixando um pouco o corpo e apoiando a outra mão nos joelhos, deixando seu decote bastante visível, o viu desviar o olhar de seu decote enquanto aceitava a mão dela e levantava, deixando-a meio irritada, mas a irritação indo embora quando ele perguntou por seu nome, afinal de contas os comprometidos sempre são os mais divertidos de brincar.

* * *

Então ele estava meio bravo porque seus pais o haviam "expulso" do restaurante, mas a sua irritação tinha explicação, primeiro, ele havia sido expulso, segundo, os seus pais não haviam nem se dado ao trabalho de explicar o motivo de tal expulsão, assim, pra ele ser praticamente jogado pra fora do restaurante, terceiro, ele teria sua vingança.

Quem sabe, o fato dele ter ido almoçar no restaurante da esquina ao lado possa ter sido considerado um tipo de vingança, segundo Akimichi Chouji, é claro.

Ele ficou meio bravo de novo porque a verdade é que ele foi super bem recebido no restaurante, também porra, ele esperava o que? Os caras tão ai pra trabalhar e receber dinheiro, ser bem recepcionado nos restaurantes é uma coisa normal, mas o humor dele não estava muito bom hoje, então o fato dele estar meio ranzinzo não contava.

Fez questão de pedir as coisas mais caras do cardápio, ia pagar com o cartão do seu pai mesmo.

O movimento até que era bom por aqui, era um restaurante Chinês e a decoração era bastante bem feita, e cheirava gostoso também, aquele cheiro de chá e insenso misturado, gostou bastante de um quadro que tinha umas garças desenhadas, seus olhos focando-se na figura que ocupava a mesa em baixo desse quadro. Conhecia aquela pessoa, só não se lembrava da onde, sabia que já a tinha visto antes, muitas vezes na verdade... Ah! A menina que sempre ia comer no restaurante, lembrou-se, era uma cliente fiel, talvez tivesse cansado da mesma comida de lá e tivesse vindo comer no Chinês hoje. Franziu o cenho ao notar a expressão triste da menina, pensando agora, esses dias ela parecia bastante triste, tinha escutado os pais comentando algo parecido um dia desses.

O garçom chegou com a sua comida, antes que ele pudesse colocar as coisas sobre a mesa, Chouji o parou.

― Eu vou mudar de mesa ― anunciou e apontou para a mesa onde iria sentar-se, levantou e o garçom seguiu-o sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Ela pareceu surpresa quando ele sentou em sua mesa e o garçom deixou a comida e depois se retirou, bem, ele ficaria surpreso se ela não ficasse surpresa por causa disso, só ficou um tanto incomodado quando a expressão de surpresa mudou para uma de praticamente terror, como se ela tivesse visto um fantasma, não queria tê-la assustado assim.

― Hm, eu sempre vejo você lá no restaurante ― comentou, ensopando seu rolinho primavera no molho ― e almoçar sozinho é uma coisa chata, daí resolvi sentar aqui, acho que não tem nenhum problema, ou tem? ― levou alguns segundos para ela conseguir responder.

― A-A-Ah, n-não, não tem problema nenhum...

― Você não vai comer? ― perguntou curioso olhando o copo de suco que ela parecia tão entretida em ficar mexendo o canudinho.

― Vou sim, ainda to esperando minha salada ― ela meio que sorriu.

― Salada, você ta de dieta é? ― perguntou um tanto indignado, a menina já era quase osso puro, se ela perdesse mais peso talvez ela virasse papel.

― Não ― ela riu ―, mas se eu ganhar peso minha agente me mata!

― Agente? Você é atriz? ― não pensava que ela seria alguém famosa.

― Hmhm ― ela fez que não com a cabeça enquanto tomava seu suco ― sou modelo... Falando em dietas, ― ela hesitou nessa parte ― você t-também esta fazendo uma, não é mesmo?

― Urgh... ― disse fazendo uma careta, pensar na sua dieta era a última coisa que ele queria ― infelizmente, meus pais "contrataram" minha amiga pra me ajudar e agora eu tenho uma bruxa loira maluca atrás de mim todos os dias como minha _personal trainer, _é horrível, se ela descobrir que eu vim aqui hoje, eu morro velho... Tudo por causa daquela infecção maldita... ― lamentou.

― _P-Personal trainer_?

― É, acho que você deve ter visto a mulher, ela agora vive no restaurante pra ficar de olho no que eu to comendo, e fica passando relatório pros meus pais, é um saco velho! ― sério mesmo, ele não merecia uma coisa dessas, parecia que ele era um bebezão e que precisava de uma babá! Chouji saiu de seus devaneios reclamões quando escutou um soluço, e em seguida barulinhos baixinhos.

Começou a entrar um pouco em desespero quando notou que ela estava chorando, ok... Da onde tinha saído isso? O que ele ia fazer? Por que ela tinha começado a chorar bem agora?!

― Você ta legal? ― tentou, agradeceu por ela não chorar que nem certas pessoas que ele conhecia que faziam um show cada vez que água saia dos olhos delas.

Ficou meio surpreso quando ela começou a rir, agora rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, e se acalmou um pouco quando viu que ela parecia aliviada com alguma coisa, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, pelo menos ela já não parecia tão triste.

Mas eu ein, mulheres são seres complexos demais.

― C-Chouji-san ― ele agora percebendo que não sabia o nome dela, que ela respondeu sorrindo enxugando as lágrimas com o guardanapo ― Hanazono Momoko ― e o nome não poderia ter sido mais bem escolhido, foi o que ele disse, fazendo ela corar.

― V-Você quer tomar sorvete comigo? Eu descobri u-uma sorveteria _Diet _aqui perto que é muito g-gostosa! ― bem, ele não tinha nada o que fazer mesmo.

― Pode ser ― e não é todo o dia que uma menina bonita te convida pra tomar sorvete _Diet _com ela, não é mesmo?

Mas sua opinião ainda continuava a mesma, mulheres eram seres extremamente estranhos e complexos.

* * *

― Sério? Mas você ouviu do que os dois estavam conversando? ― perguntou surpresa, taí uma coisa que ela não esperava.

― Não, mas não parecia ser nada importante, vou te contar, acho que Kankuro-san devia estar contando alguma piada já que a Tenten-san começou a rir daquele jeito ― respondeu forçando a memória pra ver se lembrava de mais alguma coisa.

― Ele, tipo, não ficou assim olhando pra ela como se ela fosse, sei lá, um pedaço de carne? ― a rósea riu com a comparação.

― Isso na verdade foi o que me intrigou, sabe Sakura-san, já que ele sempre olha assim pra qualquer mulher bonita, e a Tenten-san não é nem um pouco feia! Até pra senhorita ele costuma olhar assim de vez em quando, e olha que o irmão dele é seu namorado! ― ela parecia surpresa, claro que ela pareceria surpresa, quem não soubesse do remédio e conhecia o morador do primeiro andar não entenderia nada, mas ela não pretendia contar à Chiyo sobre o segredinho entre ela, Kiba e Gaara.

― Né... Surpreendente... ― a porta do elevador abriu ganhando a atenção das duas ― Sasuke, ― cumprimentou recebendo um resmungo em troca.

― É mesmo! ― exclamou Chiyo ― sabe o novo morador do prédio, Neji-san?

― Sei sim.

― Parece que ele combinou de jantar fora com a massagista dele! Qual era mesmo o nome dela, super simpática a moça, sempre a vejo por aqui... Era... ― sua memória para nomes nunca fora muito boa...

― Shizune ― respondeu Sakura.

― Isso mesmo! Até logo Sasuke-san ― despediu-se a faxineira quando o moreno deixou o elevador.

― Você se lembra...

* * *

Frango grelhado coberto de maionese, alface e tomate no pão com gergelim e ketchup. Batatas fritas com sorvete de chocolate com paçoca, coca-cola, _nuggets _e torta de maçã quentinha... Ah... Que vontade de comer _Fast Food_... Ela agora culpava o anúncio que havia visto naquela manhã enquanto caminhava até o conservatório, se não tivesse visto aquilo não estaria passando toda essa vontade de comer, tanta vontade que nem se concentrar na aula ela conseguia. Suspirou derrotada, sua cabeça apoiada em sua mão enquanto observava a árvore do pátio pela janela esperando a aula acabar.

O sinal tocou e ela nem pensou duas vezes, guardou suas coisas e saiu da classe em passos apressados. Tinha um McDonald's a dois quarteirões daqui se sua memória não estivesse falhando.

― Boa tarde ― disse o atendente sorrindo ― em que posso ajudá-la?

― E-Eu vou querer um _Crispy Chicken_, duas batatas grandes, dois _McFlurry's _de paçoca com chocolate, três tortas de maçã, dois _cheeseburguers,_ um _nuggets _de vinte, uma coca-cola e uma fanta laranja média, por favor, ― disse de uma vez sem respirar, corou um pouco quando o atendente fez uma cara meio surpresa ― p-pra viajem...

E foi assim que ela acabou presa para o lado de fora do seu apartamento, não tinha onde deixar a comida, já que se abaixasse pra deixar no chão, tinha certeza de que tudo ia cair e ela nem ia comer tudo isso! Pelo menos devia ter deixado a chave pendurada na sua mão... Bufou baixinho.

― Hinata? ― escutou alguém perguntar perto de sua orelha.

― A-A-Ah! ― _ah não, ah não, vai cair tudo!_ Ou assim ela pensou, fechando os olhos para se preparar para o impacto, tadinha das suas costas, iam ficar doendo durante um bom tempo. Sentiu um arrepio quando um braço passou por sua cintura e suas costas bateram em uma coisa não tão dura, ou seja, não era o chão. Aliviada abriu seus olhos e olhou pra cima, uma cabeleira ruiva bastante conhecida e um par de olhos curiosos a olhavam de volta. Apertou a sacola de comida um pouco mais forte.

― G-Gaara...? ― é claro que era ele.

― Acho que eu te assustei, desculpe ― ele continuava olhando daquele jeito que ele parecia sempre olhar diretamente nos seus olhos, ela corou, mas não desviou o olhar.

― H-Hm... N-Não tem problema, obrigada por não m-me deixar cair ― ele agora a ajudava ficar de pé direito sem deixar as compras cair, seu braço já não a envolvia mais, resolveu ignorar uma sensação de perda que passou.

― Você vai comer tudo isso? ― sorriu meio abobada quando viu o que deveria ser a sobrancelha dele levantar como de costume quando ele estava intrigado com algo.

― Eu acho que comprei comida demais... ― ela riu baixinho, uma idéia veio e ela sorriu ― você já almoçou? ― perguntou esperançosa.

― Não, ia sair agora pra comer...

― H-H-Hm... V-Você quer almoçar comigo? ― sua voz mais nervosa do que ela pretendia.

― Pode ser. Você quer que eu abra a porta? ― sugeriu.

Ela falou onde estavam as chaves e ele pegou dentro de sua bolsa, já era de se esperar que quando ele abriu a porta três seres desesperados vieram cumprimentar os dois, Yun e Maki pulando nas pernas de Hinata atrás de comida e o pequeno Tora que subiu na mesinha da entrada e pulou no ombro de Gaara, que olhou Hinata sem saber o que fazer, ela apenas riu.

― Onde você quer que eu deixe isso? ― referiu-se ao pacote de comida que havia pegado das mãos dela.

― Acho que a gente pode comer na varanda já que o dia está bonito e não muito frio ― ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi deixar a comida na varanda enquanto ela pegava os pratos e os talheres.

* * *

Horrorizada a mulher olhou novamente para a pessoa parada na sua porta, talvez horrorizada fosse exagero, mas era algo bem próximo disso, seus olhos piscando em uma tentativa de ver se aquilo era verdade ou mentira.

― Oi? ― perguntou um tanto inconformada, ou ele tava de brincadeira com ela ou o mundo estava virando de pernas pro ar, mas louca ela não estava de maneira alguma.

― É que eu fiquei com uma vontade de tomar _Smoothie _na cidade e achei que ia ser divertido se eu fosse com mais alguém, daí eu resolvi te chamar, se você quiser ir comigo Tenten, é claro ― ele continuava sorrindo, o que a irritou um pouco, isso tudo era muito suspeito.

― Certo... ― sua voz ainda desconfiada.

― Bem, se você não quiser ir, não tem problema, é que eu achei que ia ser divertido já que ta fazendo sol e o frio já ta indo embora ― apressou-se a dizer ― eu to indo agora, eu queria que você fosse... ― ok, então talvez isso meio que tivesse a amolecido, eles só iam tomar _Smoothie _não era nada comprometedor... Certo?

― Vou pegar minha bolsa ― ainda um tanto surpresa pegou a bolsa na entrada, Kankuro sorrindo.

* * *

― Kiba! ― deu um gritinho quando sentiu ele beijar seu pescoço e abraçá-la enquanto lavava a louça, haviam voltado do cinema e tinham acabado de jantar.

Ele não disse nada, pegou a toalha de louça e secou as mãozinhas dela, virou-a para si e beijou sua bochecha, depois seus lábios, fazendo-a largar o pano e envolver seus braços em seu pescoço.

A próxima coisa que ela sabia eles já estavam em seu quarto, os beijos ficando cada vez mais agressivos e a necessidade deles deixando-a um tanto zonza, sem conseguir se focar direito em nada.

As mãos dele deixando um rastro eletrizante em suas pernas, um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu ele morder sua orelha, agora nem se dava ao esforço de pensar em nada.

Sua mente, contudo, entrando em alerta quando ele começou a desabotoar sua bata.

― K-Kiba! ― o desespero em sua voz ganhando a atenção do namorado ― e-eu não sei... A-Acho melhor a g-gente parar por aqui... ― disse sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Não estava preparada ainda, sua virgindade era algo que ela pretendia dar para a pessoa que ela amasse e por mais que gostasse de Kiba, ainda não estava tão certa se o que sentia pelo moreno era amor, preferia ainda não arriscar...

Ele suspirou, sabia que ele ficaria desapontado, mas isso era algo que ela ainda não estava pronta.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem... Fui precipitado demais, nem esquenta ― ele beijou sua testa e sorriu um pouco ― tenho que ir mesmo, ta ficando tarde ― comentou saindo da cama, escutou a porta do quarto fechar.

Tinha certeza que ele ficaria desapontado e triste, e sentiu-se culpada por isso, mas ela não podia fazer nada, ainda não era a hora, tentaria amanhã falar com ele, ou até seria melhor não tocar no assunto novamente... Não saiu da cama, continuou sentada ali, o cabelo bagunçado, a roupa amassada, alguns botões abertos e a cabeça muito longe dali.

* * *

― Neji! Neji! Abre a porta, eu já to começando a ficar nervosa de ficar te esperando aqui! ― no começo Sasuke tentou ignorar a mulher maluca na porta do apartamento vizinho, a viu quando estava voltando da faculdade e já fazia meia hora desde então, ele tentava assistir televisão, mas o bate-bate na porta e a gritaria estavam deixando-o meio irritado. Que mulher mais persistente... Persistente... Mulher... Uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça.

Calmamente abriu a porta de seu apartamento e caminhou em direção ao seu vizinho, encostando o ombro na parede, agora parado ao lado da mulher, que tentava ignorá-lo.

― Ele saiu ― comentou com um ar de desinteresse que na verdade a única intenção era a de atormentá-la, e foi o que ele conseguiu.

― Como assim, saiu? ― perguntou desconfiada.

― Ele foi jantar fora... ― começou ― com uma mulher... ― seu sorrisinho malicioso passando despercebido.

― Uma mulher? Ele... Ele saiu pra jantar com uma mulher? ― o tom de voz dela ficando cada vez mais alto ― ele saiu com uma mulher, tipo num encontro?! ― agora ela praticamente berrava, fazendo uma careta aparecer no rosto do músico.

― É... Tipo um encontro, ― a viu morder o lábio inferior e os punhos cerrarem-se, tudo indo de acordo com o plano ― você é a namorada dele? ― perguntou inocentemente.

― Não... ― respondeu como se cuspisse as palavras.

― Mas você gosta dele ― afirmou.

― E o que isso tem haver com você? ― ela estava perdendo a paciência e ele sabia disso, teria que parar com seu joguinho, pena.

― Eu estou interessado na mulher com quem ele saiu ― disse sem cerimônias, seu sorriso, sua marca registrada aparecendo mais uma vez.

Palavras não foram necessárias, ela apenas sorriu de volta e estendeu sua mão.

― Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

― Eu vou, ― anunciou para ninguém em particular ― ou eu não vou... Mas, talvez... Quem sabe... ― continuou, no fundo esperando alguma voz do além para ajudá-lo, um sinal, uma luz, chuva, sol, curto circuito, telefone, descarga, qualquer coisa! ― ah! ― meio que gritou, bagunçou sua cabeleira loira com as mãos num estado meio frustrado ― eu tô indo e pronto! ― decidido e sem olhar pra trás, marchou até o elevador e apertou o botão do segundo andar. Num piscar de olhos já estava tocando a campainha.

Ino não era uma pessoa que costumava dormir cedo de sábado, mas essa semana em particular não havia sido uma de suas melhores e pra piorar o horóscopo da revista estava falando de algo maravilhoso etc, etc. O que na verdade quer dizer que nesse sábado ela não estava com Shikamaru, nem com Sakura e tampouco em alguma festa por ai.

Então quando ela foi acordada pela campainha e viu que no relógio destacavam-se, em rosa cintilante, os números e letras; 3:27am ela até sentiu uma pena passageira pelo ser que fosse que tivera a coragem e a audácia de estar atrás de sua porta.

Levantou sua máscara de dormir, colocou suas pantufas e se arrastou até a entrada, a luz do hall cegando-a por alguns segundos, fazendo-a apoiar o braço no vão da porta. Pode sentir um fogo arder dentro de si quando reconheceu o miserável na porta.

― Naruto... ― resmungou rangendo os dentes de raiva.

― Ino! ― ele riu meio nervoso, como se repensasse na decisão de vir aqui, mas o que estava feito, estava feito ― sabe o que é! É que eu tô tão animado com o projeto do seu apartamento que eu queria saber se eu podia começar a tirar as medidas agora, sabe, adiantar o projeto ― mostrou sua trema colorida sorrindo. Como ela queria pegar aquela trema e enfiar no meio daquele sorriso...

― Quem você pensa que você é? ― as palavras saíram meio cortadas e o tom fora baixo, quase que ele não conseguiu escutar direito o que ela havia dito, sentiu os pelos da sua nuca arrepiarem-se um pouco ― você aparece na porta da minha casa as quatro ―, mas eram três e vinte e nove! ― da manhã com essa trema estúpida e colorida que é a coisa mais horrível que eu já vi na minha vida, me acorda e acha que eu vou deixar você entrar na minha casa?! ― os gritos dela trazendo uma careta para a face do menino, talvez ter vindo aqui não tivesse sido a melhor idéia de todos os tempos, tampouco a mais inteligente...

― Escuta aqui! ― ela agora cutucava o peito do loiro com suas unhas pontudas e manicuradas com tanta força que arrancou alguns "ai's"n da garganta do mesmo ― você tem três segundos pra sair daqui antes que—

Ela teria continuado a frase dela, sinceramente teria, mas... Mas... A próxima coisa que ela estava ciente é que suas pernas começaram a ficar bambas e suas costas se apoiaram na parede, ela também ouviu a porta se fechar e um par de braços fortes suportá-la para que não caísse, foi tudo tão rápido, o começo, o pouquinho do meio e o fim que ela ficou meio pasma, assim, peraí, como assim ele parou? Pera, volta, não, não, parar assim do nada?! Que beijo de merda tinha sido esse?!

― Hm... Então... Posso tirar as medidas? ― aquele sorriso bobo dele de sempre estampado em seu rosto.

― Mas... Olha o meu estado... ― disse ela miserável apontado pro seu cabelo todo bagunçado com sua máscara de dormir roxa felpuda. Seu pijama de flanela xadrez roxo e branco todo bagunçado e os botões abertos e num tamanho que era grande demais pra ela, suas pantufas de porquinhos não ajudando muito no visual.

― Pra mim você sempre foi a mais bonita de todas ― como se ele ligasse pra alguma coisa dessas, nunca a havia visto mais bonita, sua sinceridade tornando impossível de esconder isso ― vou poder entrar ou não? ― perguntou rindo.

― Pode... ― respondeu baixinho, como se estivesse ligada no piloto automático, ainda olhava com a maior atenção do mundo o ser que tirava de sua mochila um caderno e o que quer que fosse o resto daquelas coisas todas ali.

Fez o mais sensato, foi preparar chá.

Escutou seu relógio apitar quando os ponteiros digitais apontavam seis e quarenta da manhã, tomou mais um gole de seu chá, agora bastante frio, os fraquíssimos raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da veneziana da sala iluminando em parte as suas folhas espalhadas pela mesa, olhou a TV, uma mulher ensinava alguma receita difícil demais pra ele conseguir fazer, riu um pouco quando viu um braço esticado para fora do sofá fazendo-o levantar de seu posto de trabalho e pegar a mantinha roxa em cima da poltrona.

― Você é complicada ein... ― disse baixinho enquanto tirava os cabelos que cobriam o rosto da menina, cobriu-a com o cobertor e desligou a TV ― vou indo então...

* * *

Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!  
Feliz Natal para todas as menininhas e menininhos por aqui que leram a minha fic x)  
Que vocês todos aproveitem esse dia maravilhoso e o passem com as pessoas que vocês mais amem e se divirtam de montes, que o dia valha a pena e que todos os problemas se resolvam!  
Desculpem a demora pra postar, estou viajando e mesmo com wireless por aqui eu estava com preguiça de escrever, e só faltava essa última parte mesmo. Eaiheiaheoa. O que só me deixou com mais preguiça ainda, e caara, finalmente comprei meu DS *-*  
Acredita que eu peguei o último "The World Ends With You" da loja? :O  
(a que comprou Final Fantasy IV também).


	12. Capitolo Dodicesimo

**Comentários; **Demorei, mas já vim postar. Estava viajando e como disse no capítulo passado, a preguiça nos pega de jeito. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, ele é o que eu gosto de chamar de "desfecho" :)

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO DODICESIMO

― Ah não... ― gemeu quando escutou o telefone tocar, estava em meio ao seu treino de violoncelo, sabia que devia ter tirado o telefone do gancho, pensou em ignorar a chamada, mas os latidos que seguiram os gritos histéricos de seu telefone fixo tornaram essa tarefa um tanto impossível ― certo... Já vou... ― disse para ninguém em particular descansando o instrumento e o arco na cadeira.

O pequeno Yun começou a correr em volta dela, fazendo-a pegá-lo no colo, para evitar acidentes desnecessários, já que ele era tão pequenino. O telefone parou de tocar e ela fez uma cara indignada, estava quase lá e agora a pessoa tinha parado de ligar? Mas que coisa.

― Acho que não devia ser tão importante ― disse olhando para o filhotinho em seus braços, dando um pulo quando ele começou a latir e o telefone tornou a tocar ― céus! ― pegou o aparelho e respondeu de uma vez.

― S-Sim?

― Boa tarde, poderia falar com Hyuuga Hinata-san? ― perguntou uma voz séria feminina, o que será que podiam querer com ela?

― É e-ela falando... ― respondeu devolvendo Yun para o chão, que saiu correndo logo em seguida.

― Certo, quem esta falando é Mikage Shizuka, represento os artistas japoneses no festival de verão na Áustria, é um prazer falar com a senhorita Hyuuga-san.

― O p-prazer é todo m-meu Mikage-san... Desculpe perguntar, mas aconteceu alguma coisa com Akira-san? ― ele quem costumava tomar conta do festival, um senhor muito simpático de quem Hinata gostava bastante.

― Ele se aposentou mês passado e agora sou a responsável, ― explicou ― a senhorita já deve estar acostumada com os procedimentos Hyuuga-san ― não era uma pergunta ― gostaríamos de saber se a senhorita estaria disponível para apresentar na penúltima semana de Julho em Salzburg, serão seis apresentações solo e dez com a orquestra internacional, temos reservada para a senhorita a quinta cadeira.

― A-Ah... ― havia esquecido do festival, apesar de não pensar que seria convidada mais uma vez para tocar lá, havia tocado nas férias passadas afinal de contas... Será que ela queria ir mesmo? Seria ótimo para sua carreira, isso já era fato... Mas as coisas já estavam meio estranhas por aqui, desde o ocorrido com Kiba ele estava agindo meio distante com ela, quase começou a suspeitar que ele a estava evitando um pouco, mas resolveu descartar a idéia. Enfim, se ela não conseguia nem acertar sua relação direito, como ia fazer com sua carreira? Precisava pensar mais... ― s-será que eu p-posso re-responder depois? ― mordeu seu lábio inferior de hábito.

― Sem problemas, apenas pedimos para que faça sua decisão o mais rápido possível, tenha uma boa tarde ― e com isso a mulher desligou o telefone.

― Hm... B-Boa tarde... ― pela segunda vez esse dia, disse pra ninguém em particular.

* * *

― Chouji...? ― o que diabos ele queria com ela no meio da noite? As pessoas pareciam que adoravam acordá-la, incrível. Não, não! Brigou consigo mesma empurrando pensamentos sobre certo loiro pra fora de sua mente ― você sabe que horas são por acaso?

― Hn... Mal Ino, mas sabe o que é, eu precisava da sua ajuda... ― disse meio sem jeito, seu olhar continuava fixo no olho mágico da porta.

Suspirou. _Dai-me paciência, dai-me paciência Deus._

― O que posso fazer por você Chouji às duas da manhã? ― disse entre dentes. O chef pareceu não notar.

― É que sabe o que é... Eu marquei de sair com uma amiga minha... ― opa! Opa! Ele agora havia ganhado total atenção da loira, encontro? Chouji e encontro? Quem podia ser? A filha do velho da quitanda talvez? Mas ela era meio feinha, aquele cabelo, eu ein... Talvez a cozinheira do restaurante chinês? Não! ― pensou horrorizada ― tio Chouza ficaria arrasado se seu filho saísse com a concorrência ― Ino? Ei, Ino! ― ele estalou os dedos em frente aos seus olhos, fazendo-a dar um pulinho ― então, como eu estava dizendo... Eu precisava de um restaurante pra ir, daí sabe como é, eu só posso ir nos restaurantes que não vão me fazer mal etcétera, etcétera.

― Verdade, você só pode ir nos restaurantes que eu deixar! ― ela riu sozinha, depois tossiu tentando disfarçar e parecer séria ― conheço esse restaurante-bar que é super correto de preço e tem umas comidas bem saudáveis, e quando é que você vai?

― Sábado...

― Perfeito, sábado é a noite de karaokê livre, olha que divertido, e você já sabe o que vai usar? ― tentou parecer o mais interessada possível, seu plano tinha que funcionar.

― Não... Eu devia saber isso? ― perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha indignada.

― Não ― respondeu ― Que horas são?

― Duas e meia ― respondeu olhando o relógio.

― E com quem você vai?

― O nome dela é Momoko ― respondeu automaticamente, arregalando os olhos depois de se tocar do que havia dito.

― Momoko...? ― viva Ino! Seu plano mais uma vez funcionou e ela arrancou mais uma verdade de Chouji.

― Hanazono... ― respondeu derrotado, não reparando na cara surpresa da amiga. Hanazono Momoko, a modelo?!

* * *

Naquela quinta-feira em especial estava chovendo, o que deixou muitas pessoas de mal humor, pois seus calçados teriam mais chances de ficarem molhados e a umidade do ar causaria danos a certos cabelos, mas é claro que essas eram pessoas pessimistas que formam a personalidade urbana que te faz pensar em telefones tocando, buzinas de carros, pessoas falando, correndo, celulares, fumaças, luzes e bem, você entende aonde eu quero chegar.

Nenhuma dessas pessoas sequer parou para pensar que a chuva regaria as plantas esquecidas, como as da varanda do Kankuro, por exemplo, ou como a chuva ajudaria a limpar um pouco do ar poluído da cidade ou como seria ótimo tirar seu par de galochas até então abandonadas no seu armário desde o inverno, e é por isso que uma pequena quantia de pessoas como Hinata existem em meio à sociedade urbana, são pessoas como ela que mantém o equilíbrio harmonioso nas grandes cidades.

Cantarolando uma música que havia escutado na rádio pela manhã fechava as janelas para que a enchente não chegasse para dentro de sua casinha e checava pela segunda vez a tranca da porta da varanda, para evitar inconveniências é claro. Pegou seu guarda-chuva favorito, que combinava com seu par de galochas vermelhas de bolinhas brancas e saiu de casa, hoje ela e Kiba fariam dois meses de namoro e ela planejava surpreende-lo no trabalho naquela tarde, ver se conseguia conversar com ele e ver se o clima meio estranho entre os dois ia embora, era pouco tempo que os dois estavam juntos, ela nem tinha muita certeza sobre o que sentia, mas sabia que gostava muito dele e que sentia-se muito confortável em sua companhia, ele também não era nem um pouco ruim no departamento "beijos e carícias", ela corou só de pensar olhou para os lados pra ver se ninguém a observava, ou seja, ela estava contente com sua situação atual, sentia-se segura.

* * *

Akane havia decidido o que fazer pela hora do almoço, já estava sem paciência e não queria saber de mais nada. Já nem mais escutava o que quer que seja que as meninas do seu grupo de "amigas" estava falando, não devia ser nada interessante também, povo mais sem assunto elas. Não conseguiu conter-se e revirou seus olhos de tédio. Elas falavam demais e isso já estava começando a dar nos nervos dela.

― Meninas, eu tenho que ir ― disse num tom de voz meigo e dando um sorriso de como quem pede desculpas ― prometi que ia ajudar minha avó no supermercado, realmente preciso ir ― mentiu.

― Ah... Você é uma menina tão boa Akane-chan ― disse uma das meninas, as outras concordando.

― Não se preocupe Akane-chan, se acontecer qualquer coisa enquanto você estiver fora nós te informamos, ok?

― Obrigada meninas, vocês realmente são muito boas amigas! ― respondeu ela entusiasmadamente, graças a Deus ia conseguir sair dali ― vejo vocês mais tarde! ― despedindo-se delas Akane saiu correndo do café.

Vasculhou sua bolsa a procura de um papel que havia conseguido há uns dias com um dos meninos da faculdade, realmente, meninos são tão fáceis de persuadir.

Encontrou o papel e dessa vez sorriu quando leu, escrito nas letras meio tortas do menino da faculdade que provavelmente estava nervoso demais pra fazer qualquer coisa direito, as duas palavras;

"Clínica Inuzuka" e em baixo o endereço.

Era hoje que ela iria ter Inuzuka Kiba, nem que ela tivesse que usar de todos os métodos possíveis necessários, sua paciência estava esgotada e ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

Sempre.

* * *

Toda vez que algo acontece nas nossas vidas que não estava de acordo com o plano é comum escutar as pessoas dizerem "é o que tinha que acontecer" ou "alguém lá em cima não vai com a minha cara", e até os mais otimistas que dizem "tudo acontece com um propósito", mas é claro que isso é o que você pensa depois que a coisa acontece e não durante o período em que a realidade da um tapa na sua cara e te surpreende com uma surpresa. Até porque isso varia de pessoa em pessoa.

É claro que sempre tem a velha história do "E se..." que durante incontáveis horas tomam conta de nossas mentes.

E se a amiga da menina do prédio da esquina vizinha não tivesse ido àquela festa que seus pais a proibiram de ir e ela não tivesse acabado se metendo em um rolo com um Yakuza, fazendo com que ela ligasse aos prantos de desespero para sua amiga que levava o lixo para fora de casa distrair-se e largar o lixo no meio da rua que logo se se esparramou por causa da chuva?

E se a menina do prédio da esquina vizinha tivesse deixado o celular em casa como sua mãe havia mandado desde o começo e não tivesse atendido a ligação da amiga que a fez ter que sair correndo para chamar a policia e ir socorrê-la, fazendo-a deixar o lixo no lugar errado?

E se o cara do caminhão de entregas não tivesse ficado de porre na noite passada por falta do que fazer causando uma ressaca no dia seguinte e também com que ele acordasse atrasado e não checasse os pneus do caminhãozinho como fazia todos os dias e tivesse visto que um deles se encontrava furado?

E se aquele grupo de turistas americanos não tivesse parado naquele banheiro da lojinha de conveniência, mas esperado chegar até o hotel fazendo com que eles ficassem impressionados quando o caminhão de entregas escorregou no monte de lixo esparramado pela rua, pneu furado voando pra longe e fazendo o caminhãozinho jogar-se contra a parede do terreno em construção, que fez com que a pilastra caísse sobre o carregamento e as milhares de gomas de mascar espalhando-se pelo chão fazendo as criancinhas americanas saírem correndo histericamente atrás dos doces e os pais e mães cercarem o lugar para discutir o acidente causando uma grande comoção e um engarrafamento na única ruazinha que dava para o veterinário por onde Hinata em questão de segundos havia de chegar.

Quem sabe se nada disso tivesse acontecido, ela não teria ficado presa naquele trânsito de pessoas por dez minutos, sem querer esbarrando em alguém o que fez com seu guarda-chuva caísse no chão e fosse pisoteado e destruído, e tivesse chegado mais cedo ao veterinário impedindo que as coisas acabassem do jeito que acabaram. O que não aconteceu, obvio.

― Hinata-san ― escutou alguém cumprimentá-la assim que entrou na clínica Inuzuka.

― Chiaki-san ― cumprimentou a secretária de volta, tirando as gotículas de água de sua roupa e braços com as mãos. A sensação de água fria fazendo-a tremer um pouco.

― Ah querida, a senhorita deve estar morrendo de frio! ― exclamou a secretária em tom maternal, Hinata apenas espirrou incapaz de responder ― temos toalhas reservas no armário do banheiro feminino, vá se secar lá que é quentinho, Kiba-kun esta atendendo agora, mas logo logo ele termina e é o tempo de você ficar pronta, depois é só voltar que eu estou preparando um chá, tudo bem? ― sentindo-se como uma criancinha ela concordou com a cabeça e foi até o banheiro.

Tapou seu nariz enquanto passava pelos corredores espirrando mais uma vez, com medo de infectar alguma coisa, era um hospital afinal de contas. Tinha que se secar rápido, não queria causar problemas pra ninguém, nem fazer Kiba esperar, estava pensando em convidá-lo para ir ao cinema e depois eles podiam jantar em algum restaurantezinho ― riu quando se lembrou de quando jantaram na barraquinha de Ramen e encontraram Naruto. Ah! Ali o banheiro, cantarolando baixinho mais uma vez foi em passos apressados até a porta do toalete, escutou uns barulhos meio altos, mas afinal de contas, era um veterinário, pobrezinhos dos animaizinhos que vinham fazer curativos ou que estavam doentes deviam sofrer bastante antes da anestesia.

O que quer que estivesse passando por sua cabeça há segundos atrás desapareceu assim que ela virou em direção às pias do banheiro. Os ocupantes só se tocando de que mais alguém estava ali presente assim que a porta bateu. Ela sequer olhou para a mulher em cima dele, viu o olhar horrorizado que se formou no rosto do veterinário. Sabe aquela conversa toda de "tudo acontece com alguma razão" ou "alguém lá em cima não vai com a minha cara" e "reações que variam de pessoa a pessoa"? A verdade é que ela não pensou em nada, por um instante sua mente pareceu um grande clarão, como grande parte das noticias e fatos chocantes que presenciamos e não registramos no exato momento.

― Hinata... ― ele começou, só de escutá-lo chamar seu nome ela pode sentir as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, sabia que ia começar a chorar cedo ou tarde, e tarde estava soando maravilhoso.

― Ah... Hm... ― não que ela realmente tivesse alguma coisa a dizer, aliás, o que ela ainda estava fazendo aqui? ― com licença ― sua voz saindo atordoada, como ela estava se sentindo, não saiu correndo, mas foi quase isso.

― Hinata-san? ― pegou seu casaco na entrada e sequer escutou quando a secretária Chiaki a chamou, ou quando Kiba terminou de se vestir e saiu atrás dela, não podendo segui-la por causa da forte chuva que inundava a rua agora.

Ela corria agora para fugir da chuva, apesar de seus esforços serem um tanto inúteis já que agora a chuva era grossa e pesada, dificultando a visão de qualquer passante, bem hoje o seu guarda-chuva tinha que ser quebrado! Conseguiu sinalizar-se pelo vermelho carmim da calçada. A luz do prédio tinha acabado e ela teve que subir pelas escadas, estava tudo um breu, ela não via nada e tampouco sabia no que pensar, pela sua mente passavam-se milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, a imagem de Kiba com uma mulher em cima dele fazendo Deus sabe o que no banheiro, o frio que ela estava passando, a dor que estava sentindo por ter tropeçado no começo da escada, seus espirros que agora não paravam de sair, o escuro e agora que estava no seu andar, o fato de não estar encontrando suas chaves. Uma coisa em si era boa, racionou enquanto se dirigiu até a porta do seu vizinho, a chuva havia disfarçado quaisquer traços de choro de seu rosto. Bateu na porta e abraçou-se em uma tentativa de esquentar a si mesma, seus dentes trincando de frio.

― Hinata ― ouviu uma voz cumprimentá-la, estavam falando seu nome demais nesse dia... Só de pensar...

― G-Gaara... ― sua voz saiu baixinha, porém alta o suficiente para ele escutá-la ― e-eu não e-encontro as cha-chaves do meu apartamento... Será q-que eu podia...? ― o feixe de luz que saia da lanterna do ruivo e iluminava o chão agora parecendo a coisa mais interessante por ali.

― Pode sim, ― fez menção para ela entrar no apartamento ― o banheiro é no final do corredor à esquerda, ta sem água quente, mas você pode se secar, ― ele pareceu pensar um pouco ― tem toalhas reservas no armário em baixo da pia, vou pegar umas roupas minhas ― ela agradeceu e foi até onde estava o banheiro, ele desaparecendo dentro do que supostamente seria seu quarto em busca de uma muda de roupas.

Certo, o que ela ia fazer agora? Pegou seu namorado a traindo com uma outra mulher ― já podia sentir seus olhos incharem mais uma vez ― isso aconteceu por que ele estava com raiva dela por não querer dar sua virgindade o outro dia? Tinha grande probabilidade de ser isso... Mas Kiba não era de fazer essas coisas, ou pelo menos ele não parecia que era de fazer... Não, ela não podia pensar mal dos outros, precisava conversar com ele, disso sabia, mas só de pensar nisso ela já perdia a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez ela pudesse conversar com ele depois, quem sabe, não precisava ser agora...

― A-Ah! ― gritou surpresa saindo de seus devaneios assim que ouviu alguém bater na porta, é mesmo, ela estava no apartamento de Gaara...

― Trouxe suas roupas, ― anunciou. Hinata caminhou cuidadosamente pelo banheiro escuro até a porta, abriu apenas uma fresta colocando a cabeça pra fora e pegando a muda de roupas ― vou estar na cozinha, é a porta ao lado da sala. Mais uma vez ela agradeceu e fechou a porta.

Vestiu a camiseta cinza grande demais pra ela e a calça de moletom azul que assim que ela a vestiu escorregou por suas pernas, mais uma vez puxou-as para cima e elas caíram, ela ficou ali parada olhando para o par de calças, se essa situação tivesse ocorrido outro dia ela até teria sorrido, mas sinceramente ela quase começou a chorar mais uma vez, esses hormônios eram tão chatos... Contou até dez e respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar pegou as calças mais uma vez, agora pensando melhor e começou a dobrar a cintura da calça até que ela não caísse mais, sorriu quando terminou seu trabalho, a calça ainda arrastando pelo chão, mas pelo menos não caindo.

Agora seca, quentinha e confortável na sua roupa ela caminhou até a cozinha, Gaara estava lá, sentado na frente da bancada comendo alguma coisa e lendo um livro com uma capa vermelha, ela ficou um tempo na porta da cozinha observando-o, era interessante como ele parecia diferente iluminado apenas pelas três velas que derretiam em cima da bancada, ela não conseguia ver nada além dele por ali, seu cabelo ruivo avermelhado agora estava mais para o vinho, seus olhos turquesa, notou, com o contraste da luz das velas ficava um verde escuro e moviam-se rapidamente enquanto ele lia o que quer que estivesse naquelas páginas com o maior interesse, como se estivesse sozinho... Podia ver o efeito da sombra em seus braços, deixando-os em uma coloração mais amarelada, ele lia ali sentado tão serenamente, ele devia sentir-se realmente em casa, mesmo que fosse o apartamento dele e tudo, pensou, não são todas as pessoas que conseguem se sentir em casa mesmo tendo um telhado sobre suas cabeças. Conhecia Gaara desde que havia se mudado para o prédio, era seu vizinho, no começo conversaram pouco, com o passar dos meses se conheceram melhor e ela até arriscava dizer que eram amigos, conversavam bastante e mesmo que ele a deixasse às vezes um pouco inconfortável ela gostava da companhia dele, mesmo depois dessas conversas todas que tiveram Hinata ainda achava que tinha uma parte dele que ela não conhecia e nesses meros segundos em que ela ficou parada na porta da cozinha o observando enquanto ele lia aquele livro de capa vermelha com tanto interesse, nesse momento ela pensou que essa parte havia se preenchido, mesmo sem saber o certo com o que.

― Desculpe ― começou ele, pegando-a de surpresa.

― Por que as desculpas? ― nem tomou seu tempo para reparar que havia dito isso sem gaguejar. Não tinha por que se desculpar.

― Sobre as roupas, ― disse referindo-se a camiseta grande demais e a calça arrastando no chão ― não consegui achar nada menor... Você pode se sentar se quiser ― fez menção ao banco alto que ficava do outro lado da bancada, para que ela sentasse em frente a ele.

― N-Não se preocupe... É-É b-bastante confortável ― respondeu meio sem jeito e corando enquanto sentava-se no banco.

― Quer? ― ofereceu um garfo e colocou o prato que estava escondido atrás da cesta de frutas no meio da bancada, para que ela pudesse comer também ― minha irmã esteve em Hokkaido essa semana e mandou esses pêssegos de lá, são bons...

― O-Obrigada ― agradeceu pegando o garfo e experimentando um dos pedaços de pêssego ― n-nossa! É-É muito bom m-mesmo! ― nunca havia comido um pêssego melhor que esse! Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

― N-Não sabia que v-você tinha uma irmã ― pensou que era apenas ele e o irmão, Kankuro se não estava enganada.

― Tenho, mas ela mora em Tóquio por causa do trabalho, ela também costuma viajar bastante e só costumamos vê-la nas férias e no Natal.

― Entendo... ― examinou a mesa mais uma vez, o livro com a capa vermelha ganhando sua atenção mais uma vez, agora que via de perto ele tinha o aspecto daqueles livros antigos, que tinham as bordas douradas e capa dura ― v-você parecia estar g-gostando bastante desse li-livro, f-fala sobre o que? ― os dois agora olhavam para o livro intacto ao lado do prato de pêssegos.

― É uma coletânea de fábulas infantis na verdade, é bastante antigo e só foi escrito décadas após as histórias realmente existirem, antes eram contadas oralmente por um grupo de pessoas conhecidas por Aesop, é interessante ― ela sorriu ao ver o quão interessado ele realmente parecia ser com o livro.

― A-Ah... Eu g-gosto bastante de li-literatura infantil, li n-no mês passado a co-coletânea dos irmãos Grimm... ― ficando mais entusiasmada ao ver a expressão interessada de Gaara mais uma vez, estava contente por conhecer esse lado dele, quando seus lábios se curvavam levemente e suas sobrancelhas inexistentes pareciam levantarem-se um pouco, seus olhos ganhando um brilho extra.

Pouco notou o tempo passando, quase nunca notava o tempo passar quando conversava com Gaara, fosse no elevador, no corredor, quando ela o convidava para almoçar em seu apartamento, quando ia buscar Tora no apartamento dele, sempre esquecendo de comprar as redes de proteção, quando se encontravam no mercado, sempre...

― Hn... Sei que não tenho nada haver, mas já esta tudo bem? ― ele perguntou desviando o olhar.

― Por que não estaria? ― perguntou de volta curiosa.

― É que... Hn... Quando eu te encontrei mais cedo você estava chorando... ― ele agora acendia uma vela nova.

Hinata olhou tristemente para os restos de cera grudados na mesa, é verdade, quase tinha se esquecido... Apoiou os pés no banquinho, tomando cuidado para não perder o equilíbrio e abraçou os joelhos, numa tentativa de auto-consolo.

― Vi uma coisa que não deveria ter visto... Só isso... ― disse baixinho, mas sua voz saindo um tanto tremida.

Eles ficaram em silencio durante um tempo, ela agradecendo por isso, não queria falar agora. Sua cabeça levantando quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre suas costas, Gaara agora estava sentado no banco ao lado do seu, sua mão fazia leves movimentos em forma de oito em suas costas, ele não a olhava, observava atentamente a chama da vela derreter a cera, Hinata entendeu, fechou seus olhos e encostou sua cabeça nos seus joelhos, dessa vez mais calma.

Deviam ter passado alguns minutos quando o celular de Gaara tocou fazendo-o parar com a mão e ir até a sala para atender a ligação, ela se permitiu sentir aquela sensação de perda por alguns segundos, sem o que fazer abriu sua bolsa, quem sabe dessa vez, com a mente menos embaçada ela encontrasse suas chaves, e realmente as encontrou, escondidas em baixo de sua carteira e entre o tecido da bolsa, um lugar complicado e ela não fazia a menor idéia de como elas conseguiram parar bem ali.

Quando Gaara voltou à cozinha ela já estava de pé e sua bolsa já estava pendurada no seu braço, a chave em suas mãos não passando despercebida.

― Acompanho você até o seu apartamento ― sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, ele já havia saído mais uma vez da cozinha, sorrindo um pouco ela o seguiu.

Lembrando que havia deixado os pequeninos no quarto conseguiu impedir que se surpreendesse quando não fora atacada quando abrisse a porta de casa. Agora para dentro do apartamento, a porta aberta e Gaara do outro lado ela agradecia.

― Muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo... ― talvez ele nunca soubesse o quanto havia ajudado, mas talvez fosse por isso mesmo que ele tivesse causado esse efeito.

― Hn... De nada...

― Até depois e-então... ― sorrindo ela tomou a iniciativa de fechar a porta.

Levou um susto quando viu uma mão segurando a porta e rapidamente soltou a fechadura quando sentiu a pressão contrária da porta abrindo e num pulo se distanciou, foi tudo tão rápido que ela nem teve chance de captar. Sentiu suas costas baterem na parede e uma perna se posicionar entre as suas sustentando-a para que não caísse, um dos braços dele estava envolto em sua cintura e o outro segurava seus cabelos, sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo assim que seus lábios encostaram-se nos dele, uma sensação eletrizante que nunca havia sentido antes subindo por sua espinha, o beijo se aprofundando cada vez mais e um calor desconhecido deixando-a cada vez mais sem ar, suas línguas explorando cada parte do outro como quem desesperadamente tenta decorar as resposta da prova em pouco tempo, rápido e extremo, desesperado e com uma necessidade incrível. Algo que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Da mesma maneira que começou o beijo acabou.

― Até depois ― ele disse e saiu, mas sua voz foi apressada e ofegante, uma expressão um tanto surpresa estava no rosto do ruivo e Hinata viu, escutou a porta bater e tampouco se mexeu, continuou em pé encostada na parede, sua respiração ofegante igual à do ruivo, saindo de seu devaneio apenas quando escutou vozes no corredor... Sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas seu corpo se mexendo por si próprio. Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e ela viu quando Sakura envolveu Gaara com seus braços e quando ela fechou os olhos a espera de um beijo, também viu quando ele beijou sua bochecha e entrou no apartamento. Não esperou para ver Sakura entrar também, dessa vez encostou suas costas na porta e escorregou até o chão.

Uma onda de sentimentos passando por seu coração, triste por causa de Kiba, excitada por causa do beijo, contente por causa da ajuda de Gaara, surpresa por causa de tudo que havia acontecido e principalmente confusa... O pequeno pontinho de felicidade que sentiu quando viu Gaara beijar a bochecha de Sakura e o buraco negro de culpa que sentiu depois por ter ficado feliz por causa disso. Suspirou, ela precisava dormir...

* * *

A se ela ficou brava, ela ficou maluca, doida, fora de controle, o bicho do mato, ela ficou sim desse jeito quando chegou no prédio, passando sua cópia do cartão que tinha feito escondida de Neji, e viu ele com aquelazinha fisioterapeuta, os dois conversando juntos em frente ao elevador que não chegava por causa da falta de luz, os geradores provavelmente com problema.

Claro que ela não saiu por ai gritando e arrancando os cabelos, Anko podia ser doida por tudo que ela fizesse, vide o pára-quedas em suas costas, mas sabia se comportar... Um pouco... Se fosse para seu beneficio...?

― Neji! ― chamou com sua voz entusiasmada, logo adicionando um ― Shizune-san ― meio azedo e rapidinho.

― O que você esta fazendo aqui Anko? E pra que o pára-quedas? ― ele perguntou com a mesma expressão monótona de sempre, porém, conhecendo Neji como ela conhecia, sabia que ele estava curioso... Um pouquinho curioso... Indignado com o pára-quedas, ta bom, ta bom.

― É que eu fui pular de pára-quedas hoje num lugarzinho aqui perto da cidade, só que eu fui sem carro daí pedi pro cara do avião ― sorriu cinicamente ao lembrar-se do efeito de suas técnicas de persuasão no jovem piloto e a expressão embaraçada dele ― me levar até o parque, daí eu desci lá enquanto tava só garoando ― disse terminando de contar sua aventura.

― E você resolveu vir aqui por...? ― ah! É mesmo, tinha esquecido disso... Talvez... Não... Não, nem tinha, estava pensando em uma desculpa pra colocar no lugar de "né, eu vim aqui porque queria ter certeza que essazinha não ia estar com você" ― combinei de encontrar com um amigo meu aqui ― pode sentir seus nervos chegarem a um ponto supremo quando Neji e _Ela_ se entreolharam, a fisioterapeuta não tinha aberto a boca até agora e Anko estava começando a perder a paciência.

― Entendo...

― E vocês? Fazendo o que por aqui? ―lembrando que estavam sem luz complementou ― ou o que vocês planejavam fazer até que a luz acabou ― apontou pra uma das lâmpadas apagadas do hall.

― Estávamos indo assistir a um filme na casa de Neji ― pela primeira vez desde que a conversa havia começado Shizune falou, com aquela vozinha dela irritante e toda cheia de si, só porque era fisioterapeuta se achava o máximo, urgh... Como Anko odiava ela! E ela ainda por cima dizia essas coisas com aquele sorrisinho "veja como eu sou a mulher boazinha", queria mesmo é ir lá na frente e enfiar seu pára-quedas no meio daquele sorrisinho metido a besta da mulher.

A luz voltou ganhando a atenção dos três e impedindo qualquer ação fora do controle de Anko, que se deu uns segundos para se acalmar.

Não demorou muito e o elevador chegou fazendo aquele barulinho de sempre e os três entraram ali, no começo ficaram em silêncio, até que Neji reparou em Anko, conhecia aquela expressão no rosto da mulher e sabia que nada muito bom resultava dela, assim que ela começou a falar ele já podia sentir seu sistema nervoso suspirar.

― Mas olha que coincidência! Eu ia assistir a um filme com meu amigo também! Vou lá chamar ele ― a porta do elevador abriu no oitavo andar ― e daí a gente pode assistir todo mundo junto! Super divertido! ― o entusiasmo falso na voz dela não passando despercebido por ele, que quase fez uma expressão horrorizada, quase, quando ela tocou a campainha da sua porta vizinha e Uchiha Sasuke apareceu espelhando o mesmo sorriso cínico disfarçado de Anko.

E foi assim que Sasuke, Shizune, Anko e Neji, nessa exata ordem, acabaram sentados no sofá do apartamento de Neji assistindo _O Grito_.

Sasuke e Anko contentes demais consigo mesmos para notar qualquer traço de expressões cômicas no rosto dos outros dois presentes, que logo reviraram os olhos assim que Anko "sem querer" tacou uma almofada na cara de Shizune.

* * *

Ter dado a idéia de colocar aquela cesta de revistas e aquele banquinho estofado no elevador havia sido uma das melhores idéias que Sakura havia dado, e ser amiga da caseira do prédio era só bônus mais rápido pra ter feito sua idéia funcionar.

É claro que precisaram da assinatura do síndico, mas foi só mandar Chiyo fazer uma horinha no apartamento dele, falar sem parar e conseguir que Shino assinasse o bendito papel. Era exatamente para situações como essa, falta de luz e possível quebra de geradores, que ela havia dado sua idéia das revistas e do banquinho. Ficar presa num elevador nunca havia sido mais interessante, principalmente quando metade das revistas ali presentes eram as de vestibular desse mês e o fato de que a luz reserva do elevador fosse movida à pilhas.

Uma hora e pouquinho se passou desde que ela havia entrado ali e ficado presa quando a luz finalmente resolveu retornar, levantou do banquinho e guardou as revistas na cestinha, o elevador subiu mais um andar e as portas abriram quando a luzinha apontou para o número cinco.

― Gaara! ― não esperava vê-lo assim de cara, mas contente com a coincidência saiu correndo e passou seus braços pela cintura do ruivo.

― Sakura ― cumprimentou com aquela voz dele de sempre que ela adorava escutar.

Ficou esperando seu beijo de "oi" que ele logo deu, o que talvez ela não esperasse fosse um beijo de "oi" na bochecha, um beijo sem graça na bochecha, mesmo que estivessem namorando há uns anos fazia já algumas semanas que não se viam, e o que ele fez? Deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Não teve nem tempo de fazer nada e ele já havia entrado no apartamento deixando a porta aberta para que ela entrasse.

Entrou, é claro, mas uma pontada de frustração se formando e passando por seu estômago. Suspirou, talvez estivesse sendo neurótica demais, devia ser todo aquele café que havia tomado de manhã.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, não teve muito humor porque foi um capítulo mais sério (como disse antes, todos temos nossos momentos sérios).  
Sobre o **Kiba, **não vou mentir, foi bastante difícil resolver o que fazer para terminar o namoro entre os dois (independente da Hinata gostar dele ou não), não consigo imaginar, nesse contexto, ele terminando com ela por vontade própria nem ele a traindo por livre e espontânea vontade (também sabia que ela é quem não tomaria a iniciativa de terminar o namoro sem motivo algum, já que a verdade é que Hinata é muito insegura e como ela mesma disse, sentia-se segura e confortável com sua situação) então tive que pensar numa outra opção (que não fosse matá-lo né, hahaha) e daí que surgiu a Akane. Pode ter ficado bastante clichê, mas é uma coisa comum que acontece na vida de qualquer um e que acaba parecendo até uma piada sem graça.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, não esqueçam dos reviews :)


	13. Capitolo Tredicesimo

**Comentários; **oi gentes! Queria agradecer aos reviews do capítulo doze e espero que vocês estejam gostando da minha fic até agora, bem, aproveitem o capítulo e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, eles me deixam tão contentinha 3

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO TREDICESIMO

― Naruto? ― era bastante óbvio que a pessoa parada na sua porta era o loiro, mas essa não foi a intenção da pergunta e os dois sabiam muito bem disso, ou pelo menos ele esperava que o cara soubesse... Mas pensando melhor...

― Eu mesmo ― respondeu ele com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre. Sasori teve que se conter para não revirar os olhos, bem que ele disse.

― O que você quer? ― ainda estava cedo para os caras virem jogar cartas ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

― Blé, é que eu to sem nada pra fazer, e ficar sozinho lá no apartamento é chato, e o Sasuke não quer abrir a porta... ― então ele veio aqui pra passar o tempo ― sei lá, o cara é meio zoado vo te contar, se tranca na casa dele, às vezes por dias cara, não sai, só ele e aquele piano ― ele agora começava a rir da sua própria piada.

― Você é que é zoado Naruto, olha as merdas que você fala...

O loiro gritou e apontou para o ruivo como se o acusasse de algum crime, o que fez com que Sasori tampasse os ouvidos para abafar o grito do amigo e ao mesmo tempo uma careta aparecer no seu rosto.

― Não so não, to certo!

― Ta, ta... Entra aí ― ficar com ele gritando na sua porta não era a melhor idéia, principalmente se sua vizinha estivesse de mau humor e viesse reclamar depois, Sakura quando brava podia ser um tanto... Intimidadora. E ele também não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

― Quem chegar no sofá primeiro escolhe o filme! ― o amigo saiu gritando em direção a sala de TV, Sasori meio que riu e seguiu atrás, só que andando.

― Caraca meu, vai começar a passar Chuck daqui a pouco ― anunciou assim que ligou a TV, apontando para a imagem do canal interativo.

― O seriado?

― Nem velho! O filme, o filme! ― disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia no mundo ― o do boneco assassino velho!

― Ah... Faz tempo que vi esse filme... ― os dois se acomodaram no sofá e esperaram o filme começar, a inquietação de Naruto irritando um pouco o ruivo.

― Que foi Naruto? ― finalmente perguntou.

― Hn... Sasori... Vamo sacanear o Gaara? ― conhecia bem aquela expressão, quando Naruto estava tramando alguma sacanagem ele sempre ficava com aquela cara, e por acaso ele sempre costumava ter essas idéias quando Sasori estava por perto e também quando nenhum deles tinha o que fazer... E... Sacanear seu primo mais novo parecia ser uma idéia tão divertida praquela tarde monótona.

― Qual a sua idéia?

― Você ainda tem aquele seu boneco?

― Depende. Se for o que eu estou pensando... ― ele olhou pra tela da TV, um boneco maluco correndo atrás de alguém.

― Esse mesmo ― confirmou o loiro e depois rindo ao olhar para a tela.

― Então eu tenho sim, vou lá pegar.

― Vou usar o seu telefone enquanto isso.

* * *

Ah... Como era bom acabar de fazer tudo e ainda ter a tarde livre.

Fazia algum tempo desde que Gaara tivera uma tarde, durante os dias da semana, que ele não tivesse nada o que fazer, chegava a ser estranho.

Foi até a sala assim que escutou o telefone tocar.

― Alô?

― Gaara! ― impossível não reconhecer aquela voz, afastou o telefone um pouco da orelha.

― Naruto... Você precisa de alguma coisa? ― perguntou-se se ele havia descoberto os pêssegos que ele havia recebido da irmã.

― O que tem com todo mundo hoje?! Parece que o povo acha que eu só quero coisas! O que tem de errado em ligar pra um amigo, to certo! ― ele realmente deveria aprender a controlar o tom de voz.

― O que você quer Naruto? ― perguntou novamente sem dar muita importância pelo comentário dramático anterior, escutou o amigo bufar do outro lado da linha e depois tornar a falar na mesma voz empolgada.

― Achei que você ia querer saber que acabou de começar a passar _Chuck o Boneco Assassino_ na TV, no canal 72! Daí como eu lembrei que você não tinha visto, achei que você ia gostar velho! ― fale de mudança repentina de humor, Naruto podia ser pior do que uma grávida nesse departamento.

― Ah... Obrigado, vou assistir então, até mais ― afastou mais ainda o telefone quando o amigo se despediu num grito e desligou o aparelho, indo para a sala e ligando a TV. Bem, nada como assistir um filme quando não se tem nada pra fazer.

Ou você pode sacanear alguém também, outra escolha.

* * *

― Neji, Neji... Neji! ― meu Deus, ela ia deixá-lo maluco!

Neji passou a mão pelo rosto frustrado, ele só queria um pouco de paz e sossego pelo amor de uma divindade superior!

― Neji! ― sentiu uma veia saltar quando ela começou a cutucá-lo, tornando impossível ignorá-la.

― Sim... Anko... ― finalmente respondeu rangendo os dentes para conter a falta de paciência.

― Me leva pra passear de barco em Otaru?

Sua expressão incrédula impossível de esconder fazendo-a rir.

― O que? ― perguntou como se não tivesse escutado direito a pergunta.

― Eu perguntei se você não quer me levar pra _passear de barco em Otaru_ ― o jeito que ela cantou as palavras "passear de barco em Otaru" deixando-o mais incrédulo ainda.

...

― E ai, vamos? ― num pulo ela já estava na porta vestindo o casaco e pegando a bolsa, Neji, contudo, continuou sentado olhando-a, como se alguém o tivesse pausado.

― Que foi? Viu um fantasma foi?

― Anko, eu não vou te levar pra passear de barco em Otaru ― finalmente disse, sua voz saindo exatamente como a idéia soava em sua cabeça, uma verdadeira loucura.

― Ah, você vai sim, a não ser que você queira que eu fique te azucrinando o dia todo e bem, digo seis coisas; festa, Neji, Smirnoff, fotos, mico e humilhante.

― Você não...

― Claro que sim! Achei que você me conhecia melhor Neji ― olhou-o com uma expressão de falsa surpresa ― então, vamos indo? ― sorriu.

Tacar sua cabeça contra a parede parecia ser uma idéia muito tentadora. Levantou-se derrotado, pegou as chaves de casa, a carteira e o casaco. Isso não ia acabar bem.

* * *

― Mas eu ainda não entendi. Como é que a gente vai abrir a porta da casa do cara? ― perguntou ele confuso, não estava entendendo, o plano era entrar pela varanda da vizinha, mas ela parecia que estava fora.

― Eu já falei pra você não se preocupar, eu tenho meus meios ― sussurrou de volta o ruivo, abrindo uma coisa preta que mais parecia um estojo de artes e tirando um objeto pontudo de dentro e outro igual só que menor.

― Que porcaria é isso? ― tornou a perguntar o outro, tentando examinar os objetos de perto ― caralho!

― Shh!!

― não precisava ter batido na minha cabeça porra ― reclamou massageando o lugar atingido.

― Pronto ― anunciou virando a maçaneta.

― você é um gênio Sasori! Estranho e meio gay, mas um gênio velho, to certo! ― disse entrando, nem ao menos notando o par de olhos fuzilando a sua cabeça por trás.

― agora, me da aí ― pediu, estavam bem na entrada do apartamento, dava pra ver a sala, o sofá e o morador do apartamento que estava sentado.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Sasori deu o embrulho para Naruto.

― Eu vo no cinco... Um... Dois... Dois e meio... Três...

― Vai logo seu imbecil! ― sussurrou naquela voz gritada.

― Ta. Fui!

* * *

Ela estava dez minutos atrasada, tinha perdido a hora e o trem tinha saído quando ela finalmente conseguiu chegar à estação, estava tentando ligar para a casa de Sasuke, mas ninguém parecia atender ao telefone, então ela estava um tanto nervosa. Não costumava chegar atrasada e já havia reparado que seu cliente era bastante pontual, não gostava de se atrasar, nem um pouco.

A estação de trem e o apartamento de Sasuke não eram muito longe um do outro, se você fosse de táxi, mas nenhum dos táxis parecia querer parar para socorrer uma pobre fisioterapeuta atrasada, a coitada teve que ir correndo, o que a fez perder mais dez minutos e quando ela finalmente chegou em frente ao portão, parou para recuperar o fôlego e olhou no relógio, já estava vinte minutos atrasada e a vergonha tomou conta de si.

Digitou o código de visitas no painel e entrou, correu até o elevador e apertou o botão de número oito. Correu mais uma vez para a porta e tocou a campainha, repassando a explicação do atraso mais uma vez na cabeça, para que não parecesse inventada e que fosse rápida de falar também.

― Me Des... ― começou e logo parou quando viu que a pessoa que havia aberto a porta não era Sasuke, tampouco tinha cabelos escuros, de fato, não era nem um homem.

― Você deve ser a fisioterapeuta, não é? ― perguntou ela ajeitando os óculos, aquele ar de superioridade incomodando um pouco Shizune.

― Sim, Shizune, muito prazer... Hmm...?

― Karin, bem, já estou de saída mesmo ― Shizune cumprimentou Sasuke que veio até a porta, pelo menos ele não parecia aborrecido ― cuidado só pra não atrasar sempre querida ― se não tivesse recebido a boa educação que teve de seus pais, ela provavelmente já teria pulado no pescoço da mulher, principalmente assim que ela beijou a bochecha de Sasuke e saiu rebolando até o elevador. Shizune respirou fundo, não era nada, nem conhecia a mulher direito, olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

― Sinto muito por chegar atrasada, tive algumas inconveniências... ― desculpou-se.

― Não se preocupe, não ia fazer nada hoje mesmo... ― ele disse, uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto olhava para a porta do elevador, não entendendo muito bem o que tinha acontecido ― vamos?

* * *

― Vai começar a chover ― comentou Anko assim que notou as nuvens acinzentadas que sobrevoavam o céu por onde ela e Neji navegavam em seu pequeno barquinho alugado no porto de Otaru, de ultima hora.

― Sério mesmo Anko? ― o tom sarcástico na voz do Hyuuga fazendo com que ela mostrasse a língua pra ele assim que o mesmo virou as costas.

― Tem uma ilha aqui perto e a gente pode parar por lá pra fazer uma horinha até a chuva passar! ― escutou a mulher dizer entusiasmada. Ele sabia, sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa assim, nada que envolvia Anko era apenas "um simples passeio de barco" ou "um passeio no zoológico" e afins ― só têm um problema ― o comentário ganhando a atenção do homem, e o que seria esse problema?

― Que é...?

― Eu esqueci minha carteira! ― e começou a rir.

― Agradeça que eu trouxe a minha, o problema é que o meu cartão venceu anteontem e ainda não recebi o novo, mas tenho dinheiro suficiente ― estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, isso que dava ser irresponsável, não gostava de se ver dependente de alguém, não que ele estivesse reclamando do fato de Anko depender dele, ele só não gostava da idéia dele depender dela.

Por via das dúvidas resolveu contar o dinheiro. Colocou o barquinho no piloto automático em direção a ilha e tirou a carteira do bolso.

― Ah!

― Que foi? ― olhou para os lados a procura de alguma coisa.

― Deixa que eu conto o dinheiro, você já vai pagar tudo e é o mínimo que eu posso fazer! ― ele logo colocou o bolinho de dinheiro atrás de si assim que ela veio em sua direção.

― Não tem problema, eu conto o dinheiro, não se preocupe ― disse. O braço com o dinheiro ainda em suas costas numa tentativa de protegê-lo da vista da mulher.

― Nada disso, eu insisto! ― e foi exatamente como nos programas de documentários da vida selvagem que Neji costumava assistir no _Discovery Channel_, Anko veio para cima dele da mesma maneira que uma cobra quando vai dar o bote, em outra situação a cena até que teria sido cômica.

No caso, como ele era o coelho (trilha de pensamentos da vida selvagem) e coelhos são excelentes saltadores, bastou um pulo e Neji já estava sobre o banco do barco e seu braço erguido segurando o dinheiro, como a estatua da liberdade segura uma tocha em Nova Iorque. Só que era o Neji num barco segurando uma bolota de dinheiro.

Voltando à vida não tão selvagem dos seres humanos, é claro que a diferença de altura entre os dois era bastante grande e variava entre seus vinte centímetros, ou seja, ela não ia conseguir mesmo aquele dinheiro.

Mas é como os jogadores de futebol americanos costumam dizer; "não olhe para a bola!", no caso o dinheiro, porque quando eles conseguiram distinguir aquele barulho irritante e toscamente alto, a gaivota já havia fisgado o dinheiro da mão de Neji e voava na direção contraria do barco.

...

...

― He... He... Acho que eu vou ali na outra ponta do barco... ― disse ela meio nervosa saindo de fininho.

― Anko... ― ela até sentiu um calafrio quando ele a chamou naquele tom de voz grave e baixo, o tom de voz que você provavelmente usa quando não esta muito feliz. E Neji não estava nem um pouco feliz.

* * *

O fato de ela ter tomado essa decisão não tinha absolutamente nada haver com o Naruto... Ou pelo menos era isso o que ela estava se falando há horas. A decisão estava tomada, a única coisa que faltava era a coragem.

Que era a parte mais difícil de todas, realmente, ela não sabia e nem ao menos tinha idéia de qual seria a reação de Shikamaru e isso era o que mais a assustava.

Olhou para o painel dos botões no elevador, o botão de numero sete encarando-a com a mesma intensidade que ela o encarava, sem se mexer, como um predador estuda sua vitima (convenhamos, aquilo era um botão e ela dormira na sala por causa da falta de sono e com a TV ligada no _Animal Planet_), estava começando a fazer pouco senso e isso não podia ser boa noticia. Fechou os olhos e apertou o botão, pronto, parte do problema resolvido.

Mais um minuto para ela sair do elevador, mais meio para ela chegar à porta e cinco segundos para ela gritar consigo mesma por estar sendo tão ridícula e tocar a campainha.

― Ino? ― olhou cuidadosamente para Shikamaru, como seu cabelo estava bagunçado e seus pijamas amassados, indicando que ele não saíra da cama há muito tempo. Essa era a decisão certa, não é mesmo?

― Posso entrar? ― perguntou, não reparando na expressão surpresa que passou pelo rosto do moreno. Ino sendo educada e pedindo para entrar? Isso era novo. Não respondeu, mas saiu de frente da porta e foi até a cozinha, estava preparando seu café afinal de contas.

― Quer café? ― perguntou servindo sua própria xícara e sentando.

― Não obrigada... ― olhou para o chão, escutando mais uma vez as palavras ensaiadas passearem por sua cabeça. Não que fosse uma coisa difícil de dizer, nem algo novo, já havia passado uma ou duas situações parecidas antes, mas seu nervosismo parecia extremo, talvez porque ela realmente quisesse escutar a reação verdadeira dele.

― Hn... Algum problema? Se quiser sentar...

― Shikamaru ― começou, seu tom serio, ele a olhou com curiosidade ― eu acho que a gente tem que terminar.

* * *

Esse filme era meio estranho, o gênero falava que era terror, mas tinham algumas partes em que era meio engraçado, como uma comedia de terror. Só que não fazia muito sentido, terror e ao mesmo tempo engraçado? Isso era novo para ele. Tudo em tudo, ele estava achando o filme legal, assim pra passar à tarde.

Novo e inesperado também foi quando ele ouviu um barulho e em seguida um vulto apareceu em sua sala, um estardalhaço, pedaços de porcelana voando para todos os lados, sua mão apertando o braço do sofá como um gato e uma única forma, uma cabeça de porcelana, particularmente parecida com a cabeça que se mostrava na tela, ficou parada em um angulo absurdamente bizarro em sua sala de estar.

...

Levantou.

Eu digo e confirmo que quem quer que fosse que aparecesse na frente de Gaara nesse instante escutaria tudo, tudo menos o que a pessoa esperava escutar. Bem, na verdade, dependendo da pessoa (referindo-se a casos loiros e ruivos) talvez nem tanto.

Num escancaraço sua porta abriu, batendo com tanta força na parede que o vidro da janela do corredor até fez barulho, viu um rastro de porta se fechando em direção as escadas. Encarou a porta de maneira que quem olhasse pensaria que ele era capaz de fazer buracos com os olhos. Caminhou sem pressa em direção a porta.

Ele estava bravo.

Muito bravo.

Sua caminhada sendo interceptada pelo barulhinho do elevador e depois uma chuva de rosa claro e azul marinho, assim que ninguém menos do que Hyuuga Hinata saiu detrás das portas em seu uniforme de bale, desajeitadamente carregando sua bolsa do treino, levemente rosada dos exercícios, seus cabelos bagunçados e o coque fora do lugar. Engraçado ele ter reparado em tudo isso em menos de quatro segundos.

― A-A-Ah! G-Gaara! ― exclamou.

Vamos ser bem detalhados, certo? O balão infla, infla, infla, infla e chega ao ponto extremo onde ele esta prestes a explodir, a criancinha marota sorri contente e se prepara pra pisar no balão e causar o maior estorvo. A criancinha número dois, em toda sua glória de ingenuidade pega o balão do chão, desenrola o nó e sem nem se tocar do que realmente está fazendo, desinfla o balão, todo, todo, todo o ar saindo, até não sobrar sequer um átomo de oxigênio.

― Hinata ― cumprimenta lembrando-se do dia anterior, a situação é no mínimo um pouco embaraçadora, deve ser pelo menos, não tem muita certeza.

― B-Boa tarde... ― ela diz sem jeito, pergunta-se se ela pode estar pensando a mesma coisa que ele, o vermelho de seu rosto duplicando e entregando-a sem ele ter que fazer o mínimo de esforço, sim, ela está.

― Boa tarde ― responde no seu tom monótono, observando com olhos calculadores todos os movimentos dela, como suas mãos ficam encostando continuamente e seus olhos passeiam por todos os lados do corredor e param menos nos dele, sabe que seus lábios estão levemente curvados. Ela faz uma reverencia rápida e se despede, entrando em sua casa apressadamente.

Ele não repara nas caras desapontadas pela pequena abertura da porta das escadas e vira em direção ao seu apartamento, nem se lembrando que há minutos atrás ele estava preparado para assassinar alguém.

* * *

― Ah, ta bom, você não quer café mesmo? ― respondeu perguntando em seguida, levantando-se para pegar mais uma xícara de café.

― Hm? ― é o que ele diz quando olha em sua direção e provavelmente vê a expressão desacreditada em seu rosto.

Essa não era a reação que ela esperava. Não era essa, pelo menos, a que ela queria ver.

― Como assim "ah, ta bom"?! ― gritou. Sua voz saindo tão aguda que irritou até ela.

― Ah, ta bom ― disse mais uma vez com o mesmo ar descontraído, mas um pouco entediado dessa vez.

― Eu entendi seu imbecil! Não sou retardada! ― gritou mais uma vez ― então é assim, sua namorada vem, termina com você, nunca mais vai aparecer por aqui, nunca mais vocês vão ficar juntos ― talvez ela estivesse exagerando, mas não estava nem ai ― nunca mais vai dormir com você e tudo o que você tem pra dizer é "ah, ta bom"?! ― encarou-o como se duvidasse que ele respondesse.

― É... Acho que sim, disse isso não foi? ― o que ele fez, e meio que se arrependeu depois que viu o jeito como ela olhou pra ele, mas o que ele devia ter respondido então? Cara, que problemático, pensou tapando os ouvidos assim que ela gritou pela terceira vez.

Ele nem teve muito tempo de fazer alguma coisa, porque quando viu que ela tinha começado a chorar no segundo seguinte um punho fazia contato com seu rosto e uma dor dos infernos se espalhava e ele caiu da cadeira, o barulho das suas costas fazendo contato com o chão causando um silêncio de meros segundos na cozinha.

― Shikamaru! Seu filho da mãe! ― ah é mesmo, tinha esquecido que ele estava jogando videogame na sala... E com toda essa gritaria, devia ter vindo pra checar se estava tudo bem ― você é meu amigo velho, mas não posso deixar passar essa! ― e logo ele estava puxando Ino pelo braço e os dois desapareceram. Ele continuou deitado de costas para o chão e com as pernas ainda apoiadas no banco, cara, isso tava doendo pra caralho... Suspirou, ia ter que levantar daqui a pouco... É, daqui a pouco só... Que problemático...

* * *

O mal humor de Neji era compreensível, o bom humor de Anko é que não era.

Os dois corriam pela chuva no meio daquelas pequenas ruelas na ilha em que estacionaram, agora já de noite o que queria dizer que eles precisavam de um lugar pra ficar. O problema? Uma gaivota tinha comido o dinheiro dos dois. Eles estavam sem dinheiro? Não, Anko por sorte tinha encontrado umas notas no seu bolso. Isso dava para eles ficarem em um hotel? Sim. Um hotel bom? O que você acha?

E foi assim que os dois acabaram num hotel do outro lado da ilha, no meio de um matagal suspeito.

― Boa noite! ― chamou Anko entusiasmada assim que entrou na pensão.

― Shh! Não precisa gritar Anko... -―disse Neji meio rabugento, sei lá quem podia aparecer nesse lugar.

― Que nada, deixa de ser um mala Neji! ― ela foi até o balcão da recepção e começou a apertar o sininho, logo em seguida uma senhora apareceu, fazendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Anko e algo distorcido em Neji. A mulher aparentava ter uns setenta (se não mais) anos, era baixinha, usava um vestido florido desbotado e seu rosto estava coberto com o que parecia ser fuligem.

― Boa noite ― ela disse numa voz que o lembrou bastante de uma gralha e fazendo uma pequena reverencia ela sorriu, para a infelicidade de Neji que notou a falta dos dois primeiros dentes da mulher.

Anko provavelmente, ou não, notou a inquietação do companheiro e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

― Nós gostaríamos de um quarto para esta noite, por favor!

― Certo, os jovens hoje em dia viajam juntos antes de casar não é mesmo? ― comentou para ninguém em particular enquanto procurava as chaves no balcão ― aqui, um segundo queridos, vou pegar as roupas de cama, estão na lavanderia aqui atrás.

Não esperaram muito e logo a senhora entregou o jogo de cama nas mãos de Neji e seguiu em direção ao corredor, Anko, um tanto saltitante, logo atrás. Não prestou muita atenção ao seu redor, talvez se tivesse prestado atenção ele teria saído correndo e dormido no barco, como planejava fazer desde o começo quando se depararam com a falta de dinheiro, invés disso inspecionou o jogo de cama em suas mãos, era azul, com manchas cinza, provavelmente o sabão em pó, mas pelo menos parecia relativamente limpo, como se tivesse acabado de sair da máquina, depois de anos de uso... Nem queria imaginar o que havia dormido com esses lençóis antes...

― É aqui ― anunciou ela parando em frente a uma porta azul de madeira ― tenham uma boa noite.

― Boa noite vovó! ― se despediu a mulher pegando as chaves e abrindo a porta. Neji apenas cumprimentou com a cabeça e seguiu atrás de Anko.

Estamos com o espírito descritivo hoje, então entraremos em alguns detalhes. O quarto tinha apenas um meio de iluminação que eram duas lâmpadas que ficavam encostadas na parede, sendo que uma delas estava falha e ficava acendendo e apagando, o papel de parede, notou tentando ser positivo; deveria ter sido um dia um papel de parede até que bonito, devia ter sido vermelho, mas agora estava mais para um coral, tinham alguns desenhos que ele não conseguia distinguir e estava rasgado em algumas partes, o chão era coberto por um carpete bege e para seu horror, ele notou manchas no chão que preferiu pensar que fossem manchas de vinho, que bom que ele perdeu a fome, pelo menos não ia ter que gastar dinheiro comprando comida. Até aí até que era meio aceitável, até ele notar o colchão de casal, sim, um colchão, porque não tinha cama, no chão, todo encardido e com dois travesseiros em cima. E pra que diabos tinha um cano no meio do quarto?!

Anko ganhou sua atenção quando as risadas da mulher finalmente penetraram o seu sistema, tirando-o de seu choque de horrores. Olhou para a colega um tanto indignado enquanto ela segurava sua barriga de tanto rir.

O que podia ser agora? Tinha um casal de ratos morando no quarto? Não que ele duvidasse muito disso...

― Que foi?

― Tem... T-Tem... Tem uma privada no quarto! ― ela apontou para "a coisa" ao lado da cama e não conseguindo se segurar mais, agachou e começou a rir descontroladamente, de fato tinha uma privada no quarto, bem ao lado do colchão, uma privada de porcelana azul absolutamente destruída e sem a tampa, tão suja quanto o rosto cheio de fuligem da senhora na recepção.

Neji não sabia nem mais o que pensar direito.

* * *

**Agradecimentos; **a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews no capítulo passado e que pretendem mandar nesse também.**  
Nota; **o próximo capítulo terá mais GaaraxHinataxKiba, esse capítulo foi meio que um filler, mas não se preocupem, o próximo sai rápido e desculpem pela demora desse.**  
Aleatório; **as aulas começam segunda e eu não estou nem um pouco ansiosa (y)


	14. Capitolo Quattordicesimo

**Comentários; **hn... Aqui o capítulo quatorze, estou postando mais tarde ultimamente, é que as aulas começaram e daí fica um pouco mais difícil, principalmente agora que eu estou tentando ser uma aluna dedicada (y)

**Importante; **Trate de abrir uma janela do YouTube e colocar; Rob Thomas – Smooth e deixar carregando, você vai entender isso pro final da fic, não vale escutar antes de começar senão perde a graça!

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO QUATTORDICESIMO

― Nossa, tipo, muito obrigada mesmo pelo CD! ― agradeceu devolvendo o CD que havia pegado emprestado para o vizinho, tinha passado uma das melhores tardes em muito tempo escutando aquele CD na varanda e tomando uma caneca de chocolate quente... Que delícia...

Ele riu e pegou o CD de volta.

― O CD é bom mesmo, os caras são fodas demais ― comentou.

― São mesmo! Fiquei até surpresa, tenho que pegar mais CDs com você depois, porque eu sou totalmente inculta quando o assunto é música, nem as da rádio eu conheço! ― riu ela abobada, estranhando um pouco a si mesma ― vou indo então! ― antes que ficasse mais estranha do que já estava, melhor sair.

― Tenten! ― escutou ele chamar quando já estava na metade do corredor. Parou meio que num tranco os seus passos apressados. Virou-se sorrindo.

― Oi...?

― Hn... Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? ― perguntou com um ar descontraído. O braço apoiado no vão da porta.

― Nem vou ― droga! Seu sistema automático que não sabia mentir...

― Ótimo! Te pego as nove! ― disse acenando e fechando a porta.

Ótimo. Ótimo... Ótimo o cão.

Tenten estava estranha.

Tenten ia a um encontro com Kankuro.

Kankuro pelo amor dos céus.

Ela definitivamente estava estranha.

Suspirou.

_Vou é tomar um banho._

_

* * *

  
_

Segundo o site de relacionamentos ela deveria estar triste.

Muito triste.

Chorando aos prantos, comendo caixas e caixas de chocolate e descontando toda sua tristeza nas suas amigas e nos doces.

Deveria. Porque não estava. Ino na verdade estava bastante... Digamos... Confusa. Só que o "confusa" dela não tinha nada haver com o motivo de cabelos morenos e temperamento indiferente pelo qual ela realmente deveria estar confusa sobre.

O 'confusa' dela era mesmo sobre uma hiperatividade representada por um físico alto, em boa forma, cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Não... Não ela mesma. Cá entre nós, essa descrição bem que podia servir para ela. Mas enfim, era sobre outro ser assim, bastante parecido com ela, mas que não era ela. Porque convenhamos, ela era inteligente e ele não.

Talvez chamá-lo de burro seja demais... Tadinho, não era culpa dele que ele era meio bobão. Apesar de que esse bobão dele até que servia de charme... Que nem quando ele fica todo confuso e começa a pisar nas palavras e fala coisas sem sentido. Ou também quando ele quer ser engraçado e conta uma piada sem graça que só ele dá risada. Tem também às vezes em que ele quer parecer o bonzão e acaba sempre queimando o próprio filme. Ela riu.

Mas é claro que tem também as vezes que ele é fofo, tipo quando ele a elogia ou fala bem das suas receitas (às vezes não muito boas) de chá. Quando ela começa a falar e ele para tudo o que esta fazendo para escutá-la, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo... É verdade, ele fazia isso... Pensou agora.

Colocou sua mão sobre sua bochecha e olhou seu reflexo surpreso no espelho da sala.

_Ai Deus._

_

* * *

  
_

― Eu não acredito pai! Olha essa festa caída! Por que diabos eu tive que vir?! ― resmungou a menina entre dentes olhando o bando de velhos fazendo social pela casa do amigo de seu pai.

― Cuidado com a sua linguagem mocinha. E você sabe muito bem porque esta aqui ― respondeu seu pai num tom baixo o suficiente para apenas ela escutar. Sua expressão continuava serena, mas ela sabia que ele não estava nem um pouco sereno.

― Eu já disse que dessa vez eu não tive nada haver com a bombinha da privada caramba! Foram aquelas meninas filhas da puta que não vão com a minha cara pai! Só porque aquelas mal comidas não pegam...

― Hanabi! ― ela logo começou a mover os lábios, antecipando a fala do pai ― eu já disse para você tomar cuidado com a sua língua menina, acha que é bonito uma menina falar desse jeito? E se você sabe o que é bom pra você então é melhor você parar com essas brincadeirinhas ― disse referindo-se a ela movendo os lábios, como quem zomba de alguém falando.

― Pô pai. Achei que você sabia que eu na verdade sou um homem. Daí porra. Eu posso falar feio, ta ligado velho? ― bastou que Hiashi virasse a cabeça na direção da menina pra ela começar a rir e sair correndo para o outro lado da festa, não dando tempo para que seu pai a seguisse.

E ela estava cem por cento correta quando disse que essa era a festa mais caída do mundo. Pelos simples motivos de;

a) só ter velhos.

b) só ter velhos chatos.

c) segundo o tio Jiraya e a tia Tsunade (os únicos adultos legais, mas que tinham que ficar fazendo social) o Souji estava com febre e não pode vir à festa.

d) os únicos adolescentes que estavam na festa eram uns nerds chatos e umas criancinhas jogando seus DSs e PSPs.

Não quis nem saber e se jogou num sofá em algum canto da casa fazendo com que o vovô que estava tirando o maior cochilo desse um ronco abominável (fazendo-a rir).

― Mal aí vovô, nem te vi ― desculpou-se para o velinho, mesmo que ele não fosse escutar, já que o cara devia estar no décimo quinto sono daquela noite.

Tirou o celular da sua bolsinha.

* * *

Um pouco longe de onde estava acontecendo a festa, um pobre e humilde pintor assistia ao seu seriado favorito na TV enquanto matava a última garrafa de coca-cola da geladeira. A falta de gás deixando a bebida com um gosto não muito agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo suportável, naquelas em que você toma mais por tomar do que pelo gosto.

Sentiu o celular vibrar sobre a almofada do sofá, olhou com preguiça para o aparelho, mas pegou-o mesmo assim. Rindo logo em que viu a pequena e não muito educada frase;

"_você nem ta fazendo nada, eu quero ir no fliperama, me pega em dez minutos."_

E o nome "Hanabi" em baixo.

Releu a mensagem mais uma vez e riu. Mas que menininha ein. Sorte dela que ele realmente não estava fazendo nada.

Discou os números e esperou enquanto tocava.

― Ei ― escutou ela dizer.

― Endereço ― disse.

― Ahn?

― Como você quer que eu te pegue se eu não sei o endereço?

― Ah! Endereço do lugar, ah ta, então, é... ― anotou o endereço que ela passou, desligou o celular, pegou o casaco e trancou a porta de casa.

Fazia tempos que não ia ao fliperama.

* * *

De uma coisa Neji tinha certeza; Ele nunca mais levaria Anko para um passeio de barco.

Ou essa também; Ele nunca mais contaria dinheiro na frente de Anko.

Ou; Ele nunca mais deixaria que ela escolhesse um hotel.

Ou; Ele nunca mais superaria seu mais novo trauma de pensões.

É, essa última ele tinha bastante certeza.

― Ai Neji, você é pior que aquelas donas de casa quando perdem a liquidação de carne no supermercado ― _como?_ ― deixa de ficar pensando no passado ― referiu-se à pequena aventura dos dois na pensão ― apesar de ter sido puta engraçado! ― riu do ocorrido ―, mas enfim, se te incomoda tanto assim, mesmo que eu não veja razão, é só não pensar!

Ele não respondeu, ajeitou-se no banco do carro e continuou fitando a estrada. Como se ele pudesse esquecer...

― _Ah, olha só, nem é tão ruim assim! _― _comentou Anko se ajeitando no meio dos lençóis para dormir _― _a cama é boa e o lençol tem cheiro de sabão em pó, o que quer dizer que está limpo._

― _Pode estar bom pra você e sua política positivista, mas eu não vejo nada de bom na nossa situação... Se você não fosse teimosa e tivesse me deixado contar aquele dinheiro..._

― _Para de resmungar Neji, até parece um velho. Sério, daqui a pouco começam as rugas, daí o cabelo branco, daí as coisas começam a cair... _― _não conseguindo terminar a frase ela desatou a rir._

― _Há. Há. _― _não quis perder tempo respondendo às brincadeiras bobas dela, já estava de mau humor o bastante e ir na onda de brincadeiras dela acabaria tirando-o do sério, o que ele não queria _― _boa noite Anko_ ― _e para evitar mais problemas, virou de costas para ela._

― _Boa noite velhote!_

_Bem, pelo menos sobre uma coisa ela estava certa, o cheiro de sabão em pó meio que ajudou enquanto ele tentava pegar no sono, porque conseguia tirar sua cabeça da sujeira do hotel, pensar que estava pelo menos dormindo em alguma coisa limpa..._

― _Ahh!_

_E o colchão não era tão ruim assim, dava pra dormir, só de pensar que o quanto mais rápido ele dormisse o dia seguinte ficava mais próximo, o que era ótimo..._

― _Ahh! Mais rápido!! Ahh!!_

_Que coisa! Que barulho...?_

_Notou que a cama começou a tremer de leve, o que fez com que ele virasse as costas para a parede. Anko tentava, sem muito sucesso, conter a sua risada, e isso fazia com que ela se contorcesse toda, até ela não agüentar mais e começar a gargalhar._

― _Eu vou...! Ah! A-A-A-Ah!_

_A essa altura do campeonato já estava bastante óbvio o que acontecia no andar superior ao deles. Nenhum dos dois precisou dizer nada, dessa vez nem ele conseguiu evitar rir._

― _AAAh! _― _ecoou por provavelmente todos os corredores daquela pensão que ameaçava despencar a qualquer minuto._

_Até ai não teria problemas, tinha sido engraçado e tudo. Mas três horas depois e os mesmos barulhos pertinentes ecoando pelo quarto, bem, deixaria qualquer um enfurecido. E pra piorar... Digamos que não eram apenas os sons, mas também o fato do teto estar tremendo por causa do uso exaustivo da pobre cama, porque a essa altura eles já haviam descoberto que o andar de cima tinha uma cama, que se espancava contra o chão._

_É óbvio que o teto caiu. E caiu bem em cima do quarto deles. Por sorte e por um triz que não pegou no pobre colchãozinho onde se encolheram Neji e Anko. A última coisa... A última coisa que ele preferiu lembrar foi a cara do casal assim que a poeira toda saiu de cena e eles se entreolharam._

― Olha, olha Neji! Ali ta falando que a gente pode passar o dia num campo de arroz! Vamo! Vamo! ― exclamou Anko animada apontando para uma das placas da estrada.

Ele também não respondeu, apenas acelerou mais o carro.

* * *

_Isso esta ficando cada vez mais ridículo_. Pensou enquanto dirigia seguindo as instruções do GPS, não agüentando resmungou algo inaudível e desabotoou o colarinho da camisa. Só porque era a primeira vez que ele saia com uma menina (além de sua mãe, tias e o demônio em roupas de ginástica) elas não precisavam ter ido duas horas antes no seu apartamento pra atazanar sua vida com essa história toda de "roupa certa para o encontro" e afins.

Suspirou. Mesmo que inexperiente, ele sabia que o melhor a fazer era não ficar nervoso, mas com a malucagem toda de suas tias, agora já era tarde demais pra se acalmar.

Respirou fundo assim que desceu do carro e andou até a porta e tocou a campainha. Não demorou a vir uma resposta, logo sendo cumprimentado por uma velinha.

Não era o que ele esperava encontrar, convenhamos. Será que ela morava com a avó? Era uma casa de tamanho mediano afinal de contas, não muito pequena, mas grande demais pra uma pessoa só.

― Você deve ser Chouji-san, certo? ― perguntou a velinha sorrindo.

― Aham... Hm... Eu vim pegar a Momoko ― disse meio sem jeito.

― Sim, sim, ela já esta descendo ― nenhum dos dois falou nada e depois disso e ficaram em silencio até que os ruídos de sapatos batendo apressadamente pelos degraus da escada ecoaram pela casa.

― Chouji! ― exclamou ela correndo em direção à porta, uma de suas sandálias ficando pelo meio do caminho, fazendo com que a senhorinha que estava na porta risse.

― Tenha calma minha filha, tenho certeza de que Chouji-san irá te esperar ― o comentário fazendo com que a modelo risse enquanto colocava sua sandália e Chouji ficasse um pouco sem graça.

― Desculpe a demora ― disse, segurando o braço meio sem jeito assim que se despediram da senhora que depois ele descobriu chamar-se Nana e foram até o carro.

― Ah, não tem problema ― deu partida no carro e ligou o GPS mais uma vez ― hm... Nana-san é sua avó?

― Não ― ela riu ― a Nana é a dona da casa onde você foi me buscar, mas não tem nenhuma relação de sangue comigo, ela era casada e nunca teve filhos, ficou viúva há uns cinco anos e como não gostava de ficar sozinha na casa e tinham quartos vagos ela começou a alugá-los e foi assim que eu acabei conhecendo ela, quando eu me mudei pra Sapporo atrás de trabalhos e não podia ficar em um lugar muito caro já que meu salário nunca é de valor fixo ― contou.

― Você não morava em Sapporo? ― perguntou surpreso.

― Não, eu morava em Okinawa ― comentou ganhando um "Caraca!" de resposta ― vim pra Sapporo pela primeira vez com os meus pais e me apaixonei pela cidade, tinha decidido que quando ficasse mais velha me mudaria pra cá, depois foi até que bem simples, consegui trabalhos como modelo em Okinawa, Tóquio e umas outras cidades, isso foi quando eu tinha quinze anos, quando eu cumpri dezessete eu recebi um contrato de uma agencia em Sapporo e daí o resto é história. O ruim é que agora eu não costumo parar muito aqui pelo Japão.

― Vida de modelo, só pra quem pode ein? ― brincou fazendo-a rir.

* * *

O plano era ficar esperando na porta do conservatório até que ela saísse e a surpreendesse (por estar ali) só que no meio de muitas pessoas, fazendo impossível ela tentar escapar ou ignorá-lo. Era um plano meio maldoso, mas ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

O que ia dizer? Já fazia quatro dias desde o ocorrido, quatro dias que ele passou pensando no que dizer, mas as palavras pareciam que desapareciam e as frases não faziam mais sentido.

Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que ia dizer.

Ia dizer que tinha sido tudo um mal entendido e não era o que parecia? De boa, ele queria que tivesse sido isso, mas o pior era saber que não tinha sido. Ele era mais do que culpado na historia toda, tinha sido culpa sua e ela tinha todo o direito de terminar com ele e não querer olhar na sua cara. Mas isso era tão ruim! Ele queria ter a sua Hinata de volta, se quatro dias sem ela já faziam com que ele ficasse assim, imagina pra sempre!

Passou a mão freneticamente pelo cabelo quando viu as primeiras pessoas saindo do prédio. Não tardou até ele avistar uma pequena figura rosa de cabelos azulados carregando um instrumento que podia aparentar ser grande demais pra ela.

Foi como levar uma facada ver como ela travou ha poucos metros dali e sua expressão igualou-se a de quem vê um fantasma. Sabia que o que ela mais queria era com certeza sair correndo.

― Ki-Kiba...

* * *

Assim, sinceramente, ela tava pior do que adolescente antes do seu primeiro encontro, tipo, isso não era do seu feitio!

Mordeu o lábio inferior e brigou mentalmente consigo mesma, isso era ridículo e se ela continuasse assim, as chances dela pagar um mico só iam aumentando.

― Tenten! ― a voz foi tão repentina que ela levou um susto e num movimento brusco se virou, batendo o braço na mesinha do hall. Pode sentir as lágrimas fazendo seu caminho por seus canais lacrimais. A dor!

― Você ta legal? ― perguntou Kankuro que veio correndo em sua direção.

Ela não conseguiu responder, mas um barulho bizarro que ele tomou por um sim saiu de sua boca, sua cabeça concentrada demais em manter suas mãos fechadas sobre o braço para amenizar a dor, e também pra não olhar o machucado.

Dez segundos depois ― os quais ela contou ― soltou o braço e respirou como se não respirasse fazia mais de uma hora.

― Estou bem ― finalmente olhou para Kankuro e se sentiu meio idiota.

― Certo... ― meio desconfiado olhou para o roxo no braço da mulher, doeu até nele ― vamos?

― Aham! Eu to morrendo de fome! ― se no caso eles estivessem acompanhados de alguém como Ino, por exemplo, ela já teria olhado horrorizada para Tenten, mas os dois só riram e foram em direção ao metro.

Quando chegaram no restaurante-bar ele já estava bastante movimentado e Kankuro agradeceu por ter feito reserva, daqui pra frente o lugar o lugar só ia ficar mais cheio.

― Kankuro! Tenten! ― ouviram alguém chamar assim que sentaram na sua mesa, que ficava perto do pequeno palco.

― Onde...? ― perguntou ele meio confuso, procurando por quem os tivesse chamado.

― Chouji! ― virou para ver Tenten acenando para seu amigo que sentava não muito longe deles, acompanhado por uma menina tão bonita que ele podia jurar que já a tinha visto em algum lugar.

― Ah! Momoko-chan! ― cumprimentou Tenten, referindo-se à menina, que pareceu ficar bastante contente com o reconhecimento.

― Tenten-san! Quanto tempo! ― gritou ela acenando de volta e depois voltando a conversar animadamente com Chouji que prestava atenção intrigado.

― Quem é? ― perguntou curioso.

― Hanazono Momoko ― respondeu tornando sua atenção para Kankuro ― a conheci já faz um tempo... Ah! Ela é modelo, você deve ter reconhecido ela de alguma revista ou coisa assim ― adicionou como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele.

― Saquei... ― _isso aê Chouji! _― pensou orgulhoso do amigo.

A garçonete veio e anotou os pedidos dos dois, logo se retirando. A conversa estava bastante casual, nada muito bobo, porém nada muito sério. E teria continuado assim;

― Boa noite meus caros amigos! ― bastou apenas uma olhada e os dois tiveram que cobrir as bocas pra não começar a rir, o pior é que nem era tão engraçado assim, quero dizer, a maneira como o homem se vestia em seu terno roxo beterraba, sapatos brancos e gravata laranja, era só, ridículo demais. Como quem tenta parecer engraçado demais, só que pelo menos ele tinha uma cara simpática ― acho que todos aqui conhecem os procedimentos, acredito, eu ― ele fez uma pausa para ver se alguém iria dizer o contrario.

― Procedimentos? ― perguntou ela curiosa. Era a primeira vez que vinha a esse lugar.

― Você vai ver, é mais engraçado do que se eu te explicar ― respondeu ele não tirando o olho do palco.

― Bem, então quem se candidata a ir primeiro? ― risadas e gritos ecoaram mais fortes pelo estabelecimento e finalmente um homem se levantou, de uma mesa que devia ter por volta de umas quinze pessoas.

A música que ele cantou? Nenhum dos dois fazia a menor noção de qual era, mas devia ser alguma musica Enka daquelas que Tenten só conseguiu identificar porque reconheceu a melodia que costumava tocar na casa de sua avó.

A cada vez que as pessoas subiam e cantavam horrivelmente mal (tirando algumas exceções) ela não podia evitar começar a rir e olhar para Kankuro, que espelhava sua expressão risonha. Em estado de choque ficou quando esse se levantou da mesa e foi até o palco.

― Não... ― disse ela baixinho olhando aterrorizada para o palco que há pouco estava vazio agora com Kankuro segurando o microfone e falando com a equipe das musicas.

― Isso aê Kankuro! ― ouviu Chouji gritar, seguido por Momoko e o resto do salão após descobrir o nome do homem.

Ele parou em frente do palco, segurou o microfone e olhou na sua direção, como quem diz "essa é pra você" bem brega mesmo, o que ficou muito obvio porque a mesa ficava em frente ao palco e o fato dela ter se afundado na cadeira de vergonha, bem, não a ajudou muito.

Pelo menos ele não disse nada, só piscou, o que ganhou mais uns gritos aleatórios e a musica começou a tocar, ai ela já nem conseguiu escutar nada direito, mas reconheceu a melodia e só conseguiu rir.

_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper & the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my Spanish harlem mona lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_

Sua vergonha meio que a essa altura já tinha ido pro espaço e ela só conseguia olhar para Kankuro e rir, ele realmente era um cara único.

A sorte dele foi que ela estava rindo tanto que só foi perceber que não estava mais na sua cadeira quando estava na metade do caminho entre a mesa e o palco, porque senão ela com certeza teria saído correndo.

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it_

Ele a puxou, segurou sua cintura com uma mão e com a outra a sua outra mão o microfone e começou a dançar. No começo ela olhou horrorizada para ele, mas quando viu que ele estava sorrindo e parecendo se divertir tanto jogou o resto de vergonha e bom senso que tinha guardado e começou a dançar junto.

A musica acabou com os dois quase no canto do palco e sem fôlego, os aplausos na verdade só fez com que eles rissem mais.

― Ah! Eu acho que ele tem que beijar ela! ― ecoou pelo salão.

― Ih! Agora tem que beijar! ― veio a resposta.

Tenten olhou tentando procurar a fonte no meio das pessoas, não era lutadora de Kung Fu por nada!

― E então...? ― ouviu Kankuro perguntar, ele olhou tão bonitinho e charmoso pra ela que se ela tivesse dito não teria sido capaz de alguém tacar um sapato nela. Apenas riu mais uma vez e o beijou, mais gritos e aplausos agora como trilha sonora no restaurante.

― Certo, certo ― disse o apresentador ganhando a atenção das pessoas ― isso tudo foi super romântico e etcétera, mas a próxima dupla que cantar _La Cucaracha _vai ganhar o jantar de hoje grátis! ― anunciou.

― Agente! ― logo gritaram Chouji e Momoko recebendo uma onda de aplausos e indo até o palco.

* * *

Eram poucas as vezes em que ela ficava brava, Hinata sempre fora uma pessoa de natureza passiva e compreensiva, mas assim, quando ela saiu pelas portas do conservatório rindo da piada sem sentido de sua amiga Tamaki e com a cabeça livre de problemas e avistou parado no portão a pessoa que ela estava tentando o máximo não pensar... Pode sentir seu sangue correr três vezes mais rápido e uma sensação, que mais tarde ela veio entender por nervosismo, subir por suas entranhas.

Na hora em que Tamaki se tocou que sua amiga estava travada alguns passos atrás e viu quem esperava no portão ela se despediu no mesmo minuto e saiu (quando viu Hinata concordar com a cabeça como quem diz que tudo bem).

Hinata não ficou brava porque ia ter que encarar a situação ou porque ela se sentia traída ou coisa parecida. Ela estava brava porque se tocou que ele provavelmente tinha planejado aquilo tudo pra falar com ela e não poder escapar. Era tão difícil assim ir no seu apartamento ou mandar uma mensagem pedindo pra conversar? Ele achava que ela realmente ia recusar discutir a relação deles?

― K-Kiba... ― não conseguiu evitar o gaguejo que saiu assim que disse o seu nome, mesmo com todo aquele nervosismo, o pior de tudo era que nem ela mesma entendia por que.

― Hn... Oi Hinata... ― começou ― eu precisava falar com você...

Não me diga.

― Eu estou indo pra casa ― dessa vez disse mais firme e saiu andando.

― Ah! ― exclamou se tocando da deixa para segui-la.

O silêncio que seguiu foi tão desconfortante como aquele silêncio que aparece no funeral de alguém que você fez alguma coisa de ruim pra ele antes de morrer, aquele silencio que da um nó na garganta.

― Hm... ― ele já havia meio que pensado no que ia dizer, mas colocar os pensamentos em ação era muito mais difícil do que só pensá-los ― sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia... ― ele parou de falar na esperança de ver a reação dela e na expectativa dela falar alguma coisa, pena que ela continuou com a face indiferente e quieta olhando pra frente. Suspirou.

― Eu queria me desculpar ― por fim disse, pegando-a de surpresa. Não que ela não tivesse pensado na possibilidade dele se desculpar, mas assim, essa era uma das ultimas alternativas.

― D-Desculpas aceitas ― disse, não queria mesmo ficar com esse clima de briga mais, não gostava de brigar, e agora sentiu parte do peso que carregava nas costas cair assim que os dois respiraram mais uma vez.

Claro que o problema não estava resolvido cem por cento, porém parte dele sim.

Estavam já na porta do elevador quando ela se abriu e ele jogou a bomba;

― Então você vai voltar comigo? ― perguntou esperançoso.

― N-Não ― ela respondeu olhando-o um tanto indignada, ainda estava muito confusa sobre seus sentimentos e tinha o beijo com Gaara ― pensou meio culpada e ao mesmo tempo feliz ― sentiu-se triste quando viu o olhar desolado do ex-namorado ― e-estou u-um pouco confusa sobre algumas coisas...

― Confusa?

― Então... Vocês vão entrar ou não? ― enquanto conversavam os dois sequer notarão que assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, ali dentro estavam Gaara e Sakura que voltavam de um almoço segurando a porta para os outros dois, obviamente escutaram o argumento todo, nem Hinata, nem Kiba perceberam a presença dos outros dois.

― A-A-A-Ah! ― exclamou Hinata sua face ruborizando-se. Desculparam-se e entraram no elevador.

Kiba triste e deprimido sentindo-se perdido e sem rumo.

Hinata envergonhada e confusa sem conseguir pensar em nada direito.

Sakura com a maior bomba das fofocas em sua mão e um prédio de oito andares pra começar a espalhar.

E Gaara parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

Que climinha ein.

* * *

**Comentários; **Desculpa mesmo pelo atraso pessoas, como disse, estou tentando ser uma aluna dedicada e estou passando por uma fase psicológica um tanto instável na minha vida (hoho), daí prefiro não me forçar a escrever.

**Agradecimentos; **À todas as lindas e super gatas leitoras que me mandaram reviews, amo ler os seus reviews meninas, juro por Deus que eles fazem o meu dia.


	15. Capitolo Quindici

**Comentários; **- respira fundo -. Peço sinceras desculpas a todos que vem acompanhando Prelúdio Para o Amor por estar tão atrasada esses dias. Não vou escrever a bíblia contando meus problemas (saúde, etc etc) até por que eles são particulares, enfim, esse vai ser um capítulo com mais conteúdo, com duas intenções; de me desculpar com todos os leitores e como presente de aniversário para a minha mais árdua fã Luzoca, você é linda gata (L).

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO QUINDICI

Num espirro brusco Kankuro acordou pulando da cama, fazendo com que ele se sentisse um pouco tonto, tentou respirar o que só fez com que sua cabeça doesse mais assim que sentiu seu nariz congestionado e seu corpo um tanto mais pesado. Arrastou-se até o banheiro e olhou espantado quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, ele parecia um camarão.

Horrorizado começou a pensar, era alguma coisa que ele tinha comido? Não, sempre ia naquele restaurante. Resfriado? Não, parecia mais uma alergia. Alergia? Olhou com olhos acusadores para o frasco de remédios na cabeceira de sua cama, lembrando-se agora do fax que sua média havia lhe mandando;

_Kankuro, o remédio que te mandei pode causar alguns efeitos colaterais, que podem ou não ser ruins, o mais comum de todos sendo uma reação alérgica, caso isso aconteça me mande fax ou me ligue imediatamente e pare de tomar o remédio, porque se você morrer eu acho que seu irmão me mata._

_- Tsunade._

Na mesma hora ele se arrastou mais uma vez para perto da cama e com toda a raiva do mundo tacou o frasquinho de remédios no lixo, hoje ele não saia de casa e ponto.

* * *

― Mas daí eu cheguei, virei pra ela e disse "querida, se você dá valor a sua bunda, você nunca mais aparece aqui Akane vaquinha" e ela quase me mostrou o dedo do meio! ― Sakura deu uma risada debochada abraçando o braço esquerdo de Gaara com menos força ― tadinha dela se tivesse, mas eu meio que já tinha acabado com a vida dela e tal, quem mandou ela mexer com o Kiba, menina tosca. É uma pena...

Ele nem escutava direito o que a namorada falava, só sabia que ela não parava de falar e quando lhe perguntava alguma coisa ele respondia sempre com seu típico "hum..." o que parecia satisfazê-la já que ela tornava a falar novamente.

― Os dois combinavam tanto, a gente devia fazer alguma coisa sabe, pra fazer eles ficarem juntos de novo e tal... ― olhou-o como quem insinua algo.

― Hum... ― respondeu olhando curioso a pequena figura que trazia, com grande dificuldade, três bolsas de compras.

― S-Sakura-san! Gaara!

― Hinata! ― exclamou Sakura ― voltando das compras? ― perguntou o óbvio.

― É-É, minha irmã veio almoçar daí eu tive que comprar umas coisas... Nem pra me ajudar aquela folgada ― sussurrou a ultima parte. Pensando que algo estava errado Sakura deu uma cotovelada no namorado, que pasmava na menina mais baixa e suas sacolas grandes demais, era uma cena peculiar.

― Hinata ― cumprimentou, fitando-a.

― G-Gaara ― cumprimentou de volta, as bochechas corando, o que era estranho já que não estava frio... E ela evitar tanto o olhar dele não passou despercebido por Sakura.

― A-A-Ah! ― saindo de seu transe Sakura percebeu uns legumes no chão e a alça de uma das sacolas arrebentada, sem nem pensar abaixou no mesmo momento e começou a ajudá-la, nada pior do que uma sacola de compras arrebentada. Apenas Gaara ficou de pé com cara de vegetal.

― Gaara! ― chamou ela brava ― vem ajudar! ― gritou tirando-o do estado vegetal.

As trocas de olhares e bochechas coradas impossíveis de não dar náuseas em Sakura, o clima tenso quase consumindo a atmosfera. É. É. Tinha alguma coisa errada aqui.

* * *

― Mais uma vez Inuzuka Kiba teve a nota mais alta no exame semestral, parabéns Inuzuka-san ― parabenizou o professor, os alunos batendo palmas pelo sucesso do aluno, alguns sorrindo e o grupo de amigos de Kiba assoviando.

― Obrigado ― agradeceu meio sem jeito coçando a cabeça.

― Se você continuar assim, com certeza conseguirá a bolsa de estudos para terminar a faculdade na Europa, lembre-se que a bolsa é para a faculdade de Veterinária na Suécia que é a melhor de todas ― comentou o professor.

― Sim ― ele sabia que se queria se dar bem no ramo veterinário teria que se esforçar para essa bolsa, e com tudo acontecendo a única coisa que o fazia esquecer de seus problemas além de ajudar na clínica de seus pais, era, bizarramente, estudar.

* * *

― Feliz aniversário Neji! ― gritou Hanabi pulando no primo e abraçando-o assim que ele abriu a porta do apartamento.

― Parabéns Neji ― disse Hinata docilmente sorrindo para o primo que devolveu Hanabi no chão, riu e agradeceu as duas.

― Você ta ficando velho Neji, já tem vinte e um, agora você pode oficialmente entrar em todos os cassinos em Las Vegas, tipo, FESTA! ― exclamou Hanabi entusiasmada fazendo os dois familiares rirem.

― Verdade, pena que pra você ainda falta muito ― zombou bagunçando o cabelo da mais nova que mostrou a língua.

― Na verdade nós viemos aqui de passagem porque temos que ir pra casa hoje, você sabe como é o papai com jantares de aniversário, falando nisso você vai não é? ― perguntou Hinata com um tom implorador.

― Claro que vou ― respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia ― é meu aniversário afinal de contas, vou chegar por volta das oito, pode ser?

― Pode sim!

― Então a gente vai indo, a Hinoto-san ligou falando que o papai decidiu entrar na cozinha e tipo, você sabe como ele é ― comentou Hanabi fazendo uma careta, sua irmã arregalando os olhos e segurando o rosto com uma das mãos e Neji sentindo pena dos cozinheiros.

Nem passou uma hora direito depois que as duas haviam ido e a campainha tocou mais uma vez, ele agora estranhando já que ainda era cedo.

― Neji! Feliz aniversário! ― gritou Anko e da mesma maneira que Hanabi pulando em cima dele assim que a porta se abriu. Neji quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu fixar os pés no chão.

― Obrigada Anko ― agradeceu, não ia ficar esquentando a cabeça, principalmente hoje.

― Ui! Alguém acordou de bom humor hoje, isso merece uma segunda comemoração, vamos indo? ― perguntou a mulher abrindo a porta novamente.

― Ir para onde exatamente...? ― perguntou desconfiado.

― Eu não vou te falar né, senão perde a graça, mas é o seu presente de aniversário, você vai adorar! ― disse ela entusiasmada, até demais.

O barulhinho das chaves ganhando a atenção do moreno.

― Eu dirijo! ― exclamou pegando as chaves dela ― só me fala pra onde eu tenho que ir.

― Ta bom, ta bom senhor nervosinho.

― Só pra saber, esse presente não envolve nenhum tipo de transporte não é...?

― Nem!

Ele não ia esquentar a cabeça hoje, não ia, não ia, mesmo com aquele mau pressentimento em sua barriga, era seu aniversario. Pelo menos esse dia sua divindade superior costumava estar do seu lado.

* * *

― ANKO! ― gritou ele olhando aterrorizado pela porta aberta do pequeno avião.

― Vai logo sua bixinha! ― zombou ela gritando por causa do barulho do vento. Era quase impossível escutar o que estavam dizendo.

― Você disse que isso não envolvia nenhum tipo de transporte! ― gritou irritado.

― Nenhum tipo de transporte terrestre, sem contar que pára-quedas não é teoricamente um transporte, porque você só cai ― respondeu gritando de volta (para ser escutada) um pouco entediada agora. Sorrindo logo depois ― agora VAI! ― e com um empurrão de suas pernas nas costas dele Neji foi empurrado sem o mínimo de delicadeza pela porta do avião, seu grito sendo abafado pelo barulho forte do vento e das turbinas do avião.

― Minha vez ― cantarolou e num salto pulou da porta também.

* * *

_Sakura, Sakura, você é um gênio! _― pensava sorridente a rósea indo em direção oposta ao apartamento de seu namorado, estranhando a sensação de dar ás costas para o caminho que ela sempre fazia, não que isso fizesse muita importância.

Mas sinceramente, ela era um gênio.

_Flash Back_

― _E a menina do quinto andar, é um doce sabia Sakura-san, você devia conhecê-la, pobrezinha sabe, ter encontrado o namorado no banheiro com uma menina bem no aniversário de namoro deles, a secretária da clínica quem me contou, sobrinha de uma amiga minha sabe, sempre me ajuda, querendo o bom do próximo, difícil encontrar alguém assim nos dias de hoje vou te contar._

― _É mesmo? Deve ser uma menina muito boa mesmo... _― _respondeu ela com um sorriso amarelo. Tinha alguma coisa na relação dessa menina com o seu namorado que não lhe cheirava bem._

― _Daquelas que morreria se fizesse mal ao próximo sabe?_

― _Sei sim..._

_/Flash Back_

Ah se ela sabia... Seu sorrisinho cínico sumindo assim que chegou em frente a porta do apartamento, respirou fundo e concentrou-se na imagem de si mesma triste, colocou alguns pensamentos que a perturbavam em ação e pronto, perfeito. Tocou a campainha.

― Sa-Sakura-san? ― perguntou a voz tímida por traz da porta, provavelmente olhando pelo olho mágico, já que em seguida confirmou seu nome e ouviu um barulho de porta destrancando.

― Ei Hinata, tudo bom? ― perguntou ela fingindo curiosidade.

― Tudo sim, e com você? Por favor, entre ― as duas entraram até a sala e se sentaram.

― Mais ou menos pra falar a verdade...

― Aconteceu alguma co-coisa? ― perguntou um tanto relutante, não era muito íntima da moça então não sabia se era certo perguntar, podia incomodá-la.

― Hinata-chan... ― ela olhou para a garota que a olhava com preocupação, isso ia ser tão fácil, tão fácil... Juntou um pouco de lágrimas e encheu seus olhos, preparando-se para o momento chave ― eu acho que o Gaara está me traindo! ― logo tampou os olhos com as mãos e fingiu estar chorando, olhando disfarçadamente a expressão de horror na cara da morena.

― T-T-T-Traindo?! ― exclamou ― e-e-e v-você s-sabe com q-quem?

― Eu acho que é com uma mulher do seu trabalho, ou alguém da faculdade, mas eu tenho certeza disso... Mas Hinata eu amo tanto ele sabe, como ele pode fazer isso comigo! Sabe, a gente namora desde o colegial, acredita?! E se ele estiver me traindo mesmo... Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Será que meu amor não vale a pena?! ― chorou mais ainda, sorrindo maliciosamente quando sentiu ser abraçada.

― N-Não! De jeito nenhum! V-V-Você é muito importante p-p-pra ele, tenho c-certeza Sakura-san! ― disse com vontade, mas com um pingo de culpa também.

― Eu sei, e pensar que eu já até tinha imaginado nós dois casados, sabe, meus pais adoram o Gaara, ele já é praticamente da nossa família, ele não deve mais me amar já que fez uma coisa dessas!

― T-Tenho certeza que não! Ele t-t-te a-a-ama sim...

Elas ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio, Sakura trabalhando em seu choro e milhares de coisas passando pela mente da pequena Hinata, arrependimento e culpa sendo a maior parte delas, como ela podia fazer isso com alguém? Olha o estado em que Sakura-san estava, e só por culpa sua, se ela tivesse pensado melhor nada disso teria acontecido, tudo culpa sua! Ela não devia nem ter saído de casa no primeiro lugar, não teria conhecido Kiba, não teria conhecido Gaara, não teria partido seu coração, depois concertado-o e destruído ele mais uma vez, estaria com sua irmã em sua antiga casa tocando seu violoncelo como sempre, como deveria estar!

― V-você quer chá? ― perguntou.

― Vou querer sim, obrigada Hinata ― agradeceu a rósea sorrindo.

Andando em direção à cozinha Hinata foi parada por um chamado de Sakura.

― Obrigada mesmo Hinata, sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas me sinto muito melhor depois de ter desabafado essas coisas, sabe, acho que vamos ser muito amigas a partir de hoje, sei que posso contar com você ― enxugou as lágrimas.

― De nada Sakura-san... ― só para Hinata começar a chorar enquanto preparava o chá, como ela podia ser tão suja e horrível, ela não merecia uma amiga como Sakura-san. Mas já sabia o que fazer; ia evitar Gaara a todo custo, não tinha mais o luxo de causar problema e desgraça a mais ninguém. Isso já estava decidido.

* * *

_É, não to com vontade de sair, então não tem problema se eu chamar ele pra vir aqui ver filmes comigo, não é como se eu tivesse insinuando nada... Meu, que saco! Nem pareço mais eu, dane-se, não quero saber de mais nada. _Tenten pegou o interfone e discou para o apartamento vizinho.

― Alô ― disse aquela voz boba dele.

― Ei Kankuro...

― Ei Tenten, de boa?

― Aham... Hm... Eu aluguei uns filmes, você ta ocupado? ― ela só podia ser idiota, como não perguntou isso antes de começar a falar dos filmes! Ela tava tipo, fazendo tudo errado segundo o site de relacionamentos que sua agente indicou.

― Uh! Eu quero sim, você disse que ia alugar aquele filme do cara que nasce velho, não era?

― Benjamin Button...? Esse mesmo ― riu com o entusiasmo dele.

― Chego ai em meio minuto.

E em meio minuto mesmo, tempo de ligar a TV e colocar a pipoca no microondas.

* * *

Nada como assistir o por do sol de uma montanha. Mesmo sendo temporada um pouco mais quente, por causa da altitude a temperatura era mais baixo, deixando o clima mais agradável, e os raios de sol e o café com leite só contribuíam.

― Neji, feliz aniversário ― disse Anko saindo do pequeno estabelecimento da montanha para a varanda elevada onde ele se encontrava, ela carregando uma torta de limão em suas mãos e ele olhando-a curioso com seu café com leite em mãos. O lugar estaria vazio se não fosse pelos dois e o casal que administrava o lugar; um pequeno restaurante, todo de madeira, como um pequeno chalé nas montanhas, madeira escura e aconchegante.

― Obrigado Anko ― sorriu e pegou um pedaço da torta ― ei, você lembrou que eu não gosto de merengue ― comentou meio surpreso.

― Huhu, escrevi na minha mão pra não esquecer ― disse ela mostrando a palma com um "nada de merengue!" escrito em preto e piscou. Ele riu.

― Só você... ― em uma garfada comendo um grande pedaço de sua torta.

* * *

O filme, assim, era legal, super interessante e tudo, e olha que Kankuro era um grande apreciador de cinema, mas na boa, puta que o pariu, o que era aquele par perfeito de pernas expostas apoiadas no pufe em frente ao sofá, era uma perdição, parecia que tinham posto o maior pedaço da melhor torta de morango em sua frente e ele sabia que não podia comer (a não ser que quisesse estragar sua relação com o belíssimo par e sua dona).

Como ele nunca reparara nisso antes?! É como se uma parte dele estivesse faltando durante todo esse tempo! Mas sinceramente, não estava muito contente em recuperá-la agora... Com toda sua força de vontade, Kankuro enfiou uma mão cheia de pipoca em sua boca e focou, ou pelo menos tentou focar, toda sua atenção no filme. Suas pequenas unhas fincando no sofá quando Tenten resolveu dormir e usá-lo de travesseiro.

* * *

Muito bem, Lee e seu professor, Gai, estavam acampando no meio da floresta, ou melhor dizendo "aproveitando a juventude em contato com a natureza" enquanto há tempo. Perder tempo não estava no dicionário de nenhum dos dois. Até porque, pessoas que viajam pra floresta com latas e mais latas de cerveja, que eles agora chamavam só de BREJA, e apenas um frango congelado, fósforos, a roupa do dia seguinte e um violão, tinham que ser jovens, ou apenas plenos imbecis.

― Gai-sensei!

― Lee!

― Gai-sensei!

― Lee!

― Gai-sensei!! ― gritou o mais alto possível ― toque seu violão!

― Tocarei meu caro Lee, tocarei a música da minha vida! ― anunciou Gai pegando seu violão e ajeitando suas calças de_ spandex_ verdes.

― Sim! ― ele agora estava totalmente atento.

― Mas antes vamos arrumar as coisas.

Depois de alguns gritos de entusiasmos, alguns gravetos e os fósforos, eles acenderam a fogueira, e colocaram seu frango congelado para assar, que devido à viagem no porta-malas do fusca de Gai já estava parcialmente descongelado, abriram as cervejas e Gai começou a cantar seu hino.

― _Água da fonte cansei de beber prá não envelhecer..._

_[...] Como um sapato velho,_

_Mas ainda sirvo se você quiser,_

_Basta você me calçar_

_Que eu aqueço o frio dos seus pés"_

Enxugando suas lágrimas Lee aplaudiu tomando mais um gole de sua quinta cerveja.

― Nossa, estou como um sapato velho, Lee, vamos beber! ― dessa vez colocando Saque junto as quatro próximas garrafas de cerveja que tomaram.

― Pegue sua lanterna Gai-sensei! Vamos dar uma volta! ― gritou Lee tentando conseguir equilíbrio para levantar. Enquanto passeavam Gai apenas reclamava de sua juventude perdida, e em seu apogeu bêbado Lee gritou;

― OLHA! FONTE DA JUVENTUDE! Eu não vou envelhecer! Vou tomar a água da fonte!

E correram até a tal poça de chuva no chão da floresta. O guarda florestal que fazia sua rota e passou pelo local uns cinco minutos depois apenas rindo dos dois malucos vestidos iguais, em suas roupas verdes, cabelos preto tigela iguais e resolveu intervir antes que morressem com a água infectada.

― Com licença senhores, o que estão fazendo?

― Bebendo água da JUVENTUDE! ― apontou Lee agora sentado e limpando sua boca.

― É isso ai que ele disse! ― disse Gai levantando a cara da poça e depois caindo novamente.

― Ah cara, eles tão bêbados! ― disse o guarda com a maior cara de tédio.

― Não! ― disse Lee tentando impor seu respeito.

― Como ousa dizer isso?! ― continuou Gai agora finalmente sentando.

― Onde moram?

― Aqui! ― Lee enfim estendeu um cartão com seu nome, telefone e endereço, apenas o número do apartamento faltando.

― Vou levar vocês pra casa.

Depois de uma pequena viagem de vinte minutos o guarda chegou com os dois bêbados no prédio, Lee passou seu cartão e o guarda chamou o elevador.

― Qual andar?

― 5B!! ― gritou Gai.

* * *

Finalmente, finalmente Gaara terminara aquele trabalho maldito e difícil que estava fazendo desde que voltara pra casa, sua vontade agora era dormir ali mesmo, na mesa. Com o resto de bom senso que restava dentro de si ele conseguiu se arrastar até seu quarto, apagou a luz e entrou de baixo das cobertas, caindo no sono instantaneamente. Apenas quinze minutos depois de ter começado seu sono de beleza a campainha tocou.

Abrindo a porta num movimento brusco, não soube o que pensar quando viu um guarda-florestal segurando Gai e Lee que estavam meio acordados meio dormidos.

― Encontrei seu pai e seu irmão na floresta bebendo água da chuva, é melhor você dar alguma coisa pro estomago senão eles podem ter alguma infecção. Estão entregues, tenha uma boa noite ― empurrou os dois para dentro do apartamento e num 'baque' a porta fechou-se.

Um olhar do demônio se formou na face de Gaara, Lee e Gai encolhendo-se.

* * *

― Ah, Hinata, tudo bom? ― perguntou Gaara assustando Hinata quando os dois se encontraram no corredor entre seus apartamentos.

― Tudo sim... ― respondeu ela meio ociosa ― v-você?

― Também... Hm, eu queria saber— começou ele, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase foi interrompido.

― D-Desculpa, m-mas é que eu e-e-estou u-um pouco o-ocupada, c-conversamos outro dia, c-certo? ― seus olhos focados no molho de chaves em sua mão e sem ao menos esperar por uma resposta, ela entrou no seu apartamento e trancou a porta, dirigindo-se diretamente para sua cozinha, sem nem hesitar.

_Estranho... _― Pensou ele, não fazendo muito caso.

* * *

Assim, essa mulher não tinha casa não?

Shizune fitava com olhos raivosos, como se estivesse fazendo buracos na cabeça da mulher ruiva, parecia que todo o santo dia que ela vinha aqui essa mulher estava aqui também. E Shizune, mesmo que uma pessoa super tranqüila e zen, também como uma humana qualquer tinha seu limite, e além do mais, ela nunca gostou de competição.

Como se tivessem lido os pensamentos umas das outras, as duas viraram os olhos para o moreno que se entretinha com uma partitura na qual fazia anotações, seus óculos de leitura apoiados no seu nariz, seu cabelo negro contornando seu rosto e dando um aspecto mais branco a sua pele perfeita e seu braço apoiado ao lado das teclas do piano... Ui.

Ela pode jurar que escutou Karin rosnar quando a mulher encarou-a mais uma vez, eu ein.

Decidindo que era hora de colocar um ponto nisso, ela se levantou e andou em direção ao piano.

― Sasuke ― chamou ela, ele havia pedido para tirar os honoríficos agora que se conheciam melhor.

― Eu ― respondeu ele tirando os olhos do papel.

― O seu tratamento ta quase pra acabar, a única parte que falta mesmo agora é o relaxamento, daí se você quiser, aqui tem o telefone e o endereço de um SPA ― entregou o cartão ― que é muito bom, e eu vou estar trabalhando lá no fim de semana, então caso você precise de algo específico, pode me chamar, mas eu vou deixar a sua ficha com eles de qualquer jeito, caso você queira ir, vai ser muito bom pra você, tenho certeza ― concluiu.

― Ah, acho que vou sim, fim de semana certo? ― pergunta retórica, ela não respondeu ― obrigado Shizune ― ele meio que sorriu.

Andando em direção ao sofá mais uma vez, Shizune olhou vitoriosa para Karin, não percebendo que no momento em que virou suas costas, a ruiva sorria cinicamente, já estava tudo planejado, quem olharia vitoriosamente pra outra no final das contas seria ela, segundo seus cálculos, tudo daria certo.

* * *

Por quê? Por que Hinata, por que você foi responder "já vou!" sem nem saber quem estava na porta? Agora ela não podia fingir que não estava em casa, bem que ela merecia. Quem mandou se meter nessa história culpou-se.

Batendo a cabeça de leve na parede, assustando Maki e Yun que brincavam ali perto, ela finalmente abriu a porta.

― O-O-Oi ― disse sem graça para a figura de cabelos avermelhados e olhos turquesa que estava de pé em sua frente.

― Hm, 'tarde ― cumprimentou ― eu fui na locadora agora e aluguei a trilogia do _De Volta Para O Futuro_, e da última vez você disse que queria ver, eu vou ver agora, você quer vir? ― ah não, ah não, ah não, isso era um castigo, ela queria tanto, mas tanto ver essa trilogia! Por quê?! Por quê?! Com vontade de chorar ali mesmo ela engoliu o choro e com uma força de vontade monstro respondeu;

― D-D-Desculpa... Mas é-é que eu tenho q-que... Visitar meu p-p-pai, ele machucou a c-c-coluna ― mentiu, Jesus ela era uma mentirosa horrível, desculpou-se com seu pai mentalmente por usá-lo como desculpa e rezou para que isso não voltasse contra si e realmente acontecesse.

― Ah ta... Fica pra próxima ― disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha inexistente e fechando a porta.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes ela correu para sua sala de práticas, fechou todas as portas, todas as janelas, e no escuro mais escuro tocou, tocou naquele escuro todo porque lá ela não podia ver nada, tudo estava escondido, nada era claro, assim como seus sentimentos, suas idéias, suas vontades, no momento nada parecia claro, nada parecia vir no momento em que ela precisava, a solução não chegava, a solução que sua mente e seu coração concordassem.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que tinha que continuar tocando.

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, Ino cozinhava seu jantar tranqüila cantando alguma música aleatória que passava no rádio. Sem compromisso. Hoje tudo parecia estar calmo e nenhum problema a vista, esperava terminar a noite assim e ir dormir com a cabeça leve, mesmo com todas as coisas que aconteceram até então. Um dia sem preocupações fazia bem.

Escutou a campainha tocar, limpando as mãos na toalha e arrumando seu avental, foi atender a porta cantarolando. Sendo surpreendida ao abrir a porta e Naruto começar a gritar em sua cara.

― Quer saber? Não agüento mais essa pressão! Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que te conheci! ― e do mesmo jeito brusco e surpreendente que entrou, ele fechou a porta e foi embora, deixando-a completamente chocada, pasma, surpresa e sem reação.

Uns dez minutos depois de fitar sua porta, na espera da campainha tocar novamente, ela saiu de seu transe. Uma raiva subiu por sua espinha.

Nervosa, por ele ter feito isso mais uma vez, ela, sem nem tirar seu avental, saiu de seu apartamento, marchou até o elevador e apertou o sétimo andar, bateu na porta do apartamento até que sua cara boba atendeu a porta, dando uma respirada bem grande ela grita de volta;

― Seu idiota! Eu acho que me apaixonei por você! ― fechando a porta num estrondo ela vira de costas, dá uma risadinha baixinha e vai embora, deixando dessa vez, Naruto surpreso, sem palavras e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

**Comentários; **ah, acabei... Jesus, eu demorei muito pra fazer esse capítulo, e pensar que a maior parte dele eu escrevi hoje, o comentário do começo da página eu escrevi mês retrasado se eu não me engano, fiquei com preguiça de tirar.

**Próximo capítulo; **estou aqui dando minha palavra de escoteira que no próximo capítulo vai ter muito Gaara x Hinata, e uma surpresa pra todo mundo, eu ainda morro com essa minha idéia, mas enfim. Espero que vocês não tenham abandonado minha fic, porque eu não abandonei, só tive que deixar por um tempinho maroto 8)


	16. Capitolo Sedicesimo

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

**CAPITOLO SEDICESIMO**

A campainha tocou e ele olhou para o relógio... Estranho, normalmente há essa hora ninguém aparecia por aqui. Sem nenhum pensamento em particular ele foi até a porta e sem olhar no olho mágico a abriu, segundos depois a fechando.

- Shino! Não fecha a porta! – a porta impedida de ser fechada por um braço que desesperadamente se manifestava, teve a imagem mental de um polvo.

- O que você quer Naruto?

- Eu só quero conversar...

- Você nunca quer conversar, eu não tenho dinheiro nem comida, vá atrás do Chouji – podia sentir sua paciência diminuindo.

- Abre a porta! Meu braço ta doendo! – o fato de o homem estar gritando no corredor não estava ajudando muito, era tudo uma grande inconveniência e, Shino odiava causar inconveniências, derrotado ele abriu a porta. O loiro entrou triunfante e com uma expressão que ele julgou retardada, mas era sua expressão típica também.

- Shino...!

Shino foi até a cozinha ignorando o outro que o seguia falando seu nome.

- Shino! Shino! Shino!

- O QUE É?

- A Ino-chan disse que me ama também! – Naruto abraçava sua almofada, ele teria que lavá-la agora...

- Eu mereço... – suspirou.

* * *

Gaara estava começando a pensar que isso tudo estava virando uma grande irritação, e uma piada por parte.

Hinata estava evitando ele, isso era fato, fato que o estava irritando. E um Gaara irritado nunca era bom.

Ele quase não a via mais, e quando a via ela sempre estava com pressa.

_- Hinata... – cumprimentou quando estava saindo de casa e ela chegando._

_- G-G-Gaara!_

_- Hn... Eu tava saindo pra tomar um café, você quer vir...?_

_- A-A-Ah! Obrigada m-m-mas eu estou com p-pressa! – sem nem dar tempo de responder ela entrou e fechou a porta de sua casa._

_-..._

Não só isso... Ele se perguntava também o que tinha acontecido com Tora, o gato era sempre conveniente para seu lado, já que sempre trazia Hinata para seu apartamento, onde estava o maldito gato?

Apertando o cenho em frustração ele suspirou, e quase riu, que ridículo, dependendo de um gato...

Pouco sabia que Hinata agora checava pelo menos três vezes todas as janelas e portas para ter certeza de que estavam trancadas antes de sair de casa.

* * *

- Ta com você? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ta sim, aqui dentro ó! – o loiro respondeu e mostrou uma sacola, sorrisos malignos tomando conta de suas faces.

- CHUCK TERÁ SUA VINGANÇA! – um deles gritou.

- A VINGANÇA DE CHUCK, PLANO DOIS! – o outro respondeu e juntos riram.

- Shh! Alguém pode ouvir...

- Verdade...

- Ei Sasori, você acha que vai funcionar mesmo? – Naruto perguntou meio incerto, já havia sido um desafio pegar a cabeça do boneco de volta quando Gaara deixou o apartamento, mas ter que arriscar tudo de novo.

- Vai – ele respondeu curto e confiante. Mas era tudo o que o outro precisava.

- É! Vai mesmo, e a gente vai fazer o Gaara gritar que nem uma menininha! Ele vai ver, quem mandou estragar nosso plano! – sua expressão caiu por um segundo – como é que a gente vai fazer mesmo?

Sasori suspirou.

- Me segue – os dois marcharam em direção ao apartamento oposto do de Gaara.

- Hinata? Mas você acha que ela vai ajudar?

- Ela nem vai saber, não está em casa.

- Mas isso é tipo, fazer que nem ladrão! Como é mesmo a palavra...?

- Intrusos.

- Isso! Nós vamos ser intrusos!

- Não se ela não souber – Sasori tirou de seu kit um objeto pontudo e abriu a porta da casa da menina, logo apareceu um cachorro e um gato, preparado para isso Sasori jogou os biscoitos e os animais se foram, Naruto o olhou com admiração – você vem ou não?

Juntos foram até a varanda, pularam para a outra que ficava ao lado, o escritório de Gaara, perfeito. Passaram fita adesiva extra forte e colaram a cabeça do boneco contra o vidro, portanto quando Gaara estivesse relaxado e fosse abrir sua cortina seria presenteado com a cabeça de CHUCK! O plano era infalível e perfeito. Só faltava agora,

- Cadê a câmera?

- Aqui ó! Eu trouxe! – e colocou uma mini câmera escondida, os dois deixando a cena logo depois.

* * *

- Tenten! – ouvindo seu nome a menina saiu correndo em direção a porta. Sabia quem era só pela voz.

- Oi! – respondeu abrindo um sorriso para seu vizinho, convidando-o para entrar.

- Então... Hm... Eles abriram um pub novo no centro da cidade e eu recebi dois convites... Queria saber se você não ia gostar de me acompanhar...? – a menina sorriu mais ainda, e no mesmo instante.

- Claro, sem problema, você vai dirigindo?

- Vou, venho te chamar pra gente ir às oito e meia, pode ser?

- Ok!

Ele fechou a porta e ela, como uma adolescente abobada saiu correndo em direção ao seu armário, empurrou todas as roupas pro lado e sorriu orgulhosa.

- AHÁ! Sabia que um dia eu ia precisar disso! – disse pegando um cabide que tinha um vestido verde escuro pendurado – diga olá para uma mulher!

* * *

- SPA Konoha, Tatani falando, como posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e eu gostaria de me hospedar com vocês para o fim de semana.

A mulher perguntou seu telefone e ele passou.

- Ah sim... Uchiha-san, temos seu registro aqui, o senhor gostaria de fazer algum pedido ou reserva especial?

- Na verdade... Gostaria que todos os meus tratamentos fossem supervisionados e feitos pela fisioterapeuta Shizune.

- Certo, mais alguma coisa?

- Quero reservar a suíte principal também. Só isso.

- S-Sim! Muito obrigada por escolher nosso SPA Uchiha-san! Tenha um ótimo dia!

Sasuke sorriu ao desligar o telefone.

* * *

Em seu vestidinho verde escuro de mangas compridas e as costas de fora em um decote oval e um par de sapatilhas pretas Tenten abriu a porta de seu apartamento e escondeu um sorriso bobo quando viu a expressão de Kankuro.

- Vamos indo...? – ela perguntou meio sem graça. Esperando alguns segundos pela resposta dele.

- Sim.

O caminho até o pub foi agradável, ou pelo menos ela pensou assim, sem notar os olhares incontroláveis de Kankuro pelo retrovisor do carro. Afinal de contas, ele era muito bom em distrair mulheres com conversas. Como ele desejava o seu eu em completo estado de paz sexual de volta.

O pub era muito legal, pensou ela, tinha saído do país algumas vezes e uma de suas viagens tinha sido para a Irlanda, e a impressão que eles fizeram dos pubs irlandeses na cidade de Sapporo foi muito bem bolada. A atmosfera era a mesma, com tons avermelhados e marrons, luz amarelada, a única coisa que mudava era que invés de ruivos em massa aqui parecia mais em casa, pelo menos pra ela.

A musica era muito boa também, eles deram risada quando ambos reconheceram o som do The Radiators From Space, o que os levou para a pista. Tenten nunca foi idiota, sabia que com eles bebendo e dançando algo viria a acontecer, e quando aconteceu ela não reclamou, o beijou com a mesma intensidade, não teria vindo até aqui se não fosse por uma pequena segunda intenção de sua parte. Mas o que ela não esperava era a audácia que veio depois. Quem esse cara pensava que era pra colocar suas mãos naqueles lugares?

- Seu imbecil! Você ta achando que eu sou quem? – gritou ela em meio a música, dando um empurrão em Kankuro, encarando-o por uns dois segundos e indo embora em seguida. Ele, um pouco embriagado e com o grupo de pessoas que entrou em sua linha de visão, se viu preso sem saber por onde sair.

A noite estava morna, mas ela sentiu frio mesmo assim ao sair do pub, havia se esquentado demais enquanto dançava e a bebida também ajudara no aumento de sua temperatura corporal, a brisa da noite, portanto, tendo impacto maior e ao mesmo tempo refrescante. Andando sem rumo e num passo apressado ela sacou o telefone da bolsa.

- _Tenten?_ – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Lee! Você ta aonde? – seu tom de voz saindo um pouco mais desesperado do que ela pretendia.

- _To perto do centro, por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tenten? Você está bem?_

- _Tenten? Ela esta bem Lee? Aconteceu alguma coisa...?_ – já começara a se arrepender do tom usado, podia imaginar Gai tentando arrancar o telefone da mão de Lee. Suspirando interrompeu.

- LEE! – chamou atenção, quando do outro lado da linha ele se calou, ela continuou – eu estou bem, só preciso de uma carona, tem como você me buscar na frente do... – olhou em volta e reconheceu a enorme construção que era o shopping – no shopping que fica perto do parque?

- _Para já colega Tenten!_ – e em menos de sete minutos ele e Gai chegaram, em seu pequeno carrinho, abrindo espaço para ela sentar atrás junto com as caixas de cerveja, pouco tempo depois se arrependeram de ter dado carona, pois os quinze minutos do percurso inteiro escutaram a menina reclamar de uma informação cortada em pedacinhos e ambos ficaram assustados demais para perguntar a razão de tanta raiva.

* * *

Gaara estava irritado. Ela não estava nem um pouco contente.

Ao que diz respeito a sua situação atual com sua vizinha.

Movido por sua irritação ele marchou em direção ao corredor, parou alguns instantes na frente da porta, escutou movimento dentro da casa, ela estava levemente repreendendo algum de seus animais, ele teria sorrido se não estivesse tão irritado, decidido tocou a campainha e esperou.

Nada.

Ainda nada.

Tocou mais e mais uma vez e nada. Bateu na porta e nada também.

Puto da vida ele foi em direção ao seu apartamento novamente, atravessou sua sala em passos gigantes e entrou no seu escritório, com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto ele pensou, se ela achava que isso era o suficiente para evitá-lo estava muito, mas muito enganada, abriu a cortina de seu escritório.

...

O ruído do silêncio o acordou de seu transe, seus olhos focando no que é concreto mais uma vez, uma cabeça estava colada com duréx na sua janela. Ele literalmente viu vermelho quando escancarou a porta que dava para a varanda, tava todo mundo achando que podia fazer o que quisesse com ele, é mesmo? Certo então. Pulando da sua sacada para a outra ele avistou o que procurava, Hinata ainda estava parada de frente para sua porta e de costas para ele, batendo no vidro ele tirou a menina de seu transe e ficou satisfeito ao ver os grandes olhos perolados dela se arregalarem ao verem sua figura tão próxima. Ela o lembrou de um animal pequeno encurralado.

Derrotada a menina, em passos arrastados, abriu a porta vidrada e abriu espaço para que ele entrasse, ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele a fitando com os olhos e ela olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele, até que num pulo ela reconheceu um movimento brusco e começou a andar para trás, ele vindo em sua direção. Teve vontade de chorar quando sentiu suas costas na parede, isso era tudo surreal demais.

- Você tem me evitado.

Ela ia abrir a boca para dizer algo.

- Eu não gosto de ser evitado.

Suas sentenças pareciam pedras sendo jogadas em sua cara, como? Por que suas palavras tinham esse efeito sob ela?

Ela permaneceu em silencio.

- Por quê?

-... E-

- Não minta!

Dentro de si ela gritou, não agüentava mais, chega, não queria mais saber.

- Eu não agüento mais! – ela já não dava a mínima para o choro que saia descontrolado – eu não quero n-nada com você, sua namorada te ama de verdade e v-você só machuca fazendo i-isso, eu já me machuquei exatamente p-por causa disso e n-não q-quero ser sofrimento de n-ninguém! P-P-Por favor, vá embora! – implorou em uma voz perdida.

Se possível o seu mundo ficando mais destruído ao ver a expressão fria no rosto de Gaara ao sair, sem emoção. Quando escutou o barulho da porta bater, foi como se tivessem soltado uma alavanca, suas pernas perderam qualquer equilíbrio e ela escorregou até bater contra o chão, chorando mais ainda.

- Por... Que... T-Tão... C-Complicado...?

* * *

- Engraçado não acha?

- O que? – perguntou Sasuke, com um sorriso inteligente nos lábios.

- Que todos os seus tratamentos, por acaso, apareceram na minha prancheta do fim de semana inteiro. – comentou Shizune de volta, ele não podia ver o sorriso em sua face, pois andava atrás dela.

- Engraçado, não?

- Sa-su-ke-kun!

Shizune travou.

- ? – Sasuke olhou em volta procurando a fonte que chamara seu nome.

- Karin? – o tom de sua voz era curioso.

Shizune sentiu o ódio subir por sua espinha.

- Sim! Que coicidência ver você aqui! – disse ela animada – ah! Shizune-san, não sabia que você estava trabalhando aqui também – continuou ela num ar distraído como se só tivesse visto a outra mulher agora.

A fisioterapeuta contou até cinco e respirou fundo antes de virar.

- Karin-san boa tarde, - mandou um belo sorriso amarelo que foi correspondido pela mulher de óculos – não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

Sasuke olhava com interesse um anúncio que estava grudado na parede, sem perceber o que se transpassava em sua frente.

Pelo menos para ambas já era claro, o ódio era mútuo.

* * *

O grito de frustração fazia questão de sair da sua boca, junto com várias palavras resmungadas, Kankuro odiava ficar assim.

A pior parte de tudo isso era que, sempre que ele levava um fora era só ele ligar pra mais uma de suas "amigas" que tudo ficava bem, mas nem vontade disso ele tinha de fazer! Dando mais um grito de frustração ele enfiou a cara no sofá, por que diabos ele só conseguia pensar nela? Era como se a sua doença agora tivesse um só tipo de sintoma, mas no caso era uma mulher só! Precisava falar com alguém. Era muita coisa pra sua cabeça pequena.

Não muito depois ele estava na porta do apartamento que se lia 2B, batendo esperou ela abrir, e sem mesmo ser convidado entrou. Aburame Shino não tendo tempo de impedir o intruso.

Uma rajada de palavras frustradas saindo da boca do homem que sentava no balcão de sua cozinha americana e servia-se de seu Sakê. Suspirou, precisava tratar desse anúncio de síndico com a faxineira Chiyo-san depois. Urgente.

* * *

- Achei que nunca fosse ver esse dia – sussurrou Hanabi no ouvido de sua irmã, enquanto sentavam no banco de trás do carro, quem dirigia o carro era Hijiri-san, motorista de seu pai há anos então não podia arriscar ser ouvida por ele.

- É mesmo... – respondeu Hinata em um tom desanimado, com um sorriso que Hanabi achou errado em seu rosto, sua irmã estava desanimada desde a hora em que a buscara na sua casa hoje mais cedo, normalmente uma noticia assim, como seu pai querendo apresentar sua nova namorada, teria um impacto mais espantoso.

O carro estacionou e elas entraram no restaurante, deram seu nome na porta e foram guiadas até uma mesa em um canto mais reservado do lugar. Seu pai assim que as viu logo levantou.

- Que bom que chegaram – a menina mais nova ficou um pouco desconcertada com o bom humor do pai – gostaria que vocês conhecessem Haruka-san – ele fez menção a uma linda mulher que sentava ao seu lado, ela tinha um longo cabelo de coloração peculiar que a lembrava de alguém conhecido, grandes olhos verdes e um sorriso confortante, ao seu lado sentava alguém que ela não pode distinguir por causa do cardápio em frente ao seu rosto, porém antes que a pessoa afastasse o objeto Hinata ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e quando olhou para o lado pode ver seus próprios olhos arregalados.

- Sakura-san?

- Hinata?

A menina olhou para a mesa e foi recebida por uma massa de cabelos ruivos e um par de olhos turquesa vibrantes.

- Gaara-san? – mas foi Hanabi quem identificou o menino.

- Ah! Então vejo que vocês já conhecem a filha de Haruka, Sakura e seu namorado, Gaara-san – comentou Hiashi sorrindo.

Hanabi podia jurar que se tirasse uma tesoura do bolso ela conseguiria cortar uma grossa linha que deixava a atmosfera tão densa.

Haruka e Hiashi ignorantes ao que acontecia.

* * *

**Comentários; **ainda vale se eu disse que eu sinto muitíssimo por ser uma autora desnaturada? E que a vergonha que eu sinto é imensa? A verdade é que eu sinceramente ainda espero que essa fic tenha leitores, porque ela é, afinal de contas, o meu mimo favorito, apesar de não parecer. Espero que vocês entendam que eu fiquei um tempão sem escrever porque não tinha idéia do que colocar no papel, e qualquer coisa que eu escrevia eu não achava digna o bastante, sempre tive uma auto-critica imensa, tentei não mudar demais o estilo da escrita (pensem que essa fic começou a ser publicada quando eu tinha quinze anos, ou era catorze? Tenho que checar certinho, enfim, agora eu já estou com dezessete, e acreditem se quiser ou não, mas esses anos mudam demais a escrita de alguém!). De qualquer jeito, eu estou me mudando do país no final do ano, então pretendo terminar essa fic antes de ir! O mesmo vale para Rakujitsu (espero...).


	17. Capitolo Diciassettesimo

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

**CAPITOLO DICIASSETTESIMO**

– Temari... – a voz choramingando do outro lado do telefone já fazendo com que a menina suspirasse.

– O que aconteceu pra você tá choramingando assim Kankuro?

– Eu estraguei tudo...

– Estragou tudo o que?

– Com a Tenten...

Um momento de silencio seguiu-se.

– Você é um idiota e você sabe disso né?

– Eu tenho que responder essa pergunta?

– Tem.

– Sim... – respondeu derrotado – eu sou um idiota e eu sei disso, agora por favor, me ajuda! – implorou, a irmã sentiu um pouco de pena, melhor ajudar o babaca antes que ele estragasse mais alguma coisa.

– Ok, então escuta e não me interrompe. Você vai fazer assim, - ela então começou a explicar o plano mais brilhante que ele já tivera ouvido e que se alguém um dia falasse que ele estaria disposto a fazer algo desse tipo ha uns meses atrás, ele teria rido e socado a cara do mesmo. Mas agora era diferente, ele estava mais do que disposto para fazer, ele estava determinado!

* * *

Hanabi estava tendo o jantar mais interessante de sua vida, e o melhor é que ela estava assistindo tudo o que estava acontecendo enquanto desfrutava de seu delicioso _raviolli di mussarella al pomodoro_.

Contudo estava sentindo um pouco de pena de sua irmã, a linguagem corporal da coitada mostrava que para ela esse jantar estava sendo algo parecido como ter que dar uma entrevista, e ela sabia o quanto Hinata odiava falar em público.

A cena se desenrolava mais ou menos assim, por sua perspectiva: Gaara encarava sua irmã, que por sua vez olhava para todos os lugares menos o mesmo e mandava pequenos sorrisos nervosos em direção a Sakura, que tinha uma expressão um pouco irritada no rosto, mas que era facilmente distraída por sua mãe, que de vez em quando fazia um pequeno comentário, mas que na maior parte do tempo mantinha uma conversa dinâmica com Hiashi, que por grande surpresa de Hanabi olhava a mulher com grande ternura que chegava a ser um pouco desconcertante para a filha mais nova do patriarca.

Assim que todos terminaram a refeição ela percebeu o alivio da irmã mais velha, porém, infelizmente, Hanabi se via obrigada de portar más noticias, porque assim que o garçom se aproximou da mesa perguntando se alguém gostaria de pedir mais alguma coisa ela foi a primeira a falar:

– Você poderia me trazer o cardápio de sobremesas, por favor? – e com um sorriso de alguém que ao mesmo tempo pede desculpas por algo que não se pode controlar ela olhou em direção a expressão assustada de sua irmã.

* * *

O fim de semana no SPA havia sido extremamente agradável e com poucas casualidades na opinião de Sasuke... Franzindo o cenho um pouco ao recordar as aparições de Karin um tanto quanto inconvenientes em certos momentos.

A caminho de seu apartamento, pouco sabia o mesmo, encontrava-se Shizune, que por acaso cruzou com seu vizinho.

– Shizune, bom te ver – cumprimentou.

– Sim, aliás, queria trocar algumas palavras com você mesmo.

– As coisas estão indo mal com o idiota do meu vizinho? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Ela riu.

– Não, não, estão indo bem! Tirando uma certa pessoa que parece adorar ser uma inconveniência – essa ultima parte resmungando com cara de desgosto, fazendo com que Neji desse uma risada. – e a Anko, como vai?

– Bem e doida que nem sempre, mas não escolhemos essas coisas não é?

– Fato, o que queria falar na verdade era que acho que chegou a hora de pararmos de infernizar a vida deles e tentar acertar as coisas, não acha?

– Acho uma ótima ideia.

Continuaram a conversa compartilhando alguns acontecimentos dos quais deram risadas até que Neji olhou para seu relógio e percebeu o quanto estava atrasado e apos se despedir, saiu num passo apressado em direção ao elevador e Shizune tocou a campainha do apartamento de Sasuke.

* * *

– Gaara? Tá em casa? – ouviu o amigo chamar na porta enquanto tocava na campainha. Suspirando Gaara saiu de seu escritório e foi em direção a porta. Ia fazer essa conversa o mais direta e pequena possível.

– E ai, como você tá? – Kiba perguntou entrando na casa e se acomodando no sofá.

– Ocupado, cheio de trabalho, um pouco irritado – antes que o moreno pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele decidiu tratar do assunto – Kiba, a Hinata é muito especial pra mim, e eu gosto dela, romanticamente falando.

Kiba que estava distraído parou todos os movimentos e ficou tenso no sofá. Passados alguns segundos olhou indignado para Gaara, e sem abrir espaço para qualquer raciocínio socou o rosto do amigo.

– Você tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas? – gritou nervoso – pra mim? – enquanto tentava acerta-lo novamente, mas sem muito sucesso e recebendo um soco de volta caiu no chão.

– Não me vem com essa conversa Kiba, você sabe muito bem o que fez e ela quem decidiu não ficar mais com você, cedo ou tarde outro alguém ia aparecer!

Eles agora eram uma massa de corpos no chão se debatendo uma contra a outra.

– Seu desgraçado!

– E você nem é idiota né?

– E você é uma criança!

– E você o cara mais maturo que eu conheço!

– Filho da puta!

– Você que é filho da puta!

– Não vem xingar minha mãe seu escroto!

Os xingamentos foram ficando cada vez mais surreais e ridículos conforme as energias iam acabando e as respirações ficando ofegantes até que estavam os dois jogados no chão um ao lado do outro.

– Você gosta dela, e eu gosto dela. – não era uma pergunta, Gaara estava apenas constando fatos.

– E eu não vou desistir, nem você – continuou Kiba.

Um tipo de compreensão mutua pairava no ar e após alguns minutos de silencio Kiba expressou:

– Essa foi a briga mais ridícula que eu já tive com você. Não digo o motivo, mas desnecessária.

– Que bom que eu não fui o único que pensei nisso – respondeu Gaara, rindo um pouco, e o amigo logo se juntou na risada.

* * *

– Obrigada por vir Tamaki – agradeceu Hinata com toda honestidade.

– Que isso, já disse que to aqui pra essas coisas! – comentou a amiga se deliciando com o sorvete enquanto escutava a epopeia que foi o jantar dos Hyuuga com as Haruno e um certo convidado ruivo – mas esse tal de Gaara, você gosta dele? – perguntou sem malicia.

Hinata suspirou, frustrada e tristonha.

– Não sei, tudo tem acontecido muito rápido e eu não sei muito bem o que achar das coisas, tudo o que eu queria fazer era sumir por um tempo...

– Hm... – começou a amiga, dando mais uma colherada no seu sorvete e continuando com a boca cheia, fazendo Hinata sorrir um pouco – sei que eu to me intrometendo um pouco, mas eu ouvi o seu agente falando com o meu professor de composição que você tinha sido convidada pra tocar no festival de verão de Viena, porque você não vai?

– O festival de verão! Eu tinha me esquecido! – comentou ela surpresa, um brilho novo em seus olhos – não acredito que esqueci... Sim, sim! Eu vou, com certeza, não só para a minha carreira, é a solução perfeita – um sorriso aliviado decorava o rosto branquinho e pequeno da menina.

– Isso ai, vai ser bom pra arejar a cabeça, varrer as ideias erradas, organizar a bagunça mental, e descansar, sair dessa cidade por um tempinho.

Dando uma grande colherada de seu sorvete Hinata pegou o celular decidida e pressionou o numero de ligação rápida, seu agente atendendo no mesmo segundo.

– Pode confirmar minha presença no festival de verão de Viena.

* * *

– Você o que...?

– Eu acredito que a melhor solução agora é a de nos separarmos Sakura... Para o beneficio de ambos... – Gaara respondia pela segunda vez a indignação de Sakura irritado, mas disfarçando bem a irritação com sua mascara de paciência.

– Beneficio de ambos? Como beneficio de ambos se eu não concordo com isso? – ele só queria sair correndo pela porta, Sakura nervosa era algo que ele odiava ter que lidar com.

– Mas eu concordo, não existe uma relação de um lado só, eu estaria mentindo para você e para mim mesmo e ninguém ficaria contente, seria tudo uma grande mentira, Sakura eu realmente sei que é o melhor para mim e para você, sinto muito... – sem dar chance dela continuar, ainda mais com seu argumento que a deixou um pouco chocada ele se foi em direção da porta sem olhar para trás quando escutou o barulho de algo quebrar dentro do apartamento.

* * *

Kankuro sorria maniacamente para a tela de seu computador enquanto fazia as ultimas edições no arquivo .mp3 que acabara de gravar. Mais uma vez olhando orgulhoso para o microfone encostado sob a mesa.

Dando um gole de seu _shot _de whisky, afinal um empurrãozinho de coragem nessas horas era sempre bom, ele colocou o laptop em baixo do braço e andou em direção a sua varanda e com muito cuidado pulou para a do lado, suas suspeitas sendo confirmadas: Tenten estava fora de casa e sua varanda destrancada.

Cuidadosamente ele entrou no apartamento e perambulou pela sala, em busca de um objeto em particular.

Ficando um pouco frustrado, pois não o encontrava ele policiou sua respiração, nada de entrar em pânico, olhando com calma novamente ele viu o que procurava ao lado da pia da cozinha, o iPod de Tenten, sorrindo ele pegou o objeto, confirmou qual era a musica mais escutada, dando uma risada alegre quando percebeu que ele gostava da musica, e conectou o iPod em seu computador, substituindo o arquivo da musica com o que ele havia gravado.

Desconectando tudo e com muita cautela ele colocou o objeto em seu devido lugar e saiu apressado do apartamento, como se sua presença jamais tivesse entrado ali antes.

* * *

Despreocupado com o resto do mundo, como sempre, Naruto cantarolava uma musica qualquer segurando sua sacola de compras enquanto passava o cartão da portaria do prédio, mas sussurros de conversas no hall de entrada colocaram sua cantoria em pause, tinham poucas coisas que atraiam Naruto como uma boa fofoquinha.

Se escondendo não muito bem atrás de um dos vasos ele tentou escutar a conversa entre Kankuro e Chiyo-san, ele falava alguma coisa de flores, que precisava de flores e algumas outras coisas do supermercado, e entregava dinheiro na mao da mulher que sorria.

Hm... isso não parecia muito interessante, ele tava com fome, mas também não podia sair de trás do vaso agora que já tinha se escondido...

– Comida... – Kankuro dizia e o pensamento de Naruto estava distante e ao mesmo tempo em sintonia com o discurso do morador do primeiro andar, o loiro sorriu quando lembrou do peso que faziam os _lamens_ em sua sacola – musica... – musica? O que Kankuro queria falar de musica com Chiyo-baachan? Peraí, comida e musica? Mas que filho da mãe, Kankuro ia dar uma festa escondido!

Assim que Kankuro e Chiyo-baachan partiram por seus caminhos Naruto saiu correndo em direção ao elevador, já que Kankuro optara pelas escadas, apertou o quarto andar e ainda com as sacolas na mão bateu desesperado na porta de Sasori, que em poucos minutos abriu, um pouco assustado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Hn, não... Digo sim! Aconteceu! Nosso boneco funcionou, e apesar do Gaara ter negado eu sei que ele se assustou! – disse ele triunfante, e depois se socou mentalmente – mas não era isso que eu ia falar! Sasori, o Kankuro vai dar uma festa, hoje a noite, e ele não ia convidar a gente, mas a gente vai! – disse ele decidido.

Apos discutir os detalhes de como iriam invadir a festa de Kankuro, Naruto se lembrou do que estava planejando fazer antes de se distrair com tudo o que tinha acontecido, e xingando seu déficit de atenção ele foi correndo para seu apartamento, onde deixou suas sacolas, e sem pensar duas vezes deu meia volta e pegou o elevador novamente, dessa vez descendo para o segundo andar e tocando a campainha.

– Naruto, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ino perguntou um pouco preocupada com o estado ofegante e cansado do loiro.

– Por que ta todo mundo perguntando isso hoje? – questionou ele um pouco baixo e sem ar.

– Bem, você é meio estranho, então não me surpreende muito, mas então... – ela continuou, sem saber muito bem o que ele queria, e um pouco encabulada.

– Ino-chan! Eu pensei que a gente podia dar uma volta no parque! – convidou ele empolgado, e ela sorriu.

– Podemos, mas depois, antes tenho que passar em um lugar – só agora ele reparara que ela estava com uma bolsa pendurada no ombro e pronta para sair – mas só se você quiser.

– Aonde a gente vai? – ela achou muito fofo que ele perguntou, mas mesmo assim continuava seguindo ela

– Eu marquei da fazer a minha tatuagem hoje, vou entender se você não quiser vir – disse ela honesta, apesar de que esperando que ele fosse. Riu um pouco do pensamento.

– Eu vo! Obvio que eu vo! Porque dai se doer você segura minha mão! – os olhos da menina brilharam, a resposta perfeita.

E segurar a mão dele ela segurou, e Naruto não se arrependeu nem um pouco quando olhou para sua mão roxa, ele apenas sorriu e muito contente e honesto elogiou a tatuagem na costela de Ino, uma belíssima e delicada pena.

– Obrigada mesmo por vir Naruto... – ela disse meio sem jeito, mais ainda quando olhou a mao roxa dele – desculpa, acabei apertando demais a sua mão – ela riu meio nervosa.

– Que isso! Eu disse que vinha pra isso – o sorriso nunca deixando o rosto dele.

Dando uma risadinha ela o pegou pela mão e o levou até um carrinho de crepe perto do centro onde eles estavam e o agradeceu com um crepe de nutella com morango e um beijo docinho.

* * *

– Ele acha que me engana, sei muito bem que foi por causa daquela megera dissimulada que ele terminou comigo! – Sakura não se encontrava em um de seus melhores estados psicológicos, e estava, francamente, pouco se preocupando se alguém escutasse seus gritos psicóticos.

– "Ai, eu sou uma coitada, ai, eu não sei falar direito, ai, eu sou tão inocente e eu toco um instrumento maior do que eu, e eu pareço uma retardada carregando essa bosta!" – ela dizia em uma voz aguda fazendo uma impressão afetada de Hinata – "e eu sou virgem e não vou dar pro meu namorado pra depois terminar com ele porque uma outra vadia quis abrir as pernas antes do que eu!" – uma risada um pouco descontrolada saiu depois dessa frase, suas risadas levando-a até o chao, risadas que logo se transformarão em choro, e sons agoniantes de dor, ela realmente amava Gaara, e ele não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, tampouco a mais agradável de todas, mas ela amava ele pelo que ele era, e eles davam certo. E isso tudo machucava.

– Imbecil, sem coração, como se ele fosse a pessoa que todo mundo mais quisesse transar! Tomara, tomara, mas tomara tanto que essa filha da puta parta o coração dele, tomara que ele sofra tudo o que eu to sofrendo, imbecil! Imbecil! Imbecil! – seus gritos se tornavam mais altos conforme os xingamentos alternavam, ela agora rasgava fotos, quebrava copos, chutava os sofás, até que sua casa se tornou uma bagunça e em meio ao caos Sakura Haruno teve uma epifania.

– Se eu não vou ser feliz, então ninguém mais vai ser, eu posso fazer a vida de todo mundo miserável que nem eu me sinto! – e com um sorriso que ocupava seu rosto inteiro ela saiu de seu apartamento e delicadamente fechou a porta, andando, graciosa, em direção ao elevador.

* * *

**Comentários;** crianças, a vida é complicada e difícil, e no final das contas a gente tá sozinho, por isso aprendam desde já a dependerem apenas de si mesmos, sejam completos consigo mesmos, que baste a própria companhia. Amém.


	18. Capitolo Diciottesimo

**Comentários; **meus queridos, eu não estou revisando os capítulos, se eu for fazer isso vai ser só mais pra frente, porque se eu parar pra revisar eu vou demorar o dobro do tempo e agora quero só postar de uma vez porque o peso na minha consciência tá pesado.

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO DICIOTTESIMO

Como Gaara era idiota, simplesmente idiota, ele preferia terminar tudo, depois de tudo que passaram juntos, o tempo, que não foi pouco em que ficaram um ao lado do outro, pra ir atrás de uma menininha que ele conheceu nem fazia um ano direito...

- Sim, e dai eu to pensando o que usar – suas amigas conversavam entre si enquanto ela se via presa em seus pensamentos.

O que essa Hinata tinha de demais? Ela era sem graça e insegura! Ok, talvez ela fosse até que bonita, mas todo homem de verdade gosta de uma mulher forte.

- Vocês tão se falando já faz um tempinho né? E saindo juntos de vez em quando não é? Tava na hora dele fazer a jogada do jantar romântico – hm... suas amigas estavam falando de homens e encontros, isso dava um nó em sua garganta.

- Sim... Fiquei tão feliz! Além de ser bonito, ele é muito, mas muito legal... – a expressão encabulada da amiga quase fez com que ela suspirasse em desgosto.

- Meyu... – Sakura chamou a atenção da colega de faculdade – saindo com alguém interessante? – a malicia em sua voz despercebida pelas duas meninas.

- Sakura! Que bom que você resolveu se juntar na conversa! – Neri, a outra amiga, zombou fazendo com que Meyu desse uma risada.

- Sim e não, nós temos nos falado bastante e saímos algumas vezes, mas vamos no nosso primeiro jantar esse fim de semana, o nome dele é Sasori!

Agora... Sasori não era um nome comum, e os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram um pouquinho, ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim.

- E o que ele faz?

- É um pouco estranho... Ok? Então não julgue antes de eu falar – ela disse com uma risada meio nervosa, tava ficando bom demais pra ser verdade – ele faz bonecos... Sabe aqueles de coleção, de resina? – ela fechou os olhos com medo das amigas começarem a fazer piadas, o que Neri fez sim, deixando a outra mais sem jeito, mas sem nenhuma malicia por trás, Sakura no entanto, tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. _Sasori... Sasori... Você quase se deu bem_, pensou ela.

- Mentira! – exclamou a meina de cabelos rosados, como se ouvisse a maior surpresa de sua vida – você tá saindo com esse Sasori?

- Você conhece ele Sakura? – Meyu agora estava chocada.

- Se conheço? O Sasori é meu vizinho de porta! – ela disse sorrindo, a amiga ficando entusiasmada agora... Sakura riu mentalmente, me da cinco segundinhos e esse sorriso desaparece.

- Mas Meyu... Vocês já conversaram sobre as outras e isso não te incomoda né? Não quero que você entre de cabeça em algo que se arrependa depois – disse ela com uma expressão preocupada de amiga, ela tinha que ganhar um Oscar, de verdade, era muito talento pra uma pessoa só.

Neri fez uma cara de espanto e Meyu parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, e Sakura quis abraçar Neri por seu comentário.

- Homem, tudo igual... Quando parece que você encontra um bom de verdade, descobre que é igual a todos os outros... Pelo visto ele esqueceu de fazer esse pequeno comentário Sakura... – Neri olhava tristonha para Meyu que continuava chocada.

- Mas... Você tem certeza disso Sakura? Assim... Como...? – ela lutava buscando pelas palavras certas.

- Meyu... Desculpa, não sabia que ia ser a pessoa que ia te contar disso tudo – ah tá, senta lá – eu vivo no mesmo corredor que ele, sempre vejo ou escuto as outras mulheres chegarem, sem contar que namorei o primo dele, essas coisas de família sempre são motivo de piadas nos jantares – como se a família de Gaara fizesse muitos jantares.

Sakura ficou até que um pouco com pena quando viu os olhos da menina lacrimejarem um pouco, mas também foi um relance. Disfarçando um olhar de pena e compreensão ela continuou ao lado da amiga dando tapinhas em suas costas enquanto ela repetia que deveria ter reparado nessas coisas antes.

* * *

Dar aquela faxina no armário é uma daquelas coisas que todo mundo odeia fazer, mas uma vez que começa, tem que ir até o fim senão a casa inteira vira um caos, então naquela tarde em que Tenten entrou em casa ela tinha uma missão, e essa missão tinha que ser acompanhada de musica, afinal de contas, todo mundo precisa de um incentivo.

Colocando o iPod em aleatório ela começou a separar as roupas que ia dar e as que ia ficar, dobrando-as novamente, organizando por cor, tudo, até que começou a tocar uma coisa que ela não tinha ideia do que era, e não tinha sido ela que tinha colocado ali, era uma musica que ela não estava reconhecendo, e quando foi ver o nome, estava o nome de sua musica favorita. Agora intrigada ela sentou e continuou escutando, até que uma voz, muito, mas muito familiar começou a falar, e ela sentiu tanto irritação quando algo parecido com felicidade.

"_Tenten, eu sabia que se eu tentasse falar com você, você não ia querer me escutar, então eu resolvi gravar isso, e não vamos entrar nos mínimos detalhes de como eu coloquei esse arquivo no seu iPod ok? Não quero que você fique com mais raiva de mim do que já esta... Enfim, eu sou terrível com essas coisas de falar do que a gente sente, acho meio gay, mas é necessário... Eu nunca precisei lidar com os meus... Sentimentos... Mas o que eu tenho sentido com você, é muito diferente do que qualquer outra coisa, eu não sinto vontade de estar com mais ninguém, não consigo e nem quero prestar atenção em outra mulher quando você tá do meu lado, e isso me assusta... Porque eu nunca passei por isso, então não sei lidar com essas coisas, queria pedir desculpas por ter sido babaca, mas quero que você aceite as minhas desculpas, porque eu to aprendendo, e se você quiser me ensinar, eu estou disposto a aprender..."_

E a mensagem terminou, e ela continuou sentada na cama, em choque, e apertou o botão de voltar, e escutou a mensagem de novo, e ela tinha um sorriso gigantesco no rosto quando largou tudo espalhado pela casa e saiu pela porta de entrada.

Foi como se tivessem jogado uma bigorna na sua cabeça e ela caísse no chão, porque no segundo em que ela abriu a porta e se virou para ir em direção ao apartamento oposto do seu, a porta se abriu e uma mulher se despediu de Kankuro, que segurava a porta aberta sorrindo. A mulher foi até o elevador, viu Tenten, deu um sorriso e foi embora, o que só aumentou a raiva que agora borbulhava dentro dela.

Kankuro a olhava com uma expressão curiosa, que conforme ela se aproximou se tornou assustada e desesperada, sem nem dar tempo dele falar qualquer coisa ela o empurrou com força para dentro do apartamento.

- Você...! Seu...! Como...! Você...! – os cutucões continuavam até que ele caiu contra o seu sofá, Tenten era uma bola de fúria e ela procurava a calma para poder se expressar, Kankuro buscava palavras, mas estava tão chocado que não sabia por onde começar – você tem a coragem de entrar no meu apartamento, colocar uma gravação no meu iPod, falando que eu sou especial pra você, que você sente algo por mim, e no mesmo dia trazer uma mulher pro seu apartamento? – sua voz era baixa, mas letal, e se pudesse matar, ele já estaria perfurado por no mínimo vinte balas.

O fato dele agora estar sorrindo só a deixou com mais raiva ainda, e quando ele tentou se aproximar dela, com aquele sorrisinho, ela imaginou uma faca em sua mão, arrancando aquela bendita expressão do rosto dele. Ele estendeu sua mão, numa tentativa de toca-la, e ela logo partiu para mais um de seus empurrões. Mas Kankuro estava preparado dessa vez, e rapidamente a abraçou, e com ela se debatendo contra ele, ele começou a acariciar a cabeça da menina.

- E eu fui honesto quando disse todas aquelas coisas, se você não reparou, minha casa tá toda arrumada, e cheia de flores, que a sobrinha de Chiyo-san se voluntariou a trazer, sim, a mulher que acabou de sair da minha casa.

Tenten agora olhava curiosa pela casa, estava realmente cheia de flores, e a sala de estar tinha sido toda decorada e a mesa de centro uma mesa perfeita para um jantar a dois, com velas e até uma melodia de fundo de uma de suas bandas favoritas. Foi ela quem abraçou Kankuro dessa vez, ruborizada, numa tentativa de desaparecer nos braços dele, e com uma voz baixinha ela se manifestou.

- Desculpa... – e ele riu carinhosamente, e a dirigiu para a mesinha, onde sentaram cada um em cima de uma almofada e...

A porta do apartamento de Kankuro abriu bruscamente e só não destruiu a parede por pouco.

- _BUENAS NOCHES MUCHACHOS!_

Naruto e Sasori entraram no apartamento vestindo ponchos e sombreiros, Sasori tocando maracas e Naruto jogando confetes brilhantes. A cena foi tão, mas tão ridícula e inesperada que Tenten começou a chorar de rir e Kankuro foi incapaz de ficar bravo e logo se juntou nas gargalhadas.

- Mas... Cadê todo mundo? E a festa? – gritou Naruto desapontado.

* * *

- _Hinata?_

- S-Sim... – ela sabia que não deveria responder a ligação dele, mas também nunca fora uma pessoa de gerar atrito.

- _Escuta o que eu tenho pra falar antes de desligar, ok? Não ia ta ligando se fosse falar um monte de bobagem – ela podia escutar o tom derrotado na voz de Kiba, e ele a destruía por dentro._

- ...

- _Eu não gosto de ficar falando por telefone, e eu sei que você também não... Dai, queria perguntar, se você, por favor, não almoçaria comigo amanha, porque o que eu tenho pra dizer, eu prefiro falar cara a cara, sabe?_

- Eu não s-sei se é-é uma boa ideia...

- _Eu juro, só um almoço, não consigo pensar em outra solução, e acho importante a gente conversar direito... – ele implorava, ela tinha vontade de chorar._

- Ok... Encontro v-você no Ikebana amanha a-as duas, o-ok?

Ela podia sentir o humor dele mudar completamente, pois ele respondeu um ok muito entusiasmado e desligou o telefone. Num suspiro frustrado ela se afundou no sofá, fazendo um ruído meio agoniado quando Maki resolveu pular em cima dela e se acomodar para uma soneca.

* * *

Sasori era um cara muito, mas muito tranquilo, era difícil tira-lo do sério, e suas emoções nunca estavam em conflito, sabia muito bem separar uma coisa de outra e podia contar em uma mão as vezes que perdera a cabeça... E essa mão agora se completava, e a única cor que contrastava na sua visão era a raiva.

Ele pisava com força no chão, em passos apressados em direção ao seu apartamento, andava em piloto automático, porque sua mente estava ocupada pela voz de Meyu e o rosto da pessoa com quem ele estava prestes a matar.

"_Eu espero que você entenda Sasori... Eu não sou desse tipo de pessoa, jamais vou te julgar por não ser capaz de monogamia, de verdade, mas essa não foi a maneira que meus pais me criaram... Espero que possamos ser amigos mais pra frente, porque agora eu também não sei se consigo... Eu realmente estava gostando de você, e acho que nos aproximarmos agora só causara mais atrito, você entende né...?"_

Ah, ele entendia, entendia muito bem...

"_Meyu... Você não tá fazendo sentido nenhum, do que você tá falando...?"_

"_Sasori, por favor, você tentar fingir que não sabe é pior, e me machuca, e eu sei que no fundo você não quer fazer isso..."_

"_Mas eu não to entendendo... Você não tá fazendo sentido..." o desespero de sua voz iminente._

"_Olha, a Sakura é minha amiga desde que começamos a faculdade, você acha que eu não acreditaria nela? Desculpa, mas eu vou indo, não quero mais ter que aturar uma coisa dessas, eu cansei, de verdade..."_

Não tem nem ideia de como chegou tão rápido, mas havia chegado, e se fosse capaz, já teria feito um buraco na porta da vizinha apenas com a raiva nos olhos, mas optou por tocar a campainha.

Ouviu os passos dela se aproximarem, e quando ela abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto a vontade de destruir alguma coisa subiu em dez mil.

- Sasori... O que posso fazer por você? – aquele sorriso cínico que ele reconhecia em qualquer lugar provava pra ele que ela já sabia o que tinha se passado... Filha de uma...

Ele não disse nada, apenas entrou no apartamento da menina e fechou a porta, um auto controle que ele não tinha ideia de onde vinha tomando conta de si.

Seus olhos fuzilaram a cabeça da menina no segundo seguinte.

- Você se acha muito superior não é? Acha que o mundo gira em torno de você, que se as coisas não funcionam pra você, então não vão funcionar pra ninguém, não é um comportamento muito incomum, só mostra que você é mais egoísta, egocêntrica e inconsequente do que eu pensava – ele começou.

- Que? – ela exclamou indignada, não acreditando nas coisas que ele estava dizendo. Ela realmente achou que ia fazer tudo isso e não ia escutar nada?

Pelo visto sim.

- Você tá de brincadeira né? Acorda Sakura, o Gaara terminou com você, não, você sair por ai fazendo um monte de merda não vai fazer ele voltar, nem você se sentir melhor, ou talvez sim, não sei o quão louca você é, mas não vai durar, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. E sabe o que mais? Você fazer uma coisa dessas só mostra o quanto faz sentido o meu primo terminar com você, puta atitude de criança Sakura, honestamente.

Com as suas ultimas palavras ele viu a mudança no rosto da menina, começou com raiva por ele estar falando um monte de coisa, depois uns segundos de contemplação, que logo se tornou em reconhecimento, e ela finalmente entendeu a verdade nas palavras dele com um olhar chocado e assustado no rosto, as lagrimas foram apenas o bônus.

Ele ficou parado olhando para a menina sem saber direito o que fazer, tinha falado tudo o que tinha para falar, e ter tirado o peso de suas costas o deixou de tal maneira mais leve, que o corpo antes tenso agora relaxava e o contraste entre os dois estados o deixava imóvel.

As pernas de Sakura não aguentaram mais o seu peso e ela deslizou até que estava sentada no chão, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, soluçando, chorando e pedindo desculpas, como um mantra... E apesar da raiva com que Sasori entrara na casa e praticamente cuspira as palavras, verdades não menos, ela ainda era uma amiga de infância, com quem ele crescera, e sabia que a personalidade egoísta de Sakura não era proposital, ela fora mimada desde pequena, e sabia também que no fundo ela não era uma má pessoa, apenas precisava crescer...

Num ato de compaixão, outra coisa que Sakura ainda deveria aprender, Sasori sentou-se ao lado da menina e começou a acariciar seu cabelo. E ela se agarrou ao gesto incondicional como se sua vida dependesse deste momento, e em busca de conforto segurou a camisa de Sasori, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, escondendo sua face e chorando mais alto, mais desesperadamente. Ele apenas continuou acariciando o cabelo da menina, agora mais criança, até que o choro foi se extinguindo.

* * *

Quando Gaara saiu de casa para ir falar com Hinata, ele esperava muitas coisas e ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que esperar, ele só carregava em suas costas uma esperança que fazia ele acreditar que tudo ia se encaixar, e ele gostava de sentir isso, ou pelo menos ele acreditava que gostava.

O que ele não esperava era ver um par de olhos iguais os de Hinata, porém no rosto errado quando a porta do apartamento dela se abriu.

- Oi – Hanabi era o nome dela... Se ele não estava enganado.

- Boa tarde, a sua irmã está?

- Hm... Não...

- ...

Ela o olhou curiosa, como se não tivesse mais nada pra falar e não entendesse o porque dele ainda estar parado ali.

- Você sabe aonde posso encontra-la?

- Talvez...

A frustração nos olhos do vizinho de sua irmã eram quase como cócegas, ela queria rir, estava adorando a situação, mas ia quebrar o galho dele hoje.

- Ela saiu faz uma meia hora, disse que ia no Ikebana, conhece?

No segundo em que ela falou o nome do lugar ele começou a processar a informação na cabeça, tentando lembrar da fachada do restaurante, a imagem vindo logo em seguida, sabia onde era.

- Obrigado – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de pegar o elevador.

Com medo de não chegar a tempo, ele preferiu pegar um taxi, e em menos de dez minutos estava na porta do pequeno restaurante tradicional japonês, e podia ver Hinata sentada ao lado de fora... Com Kiba...

Optando por se esconder ele continuou observando as interações entre os dois, Kiba estava discursando sem pausa e Hinata escutava com grande concentração todas as palavras que saiam da boca do mesmo, Gaara gostava dessa característica dela, que ela concentrava toda a sua atenção com a pessoa que conversava, fazia você acreditar que o que você estava dizendo era importante de seu próprio jeito.

Ele franziu o cenho quando viu Kiba pegar na mão da menina, que não disfarçava a linguagem corporal de que se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o gesto. O que ele não esperava e o pegou de surpresa foi quando Kiba se inclinou na mesa e beijou os pequenos lábios de Hinata, e Gaara imaginou sua mão batendo a cabeça do amigo contra a parede. Não lhe passou despercebido que por alguns segundos ela não negou o beijo, porém sentiu-se aliviado quando ela delicadamente se distanciou do menino e dizendo algumas palavras com um sorriso triste no rosto se levantou e foi embora.

* * *

Com a cabeça cheia, a ultima coisa que Hinata queria era voltar para casa e Hanabi que a perdoe, mas não estava psicologicamente preparada para lidar com as brincadeiras da irmã, por mais inocentes que fossem.

Contudo, alguns minutos depois de ter começado sua caminhada no parque e virar em meio a alguns arbustos ela desejou nunca ter vindo para o parque. Pois se viu frente a frente com uma das pessoas que ela mais estava desejando evitar... E que ao mesmo tempo ocupava seus pensamentos confusos.

- G-Gaara... O q-que faz por aqui...?

- Eu vim atrás de você.

A honestidade dele a deixou surpresa e seu rosto ruborizado. Ele conseguia fazer isso com ela, com esse jeito dele tão direto. E ela se odiava por sentir um pouco de felicidade em relação a resposta dele.

- Por que...? – ela deu um passo para trás quando ele começou a se aproximar, porém os passos dele eram maiores e logo ele estava a um palmo de distancia dela.

- Porque eu sinto uma coisa... Estranha... Quando penso em você, que fica mais intensa quando você fica perto de mim – o olhar de Gaara estava ali e ao mesmo tempo não, ele olhava para ela e ao mesmo tempo olhava além, e ela tremeu quando a mão dele lhe acariciou o rosto – eu fico irritado quando vejo que você me evita, e minha casa parece dobrar de tamanho com a ausência de você, sem o barulho da sua risada vendo algum filme comigo... Eu sinto falta até do Tora – ela tinha certeza de que ia começar a chorar e foi só passar o pensamento que ela começou a sentir as lagrimas caírem sob as bochechas.

- G-Gaara...

- Eu não sei quem estava tentando enganar e sabia que só ia machucar Sakura cada vez mais, e ela entendeu, do jeito dela... Isso, que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti antes, e eu acho que é amor... Eu não tenho certeza, nunca senti, mas se for, eu sei que eu gosto, mesmo sentindo uma dor aqui – com cuidado ele pegou a mão de Hinata e a colocou sobre seu coração, que batia de maneira tão bela.

E ela não sabia o que fazer senão chorar e ele apenas limpava as lagrimas de suas bochechas.

- E-Eu não sei se me sinto feliz, ou triste, a-acho que sinto os dois, e-e é tudo confuso, m-muito confuso pra mim... P-Porque eu sinto algu-uma coisa por você, eu sei, mas... E-Eu também amei o Kiba e ele me machucou, de verdade e d-doeu muito e agora ele q-quis tentar de novo, e eu n-não sei o que fazer, eu me sinto t-tão perdida... – ela chorava como uma criança, pois se via numa situação terrível que não desejaria a ninguém, ter o seu coração partido e dividido de tal maneira, era como se alguém continuamente o cortasse no meio com uma faca e o corte nunca tivesse fim.

Gaara apenas sorriu, um pouco triste, não lhe fazia nenhum bem vê-la desse jeito, tão angustiada e perdida. O mínimo que ele podia fazer por ela era lhe dar espaço e compreensão.

- Eu entendo Hinata, e não estou te cobrando nada, nenhuma resposta imediata, mas quis compartilhar isso com você. Por favor não fique assim, eu sinto essa dor estranha quando te vejo desse jeito.

Ela sorriu em meio as lagrimas, ele não tinha ideia de como suas palavras eram belas.

- Eu preciso pensar, preciso de tempo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e limpando as ultimas lagrimas do rosto dela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha, e com muita dificuldade a deixou em meio as arvores do parque.

* * *

Na madrugada do dia seguinte, Hinata estava colocando suas malas no taxi e se despedindo da irmã mais nova quando olhou para a varanda do quinto andar. Essa viajem seria boa, traria muitas mudanças na sua pessoa e ela podia sentir... Com cuidado ela colocou seu _cello_ no banco traseiro do carro. Estava mais do que na hora dela se dedicar cem por cento ao seu velho companheiro, ela precisava disso, precisava se desfazer de toda a confusão que se passava dentro de si, e tocando era a melhor maneira que ela sabia fazer.

E foi quando ela entrou no taxi, colocou o cinto de segurança e sentiu o carro começar a se mover, que ela expirou aliviada. Viena a aguardava, e a paz ela buscava.

* * *

**Comentários;** bom crianças, espero que vocês tenham gostado, de verdade, e se quiserem deixar algumas palavras, criticas, xingamentos, por favor, não pensem duas vezes, essas palavras são o meu maior incentivo, e eu preciso disso agora.


	19. Capitolo Diciannovesimo

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO DICIANNOVESIMO

Shizune não precisou esperar muito, depois de sua breve conversa com Neji no corredor, para que Sasuke abrisse a porta, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, quase imperceptível, mas não para ela.

- Em que posso ajuda-la, Shizune-san? – ela tentou controlar os pensamentos quando percebeu que ele estava com o cabelo molhado e deveria ter saído do banho recentemente.

- Bom, Sasuke-san, passei para comprar algumas coisas na farmácia homeopática aqui perto e como estava a caminho do centro para ir ao cinema, pensei em passar aqui e perguntar se você não gostaria de me acompanhar.

Sasuke a encarou um pouco surpreso, sem saber se era verdade o convite que ela estava fazendo, afinal de contas, ela raramente iniciava qualquer convite.

- Então? – indagou a mulher novamente, sorrindo.

- Vou pegar minha carteira.

O músico não teve tempo de perceber a pequena risada triunfante que saiu dos lábios da fisioterapeuta.

* * *

A concentração de Kiba se dispersou quando ele ouviu o sinal que indicava o término da prova enquanto ele preenchia as ultimas duas questões. Suspirando aliviado e exausto ele juntou seus materiais e aguardou em seu lugar até que um dos supervisores passou recolhendo o papel de respostas.

Se ele tinha ido bem, não fazia ideia, a mais vaga ideia, o que era estranho... Havia respondido todas as questões, confiante em algumas e nem tanto em outras, e claro, aquelas que ele não fazia ideia do que estava escrito no papel e rezava para que sua sorte fosse boa ao circular uma alternativa qualquer.

Espreguiçando os braços sobre a cabeça e estalando os dedos enquanto saia pelas portas de vidro do prédio ele ficou surpreso ao ver Gaara encostado em seu carro. Pensar que ele estava ali aguardando Kiba sair parecia uma ideia surreal, mas era o único motivo plausível que passou pela sua cabeça.

- Dando uma volta pela cidade? – perguntou Kiba tentando fazer uma graça.

- Me disseram que tinha alguma coisa interessante acontecendo por aqui, mas um monte de gente destruída saindo de um prédio não é o que eu chamo de entretenimento – brincou Gaara, aproveitando a deixa de Kiba para quebrar qualquer tipo de tensão.

- E você vai me oferecer uma carona né? É maldade vir até aqui e me fazer pegar o metro.

- Kiba... – o tom de Gaara agora era um pouco sério – você sabe, que não importa o que aconteça... Eu sempre vou te considerar meu amigo, não sei como é pra você, mas espero que seja a mesma coisa

- Gaara você não é a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar – Gaara olhou para o amigo um pouco duvidoso, sem saber onde ele queria chegar com isso – e se eu continuo do seu amigo até hoje, é porque eu vou ficar por um bom tempo, a gente se conhece ha uma cota já, não vai ser uma situação meio cabeluda que vai estragar tudo que a gente tem de bagagem junto né – e dando uma risada ele passou o braço pelo pescoço de Gaara, abraçando-o meio de lado.

- Até que você é capaz de dar um bom discurso, me surpreendi – Kiba fez cara de quem se sente insultado, depois dando risada.

- Vamo que eu to com fome, e você vai me pagar um almoço!

Resmungando algumas palavras feias de brincadeira Gaara no fundo se divertia em ter o amigo de volta.

* * *

Sakura expirou profundamente quando começou a sentir o seu estado de consciência aumentar conforme ela ia acordando de seu sono, podia sentir seu corpo cada vez mais fazendo com que ela espreguiça-se as pernas, braços, tronco, ocupando quase todo o espaço de sua cama.

Como era bom dormir em paz e acordar naturalmente.

Com os pés descalços Sakura caminhou até a cozinha e preparou um café, prendendo os longos cabelos rosados e bagunçados em um coque bem mais ou menos, pouco se importando com a estética da coisa. Ela pegou a granola e o iogurte e deu inicio a sua rotina matinal, numa tranquilidade que ha duas semanas atrás parecia ser impossível de se alcançar... Desde sua conversa com Sasori, ela havia encontrado uma parte de si mesma que sequer conhecia, e sinceramente, estava gostando muito desse seu novo estado de espirito, aprendendo a lidar consigo mesma, conviver com a própria companhia, sozinha.

Sua contemplação de existência foi interrompida quando algo fora do comum chamou sua atenção, um dos envelopes de sua correspondência não correspondia a sua pessoa; o endereço estava certo, o andar também, porém o nome e o numero do apartamento estavam errados. O envelope não tinha remetente, e com exceção do nome e endereço escritos bem pequenos no canto não trazia consigo nenhuma informação, com medo de ser algo importante Sakura foi até seu quarto, trocou a camisola por um simples vestido camiseta cinza, colocou um par de alpargatas e atravessou o corredor.

- Sakura? – Sasori não disfarçava a surpresa ao ver a vizinha em sua porta.

- Bom dia, entregaram uma correspondência sua no meu apartamento por engano, - explicou ela entregando o envelope para o ruivo – não sabia se era importante, então resolvi entregar agora antes que esquecesse.

- Ah... Obrigado.

- Um bom dia pra você – desejou ela, mas antes que pudesse se virar sua barriga resolveu dar um oi pra todo mundo, e o rosto ruborizado e em pânico de Sakura fez com que Sasori começasse a rir – desculpa... – disse ela muito sem graça.

- Não tem problema – ele disse entre risadas, deixando-a ainda um pouco mais sem jeito, poxa, ela tinha saído pra entregar a carta sem nem tocar na sua granola direito... – eu acabei de pedir comida chinesa, chegou faz pouco tempo e tem muito mais do que eu pedi, afim de uma culinária asiática?

Sasori não conseguiu identificar a expressão no rosto dela, mas quando ela sorriu ele entendeu que estava tudo bem.

- Por que não, né? – e pedindo licença ela entrou na casa dele.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko era muitas coisas, entre suas características, algumas que se destacavam mais eram: imprevisível, inconsequente e algumas vezes, ou muitas vezes, perversa. Ou pelo menos Neji tinha certeza de que ela era perversa, porque isso só podia ser maldade, quem faz uma coisa dessas com outra pessoa.

Era uma tarde de garoa, e o habitante da cobertura descansava em seu sofá lendo um livro qualquer de filosofia dos sonhos, sua hora de paz e desconexão com o mundo externo.

Mas como todas as vezes que ele tentava descansar e se desligar do resto do mundo, algo sempre o trazia de volta, como a sequencia de batidas na porta que anunciava a presença de certo individuo. E apesar de muito querida, agora era uma das horas em que ele definitivamente prezava a sua solidão. Porém levantando de seu aconchego ele abriu a porta.

E depois se perguntou por que diabos abriu a bendita porta.

O forte impacto em seu rosto, ele só sentiu o efeito alguns segundos depois do choque ter passado, e tinha certeza que a falta de reflexos ia deixar uma grande marca vermelha em seu rosto, e antes que pudesse argumentar ou expressar qualquer tipo de indignação sentiu seu rosto ser puxado bruscamente por duas mãos e seus lábios entrarem em contato com outro par.

E assim, desse mesmo jeito surreal que tudo aconteceu, Anko desapareceu, como se nunca o tivesse visitado em primeiro lugar.

Neji se sentiu violado, por alguma razão.

* * *

_- Hanabi, estou planejando levar Haruka-san para viajar e gostaria de saber se isso te incomodaria – comentou Hiashi durante o jantar, quase fazendo a filha cuspir a comida. _

_Seu pai jamais lhe dava satisfação, muito menos uma satisfação que viesse com pedido de autorização. O que quer que esta mulher estivesse fazendo com seu pai, ela tinha certeza que era bruxaria, e não sabia se gostava ou não._

_- Hm... Não...? – respondeu um pouco incerta._

_- Pensamos em te convidar, mas Haruka-san disse que provavelmente a viagem seria muito tediosa para você, já que vamos para Kyoto._

_- Ahn, não, não quero mesmo, prefiro ficar por aqui._

_- Pois bem, vou avisar o cozinheiro de que será somente você aqui._

_- Na verdade... Eu falei com a Hinata, e eu vou ficar na casa dela essa semana, então só vou precisar de comida semana que vem – obvio que ela não tinha falado com a irmã, mas Hinata não ia se importar._

_- Tem certeza? – a menina confirmou com a cabeça – bem, nós voltamos em duas semanas, partimos amanhã. _

E foi assim que Hanabi terminou passando suas tardes no apartamento de Chouji, assim que Deidara descobriu que ela ocupava o apartamento do quinto andar, jogando intensas rodadas de UNO e _Poker_ com Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Sasori, Shino, Deidara e o dono da casa, que a cada dia criava uma nova receita de aperitivos.

* * *

Foi na sala de espera do seu dentista que Naruto teve a maior epifania de sua vida, se considerarmos o fato de que todas as vezes que o loiro passava por uma epifania ele a considerava a maior de todas.

Suas mãos seguravam com força a revista, abrindo-a o máximo possível, em seus olhos, um olhar de muita concentração e choque, o conteúdo da página estava impresso em uma batalha de tons cor-de-rosa, roxo, dourado e muita, muita poluição visual, típica de revistas de _Gal Girls _japonesa.

Segundo a lista de passos para um relacionamento estável e duradouro, Naruto tinha feito praticamente tudo errado, pois ele não havia levado Ino em um primeiro encontro oficial, com esse conhecimento seus olhos se dirigiam a imagem ilustrada de um casal andando de mãos dadas tomando sorvete enquanto andavam descalços ao entardecer meio a uma linda praia, ele não podia acreditar... Como poderia ter cometido tal gafe?

Mas as coisas não iam ficar assim, ele ia bolar um plano...

E não ha nada mais irritante do que lidar com a hiperatividade de Naruto quando ele está inspirado, então foi preciso um belo _shot_ de morfina e muita luta para que o bendito ficasse quieto e o dentista finalmente conseguisse fazer o tratamento na boca do paciente, nada que ele não estivesse acostumado.

Em meio ao seu estupor de morfina, ele se deu conta de que estava em casa com pelo menos cinco abas de internet abertas com as informações que ele precisava, para fazer um encontro perfeito, porém nenhuma das atrações locais pareciam ser suficientes para o tipo de efeito que ele queria causar...

Um momento... Mas... É isso!

- Isso! – e pulando da cadeira Naruto foi correndo para o quarto buscar sua carteira e depois voltou para frente do laptop, se sua memoria não lhe falhava, a revista também dizia que um dos passos importantes de um relacionamento estável e duradouro era ter uma primeira viagem juntos, então por que não tirar proveito das duas coisas? Sua confiança era tanta de que seu plano era perfeito que quando ele comprou os ingressos e alugou um quarto de hotel ele sequer pensou na possibilidade de Ino dizer não...

E ela não disse, muito pelo contrario, ficou tão animada quanto Naruto para o plano, afinal de contas, não é sempre que você consegue companhia para ir aos três dias do _Fuji Rock Festival_! Praticamente todas as bandas que eles mais gostavam iriam tocar nos três dias e a pousada que Naruto conseguira um quarto era uma típica e charmosa pousada tradicional.

Lembraremos dessa viagem como uma daquelas viagens que você não quer esquecer os mínimos detalhes, sabe? Que qualquer coisinha se torna tão preciosa, que da até pena de esquecer, desde o medo que os dois partilharam do avião e destruíram um a mão do outro de tanto apertar, até o carro alugado que era muito meia boca e fazia um barulho ridículo, até a subida que o carro não conseguiu subir e ele teve que descer e empurrar o carro enquanto ela chorava de rir e mesmo assim o sorriso nunca saia do rosto dele... E a chegada na pousada, quando eles só foram até o quarto e sem nem trocar de roupas se tacaram no _futon_ e dormiram profundamente, e na manhã do dia seguinte em que devoraram o café da manhã e depois de um longo banho nas fontes termais se encontraram em meio aos cobertores e sorrisos, na primeira vez que se tornaram um...

Até a imagem, que nem ele, nem ela, jamais terão coragem de esquecer... No meio de uma multidão, de sorrisos honestos e boas energias, de estranhos dançando, rindo e pulando, e de um som que consigo trazia uma promessa de esperança e verdade, ela, com o cabelo num coque bagunçado e uns fiapos grudando em seu pescoço suado e o rosto com diferentes luzes, ainda mais de seus colares de neon reluzentes e ele, já sem camisa e com o peito inteiro pintado de tinta colorida, presente de um estranho qualquer, recebeu dela o maior presente de todos. Três palavras, sete letras, ausência de som.

- Eu também – ele respondeu.

* * *

Cada pessoa tem a sua maneira particular de lidar com os acontecimentos de suas vidas... Gaara nunca fora uma pessoa muito emocional, nunca tivera que lidar com esse tipo de vazio que ameaçava tomar conta de seu consciente e transforma-lo em uma maquina de procrastinação.

Estaria mentindo se nunca tivesse sentido tristeza ou um outro tipo de vazio... Apesar de distante de seu pai, quando o mesmo faleceu ha algum tempo, sentira parte de sua infância se desfazer, e afinal de contas, o homem era seu pai, independente da proximidade dos dois, ambos desfrutaram alguns momentos especiais juntos...

Mas estes sentimentos, referentes a ausência da pequena presença do outro lado do corredor, ele não entendia, não sabia como lidar com eles e faze-los desaparecer, então a única maneira que encontrou de fazer com que sua cabeça esquecesse dessa preocupação foi se submergir de trabalho, pilhas e pilhas de documentos ocupavam sua mesa e deixavam seu escritório com uma atmosfera caótica.

Gaara estava utilizando de suas férias para analisar contrato por contrato de todos os clientes com quem eles trabalhavam, antigos, novos e até os que não tinham mais conexão com a empresa. Era um trabalho que um dia precisaria ser feito, porém quando feito, com certeza seria feito por um estagiário qualquer, e não o presidente... Contudo, nesta pilha de abominações, ele enxergava sua salvação.

- Você vai ser engolido por esses documentos um dia... E vai parar num mundo imaginário com várias assinaturas te perseguindo e eu quero isso bem longe de mim, sabia?

Tirado de seu estupor pelo comentário extremamente ridículo Gaara olhava a presença que o tirara de sua concentração; Kiba estava encostado na parede e em sua mão direita estava uma sacola de plástico com um cheiro delicioso.

- Não tenho ideia do que você tá falando...

- Ah, e é melhor não ter mesmo, porque quando isso acontecer eu vou escrever uma ficção e lucrar em cima da sua historia, ficar milionário e nunca mais trabalhar – Kiba afastava algumas pilhas de documentos abrindo espaço em meio a zona que era a escrivaninha de seu amigo – se eu não trouxesse comida pra você todos os dias a sua empresa não ia mais ter um chefe, você já ia tá morto de fome e desidratação.

Gaara olhou um pouco atravessado para o outro, sabia da verdade em suas palavras, mas não precisava e nem queria admitir que era irresponsável, ou agradecer. Apesar de que não agradecer era mais para provocar o amigo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Indiano, de novo? – o sorriso maldoso nos lábios de Gaara deixou claro que ele não tinha gostado do comentário, mas quanto a isso Kiba deu risada e retrucou.

- Não me vem com essa, se não fosse eu você nem taria comendo seu babaca.

* * *

**Comentário;** eu sei, vai ter gente que vai me xingar por não ter nenhum Gaara x Hinata aqui, mas _honestly_, já deu pra perceber que a fic não é só deles, adoro todos os meus personagens (tanto que, esse trecho do Naruto com a Ino me deu vontade de escrever um _oneshot_ dessa viagem deles, mas isso mais pra frente, ainda tenho duas fics pra terminar haha), sem contar que a Hinata tá viajando, seria meio nada haver ela aparecer nesse capitulo, em fim, pequenos, mais dois capítulos pela frente!


	20. Capitolo Ventesimo

**Prelúdio Para o Amor**

CAPITOLO VENTESIMO

Foi na segunda semana consecutiva em que almoçavam ou jantavam juntos que Sakura resolveu perguntar uma curiosidade sua, afinal de contas, tinha sido a razão de ambos começarem a se encontrar com tanta frequência.

- Sasori... – começou, ganhando a atenção do amigo que cortava um pedaço de bife – o que tinha naquela carta que eu te entreguei, aquela que veio parar no meu apartamento... Se não tem problema perguntar...

- Ah... É verdade, não comentei porque achei que não seria interessante, - ela assentiu com a cabeça para que ele continuasse – você sabe que eu faço bonecos, bem, dizer bonecos é um pouco generalizado, são um tipo especial de bonecos, de resina, feitos a mão, um processo longo, é e não é um mercado de colecionadores – como ele viu que ela estava interessada no assunto, resolveu continuar – algumas pequenas empresas produzem os bonecos por modelos, por exemplo, eu posso comprar o modelo X do boneco, como qualquer outra pessoa que esteja disposta a pagar por volta de quinhentos a seiscentos dólares. Eu faço alguns modelos para uma dessas companhias, mas o meu negócio particular são os modelos únicos e exclusivos, que eu vendo em leilões na internet. A carta que eu recebi era de um dos meus compradores, com o comprovante do depósito.

- Incrível... Não sabia que era tão complicado assim... – sua curiosidade gritando mais alto fez com que ela perguntasse – e quanto você ganha com um desses bonecos...? – mesmo assim a pergunta saiu um pouco sem jeito fazendo Sasori rir e Sakura ficar um pouco encabulada.

- Hm... Depende, anteontem recebi o depósito como é recente ainda não enviei a boneca, já que foi fim de semana também... Dai fiquei de mandar amanhã, se quiser posso te mostrar – a resposta entusiasmada e chocada de Sakura fez com que ele levantasse rindo no mesmo segundo.

Um minuto depois ele estava de volta, carregando com cuidado a coisa mais peculiar e bonita que Sakura já havia visto. Era tão estranho, mas alguma coisa, tornava difícil de desviar o olhar.

Era uma boneca, devia ter meio metro, com articulações e tudo, olhos azuis, longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos, Sakura já tinha visto esse tipo de boneca em algum lugar, mas essa, essa em especial, era diferente, a expressão perdida em seu rosto e o fator mais importante, a boneca carregava um filho, sua barriga redonda de maternidade era abraçada por suas mãos em uma posição delicada, e em sua barriga havia desenhos, quase uma tatuagem, era lindo e estranho.

- Ela foi leiloada por vinte mil dólares.

A menina não foi capaz de esconder o choque, nem a boca aberta. Ela agora fitava a boneca sem piscar.

- Já fiz vendas maiores que essa, ha meio ano vendi uma por quarenta e cinco mil dólares. É um mercado interessante – comentou ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Essa família, definitivamente tinha um comportamento estranho em relação ao dinheiro que eles tinham.

- Sasori, se você quisesse, podia ficar sem trabalhar por um bom tempo, né?

Ele parou um pouco pra pensar, provavelmente fazendo cálculos.

- Sim, por um bom tempo, nunca fui de gastar dinheiro, então tenho uma quantidade razoável guardada – esse "razoável" ela tinha certeza de que era muito, mas muito dinheiro – mas sim, por que?

- Só queria saber se você é pão duro mesmo ou se não tinha dinheiro de verdade – sem saber por que, a menina começou a rir.

* * *

Quando Kiba caiu da cama depois de ser empurrado por Akamaru, ele não esperava nada de demais do dia que estava por vir.

Mas a vida adora pregar uma peça, não necessariamente ruim... O que ela gosta é de te surpreender quando você menos espera, como nesse dia ensolarado e fresco do final de agosto.

- Brigado ein, cachorro fedido – disse ele meio mal humorado levantando do chão, olhando com um pouco de desdém o cão que agora ocupava a sua cama inteira.

Akamaru apenas balançou o rabo e latiu, espalhando-se ainda mais pela cama. Rindo do quanto seu cão conseguia ser folgado Kiba pulou em cima da cama assustando Akamaru, que num pulo estava no chão latindo.

- Bem feito! – estalando os dedos ele levantou novamente da cama e foi até a cozinha, Akamaru bem atrás. Ele serviu o café da manha do cão e encheu seu pote de cereal.

Até então tudo calmo.

Um latido chamou sua atenção depois de alguns minutos, e dando uma ultima colherada de seu cereal ele pegou o envelope que estava na boca de Akamaru.

- Não... – olhava espantado para o envelope, era a resposta da prova que tinha feito, seu coração agora disparando, ele teve que respirar e exalar algumas vezes, - imbecil, até parece uma menininha – tomando coragem ele abriu o envelope, Akamaru ao seu lado em silencio, sem saber pelo que esperar, os olhos de Kiba devoravam o conteúdo da carta em alta velocidade até que ele pulou da cadeira.

Akamaru começou a latir descontroladamente e ele gritou.

- EU PASSEI!

- Akamaru! Eu passei, e não só passei, um dos melhores, eu sou muito bom, obvio que eu ia passar, - ele relia novamente os conteúdos da carta – um dos melhores em muitos anos, HA! Eles estão lisonjeados em me levar para a Suécia.

Kiba agora abraçava Akamaru no chão.

- Se prepara amigão, a gente tá se mudando em Janeiro!

Numa reviravolta de humores, Kiba correu para a mesa da sala, pegou seu _iPhone_, conectou-o no _home theater_, e literalmente explodiu o volume da sua musica atual preferida.

Akamaru corria em círculos pelo apartamento, abanando o rabo e tentando acompanhar o dono, que apesar de ridículo, se divertia fazendo uma _air guitar_ digna de audiência.

- _I'm a lonely boy! I'm a lonely boy! Oh-oh-oh!_

Contudo,

Sim, foi comentado antes que a vida gosta de aparecer com surpresas.

E essa surpresa não menos veio do que num telefonema.

O clima quebrado em meio e quartos assim que a musica que saia pelo _home theater_ foi trocada pelo som de bombos irritantes que sinalizavam que ele estava recebendo uma ligação.

Sua pequena irritação foi ligeira quando a imagem que cobria sua tela de proteção tornou-se visível, aquele sorriso dócil, e tão amado.

- Hinata! – atendeu ele, meio sem folego.

- _K-Kiba... Tá tudo ok?_ – sua voz era baixinha e por alguma razão ele sentiu uma pontada invisível em seu peito.

- Tá sim... – ele riu – tava brincando com o Akamaru... O que posso fazer por você? Ligação interurbana é meio cara não é?

- _Sim... Mas não,_ - ela pareceu um pouco confusa – _eu já voltei, cheguei ontem..._ – antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela continuou em uma só respirada – _Kiba, eu queria te ver, conversar... Hoje ou amanha, você consegue?_

Kiba quis bater na pequena voz esperançosa que começou a cantar dentro da sua cabeça.

- Posso sim, hoje por volta das cinco? Tenho que passar na minha faculdade antes.

- _C-Claro! Posso te encontrar naquele café perto da sua faculdade..._

- Ok Hinata, - felizmente, para ela, ele pareceu não perceber a sugada repentina de ar que ela deu – até mais tarde...

- _Até..._

Bom humor a parte, Kiba agora não estava muito certo do que estava sentindo...

- Aah! – esfregando as mãos com frustração no cabelo ele foi em direção ao banheiro, quem sabe um banho não o ajudava.

* * *

Após ter superado o terrível fato de ter se sentido violado, o que para Hyuuga Neji era algo de se temer, pois era impensável, ele começou a bolar um plano.

Fazia-se exatamente uma semana e meia desde o ocorrido com Anko, e ele pensou, não ha maneira melhor de enfrentar alguém louca como ela, senão usando uma tática muito simples: pense como seu inimigo, haja como o mesmo. Mas a resolução tinha que ser toda sua, obviamente, senão faltaria efeito.

Conhecendo bem a mulher, sabia que era uma questão de horas para que ela voltasse ao seu apartamento, então tinha deixado preparada uma armadilha. E era tudo tão brilhante que seu humor andara nas alturas desde o começo da semana.

Ele quis rir quando ouviu a campainha tocar, pouco se importando em como ela conseguia passar pela segurança do prédio toda vez que vinha visita-lo.

- Tá aberta! – ele respondeu muito cômodo de seu lugar no sofá.

E não foi pra menos, logo suas gargalhadas ecoavam pela casa, no momento em que Anko abriu a porta uma rede, daquelas que tinha como finalidade caçar animais selvagens, caiu sobre a mulher, que se debatia contra o chão tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- NEJI!

Ele não conseguia controlar as risadas e tentava futilmente ir em direção a mulher, sem saber se parava e ria, ou se andava.

- SEU IMBECIL!

Passados alguns segundos ele se recompôs e foi em direção a ela, puxando-a pela rede e fechando a porta.

- Quem você pensa que você é? – ela gritou tentando, sem muito sucesso ficar de pé.

Neji então se deu conta de que não seria possível para Anko ficar de pé, então apoiou-se em um joelho e ficou mais ou menos no mesmo nível em que a mulher, e agora lhe dirigia a palavra olho com olho.

- Achei que a melhor maneira de lidar com você era fazer uma coisa dessas, bem seu estilo, e devo admitir, um senso de humor muito bom também – ela estava abrindo a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, e fora um palavrão que saiu ela não conseguiu terminar o que tinha para falar, pois ele continuou, com muita calma – você tem que me explicar algumas coisas Anko, - a expressão confusa no rosto dela logo se tornou uma culpada – exemplo o que aconteceu semana passada.

Durante longos minutos ela ficou em silencio, olhando para ele, olhando pro chão, olhando pra parede, abrindo a boca e depois fechando-a novamente.

- Então...? – perguntou ele um pouco impaciente.

- Talvez... – ela começou, um pouco incerta – euestouinteressadaemvocê.

- Que? – indagou ele incrédulo não entendendo nada do que ela tinha falado.

Ela suspirou e soltou um resmungo mau humorado.

- Quem sabe eu to interessada em você. – o tom de sua voz era orgulhoso e seu nariz empinado só fez com que Neji tornasse a rir, a irritando ainda mais.

- Anko, você pode fazer bem melhor do que isso – o tom irônico da voz dele a teria deixado irritada se ele não tivesse segurado seu queixo por através da rede, deixando-a sem reação.

- Eu quero tanto te dar um soco – disse ela derrotada, ele apenas riu mais.

- Eu sei – foi só o que ele disse antes de puxa-la para si, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Você pode me tirar de dentro dessa rede ridícula?

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

* * *

A mudança de ares foi definitiva para que Hinata entendesse o que estava se passando com ela, o que ela estava sentindo, e o que ela queria fazer tanto quanto o que era o melhor para ela.

Uma dessas coisas era conversar honestamente com Kiba, e lhe contar muitas coisas que ocorreram do seu ponto de vista. Para ela, era tudo muito claro, mas para ele, que não tinha acesso a sua cabeça 24h por dia, sete dias da semana, era tão embaçado quanto uma serra montanhosa durante a madrugada, onde nada se vê.

Um pouco ansiosa ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso novamente, quase cinco horas... E limpou poeira inexistente em sua saia longa.

- Hinata – a voz tão conhecida de Kiba a tirou de seu devaneio momentâneo.

- K-Kiba... – cumprimentou de volta.

Ele se sentou, chamou o garçom e pediu um refrigerante para ele e um suco de abacaxi com hortelã para ela, deixando-a um pouco sem graça com o fato de que ele ainda lembrava o que ela gostava de tomar.

Ele pareceu gostar da reação dela, pois sorriu.

- Como foi o festival? Assisti algumas partes no _YouTube_, pareceu tudo muito bacana.

- Foi sim... Conheci muitas pessoas, músicos, muito talentosos, foi uma experiência incrível... – sua voz era meio baixinha, e ela estava ficando nervosa consigo mesma por estar se sentindo tão tímida.

Suas pequenas mãos fechando-se com força sobre sua saia, frustradas.

- Como foram as suas férias...? Você ficou p-por aqui...?

- Fiquei! Tinha que fazer uma prova, pra uma bolsa de estudos numa faculdade! – o entusiasmo era nítido em sua voz.

- A-Ah... E você já sabe o resultado?

- Sim... – ele fez um momento de suspense, olhando para os lados como se suspeitasse alguma coisa, e quando finalmente ele conseguiu roubar uma risada dela – e eu passei!

- Parabéns! – esquecendo-se de seu nervosismo ela o parabenizou, a atmosfera mudando um pouco.

- Brigado, vai ser interessante mesmo, vamos em Janeiro, o Akamaru vai adorar, ele morre de calor no verão aqui, mas comentaram comigo que na Suécia até no verão não é tanto calor assim – ele continuou falando outras trivias que tinha descoberto sobre o país, mas Hinata agora estava em seu próprio mundo... Kiba ia se mudar para a Suécia, ela estava feliz por ele, com honestidade, mas podia sentir, aquele pequeno pontinho em meio sua caixa de emoções, o pontinho pequenino que parecia roubar a atenção dos grandes, um pontinho de abandono e tristeza.

- Hinata...?

Ela já tinha compreendido seus sentimentos antes dessa conversa, e mesmo depois da noticia, tudo continuava muito claro, o que ela devia fazer, mas esse pequeno sentimento lhe pegou de surpresa, e ela não sabia o que pensar. Kiba era uma pessoa pela qual ela tinha uma imensa consideração, não tinha duvidas de que seu caráter era maravilhoso, e mesmo quando ele a traiu, ela sabia que ele não era uma má pessoa, todo mundo comete erros, todos fazemos coisas erradas uma vez ou outra, mas ele era alguém que ela queria ter sempre por perto, e era exatamente com essa finalidade que ela tinha vindo encontra-lo hoje.

- Alo...? Hinata, você tá ai...?

Mas agora... Descobrir que ele estava indo embora, para um país tão longe de onde ela estava... Isso a fez um tanto quanto triste.

- Hinata! – levando um susto pelo contato de outra mão com a sua ela deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira e encontrou-se com os grandes olhos marrons e preocupados de Kiba, que gentilmente retirava sua mão de sobre a sua.

- D-Desculpa! – com o rosto quente ela queria afundar na sua cadeira, ainda mais depois que ele começou a rir, aquela risada alta e aberta, quase nem chamando atenção do café inteiro.

- Vou sentir falta de você – comentou ele, mais uma vez, pegando-a de surpresa, ainda mais por ter algo diferente no tom em que ele usou para falar essas palavras tão sensíveis. E ela não conseguia decifrar que tom exatamente ele usara, que emoção fora carregada pelas palavras, mas sabia que elas a deixaram triste. Um pouco abandonada.

- Kiba... Eu nunca parei para conversar direito com você sobre tudo o que aconteceu... – ele concordou com a cabeça, mostrando que estava escutando e ia parar de falar – já faz tempo que eu te perdoei pelo que aconteceu aquele dia, e na verdade eu não teria me importado de ter tentado novamente, eu entendo isso agora, mas não dei chance, porque, na época, o meu inconsciente sabia que eu estava em conflito com os meus próprios sentimentos, e eu acho que o que aconteceu foi a rota de escape que eu procurava para não ter que lidar mais com a situação, me ver livre de...

Ela pausou por uns minutos, mas ele já sabia onde ela queria chegar, em quem ela queria chegar, e por dentro machucou, muito, mas ele já sabia. Sabia muito antes dela saber, tinha certeza.

- Eu sei...

E o sorriso tristonho que ele deu pra ela, partiu o coração da menina, partiu tanto que ela visualizou o vaso favorito de seu pai caindo no chão e espatifando cacos para todos os lados.

- Hinata, não chora, não precisa... – se Hinata não estivesse tão afogada por suas emoções teria ficado surpresa com a delicadeza que Kiba mudou para a cadeira ao lado da sua e começou, sem chamar atenção, a limpar as lagrimas que caíam de seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Kiba... Kiba... M-Me d-desculpa... – as palavras eram cortadas entre choros baixinhos.

- Desculpar o que? – a pergunta era retorica e veio com uma risada pequenina, o que só fez com que mais lagrimas escorressem dos olhos da menina – não tem o que desculpar... Vê se para de chorar senão eu vou ter que te fazer uma visita com o Akamaru pra ele lamber essa sua cara toda molhada.

O comentário foi tão ridículo que ela riu, e chorou e riu chorando. Ela devia estar ridícula, com o nariz prestes a começar a escorrer.

- Você vai rir ou você vai chorar? Meio bizarro isso ai – brincou ele.

Controlando o choro ela pegou vários guardanapos e depois de limpar os olhos, assuou o nariz sem se preocupar com a atenção que chamava (apesar de não ser muita, considerando que nada que Hinata faz chama tanta atenção assim).

Com os olhos limpos e o nariz assuado ela olhou para Kiba com determinação.

- Kiba, um dia, você acha que vai conseguir ser meu amigo...?

Para ele era tão claro que sim que ele não conseguiu controlar a risada, mas entendeu que pela cabeça dela essa parecia ser a ultima opção da lista. E o seu coração murchou quando ele viu a cara dela de tristeza achando que ele estava esnobando a ideia com a risada.

Assustando-a com um grande abraço ele começou a acariciar os longos cabelos escuros, que por um bom tempo não os tocaria.

- E você ainda me pergunta uma coisa dessas? Hinata, meu cachorro é casado com o seu, o Akamaru ia me matar se eu tirasse a oportunidade dele ver a Maki quando viermos visitar nas férias.

A resposta dela foi apenas afundar mais um pouco no abraço dele, aproveitando esses últimos segundos, dizendo adeus sem falar nada.

- Agora eu acho que você tem uma outra coisa importante pra fazer não é? Do jeito que eu te conheço você vai querer fazer tudo no mesmo dia – ela sorriu depois do comentário, ele conhecia mesmo.

- Obrigada Kiba, mesmo... – e se desenrolando do abraço ela levantou.

- Não seja por isso Hinata...

E sem olhar para trás ela foi embora.

Sem arrependimentos.

Ao sair do café pode sentir seus ombros relaxarem um pouco mais, porém ainda tinha mais uma coisa a fazer, e não sabia o que iria sair da próxima conversa.

Porque nem mesmo ela estava muito de acordo com a sua resolução... Na verdade a resolução era boa, mas alguns fatos ainda pareciam fora do lugar. E ela não estava muito feliz com a decisão, mas as vezes a decisão não é a que nos deixa mais feliz... Essa confusão era muito, mas muito desgastante.

Enfim, Hinata tinha um ônibus para pegar.

* * *

**Comentarios;** não me abandonem, por favor~

Eu mendigo comentários, incentivos, xingamentos, propagandas, mas deem um sinal de vida!

E peço desculpas pela demora, uma amiga minha dos tempos da minha Inglaterra (ano passado, haha) veio me visitar na minha casa do Brasil, então tenho mostrado pra ela a maravilha que é este país, fazendo vários programas culturais, e fora isso trabalhando como cachorra no meu portfolio.  
_Até o próximo capitulo meus pequenos!_


End file.
